Don't ask, don't tell show me
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Quand John et Evan se retrouvent captifs des Wraiths... des sentiments naissent et une relation compliquée en découle... ShepLorne. Nc
1. Chapter 1

Bon alors... voilà : ce n'est pas mon premier slash, mais par contre, c'est mon premier ShepLorne 0o

J'espère juste que ça vous plaira Elle n'est pas fini et je pense que j'en ai encore pas mal à écrire

**Don't ask, don't tell… show me**

« _Mckay ! Vous avez ouvert la porte_ ? cria le lieutenant- colonel Sheppard dans sa radio.

_Une seconde, j'y suis_ !

Teyla, allez sécuriser l'entrée de la porte !

Non, je ne vous laisse pas ici !

Teyla c'est un ordre ! »

L'athosienne et le terrien s'affrontèrent un instant du regard avant que la jeune femme ne cède et ne se lève.

« Ronon, couvrez la ! »

Le satédien hocha la tête et partit à la suite de Teyla. Ils attendirent que les dards patrouillant passent et coururent en direction du bois se trouvant à quelques dizaines de mètres. Ils l'atteignirent juste avant le passage de deux nouveaux vaisseaux.

Ne restaient plus que John et le major Lorne, scrutant le ciel à la recherche des dards qui avaient surgi de nulle part, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Cette planète devait être sûre, marmonna John entre ses dents.

Mon colonel, il faut couper par les bois, c'est notre seule chance.

Je sais. A mon signal, on y va. »

Les deux militaires se redressèrent. John attendit de voir passer les deux dards puis fit signe à Lorne de le suivre.

Ils coururent alors en direction des bois, aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Ils ne risquaient rien, les deux dards étaient passés ! Alors… pourquoi entendaient-ils de nouveau le bruit strident d'un nouveau vaisseau ?

John leva le premier les yeux vers le ciel. Un dard. Fondant droit sur eux.

« Plus vite major ! lui cria John, surveillant ses arrières. »

Evan accéléra. Il était rapide. Mais moins que le dard. Le colonel Sheppard vit le moment où il allait être aspiré. Il accéléra le pas. Le vaisseau ennemi laissa filtrer son rayon. John se jeta sur le major. Mais trop tard…

Des bruits de pas…des cliquetis aussi. Et une odeur. Une de ses odeurs qu'on ne peut oublier. Cette odeur que chaque atlante craignait chaque jour de connaître ou de retrouver. Celle d'un vaisseau ruche…

John fronça les sourcils. En plus de ces effluves ignobles, il devait faire avec un mal de tête carabiné. Il se força néanmoins à ouvrir les yeux. Juste au cas où tout ceci ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur des parois… organiques, il les referma bien vite et soupira. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve… c'était un cauchemar… son pire cauchemar avec les clowns…Et il était en plein dedans. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et s'adossa contre le mur. Les yeux toujours fermés, il chercha sans trop y croire sa radio et ses armes… mais bien évidemment, ils l'en avaient délesté. Il soupira de nouveau, plus fortement.

« Mon colonel ? »

Cette voix lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il chercha du regard l'endroit d'où elle pouvait provenir. Une fois qu'il se fut habitué à la pénombre, il put distinguer une forme de l'autre côté du mur. Il rampa jusqu'à elle.

« Lorne, ça va ?

Oui mon colonel. Un peu sonné mais ça va. Et vous ?

J'ai la peau dure. Dites, vous n'auriez pas quelques couteaux sur vous ?

Je crois que non.

La prochaine fois je choisirais Ronon comme compagnon de captivité. Il en a toujours des tonnes sur lui. Dans des endroits que vous ne soupçonneriez même pas.

Désolé mon colonel. »

Le timbre de la voix d'Evan troubla John. Il avait l'air vraiment désolé.

« Eh major, détendez-vous on va sortir de là. »

Le major tourna sa tête vers lui et acquiesça. Au même moment des gardes Wraiths arrivèrent vers eux.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard. Ca ne présageait rien de bon quant à la suite des évènements. Ils se redressèrent pour faire face à leurs geôliers.

« Salut, moi c'est John. Et vous êtes ? »

En guise de réponse, les deux gardes grognèrent et laissèrent passer un autre Wraith, bien plus élégant. Un de ceux que tous redoutaient. Un des favoris de la reine qui étaient naturellement doué pour les tortures… de toutes sortes.

Le colonel Sheppard vit du coin de l'œil Evan reculer ostensiblement. Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas bouger. Qu'ils prenaient d'abord ceux qui montraient un soupçon de crainte envers eux. Mais il ne put rien dire. Rien faire. Déjà son ennemi faisait signe aux deux gardes d'ouvrir la cellule du major.

« Non, prenez-moi d'abord ! ordonna John en s'agrippant aux barreaux de sa prison.

Ne t'en fais pas, humain, ton tour viendra, lui sourit le Wraith. »

Le militaire tira sur ses barreaux en regardant, impuissant, les deux créatures sortir son second de la cage.

« Ne vous en faites pas mon colonel, ça va aller, tenta de le rassurer Evan. »

Ou peut-être voulait-il se rassurer lui-même ?

C'est le cœur battant et agitant aussi fort qu'il le put les barreaux de sa cage, que John le vit s'en aller. Il n'était pas habitué. Du moins pas autant que lui. Combien de temps allait-il tenir ? S'il tenait… Non, il fallait qu'il tienne ! Il le fallait…

L'attente du colonel lui sembla interminable. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien compris qu'en ces longues minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, la théorie de la relativité d'Einstein.

Enfin, lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, il s'approcha rapidement de ses barreaux, tentant de jeter un œil à l'autre bout du couloir. Mais sans succès. Ce ne fut que quand ils jetèrent sans ménagement le corps du major à même le sol de sa cellule, qu'il constata son état. Et quel état…

« Major ? Major vous m'entendez ? »

Son ton se voulait neutre, mais John ne put empêcher une pointe d'anxiété de transparaître. Dans quel état l'avaient mis ces brutes !! Ecchymoses, arcade sourcilière ouverte...enfin de ce qu'il pouvait voir… Il n'avait rien dû leur révéler pour qu'ils s'acharnent à ce point sur lui. John sentit ses traits se tendre de rage ! Ils allaient payer ! Il avait hâte qu'ils viennent le chercher !!

« Major… Evan ? tenta de nouveau le colonel. Ca va ?

Oui, lui répondit une faible voix. Oui ça va mon colonel. »

Courageusement, le major se releva sur un coude, réprimant une grimace. Ils ne l'avaient pas loupé ! Mais il préférait cent fois qu'ils se soient défoulés sur lui plutôt que sur son supérieur.

« Vous arrivez à vous lever ? »

Evan essaya de se redresser, mais sans succès, retombant avec un cri étouffé sur le côté.

« Je ne leur ai rien révélé mon colonel.

Je sais, je sais. Essayez de vous adosser contre le mur. »

Au prix d'un effort, le major y parvint. Et John put constater l'étendue des dégâts : outre l'arcade ouverte et les bleus aux bras, il avait la pommette droite entamée et la lèvre ouverte. Plus quelques bleus au visage qui ne demandaient, il en était sûr, qu'à apparaître plus tard. Il sentit son cœur se pincer. Il se maudit à cet instant de n'avoir plus sa gourde d'eau pour nettoyer ses blessures et l'hydrater.

« Tenez bond, l'équipe de secours ne va plus tarder. »

Evan sourit faiblement et regarda son supérieur.

« Monsieur, je ne veux pas vous contre dire, mais nous sommes dans un vaisseau ruche, probablement au milieu de la galaxie et à des années lumières de la cité.

Arrêtez d'être pessimiste major, on a connu pire. »

Evan l'interrogea du regard.

« Si… je vous assure. Laissez-moi juste deux minutes pour trouver un exemple. »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du major et il émit un petit rire qui le fit aussitôt grimacer. John fronça les sourcils.

« Ne bougez pas trop major. »

Le militaire hocha la tête.

« Reposez-vous un peu. Je veux que vous soyez en forme pour vous évader.

Vous ne perdez jamais espoir n'est-ce pas ?

Non, d'abord parce qu'on va s'en tirer comme toujours, c'est pour ça que nous sommes les gentils, et ensuite j'ai confiance : McKay ne lâchera pas tant qu'on ne sera pas sains et saufs sur la cité.

J'admire votre optimisme monsieur. C'est ce qui fait de vous un bon soldat et un excellent meneur. »

John resta interdit un moment. Il n'aurait jamais pensé représenter ça dans l'esprit de ses hommes. Il l'espérait oui, mais de là à l'entendre…

« Dormez major. Ca vous fera du bien. »

Mais Evan ne l'entendait déjà plus. Il avait sombré dans un sommeil. Un sommeil sans rêves, mais paisible, car sachant son supérieur près de lui.

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient prisonniers de ce vaisseaux ruches. Ils n'avaient pas servi de nourriture pour le moment, mais ils suspectaient fortement que cela n'allait pas tarder. Car si les wraith les interrogeaient deux à trois fois par jour chacun, ils n'en n'oubliaient pas pour autant de les nourrir. Et bien. Quoi qu'ils disent ou refusent de dire, leur mort semblait inévitable.

De retour de l'un de ses interrogatoires musclés, John fut jeté sans ménagement au fond de sa cellule. Les gardes émirent un grognement et refermèrent la porte, le laissant gisant sur le sol.

Evan se précipita contre la paroi les séparant.

« Mon colonel ?

…

Mon colonel ?! reprit-il plus fort.

Mh… »

Le colonel Sheppard réussit à se retourner pour se mettre sur le dos, épargnant ainsi ses côtes qui avaient souffert l'heure passée.

A la vue de son supérieur étendu sur le dos, le major sentit son ventre se contracter et sa gorge se serrer. Ils y allaient de plus en plus fort avec eux. Ils devaient commencer à en avoir assez. Il faut dire qu'en temps que militaires, ils étaient entraînés à ce genre de choses. Ne rien dire à l'ennemi ou mourir.

John ouvrit un œil, puis un autre et rampa pour s'adosser contre un mur. Ils n'y allaient pas de main morte depuis 24heures. A croire qu'ils perdaient patience…

« Mon colonel, parlez-moi.

Ca va major, pas de panique. C'est juste une égratignure.

Essayez de vous approcher de moi. »

Un instant intrigué, John se ressaisit pourtant et parvint à rejoindre la paroi. Evan, lui, avait déjà déchiré une manche de son t-shirt et l'avait imbibé d'eau.

« Tournez la tête que je m'occupe de votre arcade.

Major, c'est pas la peine.

Excusez-moi d'insister, mais il ne faut pas que ça s'infecte. On ne sait pas… combien de temps vont mettre les autres pour venir nous chercher.

La situation est si désespérée que même vous essayez de me donner un peu d'espoir ? ironisa le colonel en se tournant de profil. »

Evan sourit et ne dit rien. Car… oui c'était effectivement ce qu'il pensait. Mais il ne voulait pas craquer maintenant. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller au désespoir. Parce qu'il était militaire et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas décourager son supérieur. Il ne voulait pas qu'à son tour il perde espoir. Surtout pas. Alors il restait fort.

Alors qu'il s'occupait de désinfecter sa blessure, John observait son subordonné. En fait, plus que cela. Ils avaient sympathisé dès le début de l'expédition. Ensuite les parties de poker le samedi soir les avaient réuni, puis ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître en dehors de ces soirées. C'est John qui avait insisté pour qu'Elizabeth le nomme à la tête de la deuxième équipe de la cité. Bien sûr ce classement était non officiel, toutes les équipes devant être traitées de la même manière. Mais tout le monde savait qu'elles étaient celles privilégiées dans la découverte et l'exploration de nouveaux mondes. SGA-1 et SGA-2. Quoi qu'il en soit. Si Ronon n'était pas arrivé dans son équipe, ce qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas ! il aurait demandé à Elizabeth de changer le major de poste et de l'affecter à son équipe. Parce qu'il s'entendait bien avec lui, parce qu'ils partageaient des centres d'intérêts et parce que, tout comme lui, McKay l'irritait. Mais les choses n'avaient pas tourné ainsi et ils devaient se contenter de leurs rares moments de liberté pour se voir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait voir cette fois ? demanda Evan après avoir fini de nettoyer la plaie.

Une île paradisiaque avec des tonnes de filles… plus ou moins dévêtues. »

Evan se força à sourire. Oui, John Sheppard, le plus grand coureurs de jupons de la galaxie. Même les Wraith avaient dû en entendre parler.

« Quelque chose de drôle major ?

Non monsieur, affirma-t-il en se reprenant. Est-ce qu'il y a un autre endroit que je pourrais encore soigner ? »

John rougit. Pourquoi ? Il n'en n'avait strictement aucune idée ! Mais c'était un fait. Il avait pensé à un endroit bien particulier et ses pommettes avaient immédiatement changé de couleur !

« Non… non ça ira. Tout le reste de mon corps est couvert de bleus. Je vais bientôt ressembler à un Wraith. Ou à un schtroumpf. A bien y réfléchir je préfèrerais un schtroumpf. »

Cette fois Evan ne se força pas et sourit franchement, entraînant John à sa suite. Mais celui du colonel s'estompa peu à peu. Ce sourire. Il n'avait jamais fait réellement attention jusqu'à présent, mais… il était vraiment… il ne trouvait pas le mot. Il faisait ressortir ses fossettes aux jours et au menton….

« Mon colonel ? Vous allez bien ? »

La voix d'Evan le fit redescendre sur… le vaisseau ruche.

« Oui, oui ça va. Merci Major.

C'est normal.

Beckett pourrait vous engager comme infirmier pendant votre temps libre. Ca vous ferez plus d'argent à la fin du mois.

Alors d'abord… no n merci, je préfère passer mon temps à peindre et ensuite… on est pas payé mon colonel.

Je sais… façon de parler. »

Evan hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

« De toute façon, j'ai eu assez de mon enfance pour soigner les plaies et les bobos en tout genre de mes frères et sœurs.

Vous en aviez beaucoup ?

On était 7 : 4 frères et 3 sœurs. Et j'étais l'aîné.

Je l'ignorais.

On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de nos vies sur terre.

Et pourtant ça fait 4 ans qu'on se connaît.

Oui… Et de toute façon, vous êtes mon supérieur et je ne me vois pas vous embêter avec ça. »

John le dévisagea, à la fois surpris et… blessé, voire vexé.

« Je pensais… être plus que votre supérieur. »

Le ton de la phrase de John fit lever vers lui le visage du major.

« Oui… oui monsieur, vous êtes…enfin on s'entend bien.

Oui, c'est pour ça que je pensais qu'on était amis. »

John n'en revenait pas de lui avoir dit ça. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que des hommes, et des militaires de surcroît, se disaient ! C'était des choses qu'ils ressentaient, qui se créaient, mais qui jamais n'étaient évoquées. Mal à l'aise, il s'agita un peu. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue qu'il fallait qu'il les fasse tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Et qu'un mental d'acier était nécessaire. Pas de sensiblerie. Mais la phrase du major ne l'aida pas.

« Moi aussi monsieur. »

John tourna les yeux vers lui. Il avait les traits détendus, même si une légère teinte rose colorait ses joues.

Le colonel hocha la tête. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsque des pas se firent de nouveau entendre. Les traits des deux militaires se durcirent aussitôt et ils échangèrent un regard. Ils ne venaient jamais si tard…..

Avec difficulté, et avec l'aide d'Evan qui pouvait tout juste passez ses bras, John se releva. Aucun des deux ne le dit, mais chacun le pensait : c'était au tour du major. Alors que celui-ci serrait les poings, prêt à une nouvelle séance de tortures, ce fut… la cellule de John qui s'ouvrit de nouveau. Cachant sa peur, le colonel crut bon de lancer :

« Moi aussi je vous aime bien. Mais on dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. Alors si on se voyait demain ? »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac, le faisant tomber à genoux.

« Arrêtez !! Laissez-le ! Prenez moi !! cria Evan.

Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas venir aussi.

Non, occupez-vous de moi déjà, souffla John, toujours à terre. »

D'un signe de la tête, le wraith fit signe à deux des gardes l'accompagnant de prendre John. Le colonel fut traîné hors de sa cellule, sur les genoux. L'instant d'après la cellule d'Evan s'ouvrit et deux gardes s'emparèrent de lui.

Les deux militaires furent conduits dans la salle d'audience de la reine.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews **

**Et… la suite 0o**

Les deux militaires furent conduits dans la salle d'audience de la reine.

Une fois devant la reine, les deux gardes firent se mettre à genoux les deux atlantes en leur donnant un bon coup derrière les genoux.

« Un simple : « à genoux s'il vous plait » aurait suffi, grimaça John avant de reporter son attention sur la femelle Wraith qui venait de se lever. »

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle fit le tour des deux militaires, les observant tour à tour avec attention. Les marques sur leurs visages et leurs bras lui firent comprendre que ses gardes avaient usé de tout leur pouvoir mental sans parvenir pour autant à tirer une quelconque information d'eux. Parfait, elle allait pouvoir s'amuser.

« Humains… commença-t-elle.

Je vous en prie, appelez-moi John. Lui c'est Evan. Et vous ? C'est quoi votre petit nom ? »

Le major Lorne observait son supérieur en se demandant de une comment il faisait pour faire de l'humour face à cet ennemi mortel et de deux comment il faisait pour ne pas perdre ce sourire…

Tandis qu'il se posait cette question, la reine Wraith tourna la tête vers lui et la pencha de côté.

« Etrange… murmura-t-elle. »

Le colonel Sheppard fronça les sourcils et regarda Evan. Son subordonné avait les yeux baissés et… le rose colorait ses joues. A moins que ce ne soit l'éclairage de la pièce ou encore l'hématome qui s'était développé depuis son dernier « entretien musclé ». Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, la reine reprit la parole.

« Vous êtes les habitants de la cité des Anciens… ?

Oh, on vous a pas dit ? Elle a été détruite ! Non, nous on vient d'une autre planète. Et d'ailleurs on aimerait y retourner. J'ai laissé la cafetière allumée. »

Cette fois le coup partit et la violence du choc tourna la tête de John. Il cracha du sang avant de regarder de nouveau la reine. Cette fois ses yeux étaient brillants. Brillants de rage.

« Dites-nous d'où vous venez ! »

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard. Hors de question bien sûr !

« Nous ne sommes pas d'ici, tenta Evan. »

Mauvaise réponse, un garde le frappa par derrière, le faisant tomber sur ses avants bras.

« Arrêtez !! cri John.

Dites-nous d'où vous venez ! répéta la reine !

D'une planète que vous ne connaissez pas !

Mais encore, reprit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse en se postant en face du colonel.

Pourquoi, vous voulez y passer des vacances ?

Non, je pensais plutôt en faire une nouvelle réserve de nourriture, répondit-elle ne passant un doigt sous son menton. »

John se figea. Elle essayait d'entrer dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux pour l'en empêcher, contrairement aux gardes. Alors au lieu de fermer son esprit, il pensa aux choses qu'il aimait le plus : le surf, les fêtes forains et le golf. Au bout d'un moment, la rein se redressa en grondant.

« Vous êtes durs à sonder !

Merci on me le dit souvent, tenta de sourire John que cette épreuve avait affaibli.

Voyons si votre ami sera aussi résistant. »

Le colonel jeta un regard inquiet vers Evan. Il était déjà affaibli. Peut-être trop pour pouvoir résister. Mais lorsque le major lui adressa un faible sourire, il sut qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de serrer les dents lorsqu'il vit la reine pénétrer son esprit. Il souffrait. Il le voyait. Mais après quelques instants, qui lui semblèrent une éternité, elle se redressa de nouveau et frappa Evan de rage. John voulut se redresser, mais un des gardes lui donna un coup sur la tempe avec son arme. Ce qui le sonna. Il secoua la tête.

« Vous pouvez me tuer, murmura John. Vous ne saurez rien. »

A cet instant un sourire se peignit sur les traits de la reine. Un sourire inquiétant.

« Et si je le tue lui… ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse en caressant la joue de Lorne. »

John serra les dents.

« Tuez-moi si vous voulez, lui cracha le major. Je ne vous dirais rien non plus !

Bien, dans ce cas… »

Elle leva sa main et la posa avec force sur la poitrine du militaire.

« Non !! cria John. Major ! »

La douleur déformait les traits du militaire.

« Evan !! »

C'est à cet instant précis que des bruits de P90 résonnèrent dans toute la pièce, interrompant la reine et la faisant s'écrouler au sol.

Ronon apparut, bientôt suivi de Teyla et Rodney.

John voulut se lever, mais un garde l'assomma. Le noir l'enveloppa.

Un mal de crâne comme après une bonne cuite, voilà ce que se dit le colonel lorsqu'il reprit connaissance.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas de bons souvenirs à se remémorer pour faire passer cette douleur. Ni musique, ni ambiance, ni filles. Enfin si : la musique des pas des Wraiths, l'ambiance de mort régnant à bord des vaisseaux ruches et la reine Wraiths. Que du bonheur… Il soupira en se redressant. Mais une main l'en empêcha. John se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux. Mais il les referma bien vite. La lumière lui transperçait les yeux.

« Baissez les lumières, murmura Carson à l'adresse d'une de ses infirmières. »

Lorsque le militaire sentit les lumières se faire plus douces, il rouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

« Tenez, buvez ça, lui dit l'écossais en lui tendant un verre d'eau. »

Avec l'aide de Carson, John se redressa et put boire une gorgée.

Mhh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!

Un remède athosien, sourit Carson.

Pour m'achever ?

Non, pour soigner votre mal de tête. C'est ce que prend Teyla après une soirée sous le signe de l'alcool local.

J'imagine mal Teyla entrain de… boire, remarqua John.

Moi non plus… Effaçons vite cette image. »

Le colonel esquissa un sourire avant de le perdre aussitôt.

« Evan ! s'affola subitement John.

Calmez-vous colonel. Il est dans le lit derrière le paravent.

Il est réveillé ? Il est blessé ?

Du calme, répéta le médecin en exerçant une pression plus forte sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas en vous agitant et en rouvrant vos blessures que vous arrangerez les choses. »

Face à cette évidence, John cessa de se débattre. Mais il ne put empêcher un regard inquiet de se poser sur la toile blanche les séparant.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ses blessures ne sont pas aussi graves que les vôtres et il va s'en remettre, il est résistant.

Et… son âge ? »

Le regard du médecin s'obscurcit.

« Carson ! Les Wraiths lui ont aspiré la vie ! Combien d'années ?!

3 ans, peut-être 4. Ronon, Teyla et Rodney sont arrivés à temps. »

John ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans ses oreillers. Il aurait voulu que ça soit lui !! Il aurait tout donné pour que la reine le choisisse lui. Au lieu de ça… Un frisson le parcourut. Frisson que Carson attribua à la fièvre qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'il était revenu, même si elle avait baissé d'un degré.

« Il faut que vous vous reposiez.

Je veux le voir ! »

L'écossais soupira. Mais devant le regard déterminé du militaire, il ne put que céder. Il se dirigea vers le paravent et le tira sur le côté.

John se redressa sur son oreiller et put enfin se rendre compte de l'état de son subordonné. De son ami. Il était sous perfusions et avait quelques contusions apparentes en plus du bandage qui, comme lui, lui enserrait la tête. Mais à part ça rien ne laissait supposer qu'il avait servi d'apéritif à l'ennemi.

« Vous voilà rassuré ? demanda Carson en remettant le paravent.

Un peu… Il ne s'est pas réveillé ?

Non, pas encore. Vous savez mieux que personne qu'il faut du temps au corps pour se remettre d'une telle épreuve.

Oui, grimaça le militaire.

Et ça ne fait que 2heures que vous êtes là. »

John ferma les yeux et soupira. Oui, il allait se réveiller, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Ainsi étendu, le colonel ne remarqua pas le regard intrigué que Carson fit glisser entre lui et le paravent.

Evan fronça les sourcils et émit un grognement. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Sa tête et sa poitrine. Et ses jambes… et ses bras… Tout son corps en fait. Il mit un temps avant de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Et… il aurait préféré ne pas se remémorer les évènements. C'est une main sur son épaule qui le tira de ces horribles pensées.

« Major ? appela une voix douce. »

Le major Lorne ouvrit un œil. A son grand soulagement la lumière était tamisée. Le colonel Sheppard avait dû donner des instructions…

« Où est le colonel ? demanda soudainement Evan en s'agitant.

Du calme. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, c'est la pleine lune ? lui sourit Carson en le maintenant néanmoins fermement sur le lit. Il est de l'autre côté du paravent et il va mieux que vous. »

De l'autre côté, John tendait une oreille attentive. Il avait déjà été soulagé d'entendre la voix de son subordonné. Il attendait maintenant la suite de la discussion avec impatience.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda l'écossais.

Oui, comment je pourrais l'oublier, grimaça Evan. Je me souviens des tortures… je croyais qu'ils se contentaient de nous faire voir des choses.

Chacun son truc, leur parvint une voix de l'autre côté du paravent. Ils devaient être contrariés de ne pas réussir à nous faire cracher les informations.

Colonel, vous permettez que je m'entretienne avec mon patient ? demanda Carson en levant les yeux au ciel.

Désolé, marmonna John.

Bien. Donc, de quoi vous souvenez vous d'autre ?

Que le colonel était à côté de moi… il a voulu intervenir mais la reine m'a choisi moi et… »

Evan blêmit. Il tourna les yeux vers le médecin et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Je peux avoir un miroir ?

Ne vous en faites pas major, vous n'avez pas changé d'un pouce. Bien que… selon nos estimations, vous avez perdu trois à quatre ans de vie. Je suis désolé. »

Le major hocha lentement la tête, intégrant cette donnée.

« Bien… ça aurait pu être pire…, sourit-il faiblement. »

Carson posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je vais vous garder en observation pendant quelques jours et interdiction de passer la porte pendant 3 semaines.

Trois semaines ? Vous rigolez ?!

Non, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Vos plaies, surtout celle au thorax, doivent cicatriser. »

Evan poussa un bruyant soupir qui lui tira une grimace.

« Et tout mouvement d'humeur ne vous causera que des ennuis. Alors, prenez le avec le sourire, lui dit le médecin en lui donnant l'exemple d'un sourire éclatant. »

Evan fronça les sourcils et ne dit plus rien.

« Ah, vous êtes plus coopératif que le colonel.

Je peux lui parler ?

Oui, bien sûr. »

Carson enleva le paravent et s'éclipsa quelques secondes.

« Vous allez bien mon colonel ? s'enquit le major.

Aussi bien qu'un séjour chez les Wraith me permet de l'être. »

Le regard de John se posa sur la plaie à la poitrine de son ami, couverte par les bandes blanches… déjà rouges.

« Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur, lui sourit Evan. Je vais m'en remettre. C'est ma première blessure de guerre vraiment importante en plus ! J'en suis fier ! »

John secoua la tête en un sourire et tendit un magazine à Evan.

« Un magazine sur les arts, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez. »

Le major le regarda un moment, surpris.

« Je me suis planté ? demanda John.

Ah non, pas du tout ! Merci mon colonel, dit Evan en prenant le magazine avec une légère grimace.

Pendant notre convalescence, appelez-moi John. Et faites attention à votre bras.

Oui Mon… John. »

Le colonel lui sourit et ouvrit un magazine de surf qui s'empressa de lire. Pourquoi ? C'était la question qui lui trottait dans la tête. Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de l'appeler par son prénom ? Il ne le permettait même pas à McKay, même s'il se l'était permis tout seul. Seul Teyla et Elizabeth l'appelaient comme ça. Des femmes… le beau sexe sur lequel il aimait avoir une emprise… Mais Evan… pourquoi … ? Il fronça les sourcils. Sa tête lui faisait assez mal comme ça ! Pas la peine de la remplir avec des questions inutiles !

Evan observait son supérieur. Il ne le connaissait pas comme ça. Il ne connaissait que le côté militaire, chef d'équipe et soldat hors paire. Il sourit. Il appréciait cette nouvelle facette… Il l'appréciait beaucoup…

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà encore la suite.**

**Je sais c'est de plus en plus long lol Mais c'est l'accumulation de plusieurs suites à chaque fois 0o**

**PS : Si vous voulez les suites en temps et en heure lol vous pourrez les trouver là :**

**dreamy-atlantis./index.php**

Quatre jours qu'il était là… Quatre jours qu'il trépignait d'impatience de sortir. Non pas par la porte, ça il savait qu'il devait faire une croix dessus pendant une semaine. Mais juste de l'infirmerie. Comment Carson pouvait supporter d'y passer ses journées ? Comment Evan arrivait-il à rester aussi calme toute la journée en lisant des magazines et en jouant avec son ordinateur portable ? John jeta un œil à sa gauche. Il dormait. Il fallait dire qu'il était près de deux heures du matin. C'était légitime. Lui, en revanche, n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Demain ! Il sortait demain ! Enfin tout à l'heure. Dans 6 heures plus précisément !! Plus de : « Ca va ce matin colonel ? » plus de « Ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête et avalez-moi ces cachets. » et enfin et surtout plus de : « Arrêtez d'embêter le major Lorne et laissez-le se reposer ! ». Tout ça parce qu'il lui parlait… les trois quart de la journée. Il fallait bien qu'il tue le temps non ?! Il avait épuisé ses magazines de surf et les connaissait par cœur à force de les avoir lu. En plus il avait oublié de commander au Dédale un nouvel arrivage de jeux vidéos. Et ceux d'Evan était trop cérébraux pour le détendre. Bref, sans golf, ni jeux, ni possibilités de passer la porte, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Heureusement, le major était là. Et jamais il n'avait montré le moindre signe d'énervement face à son débit de parole parfois proche de celui de McKay. Il lui avait toujours répondu, fait la conversation. Au final, il avait appris plus de choses en quatre jours qu'en quatre ans. Et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait considérablement rapproché de lui. Ils avaient grandi dans des villes proches, avaient fait les mêmes bêtises étant gamin, s'étaient engagé dans l'armée pour les mêmes raisons et avaient descendus presque autant de Wraiths l'un que l'autre. La seule chose qui les différenciait vraiment, outre leurs hobbies respectifs, était que John avait été marié. Evan était d'ailleurs resté assez discret sur sa vie privée. Ce qui avait paru étrange aux yeux du colonel. Mais il savait aussi que son subordonné était timide et réservé. Il n'avait donc pas insisté.

A présent il le regardait dormir. Paisiblement, ou presque. Seule sa respiration était hachée. A cause de la plaie… A cause d'elle. Les traits de John se durcirent sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il l'aurait tuée sans hésiter. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il serait retourné sur ce vaisseau le lendemain pour tuer cette… il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Elle ne lui avait enlevé que quelques années de vie, mais il la haïssait comme si elle lui avait ôté la vie…

Son regard se reporta sur Evan. Lui prenait ça bien. Trop bien même. Aucune colère ne transparaissait de lui. Il avait été troublé quand il avait su mais c'était tout. Il avait vraiment un caractère spécial.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du militaire. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, il trouvait tout de même le moyen de dormir… bon avec l'aide de drogues, mais il connaissait bon nombre de soldats qui en auraient été incapables.

Mais soudain le sourire de John disparut. Evan s'agitait…Trop. Malgré ses blessures, le colonel Sheppard se leva et s'approcha de lui, grimaçant à cause de ses côtes.

« Major, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers lui. »

Evan se retourna vivement sur le dos. Il transpirait et ses muscles se tendaient. John sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il posa sa main sur le front de son subordonné. Il n'était pas brûlant pourtant… A peine un peu de fièvre.

« Major ! Evan ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, John posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua. D'abord doucement, puis, voyant que cela ne changeait rien, il le secoua plus fort.

Evan ouvrit subitement les yeux et se redressa, étouffant un cri à cause de sa plaie.

« Major, ça va ? »

Evan posa sur lui un regard perdu. Il mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Evan ?

Oui… ? Oui, ça va… pardon de vous avoir réveillé.

Je dormais pas de toute façon, lui sourit John, nerveux. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment.

« Vous… avez fait un cauchemar ? demanda John d'une voix mal assurée.

Euh oui… répondit Evan, passablement gêné.

A propos de la reine ?

Comment vous le savez ?

Ca m'a fait la même chose la première fois.

Vraiment ?

Bien sûr ! Et… ça m'arrive encore. C'est pour ça qu'on va voir le psy, pour nous aider. Et…enfin je vous conseille d'aller la voir.

Ca vous a aidé vous ?

Euh… je vais pas la voir. Disons que je préfère parler avec Teyla.

Oh… Je comprends.

Enfin parler. Juste… parler quoi. »

John se mordit la langue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire cette précision ?

« Je vous crois monsieur.

Bien. Bon, rallongez-vous maintenant, conseilla John en posant une main dans son dos et une au bas de son ventre. »

Ce contact les fit frissonner tous les deux et Jon se fit la réflexion qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas bien chaud dans cette infirmerie !

Une fois Evan allongé, John se redressa.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Non, ne vous dérangez pas.

Sûr ?

Oui, sûr, lui sourit Evan. »

John posa sa main sur son bras.

« Reposez vous. »

Mais lorsqu'il ôta sa main, John fronça les sourcils. Le bras du major était rouge. Son regard passa de son bras à sa propre main. Elle aussi était rouge. Rouge sang… Le visage du colonel s'éclaira et il posa les yeux sur le thorax du major. Il était rouge…

« Votre blessure ! »

Evan pencha la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Carson va me tuer. Je vais l'appeler.

Pas la peine, il a été appelé d'urgence sur M3G 456 il y a vingt minutes. Avec tout son staff médical.

Tout son staff ? Mais il doit bien rester une infirmière dans la cité !

Oui, mais elle doit dormir. Bon…je vais le faire ?

Vous mon…

John !

Désolé. John. Mais non, ce n'est pas à vous…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais, lui sourit le militaire en prenant déjà une gaze dans un des tiroirs.

J'ai confiance, répondit simplement Evan. »

De dos, John sourit. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Sans chercher à le savoir surtout…

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, avec tout ce qu'il fallait en main. Il posa le tout sur la table roulante à côté de son ami et s'approcha de lui.

Il souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer avant de les poser sur lui pour lui enlever le bandage et les gaze imbibées de sang. Lorsque son torse fut enfin à l'air libre, John réprima une grimace. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé !

« A votre tête, c'est pas génial, sourit Evan.

A ma tête ?

Oui, vous n'avez pas grimacé, mais je l'ai vu à vos yeux. »

John se troubla. Le connaîtrait-il mieux qu'il ne le pensait ?

« Oh… et bien… c'est une belle blessure de guerre. Vous allez pouvoir vous vanter auprès de ses dames.

Mouais… »

Sa réponse résonna étrangement aux oreilles du colonel. Comme si… il doutait ou comme si… il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Non, il devait se tromper. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme !

Au bout de quelques minutes où ses mains frôlèrent les côtes, le bas ventre et les reins d'Evan, John se redressa.

« Et voilà, tout beau tout neuf, annonça-t-il avait une certaine fierté.

Merci John.

Je vous en prie. Bon, allez maintenant dormez !

A vos ordres. »

Le colonel regagna son lit et adressa un dernier sourire à Evan avant de fermer les yeux. Le sourire du major s'estompa aussitôt. Savait-il…. ? Savait-il seulement ce qu'il venait de déclencher en lui… ? Même lui n'était pas sûr… Contrairement à son corps qui le lui montrait si bien en ce moment même…

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Evan était cloué à l'infirmerie. Et 3 jours que le colonel Sheppard n'était pas venu le voir. Il avait espéré le premier jour, et un peu le deuxième, mais le troisième, il s'était résigné. Il avait dû reprendre ses activités de chef militaire : ses rapports, l'organisation des expéditions à venir, se tenir au courant de celles qui avaient eu lieu… Seuls les membres de son équipe, Carson et Elizabeth (oui je sais c'est plus elle, mais pour moi ça sera toujours elle !! me rebelle 0o) étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles. Ca l'avait touché… mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à John, à son supérieur duquel il s'était senti si proche ces quelques jours. Et même s'il s'en défendait par tous les moyens, il devait bien avouer… qu'il lui manquait ! Son humour … bien à lui, ses attentions… son regard. Evan se troubla à cette pensée. Cette pensée qui faisait echo à une réaction qu'il avait eue 4 jours plus tôt et qu'il essayait pas tous les moyens d'effacer de son esprit. Parce qu'elle était irrationnelle, dangereuse et… complètement folle !! Il pensait n'importe quoi et son corps ressentait des choses… qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir. C'était à se demander si les Wraith n'avaient pas fait plus de dégâts que prévus dans son cerveau. Du repos et une bonne séance de psy, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait ! Il ferma les yeux et les drogues aidant, sombra bientôt dans un sommeil profond.

« John, l'interpella Teyla alors qu'il passait devant ses quartiers. »

Le militaire grogna quelque chose avant de se retourner. Il essayait le plus possible de l'éviter ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ? Parce que la jeune athosienne, aussi gentille soit-elle n'en était pas moins énervante à force de :

« Vous avez vu le major Lorne aujourd'hui ? »

De poser cette question !

« Non, pas encore, je… m'apprêtais à aller remettre un rapport qui traîne à Elizabeth. »

Teyla observa les mains du militaire.

« Vous avez dû le laisser à vos quartiers.

Ah… oui. Je suis tête en l'air en ce moment ! sourit-il nerveusement avant de faire demi-tour.

John, attendez.

Oui ?

C'est étrange, mais… j'ai comme l'impression que vous ne voulez pas aller voir le major.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

A chaque fois que je vous en parle, vous évitez le sujet.

Mais non, j'ai juste plein de choses à faire, lui sourit-il avant de lui tourner de nouveau le dos.

Comme maintenant. »

Le colonel Sheppard stoppa net et soupira avant de se retourner.

« Teyla, je suis immobilisé et privé de mission pendant une semaine, j'en profite juste pour faire toute la paperasse que j'ai en retard. J'aurais tout le temps de voir le major plus tard.

Quand vous repartirais en mission ?

A ce propos, je pars demain et j'aimerais qu'Elizabeth ait son rapport avant. Alors si vous permettez ! »

C'est dans un mouvement d'humeur perceptible que le militaire s'en alla en direction de ses quartiers. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leur : « vous avez été voir le major ? » « Est-ce que le major va bien ? » « Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas encore allé le voir ? » C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Oui, pourquoi ? Il aurait dû, il le savait. C'était dans les premiers jours des évènements que la présence des proches était le plus utile, nécessaire. Mais il n'était pas venu. Après tout, il avait dû recevoir des visites d'autres membres de l'expédition. Il en avait eu écho. Alors sa présence ne lui était pas indispensable, même si il savait pas Elizabeth et Carson qu'il avait demandé après lui.

Mais le fait était qu'il ne voulait pas y aller. Parce que… parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ses côtés durant ces trois jours. De ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait changé son bandage et qui était contre toutes les règles, à commencer par celle de l'armée. Et puis de toute façon qu'avait-il ressenti ? Une chaleur au creux de ses reins ? Le reste de l'anesthésie. Sa gorge se nouer ? Un vertige causé par les médicaments ! Les mains moites ? Sa fièvre n'était pas encore descendue. Uniquement des symptômes dus à ces foutus Wraith, rien de plus ! Oui… rien de plus. Cette explication le rassura. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Teyla avait raison. Il fallait qu'il aille le voir !

5


	4. Chapter 4

John avait rendu des rapports de mission qui traînaient sur son bureau depuis deux semaines et plus et avait même pris le temps de lire les profils des prochaines recrues que le Dédale devait amener. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais en temps normal. Pour dire les choses clairement : en cette veille de retour à la vie « active », il n'avait plus rien à faire et… s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il consulta sa montre. Il était 20h. Aller manger un morceau ? Non… il n'avait pas faim. Cela faisait d'ailleurs trois jours qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé. Les autres auraient pu s'en inquiéter s'il ne l'avait pas joué fine, prétextant être trop fatigué ou avoir déjà mangé. Mais la vérité était que quelque chose le tracassait. Et il n'avait aucun mal à savoir quoi… Il soupira. Le major… Depuis qu'il l'avait quitté il se sentait coupable. Coupable de l'avoir laissé seul. A l'infirmerie et… là-bas. Devant la reine. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas être intervenu. De n'avoir pas pu intervenir. Il soupira et se leva, faisant les 100 pas dans la chambre. Et maintenant il se sentait coupable de ne pas être venu le voir alors qu'il aurait pu l'écouter. Il savait mieux que personne que discuter avec ceux qui avaient partagé la même expérience que soi valait tous les psys du monde. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenu ? Il ferma les yeux et cogna un pied de sa chaise. Il avait pourtant apprécié sa compagnie durant ces quelques jours… Peut-être trop… il avait eu peur d'être trop proche de lui. Parce qu'il savait que chaque ami qu'il avait sur cette base pouvait mourir demain, il en avait encore fait l'expérience récemment. Et qu'un de plus voulait dire une chance de plus de souffrir pour lui. Pourtant avec Evan… voilà qu'il se mettait à l'appeler par son prénom même dans ses pensées… Il ferma les yeux. Pourtant avec le major, il lui semblait que cette crainte était décuplée. Pourquoi ? Comment cela se faisait-il ?! Ils avaient vécu quelque chose de fort… mais combien de fois avait-il vécu les mêmes expériences avec Ronon, Teyla, Rodney ? Sans pour autant éprouver une telle peur de les perdre ? Ca tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui ! Vivement qu'il reparte en mission pour s'aérer l'esprit ! En attendant, il fallait qu'il aille le voir !

John inspira avant d'ouvrir la porte de ses quartiers et de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie.

Evan finissait de manger avec l'aide d'une infirmière.

« Vous avez encore faim major ?

Non, ça ira, merci, répondit-il gêné de faire l'objet de tant de soins. »

L'infirmière n'insista pas et poussa la table à roulette un peu plus loin.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose major ?

Non, rien du tout, merci, se força-t-il à sourire.

Bien. Je dois aller rendre un rapport au Docteur Beckett que vos nouvelles analyses. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Et n'oubliez pas…

Oui, le coupa-t-il, je sais. Je vous bip.

Tout à fait, sourit-elle. A tout de suite major. »

Evan hocha la tête et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la pièce. Trois jours qu'elle était aux petits soins pour lui. C'était…atroce. Alors que lorsque le colonel Sheppard s'était occupé de lui…Il ferma les yeux. Non, il n'allait pas recommencer à penser à ces moments ! Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils se posèrent sur le plateau repas, là où un donut lui tendait les bras. Il se redressa et tendit la main vers la table. Il avait encore faim, quoi qu'il ait pu dire à l'infirmière pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il se pencha un peu plus.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire là ?! »

Evan se redressa à l'entente de cette voix et se retourna juste à temps pour voir John arriver à grands pas vers lui. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Colonel ?

On avait pas dit que vous m'appeliez John ? sourit le militaire en se retrouvant à côté de lui.

Je croyais que cela ne devait durer que le temps de notre convalescence.

Ah… et bien…on jour les prolongations.

D'accord. »

Evan lui rendit son sourire et se cala dans ses oreillers.

« Alors… qu'est-ce que vous vouliez attraper tout à l'heure ? reprit John ne sachant trop comment entamer la conversation.

Oh… rien.

Evan ?! »

Le major se troubla à l'entente de son prénom. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il arrête !

« Le… donut, répondit-il alors d'une petite voix.

L'infirmière vous retire le pain de la bouche ? s'étonna le colonel en prenant la pâtisserie.

Non, c'est juste que… j'en avais un peu assez de me faire dorloter.

Par une si belle femme ? Il faut vraiment que vous preniez l'air. »

Le major hocha la tête. Oui, ça devenait vraiment urgent !

« Tenez.

Merci… John. »

Rien à faire, il avait vraiment du mal à l'appeler autrement que par son grade.

John s'assit sur un fauteuil à proximité du lit et l'observa un moment. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux et sa plait au thorax semblait s'être résorbée.

« Comment vous allez ?

Bien, merci. »

Le silence retomba. John balaya l'endroit du regard. Il se sentait nerveux. Nerveux parce qu'il devait s'excuser… ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Et nerveux parce qu'il était devant lui. Le colonel fronça les sourcils et se leva, sous le regard étonné du major.

« Monsieur ?

Vous avez du mal décidément, sourit John en tentant de cacher sa nervosité. »

Evan sourit faiblement, tâchant de connaître la raison de cette tension qu'il sentait planer dans la salle.

« Vous avez bien récupéré à ce que je vois, reprit-il à l'adresse de son supérieur.

Oui, j'ai l'habitude.

Je sais. »

John s'arrêta de tourner en rond et se figea un instant. Il avait cru déceler comme une lassitude dans sa voix. Ou… une sorte de résignation. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention.

« Et vous ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Oh, bien mieux ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je retraverserais la porte demain.

C'est pour ça que Beckett et là, pour nous empêcher de faire trop de bêtises.

Oui… c'est une vraie mère poule.

Ecoutez, reprit John a bout de quelques instants. Je voulais vous dire…

Oui ? l'encouragea Evan.

Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu ces jours-ci, débita-t-il d'un seul souffle. »

Le major s'attendait à tout sauf à ça… Pris de court, il hocha la tête avant de se reprendre.

« Ne vous excusez pas. Je sais que vous avais des tas de choses à régler.

Oui… avoua le militaire… Enfin, cela ne m'empêchait pas de trouver du temps pour vous. »

Evan se demanda alors ce qui l'avait empêché de venir lui rendre visite.

« En fait…, commença John avant de soupirer.

Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, s'agita Evan un peu mal à l'aise.

Non, je sais. C'est juste que vous voir comme ça me montre à quel point j'ai foiré cette mission ! »

Le major se redressa et posa sur la commode le donut qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché.

« Foiré ?

Oui… je n'ai pas réussi à vous sortir de là à temps et…

Et vous avez sauvé votre équipe et la mienne. Je connais les risques quand je traverse la porte. Et je me suis plusieurs fois tiré d'affaires. Comme je me suis quelque fois fait prendre. Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous. »

John hocha la tête sans être pour autant convaincu.

« Vous allez le manger votre donut, reprit John, quelques secondes plus tard.

Je crois que non, sourit Evan. Tenez.

Merci ! »

Le colonel se jeta presque dessus.

« On dirait que vous n'avez rien mangé depuis des jours.

C'est presque ça. »

Le sourire du major s'atténua. Pourquoi … ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question. L'infirmière revenait déjà, signifiant un peu brutalement à John que les visites étaient terminées.

Un dernier sourire et le colonel sortit non sans être soulagé de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dits. Même s'il sentait confusément que tout n'était pas clair. Du moins pour lui.

« Colonel ? Colonel ?!

Hein ? Quoi ?

Le Docteur McKay vous fait dire qu'il en aura encore pour une petite heure.

Ok. »

Teyla observa John encore un moment. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il paraissait préoccupé. Il était laconique, ne discutait plus les ordres du Docteur Weir, et ne harcelait plus Rodney pour qu'il se dépêche. Au lieu de ça il restait le plus souvent seul pour faire le guet.

« Colonel ?

…

John ?

Oui quoi ?

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Non, pourquoi vous dites ça ?

Et bien…vous semblez disons… distrait ces jours-ci.

Oh.

Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de plus de repos ?

Ah non ! Surtout pas ! Une semaine c'est déjà trop !

D'accord, sourit Teyla. En tout cas, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire colonel. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais Teyla. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Je vais rejoindre Ronon, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire au Docteur McKay s'il continue à rouspéter comme il le fait depuis une demie heure.

Oui, bonne idée. »

Une fois seul, John porta son regard sur l'horizon. Même Teyla commençait à voir des signes de son trouble… Il ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Depuis deux jours qu'il avait repris les missions il ne se reconnaissait plus ! Quand il était dans la Cité il ne pensait qu'à passer la porte et une fois en mission il ne pensait qu'à une chose : retourner sur la Cité ! Le colonel soupira et secoua la tête. Pourquoi ! Mais pourquoi bon sang ! Et une nouvelle fois une image. Un visage s'imposa à son esprit. Celui du major Lorne. Depuis deux jours il n'avait que lui en tête. Et quand il ne lui rendait pas visite à l'infirmerie, il pensait à lui. Que ce soit dans ses quartiers, au mess, en mission… Il ne se demandait plus pourquoi… Il savait. La culpabilité ! Voilà ce qui le rongeait ! Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur et l'avait laissé se faire prendre des années de vie ! Il n'avait pas assuré ! Il soupira et frappa de son pied une pierre qui traînait là et l'envoya valser à quelques mètres de là. Un psy ! Voilà à quelle conclusion il en était arrivé. Bon sang, il lui fallait un psy ! C'est en soupirant d'énervement et de lassitude qu'il s'assit sur un rocher.

« John, Rodney, Teyla… Ronon ?

Je vais à l'infirmerie, grogna le satédien.

Oui, moi aussi, j'ai mal à la tête, enchaîna Rodney. »

Mais devant le regard du satédien, le canadien se reprit.

« Ou peut-être plus tard, chuchota-t-il en regardant Ronon s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Il est peut-être un peu énervé, sourit Teyla.

Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait d'autre que travailler !

En râlant Rodney, vous le savez bien, reprit la jeune athosienne.

C'est même pas vrai.

Demander à John.

Colonel, c'est vrai ?

…

Euh, oui comme d'habitude. Bon je vais à l'infirmerie aussi.

Vous me direz comment se porte le major Lorne, intervint Elizabeth.

Quoi ? réagit-il un peu vivement.

Je disais donnez-moi des nouvelles du major Lorne, reprit la jeune femme, intriguée.

Ah… euh oui si je le vois oui.

Il est à l'infirmerie John.

Ah ben dans ce cas oui, je vous en donnerai. »

Après un bref salut, le colonel partit dans le couloir en direction de l'antre du Docteur Beckett.

« Vous allez pas me dire que c'est encore ma faute ? s'insurgea Rodney sentant peser sur lui les regards des deux jeunes femmes. »

Elizabeth et Teyla se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Non, le problème ne venait pas de Rodney. Il venait… dieu seul savait d'où !

Au fur et à mesure que ses pas le menaient à l'infirmerie, John ralentit la cadence. Il allait le voir… et le sentiment qu'il tentait de taire les trois quart de la journée allait le submerger. Ce sentiment qui lui étreignait le cœur. Ce sentiment de…

« Colonel, je suis à vous dans une minute. »

La voix de Carson finissant d'ausculter Ronon le sortit de ses pensées.

« Euh… oui ok. »

Le regard du colonel se porta automatiquement sur le paravent. Il ne cachait plus le lit du major. John sentit son pouls s'accélérer et c'est d'une voix teintée d'une angoisse qu'il voulait dissimuler qu'il demanda :

« Où est le major ?

Oh, je l'ai laissé sortir plus tôt. Je sentais que l'infirmière allait le rendre fou, répondit Carson avec un petit sourire.

Mais il était en état de sortir au moins ?! »

Le ton agressif du colonel fit sursauter l'écossait et soulever un sourcil à Ronon.

« Oui colonel, je ne laisse pas sortir mes patients comme ça, répondit Carson, un peu vexé.

Non, je sais… désolé. Je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment, s'excusa John, mal à l'aise.

Oui… bon Ronon, vous pouvez y aller, je vais m'occuper du colonel. »

Le satédien s'éclipsa, non sans jeter un regard suspicieux à John. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en ce moment.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Le satédien s'éclipsa, non sans jeter un regard suspicieux à John. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en ce moment ?!

Tandis qu'il l'auscultait, le médecin jeta un regard à son patient qui n'avait décidément pas l'air en très grande forme. Des cernes sous les yeux, les traits tirés… toutes ces marques de fatigue n'étaient pas uniquement dues aux missions… reprises il y a très peu de temps.

« J'aurais peut-être dû vous garder à l'infirmerie un peu plus longtemps.

Non, pourquoi, je vais bien.

Colonel… »

John soupira et rabattit son t-shirt après que Carson eût fini de l'examiner.

« Bon, je suis peut-être un peu fatigué, mais je vais bien.

Vous savez que je me suis résigné à ne plus vous ordonner d'aller voir le psychologue de la base parce que malgré les missions parfois éprouvantes que vous menez, vous semblez toujours reprendre le dessus.

Oui et merci d'ailleurs.

Mais là je me dis qu'une ou deux séances pourraient vous faire le plus grand bien.

J'ai besoin de sommeil Beckett, pas d'un psy, répondit-il en se levant du lit.

Et moi je pense que votre fatigue et votre manque de sommeil sont causés par votre dernière mission avec le major Lorne. »

A ce nom, il frémit. Il aurait voulu nier et dire que ça n'avait rien à voir, mais le ton n'y aurait pas été. Il préféra se taire, d'autant que la proposition de Carson, ou plutôt son ordre, rejoignait l'idée qui lui était venue plus tôt dans la journée.

L'écossais le regarda du coin de l'œil tandis que le militaire se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Première séance cet après-midi colonel.

Oui, oui, lança-t-il en quittant la pièce. »

Carson soupira. Il ne s'était pas montré très réticent… Il savait sans doute qu'il en avait besoin. Tout comme le major Lorne…

John regarda sa montre. Il était 15h. Il se leva de son lit où il avait passé la première moitié de son après midi. Après midi… il n'y couperait pas. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir la psy. Mais, étrangement, cette idée le répugnait moins que les autres fois. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que cette fois il en avait vraiment besoin. Ou plutôt il savait que c'était sa dernière chance pour arriver à reprendre un rythme de vie normal avec des nuits de plus de 3 heures.

C'est résigné qu'il ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à la façon dont il devrait parler de ses problèmes de fatigue et des visions d'horreur qui peuplaient ses nuits en se dévoilant le moins possible. Il finissait d'élaborer sa stratégie lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étouffé. Il fronça les sourcils et stoppa sa marche. Le bruit ne cessait pas. Il tendit l'oreille et avança d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Le bruit s'amplifiait, même s'il était toujours sourd. Le militaire n'hésita plus et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à des… sanglots.

Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à un sas de transport. Il passa la main devant la paroi et les portes s'ouvrirent… sur le major Lorne.

Sitôt qu'il entendit le bruit des portes, Evan se tourna face à l'écran, et dos à John.

« Major ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Rien, je m'apprêtais à retourner dans mes quartiers, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre, mais qui était enrouée par les sanglots. »

Le colonel mit un moment avant de se reprendre. L'entendre… pleurer et en avoir la confirmation lui serrait le cœur.

« Major, retournez-vous.

…

Evan, retournez-vous. »

Un soupir s'éleva dans les airs et le major obéit. John recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit son visage boursoufflé et ses yeux rougis à cause des larmes.

Evan, mort de honte, regardait partout sauf en face de lui.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans le corridor. Le colonel réagit rapidement et entra à son tour dans le sas. Les portes se refermèrent, plongeant les deux militaires dans le noir seulement éclairé par la faible lumière du panneau.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? reprit John en chuchotant.

Rien Monsieur. Juste un passage à vide.

Evan… répondez-moi. Ce sont vos blessures ?

Non… enfin si… un peu. »

John soupira et effleura du doigt l'endroit de la cité où étaient répartis les quartiers des militaires. Un instant plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient.

Pas très à l'aise, le colonel, posa une main dans le dos d'Evan pour l'inciter à sortir. Le major frissonna. Fichue blessure !

Les deux atlantes firent quelques pas sans un mot. John ne sachant trop quoi dire et Evan était trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les quartiers du major, le colonel passa sa main devant la paroi et les portes s'ouvrirent.

« Allez vous reposez d'accord ? dit John en lui souriant faiblement. »

Evant hocha la tête et entra. Il se retourna et eut enfin le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Merci Mon…

John !

Merci John. »

Les portes se refermèrent presque aussitôt. Le colonel ferma les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ca lui avait fait tellement étrange … de l'entendre pleurer. Il avait sentit son cœur faire une embardée ! Et quand il avait vu ce visage baigné de larmes…il n'avait eu qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras. Bon sang, Carson avait raison : il lui fallait un psy et en vitesse !

Mais alors qu'il allait repartir, il entendit de nouveau des pleurs étouffés. Cette fois, son instinct fut plus fort que sa raison et c'est sans hésiter qu'il entra dans les quartiers de son subordonné, mais surtout ami.

Evan se retourna aussitôt qu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. John ferma les portes automatiquement et posa une main sur son épaule avant de l'attirer doucement à lui pour ne pas lui faire mal. L'instant d'après, il passa son autre bras autour de sa taille.

Le major ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais quand il sentit John le serrer un peu plus contre lui, il ferma les yeux, refoulant les larmes menaçant une nouvelle fois de couler, et lui rendit son étreinte.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi de longues secondes. Il n'était pas besoin de mots. Il était là pour lui. Il était là avec lui.

C'est le colonel qui se détacha le premier. Un bras toujours autour de la taille du major, il le fit asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

Leurs joues étaient rouges. De gêne, oui, mais aussi … de quoi exactement ? Aucune des deux ne savaient… ou ne voulaient savoir.

« Dites-moi, reprit John d'une voix apaisante. »

Evan baissa les yeux. Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi faible en face de quelqu'un d'autre. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas que son supérieur voie de lui, c'était bien ce côté… faible.

« J'ai parlé avec la psy.

Et c'est que la première séance, sourit John. »

Mais sa tentative d'humour passa inaperçue.

« Je sais que c'est confidentiel, reprit-il au bout d'un instant. Mais si ça vous a mis dans cet état, c'était que ça devait vraiment être éprouvant. »

Le major soupira.

« Elle m'a demandé de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé durant la mission. »

John garda le silence, le laissant aller à son rythme.

« Et quand je lui ai raconté… non rien.

Non, allez-y. »

Evan prit une inspiration et reprit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Quand je lui raconté… et les souvenirs… et les sensations… me sont revenus. »

Le colonel hocha la tête. Il voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il redoutait d'aller voir la psy. Lui non plus ne voulait pas craquer. Lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que cette fois là il avait eu peur. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû…

« C'est pour ça que c'est mieux de se confier à un ami. On a moins… honte de se laisser aller, reprit le colonel au bout de quelques secondes.

Sauf votre respect…ce n'est pas le cas. »

John se redressa un peu. Il s'était laissé aller à trop de familiarités avec son subordonné et il l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Il se recula et s'apprêtait à se lever quand Evan reprit la parole.

« Je ne me sens pas moins … gêné. »

John se rapprocha de lui.

« Je ne vous juge pas. Vous savez qu'on passe tous par là.

Pas vous.

Pas moi ? Vous pensez vraiment que je ne craque pas des fois ? »

Le major releva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« Vous ?

Bien sûr ! C'est ma soupape de sécurité pour ne pas craquer en mission. Sauf que… enfin personne ne le voit et… personne ne le sait. Donc… si vous racontez ça à quelqu'un… je nierais tout. »

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Evan.

« Vous savez… reprit John, hésitant. Moi aussi cette mission m'a beaucoup marquée.

Vraiment ?

Et bien…oui. Je suis responsable…

De rien du tout. On en a déjà parlé.

Oui, mais… c'est plus fort que moi. Vous voir entre les mains de cette reine !

Vous avez déjà vu Teyla ou Ronon être confrontés aux Wraiths.

Oui, mais là c'était différent. »

Evan fronça les sourcils. John se mordit la langue. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait ! Il ne laissait jamais personne savoir ce qu'il ressentait !

« Différent?

Oui… J'ai eu peur pour vous. Comme rarement, avoua le colonel en se rapprochant sans même s'en rendre compte. »

Le major fut troublé par ces mots, mais encore plus par la proximité qu'instaurait son supérieur. Proximité qu'il ne cherchât pas à fuir.

« Mais je vais bien.

Non, vous n'allez pas bien. Cette blessure… ces souvenirs, c'est ma faute. »

Evan posa une main sur sa cuisse.

« Non, ce n'est pas votre faute ! Monsieur…

John, murmura-t-il.

John… »

Et là… pourquoi ? Comment ? Poussés par quelle force… ? Aucun des deux ne le sut. Aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte, ne vit… leurs visages se rapprocher, leurs souffles se mêler… leurs lèvres se rencontrer.

Aucun des deux ne ferma les yeux. Du moins au début. Ce fut Evan qui se laissa aller le premier et savoura cet échange.

John, lui, garda les yeux ouverts. Et lorsqu'il sentit son subordonné répondre à son baiser, il se détacha rapidement.

Le major ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant.

Le colonel l'observa un moment, ne sachant que faire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Evan resserra son étreinte sur sa cuisse que John se leva subitement.

« Je… dois y aller. »

A peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés que le militaire s'enfuit des quartiers du major, laissant ce dernier le visage teinté de stupeur et fixant, abasourdi, la porte de ses quartiers.

John courrait plus qu'il ne marchait dans les couloirs, en direction de ses quartiers. En ignorant les saluts de ses subordonnés et les bonjours des autres membres de l'expédition. Son cerveau était en ébullition, son sang bouillait dans ses veines et battait à ses tempes. C'est dans un état indescriptible qu'il se réfugia dans sa chambre, le souffle court. Il regarda partout autour de lui avant de verrouiller mentalement sa porte. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et se mit la tête sous l'eau froide. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Il ne releva pas pour autant la tête. Il avait peur de croiser son reflet. Son regard. Il avait peur de lire dans ses yeux quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Qui ne devait pas exister. Il ferma les yeux et prit une serviette. Il se redressa et reposa la serviette sur le bord du lavabo. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Il prit une grande inspiration et les ouvrit lentement. Enfin, il fixa son regard et se sonda. Il approcha son visage du miroir. Les jointures de ses mains posées de part et d'autre du lavabo étaient blanches.

« Bon dieu Sheppard, qu'est-ce que t'a foutu !! »

Il tourna brusquement les talons avant de faire tout aussi rapidement volte face et donner un coup de poing dans la glace. Le verre se fissura. John étouffa un cri et son sang commença à couler entre ses doigts. Il prit la serviette et enveloppa sa main. Il devait aller à l'infirmerie, il le savait. Mais il n'aurait pas la force de recroiser Evan … ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Alors… il prit sa trousse de secours et après avoir enlevé les bouts de verre incrustés dans sa peau et désinfecté ses plaies, il banda sa main.

Assis sur son lit, perdu, son regard glissa vers sa table de nuit… vers la photo de lui et son père. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'adressa à elle.

« Papa… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?»

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul, aussi désemparé, aussi perdu. Il savait toujours quoi faire face aux ennemis qu'ils rencontraient ou qui attaquaient la cité. Il agissait en militaire parce que c'est ce qu'on lui avait appris à faire, parce que c'est comme ça qu'il savait raisonner et qu'il résonnait le mieux. Mais ce qu'il venait de faire il y a quelques minutes à peine…Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'aurait pensé le faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris !! Embrassé un… Il ferma fortement les yeux. Non, il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. C'était tellement impensable, irréel ! Il n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Il passa machinalement la langue sur ses lèvres, retrouvant le goût salé des larmes d'Evan. Il serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser de lui maintenant ? Et s'il le disait à toute la base ? Et si les membres de son équipe venaient à l'apprendre ? Et si Elizabeth l'apprenait ?! John sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Personne ne devait savoir ! C'était un moment d'égarement, un moment qui n'arriverait plus jamais ! Il fallait qu'il en parle à Evan et qu'il lui donne l'ordre de ne rien dire ! Parler à Evan… c'est justement parce qu'il avait voulu lui parler qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation ! Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

A cet instant, des coups retentirent à la porte des quartiers du militaire.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait dégagée.

John, vous êtes là ? »

La psy ! Elle le traquait jusque dans ses quartiers maintenant ?

« Vous pouvez revenir plus tard ?

Non John. Si vous me demandez ça, c'est que vous avez besoin de parler. Et je suis là pour ça. »

Le militaire soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux. Un instant plus tard, la prote se déverrouillait.

« Entrez, dit John en se composant un visage qu'il voulait aussi neutre que possible. »

Et alors que la psy entrait un mot d'ordre résonna dans l'esprit du colonel : Personne !! Personne ne devrait savoir !

**TBC**

**Alors? Cela vous plait-il? **

**Dites moi non et j'arrête 0o**


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Evan tournait et retournait les évènements dans sa tête. Ses mots, cette promiscuité, son baiser. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui c'était passé. Il l'avait embrassé. Non, rien à faire. Il avait beau se répéter cette phrase en boucle, rien n'y faisait. Tout ce qu'il retenait c'était la sensation de douce chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui lors de ce baiser. Baiser auquel il avait répondu…Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il soupira et sourit faiblement. Il avait aimé, voilà ce qu'il lui avait pris ! Il avait aimé un baiser qu'un autre homme lui avait donné ! C'était la première fois ! C'était interdit ! C'est mal vu, mal venu ! C'était mal ! Alors pourquoi s'était-il senti si bien ? Le major se leva de son lit et fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Il avait aimé oui ! Mais ni son supérieur ni personne ne devait le savoir ! Il devait oublier ! Tout oublier ! Même s'il avait aimé… oh ça oui…

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'Evan était sorti de l'infirmerie. Deux semaines qu'il sortait le moins possible de ses quartiers. Pour ne pas croiser son supérieur. Il avait rassuré son équipe en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de repos. Mais quand Carson s'était lui aussi inquiété et était venu le trouver il y a de cela trois jours pour lui dire qu'il allait peut-être le garder un peu plus longtemps à la base, le major fut bien obligé de sortir plus souvent. Et c'est en rasant les murs qu'ils avaient repris une part plus active à la vie de la cité et avait participé avec son équipe aux briefings des missions qui l'attendaient. Mais l'angoisse était toujours là. Croiser le colonel aurait été… horrible. Pourtant il savait que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Ils seraient forcément amenés à se croiser sur la cité. Et auraient peut-être à collaborer en mission. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Même si ça lui coûtait. Parce qu'ils auraient sans doute à oublier toute cette histoire pour de bon. Et que lui y pensait depuis presque deux semaines et qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de l'oublier…Non, il le fallait. Le major soupira. Il ne savait plus. Il était perdu. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

« Major Lorne, est-ce que ça va ? »

Evan sursauta et se retourna.

« Teyla ?

- Vous venez prendre des forces au mess avant la mission cette après-midi ?

- Euh…. Oui.

- Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? »

Le major sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

« Nous ?

- Oui Ronon, Rodney et John. »

Le cœur du militaire manqua un battement.

« C'est gentil, mais non. Je vais… aller retrouver mon équipe.

- Oh… comme vous voudrez. Mais si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où nous trouver. »

Evan acquiesça et sourit faiblement.

Quand Teyla entra dans le mess, le visage du major devint subitement très pâle.

Il était là… Il inspira fortement et fit un pas en direction de la cafétéria, puis un autre. Bientôt, trop vite à son goût, le major arriva sur le seuil. Il balaya les horizons, le cœur battant, la gorge sèche. Il trouva son équipe qui lui faisait de grands signes. Soulagé, il se dirigea vers elle. Mais alors que son attention s'était relâchée, ses yeux se posèrent sur Teyla, puis sur Ronon, Rodney et enfin… John. Au même moment le regard du colonel se posa sur lui et le sourire amusé qu'il arborait jusqu'à présent s'évanouit aussitôt. Il détourna aussitôt le regard et le porta sur son assiette. Evan sentit une sorte de … pincement au cœur et il rejoignit ses coéquipiers et amis.

Le repas des deux tables se déroula dans un calme peu habituel. Ronon et Rodney se demandaient pourquoi John avait subitement changé d'attitude. Seule Teyla semblait en avoir une petite idée. L'équipe du major Lorne, quant à elle, mettait ça sur le compte du stress de reprendre la mission. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'ambiance n'était pas là.

Evan n'osait pas regarder son supérieur. Il en avait pourtant envie. Pour savoir s'il lui en voulait, s'il le détestait ou encore s'il était aussi troublé que lui. Mais il avait trop peur de voir sa réaction. Au lieu de ça, il fixait résolument son plateau repas. La tension s'accumula et lorsqu'il ne se sentit plus la force de rester au mess, il se leva, bafouilla une excuse pour ses coéquipiers et amis et sortit rapidement de table. Il ne vit même pas que John était sorti de table.

Le major longea le couloir qui menait au transporteur le plus proche et se retrouva bientôt près des quartiers du personnel militaire. Le corridor était désert. Et alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du mur de ses appartements, une voix l'appela.

« Major. »

Evan se figea sur place et ferma un bref instant les yeux avant de se retourner. Il fit face au colonel Sheppard.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment.

John s'était enfin décidé. Au bout de deux longues semaines. Il avait enfin eu le cran de lui parler. Mais maintenant qu'il était en face de lui, tous les discours et les phrases toutes faites qu'il s'était entraîné à prononcer durant quinze jours s'évanouir.

Evan déglutit difficilement. Toutes les sensations qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer depuis deux semaines remontèrent à la surface. Et lorsque John s'approcha de lui, il ne put plus bouger. Il resta comme pétrifier. Il attendait autant qu'il redoutait les paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

Le colonel fit un autre pas vers lui puis après avoir jeté un œil à droite et à gauche, chuchota :

« Il ne s'est rien passé, ok ? »

Evan se sentit transpercé par son regard et son cœur se serra à lui en faire mal à ces mots.

« Oui Monsieur, s'entendit-il répondre.

- Bien. Je pense aussi qu'il faudra du temps avant de se reconsidérer comme… des collègues. »

Nouveau coup de massue pour le major. Ils n'étaient même plus amis. Et de nouveau il s'entendit répondre :

« Oui monsieur. »

John hocha brièvement la tête et le croisa pour retourner à ses quartiers.

Les yeux dans le vague, Evan tentait de se remettre de ces mots. Mais en vain. Et le vague sentiment qu'il essayait de dissimuler derrière des excuses comme la fièvre ou la lente cicatrisation de ses blessures éclata de nouveau en lui. Il avait aimé cet échange. Il avait aimé ce baiser. Et maintenant il devait tout oublier. C'était la demande, l'ordre venant de son supérieur, de son ami… et surtout de l'homme pour qui, il ne se le cachait plus, il éprouvait des sentiments. Contre toute logique, toute règle, toute morale

John entra dans ses quartiers. S'il avait pu claquer la porte, il l'aurait fait. C'est ça qui lui manquait sur cette cité ! Il ferma les yeux, se retourna et cogna un grand coup dans un mur. Avec son pied. Epargnant ainsi son autre main. Il voulait encore en avoir une pour manger ou prendre sa douche !

Il soupira et se rendit à sa fenêtre. Deux semaines. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'il cherchait à lui parler de ce moment d'égarement. Deux semaines qu'il préparait un discours pour lui expliquer que ce qui était arrivé ne devait plus se reproduire. Que tout ça était arrivé… comme ça. Sans raison. Mais surtout deux semaines qu'il se demandait quel ton il adopterait le moment venu. Et là… il avait été froid. Si froid. Il l'avait à peine regardé. Il avait été dur alors que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas. C'est lui qui aurait dû s'excuser de ce geste incontrôlé et il avait fait l'inverse. Il l'avait agressé ! Bon sang, il ne tournait pas rond ! Depuis cette mission il sentait que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Quelque chose qui l'avait fait vibrer il y a deux semaines mais qui lui faisait peur maintenant.

Il secoua la tête. Non, c'était bien ainsi. Il avait mis les choses au clair ! Les choses pourraient reprendre comme avant. Avec du temps. Mais enfin de compte tout irait mieux.

oooooooooooooooooooo

« Teyla attention !! cria John en la plaquant au sol, évitant ainsi le rayon d'un darth.

- Il faut revenir à la porte ! hurla Ronon sans cesser de tirer sur les vaisseaux ennemis, de plus en plus nombreux.

- McKay ?

- Je suis là Sheppard !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites planté là ?! Retournez à la porte et en vitesse ! »

Sous le feu ennemi, le scientifique ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« McKay, bougez-vous ! ordonna-t-il en se redressant. »

Le canadien sursauta et courut en direction de la porte, Ronon le couvrant. Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Les darths revenaient !

« Teyla dépêchez-vous ! »

Les deux atlantes coururent à leur tour en direction de la porte que Rodney venait tout juste d'activer. Le code envoyé, ils franchirent la porte.

Arrivé de l'autre côté…

« Bon sang Teyla ! Vous les avez pas senti ou quoi ? »

La jeune athosienne sursauta face à la violence inattendue des propos de John.

« Si, mais…

- Alors comment ça se fait qu'ils nous soient tombés dessus comme ça !

- Sheppard, calmez-vous, intervint Ronon.

- Et vous ?! Vous visez aussi mal que Mackay en ce moment ! Vous irez faire un tour à la salle d'armes ! »

Le satédien fusilla le colonel du regard.

Elizabeth, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, descendit rapidement les marches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en interrogea Rodney du regard. »

Le scientifique haussa les épaules.

« Je vais vous dire ce qu'il y a ! Vous m'avez refilé une équipe de bras cassés ! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une des sorties de la salle de la porte.

« John ? John ?! appela la dirigeante. »

Sans succès.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda-t-elle une seconde fois.

- Il est comme ça depuis une semaine, se lamenta Rodney.

- Bon, je règlerai ça plus tard, soupira Elizabeth. Allez voir Carson et reposez vous un peu. Débriefing dans deux heures. »

John était hors de lui. Une source d'énergie soi disant phénoménale que McKay savait exactement où trouver ! Résultat : aucune source, mais des Wraith à profusion ! Un traquenard !

C'est furieux qu'il entra à l'infirmerie.

« J'ai rien, alors grouillez-vous ! »

Carson sauta de sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil à ses infirmières. Rodney avait dû encore faire des siennes…

« Je vais faire aussi vite que je peux colonel. »

John regardait droit devant lui, furieux ! L'écossais comprit qu'il était non seulement inutile, mais aussi dangereux, de lui demander ce qui c'était passé. Il se contenta donc de se dépêcher d'ausculter le militaire. 5 minutes plus tard, il ressortait de l'infirmerie, en croisant Teyla et Ronon sans même les voir.

« Le briefing est prévu dans 2 heures, lança tout de même l'athosienne. »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

« Il m'en veut vous croyez ? demanda Rodney.

- Il en veut à tout le monde, constata Ronon. »

Teyla fronça les sourcils, le regard fixant le couloir vide. Quelque chose clochait oui. Mais depuis bien plus d'une semaine…

« Où est John ?

- Il ne va pas tarder Elizabeth, la rassura Teyla.

- On pourrait finir ce débriefing rapidement ? J'ai des expériences qui m'attendent.

- Vous allez déjà commencer par me dire ce qui s'est passé, dit la dirigeante en s'asseyant.

- On attend pas Sheppard ?

- Non, Ronon. Vu l'état dans lequel il est, je préfère commencer cette réunion calmement. »

Et durant la demie heure qui suivie, les trois atlantes expliquèrent à leur supérieure les évènements. Ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit où devait se trouver la source d'énergie détectée quand des wraiths leur étaient tombés dessus, venant de partout. Teyla avait à peine eu le temps de les sentir avant qu'ils n'attaquent.

« Vous pensez donc que c'était un piège ?

- C'est évident, intervint Ronon.

- Tous les Wraiths de la galaxie doivent savoir qu'on cherche des sources d'énergie ! soupira Rodney.

- Il faudra être encore plus prudent à présent, conclut Teyla.

- Mais où est John ! demanda Elizabeth en consultant sa montre.

- C'est pas plus mal qu'il soit pas là.

- Ronon, le gronda l'athosienne.

- Quoi ? Vous allez pas me dire que vous attendiez sa venue avec impatience.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous sait ce qu'il a ?

- Elizabeth, c'est Sheppard dont on parle, lui rappela Rodney. C'est un militaire ! Il est impulsif, soupe au lait.

- Non, ça c'est vous, le coupa Ronon, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Il a un problème Conan. Euh… non j'ai rien dit, se rattrapa-t-il face au regard soudain noir du satédien.

- Bien, merci à tous. Cette réunion est terminée. »

Les atlantes se levèrent et prirent congé. Elizabeth resta un moment seule. L'attitude de son chef militaire la préoccupait. Il fallait qu'elle aille lui parler.

**TBC**

**Tite review ? **

**Merci à Clio pour ses conseils et ses remarques **


	7. Chapter 7

**Petite dédicace à Clio Reap et Marli-slashs fan pour leur reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir **

John était dans la salle d'entraînement. Il se déchaînait contre le mannequin. Comme jamais. Evacuant ainsi toute la colère accumulée en lui depuis tant de temps. Ce qui l'énervait le plus ? Ne pas connaître la provenance de sa colère ! Se sentir mal et ne pas savoir comment aller mieux ! Il était énervé contre lui parce qu'il était énervé contre ses coéquipiers et amis… sans savoir pourquoi ! Ou plutôt si. Il avait évidemment une idée. La même qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait parlé à Evan. Il se détestait pour lui avoir parlé de cette manière. Il n'avait jamais été aussi dur. Même avec McKay, c'est dire… Le colonel frappa de plus belle contre le mannequin, espérant ainsi trouver une solution à ses problèmes.

« J'espère que ça vous évitera de passer vos nerfs sur Teyla et Rodney, l'interrompit une voix derrière lui. »

John cessa aussitôt de cogner le mannequin et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Elizabeth ? »

La jeune femme ferma la porte de la salle et s'avança, bras croisés, vers le militaire tandis qu'il prenait la serviette posée sur un banc pour s'éponger le front.

« On ne vous a pas vu au débriefing colonel. »

Elle l'appelait par son grade, c'était mal parti…

« Non, j'ai… oublié.

- Vous oubliez beaucoup de choses en ce moment.

- Ah oui, comme quoi ? demanda-t-il sentant son énervement remonter à la surface.

- Etre courtois avec le personnel de la base, rendre vos rapports à peu près à temps, savoir comment travailler en équipe…

- Je sais comment travailler en équipe !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il ressort du débriefing que je viens d'avoir avec votre équipe. »

Dans un mouvement d'humeur, John jeta violemment sa serviette au sol, faisant légèrement sursauter la dirigeante.

« John, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Depuis que vous êtes rentré de cette mission sur le vaisseau ruche… je ne sais pas… on dirait que vous n'êtes plus le même. Est-ce que… la reine vous a fait subir des… choses dont vous n'avez pas parlées ?

- Mais non !!

- Alors que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Elle avait vraiment l'air inquiet… L'énervement de John retomba un peu.

Elizabeth regardait, intriguée, l'homme se tenant devant elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Pourtant… il en avait affronté des ennemis et des batailles…. Et jamais cela ne l'avait affecté à ce point… Il y avait forcément autre chose.

« C'est rien, c'est… la pression.

- Vous devriez aller voir Carson pour qu'il vous donne un relaxant…

- Non, c'est pas ça…

- Vous voulez des vacances sur Terre ?

- Non plus. »

Elizabeth ferma un bref instant les yeux.

« John…

- Elizabeth, ne vous en faites pas.

- Si John, je m'en fais parce que vous êtes mon ami et que je vois que ça ne va pas.

- Ecoutez… c'est rien… je vais me reprendre. C'est juste que… »

Le colonel s'interrompit.

« Juste que ?

- J'ai eu une mauvaise passe, mais je vais régler mes problèmes.

- Très bien… Mais John ?

- Oui ?

- Si vous voulez parler, je suis là. »

Le militaire esquissa un sourire avant d'acquiescer.

Elizabeth posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et sortit de la salle. Elle avait confiance en lui. S'il disait qu'il surmonterait ses problèmes… ils les surmonteraient.

ooooooooooo

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'Evan avait eu cette… discussion avec son supérieur. Et en trois semaines, il l'avait peut-être vu en tout et pour tout …une heure. Et encore de loin… au mess la plupart du temps. Ce samedi soir, c'est donc fatigué, tant moralement que physiquement, que le major regagna ses quartiers. Il avait passé une dure journée, échappant de peu à une attaque Wraith. Mais grâce aux liens qui soudaient les membres de son équipe, il s'en était sorti ! Il soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'avait même plus la force de bouger. Il ne voulait plus bouger. Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit aussitôt. Ce visage, toujours le même. Qui hantait son esprit, jour et nuit. Sauf pendant les missions. Les seuls vrais moments où il pouvait retrouver sa vie d'avant … d'avant ce baiser. Où il se comportait comme le soldat qu'il était et non comme l'homme qu'il était devenu depuis cet échange : l'ombre de lui-même ! Il se releva et se déshabilla. Une bonne douche ! C'était de ça dont il avait besoin ! Une bonne douche chaude.

ooooooooooo

La sonnette des quartiers de Sheppard retentit. John, sur son 31, se hâta d'aller ouvrir, faisant apparaître une très belle femme rousse, vêtue d'une robe bordeaux mettant impeccablement ses formes en valeur.

« Bonsoir Colonel.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi John.

- Très bien… John, lui sourit la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir.

- Merci. Vous êtes très élégant aussi.

- Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Alors allons-y. »

Oooooooooo

« Encore ? Mais ça fait deux week-ends de suite qu'il rate nos soirées poker ? s'énerva Rodney.

- C'est son droit, fit remarquer Ronon en haussant les épaules.

- Et cette fois c'est quoi son excuse ?

- Il sort avec le Docteur Rebecca Ridel, l'informa Teyla.

- Non, ça c'était la semaine dernière, rectifia le satédien.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, aujourd'hui c'est avec Samantha quelque chose. Je crois qu'elle est technicienne.

- Non, c'était il y a trois jours, intervint un soldat qui avait pris place à la table de jeu.

- On vous a demandé l'heure vous ? s'emporta le canadien.

- Rodney, tempéra Teyla.

- Quoi Rodney ? Depuis qu'Elizabeth a eu cette fameuse conversation avec lui, il fait n'importe quoi ?!

- Il est plus convivial en mission, le corrigea l'athosienne.

- Oui, super !! Au lieu de me faire crier dessus, je me fais ignorer royalement ! »

Teyla et Ronon échangèrent un regard. C'était vrai que depuis ce jour, il ne leur adressait la parole que pour le strict minimum. Mais aucun d'eux n'était venu se plaindre à la dirigeante. Déjà parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas attirer d'autres ennuis à celui qui restait tout de même leur ami, et ensuite parce que ce n'était pas en se mettant le militaire à dos qu'ils arriveraient à percer sa carapace, mission dont avait été chargée Teyla.

Les membres de l'équipe de Sheppard s'observèrent encore un moment. Le militaire qui s'était joint à eux à la demande de Ronon attendit un moment avant de se racler la gorge.

« Oh ça va, on pense ! s'écria Rodney. »

Le pauvre militaire se tassa un peu sur sa chaise.

« Je vais le chercher, s'exclama le canadien en se levant.

- Rodney, vous n'allez pas faire ça ! s'exclama Teyla. Il a un rendez-vous galant !

- Et moi je veux ma partie de poker !

- Vous aimez pas le poker, remarqua Ronon.

- Oui ben…. j'aime de plus en plus figurez-vous !

- Rodney…, tenta de le calmer la jeune femme. »

Le canadien soupira et ferma les yeux. Oui… c'était idiot…

« Je vais me coucher, annonça le scientifique.

- Vous ne jouez plus ? demanda le soldat. »

Mais un regard de McKay lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se taise.

« J'ai plus très envie, souffla-t-il en regardant Teyla.

- Je vous comprends. Je n'ai pas très envie de jouer non plus, dit-elle en regardant Ronon.

- Moi je suis là parce que vous êtes là, lâcha le satédien. Je préfère aller m'entraîner. »

Les trois atlantes se levèrent et sortirent de la salle, laissant le pauvre soldat seul avec lui-même.

« On m'avait pourtant dit que c'était une équipe bizarre, se lamenta-t-il. »

Les membres de SGA1 se séparèrent. Teyla et Rodney partirent ensemble vers les quartiers du personnel et Ronon vers la salle d'armes.

La jeune femme voyait bien que quelques chose turlupinait le canadien, et elle n'avait pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Elle pensait la même chose. Ils se séparèrent aux quartiers du canadien.

Teyla s'apprêtait à entrer dans les siens lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas d'eau pour la nuit. Elle rebroussa chemin et entra dans un transporteur. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle tomba nez à nez avec Evan.

« Major, lui sourit-elle.

- Oh bonsoir Teyla. »

Elle remarqua la petite mine du militaire mais ne fit aucune remarque. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui en fasse la remarque.

« Vous allez au mess ? reprit-elle.

- Oui, les missions ça creuse.

- Vous permettez que je vous accompagne ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Les deux atlantes cheminèrent jusqu'à la cafétéria, échangeant quelques banalités et avis sur les technologies ramenées par leur équipe respective.

C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans les mess.

Alors qu'ils passaient l'angle d'un pilier, ils entendirent des rires. Ils ralentirent le pas, ne souhaitant pas interrompre le couple qu'ils voyaient au loin. La femme était de dos et dissimulait en partie de visage de l'homme. Mais pour un temps seulement. Car lorsqu'elle se leva… Teyla et Evan n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître John. Le major s'arrêta net. Teyla ralentit le pas. Le colonel tourna les yeux vers eux et le sourire qu'il arborait s'estompa en une seconde.

« Je n'ai plus très faim, parvint à articuler Evan, qui sentait sa gorge s'assécher. Je crois que je vais retourner… dans mes quartiers.

- Bien…, répondit l'athosienne, intriguée par son attitude. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, souffla le major avant de faire rapidement demi-tour. »

Le regard de la jeune femme glissa d'un homme à l'autre. Cette tension existant entre eux… elle l'avait déjà ressentie auparavant. Sans en connaître pour autant la cause… Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur John, elle crut percevoir un voile de tristesse. Mais une fraction de seconde seulement.

« Teyla, comment allez-vous ? »

La jeune femme fut un instant surprise. Il ne lui avait pas adressé une phrase complète depuis des jours.

« Très bien colonel, et vous ?

- Très bien aussi, comme vous pouvez le constater, sourit-il en glissant un regard vers la jeune femme qui revenait vers eux.

- Je vois. Ne faites pas attention à moi, je venais juste prendre un verre d'eau.

- Comment se passe la partie de poker ?

- Elle a été annulée.

Pourquoi ?

Disons que… nous n'avions pas vraiment la tête à ça. »

John allait répliquer quelque chose mais sa compagne du soir arrivant, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Teyla en fit autant à l'adresse de la belle rousse et s'éclipsa.

Evan courrait, plus qu'il ne marchait, vers ses quartiers. Les larmes aux yeux. Qu'avait-il cru ?! Il n'était qu'un idiot ! Cette soirée avait fini d'anéantir ses dernières illusions…

**TBC**

5


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche toujours **

**Clio : MERCI beaucoup pour tes coms. Ils sont toujours pointus et j'apprécie vraiment.**

**Justslashy : Merci de t'intéresser à cette fic et merci pour ton com détaillé !! **

Teyla marchait dans le couloir en réfléchissant aux récents évènements qui avaient agité la base. Et plus précisément ses amis proches. John, Evan… Ses deux noms revenaient sans cesse à son esprit. Elle sentait confusément que quelque chose reliait les deux hommes. Depuis cette fameuse mission sur le vaisseau ruche. Quelque chose avait changé. Ils s'évitaient…Leurs attitudes étaient différentes. Cet état de fait lui avait sauté aux yeux l'autre soir au mess. Leurs visages avaient changé s'expressions sitôt qu'ils s'étaient vus ! Et John… il collectionnait les conquêtes à un rythme effréné. Non, quelque chose clochait définitivement ! Mais quoi ? C'est en soupirant que Teyla se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement pour méditer. Peut-être y verrait-elle plus clair par la suite ?

Oooooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau d'Elizabeth…

« Pourquoi avec cette équipe ?!

- Pourquoi par avec cette équipe ? »

Le colonel Sheppard se leva brusquement du bureau et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« John, l'équipe du major Lorne est la seule disponible ce jour là en même temps que la vôtre. Les plages horaires coïncident.

- On peut reporter la mission !

- Non, on ne peut pas, répondit-elle un peu plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu en se levant de sa chaise. Enfin John, qu'est-ce qui vous gêne dans le fait que ça soit cette équipe qui vous accompagne plutôt qu'une autre ? »

Pourquoi ? Si elle savait… Il soupira.

« Elizabeth…

- John ! Vous partez en mission demain matin avec l'équipe du major Lorne et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Le militaire lui lança un regard noir avant de partir … sans un mot.

C'était bien sa veine !! De toutes les équipes qui vivaient sur cette base il fallait qu'il se retrouve avec la sienne… Celle d'Evan… Non ! Celle du major Lorne ! Il n'y avait plus de Evan !

« John ? l'interpella un voix dans le couloir. »

Le militaire se retourna et se retrouva face à une belle jeune femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années.

« Sarah.

- Non Beckie, le corrigea la jeune femme d'une voix sèche.

- Ah oui. Désolé, j'ai la tête ailleurs.

- Oui, comme il y a dix jours.

- Dix jours ?

- Oui, quand tu devais m'envoyer un mail pour me dire quand on pouvait se voir.

- Oh…

- Mais j'ai appris que tu étais sorti avec une autre. »

Le colonel se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il était sortit avec plus de filles en 15 jours qu'en 3 ans.

« Je suis désolé…

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Si tu n'en a rien à faire de moi, il faut me le dire ! Tu n'es pas le seul sur cette base ! lui asséna-t-elle avant de tourner les talons. »

Il aurait dû la rattraper et s'excuser de son comportement, mais il n'en n'avait ni la force ni l'envie. Une de moins après qui courir ! Plus que…

« John. »

Le colonel ferma les yeux. Encore une… Quand il fit face à la femme qui venait de l'interpeler, il fut soulagé.

« Teyla.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, ça va, mentit-il.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu Elizabeth pour la mission ? »

Les traits du militaire se tendirent un peu.

« Oui.

- Et le briefing aura lieu… ?

- En fin d'après-midi. A 18h.

- Bien. »

Le militaire lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de passer devant elle. Elle le rattrapa.

« John, vous auriez une minute ?

- En fait…

- S'il vous plait, c'est important. »

John soupira faiblement.

« Allons dans la salle d'entraînement alors, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

- Je vous suis, lui sourit la jeune femme. »

Teyla prit un bâton et en tendit un autre à John. Après quelques mouvements d'échauffement, la jeune femme engagea le combat.

« Je vous trouve changé depuis quelques semaines, dit-elle en parant un coup du militaire.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. »

John tenta de la frapper de plein fouet, mais échoua une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Vous ne venez plus aux soirées poker, répondit-elle en le frappant à la jambe.

- Je sais, dit-il en bloquant le coup à l'aide de son bâton. »

Les deux amis se tournèrent autour.

« Vous cumulez les conquêtes d'un jour et vous ne prenez plus le temps pour vos amis, dit Teyla en l'attaquant plus fort.

- J'ai d'autres préoccupations ! lança John en bloquant le bâton de l'athosienne. »

Le bras du militaire trembla un peu. Elle y allait fort aujourd'hui.

« Ces préoccupations n'auraient pas un rapport avec le major Lorne ? »

La surprise de la question déconcentra Sheppard. Teyla en profita pour lui asséner un coup de bâton derrière chaque genou, le mettant à terre. L'instant d'après, elle le bloquait contre elle.

« John, vous savez que vous pouvez vous confier à moi.

- Confier quoi ? Y'a rien à confier, siffla le colonel en tentant de se débattre.

- Moi je crois le contraire. »

John ferma les yeux et soupira. Il avait besoin de parler de son malaise à quelqu'un. Mais c'était tellement dur. Elle le jugerait, c'était certain… et il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. Personne ne devait savoir. C'était arrivé une fois. Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

« Est-ce que quelque chose s'est mal passé durant la mission ? demanda Teyla d'une voix apaisante.

- Non. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se détacha de son ami. John se releva et se dirigea vers le banc.

« John, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, dites-moi.

- Ecoutez. Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose, mais ça ne vous concerne pas. »

Teyla soupira.

« Ca me concerne dès le moment où votre comportement affecte les missions.

- Et bien allez vous plaindre à Elizabeth. Vous l'avez déjà fait. »

Cette pique blessa la jeune femme mais elle n'abandonna pas.

« John, vous nous manquez. »

Dos à elle, Sheppard ferma un bref instant les yeux.

« Vous aussi, souffla-t-il avant de se retourner et de passer à côté d'elle. On se verra samedi prochain pour le poker, lança-t-il avant de sortir. »

Teyla fixa un moment la porte de la salle d'entraînement et secoua la tête. Il leur disait toujours tout, que ce soit à elle ou à Ronon. Il ne gardait jamais les choses pour lui bien longtemps. Ce mutisme l'inquiétait. Peut-être qu'elle aurait plus de chance du côté d'Evan…Car une chose était sûre : cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Le major Lorne revenait du continent en jumper avec à bord quelques enfants athosiens. Il s'était porté volontaire pour les emmener visiter la cité. C'était l'excuse rêvée pour quitter quelques temps cet endroit où il pouvait le croiser à tout instant… A vrai dire, il sautait sur toutes les occasions qui lui étaient données pour fuir la Cité lantienne.

Il venait de débarquer lorsque le lieutenant Cadman vint à sa rencontre.

« Ah Monsieur, je vous chercher.

- Cadman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?

- Non, je tenais juste à vous dire qu'un briefing aura lieu en fin d'après-midi à 18h.

- Un briefing ?

- Oui, notre équipe part avec celle du colonel Sheppard demain matin. »

Les traits du militaire se figèrent. Demain matin…

« Euh… Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui… merci lieutenant. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un hochement de tête et gagna la sortie du hangar. Evan n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions ni de digérer l'information. Déjà un des petits athosiens lui prenait la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite pour la visite de la Cité.

oooooooooooooooo

Le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard avait gardé la chambre toute la journée. D'abord pour éviter de croiser une conquête d'une journée, et ensuite, et surtout, pour éviter de le croiser lui. Il savait qu'il était revenu, pour avoir entendu l'annonce faite par Chuck dans la salle de contrôle au moment où il revenait de la salle d'entraînement. Tournant en rond dans ses quartiers, John avait finalement mis à profit ce temps pour terminer ses rapports de mission et aussi pour jeter un œil, preuve de son ennui profond, aux travaux de McKay sur la nouvelle manière de synthétiser l'énergie de l'E2PZ. Mais lorsque la pression d'être enfermée entre quatre murs se fit trop forte, il se décida. Après tout, s'ils devaient aller en mission ensemble demain, il faudrait bien qu'ils se parlent. Et s'il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient plus ou moins… en froid, il fallait mettre les choses au clair au plus vite. Déjà que Teyla soupçonnait quelque chose… D'ailleurs ça n'étonnait pas John. Elle était, avec Elizabeth, une des femmes les plus perspicaces qu'il connaissait. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir mis le doigt sur le problème. Du moins pas encore.

Le colonel soupira et se sortit de ses quartiers en direction de la salle de la Porte. Il savait que les enfants athosiens qui devaient venir aujourd'hui étaient principalement intéressés par elle et qu'ils y passeraient le plus clair de leur temps.

ooooooooooooooooooo

« Et comment on l'active ? demanda un des enfants en tirant la manche d'Evan.

- Et bien tu vois le monsieur avec l'uniforme vert là-bas ? »

L'enfant se retourna et Chuck lui fit un signe de la main en lui souriant.

« Oui ?

- Et bien il appuie sur des touches et la Porte s'ouvre. »

Un peu plus haut, en salle de commande, Elizabeth avait levé le nez de ses dossiers pour observer de plus près le petit groupe de curieux. Elle ne détacha son regard que lorsqu'elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction.

« John.

- Elizabeth. Les enfants sont encore là à ce que je vois.

- Oui. Ils posent tout un tas de questions sur la Porte et le major Lorne fait preuve d'une patience exemplaire en répondant à chacune d'entre elle de la manière la plus complète possible. »

Le colonel jeta un regard au groupe et vit son subordonné prendre un enfant dans ses bras pour lui permettre de toucher un chevron. Une drôle de sensation s'insinua en lui. Une… sensation de chaleur. Le voir avec cette petite fille dans les bras… il était vraiment…

« Activation non-programmée de la Porte Madame, annonça soudain Chuck, empêchant ainsi John de terminer sa pensée, à son plus grand soulagement. »

Evan fit tout de suite reculer les enfants et les emmena à l'abri dans un couloir de la Cité. Prudence était le maître mot sur Atlantis et ces enfants de la nouvelle génération qui n'avaient pas encore subi d'attaques de Wraith devaient vite l'apprendre. Même si cette fois la Porte laissa passer qu'une équipe revenue plus tôt que prévu de mission.

« Vous vouliez me dire quelques chose John ? reprit Elizabeth après avoir salué l'équipe qui revenait avec une nouvelle trouvaille technologique.

- En fait non. Je venais voir le major Lorne, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulu dégagé.

- Oh. Et bien je crois qu'à cette heure, il doit montrer la salle d'entraînement aux enfants.

- Ok. »

Le militaire s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand la jeune femme l'interpela.

« John ?

- Mh ?

- Quel que soit le différend qui vous oppose le major et vous, j'espère que ça sera régler avant la mission. »

John hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement.

**TBC**

**Tite review pour la dame ? Oo lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que ce chapitre est la même version que le précédent, pas de panique Oo.**

**J'ai juste voulu refaire la présentation du début... et remercier Clio et Gaara et Major Evan Lorne pour leurs coms!! Merci VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP pour vos avis qui son importants pour moi !!**

**_Clio_ : merci de faire si détailler à chaque fois, tes avis et conseils sont importants pour moi **

Le major Lorne était en train de montrer aux enfants les différentes installations que comportait la salle d'entraînement. Il en était à l'explication du nom du mannequin (Steeve donc pour les intimes) lorsque John apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Evan lui faisait dos. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsque Teyla, qui venait de finir son entraînement, adressa un signe de tête en direction du colonel. Le major se tourna vers la porte et le sourire qu'il arborait jusqu'à présent s'évanouit dans les airs. C'est néanmoins en professionnel qu'il se reprit. Il fit le salut règlementaire auquel John répondit brièvement.

« Oui Monsieur ? »

Le ton de la voix de son subordonné serra le cœur de John. Aucune émotion. Juste un ton poli. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Ca allait l'aider !

« Je pourrais vous voir major ? »

Le cœur d'Evan s'emballa. L'appréhension le saisit. S'il était dur comme la dernière fois, il ne le supporterait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire non. Alors il laissa les enfants à la surveillance de Teyla qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, observant les deux hommes. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Evan… Mais ce n'était que partie remise…

John entraîna Evan dans le couloir, un peu à l'écart du passage.

Une fois seuls, le colonel fit face au major. Il avait préparé tout un discours, en pensant au ton qu'il devait employer. Un discours bref, un ton neutre. Mais maintenant qu'il était devant lui, que ces yeux d'un bleu océan le fixaient, il sentit tous ses moyens l'abandonner. C'est Evan qui le fit redescendre sur Atlantis.

« Monsieur ?

Oui, je voulais vous parler de la mission de demain.

Oh. Vous voulez une autre équipe, je me trompe ? »

Que lui dire ? Lui dire la vérité ? Il ne voulait pas le vexer. Après tout, tout était de sa faute à lui. Il ne devait pas faire payer sa conduite à celui qu'il… à son collègue !!

« Je veux d'abord savoir si ça vous pose un problème qu'on y aille ensemble, répondit John. »

Avant de lui donner une réponse, Evan mit un petit temps à calmer les battements de son cœur. Un problème ? Oui, dans la mesure où celui pour qui il éprouvait de forts… très forts sentiments… ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Et le sentir près de lui n'allait pas non plus l'aider à se concentrer. Mais malgré tout, il se devait de rester le soldat qu'il était.

« Non, aucun Monsieur.

Bien, dans ce cas, rendez-vous au briefing en fin d'après-midi. »

John lui adressa un bref signe de tête et tourna les talons. Evan ferma les yeux et expira longuement.

C'est avec un visage serein qu'il regagna la salle d'entraînement pour poursuivre son exposé auprès des enfants qui l'attendaient avec impatience.

Une seule personne ne fut pas dupe. Teyla…

Ooooooooooooo

Le briefing approchait. Evan venait de terminer sa séance de tirs et regagnait ses quartiers. Mais alors qu'il gagnait le couloir devant le mener à sa chambre, Teyla l'intercepta.

« Major ?

Teyla.

Je peux vous voir quelques instants ?

Oui, bien sûr.

Euh… seuls ?

Ah, oui, dit-il d'une voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Venez dans mes quartiers, nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter. »

Les deux atlantes entrèrent dans la chambre du major. L'athosienne se prit à penser que c'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait ici. Et ce qu'elle y découvrit la surprit. Des toiles recouvraient les murs. Mais pas des toiles de maîtres que le militaire aurait fait venir de son chez lui terrien. Non. Ces toiles étaient des tableaux représentant la cité, le continent et même des portraits des membres de l'expédition.

« Vous avez peint le Docteur Weir ? s'étonna Teyla en admirant le portrait qui trônait en bonne place.

Oui. Dans son bureau.

Mais quand avez-vous eu le temps de le faire ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu la dessiner.

Le soir. Elle ne pouvait pas se libérer et comme j'ai insisté…

Oh… »

Teyla se demanda si la raison de la tension entre lui et le colonel était d'ordre… sentimental… Seraient-ils tout deux amoureux d'Elizabeth ? Elle ne voulait pas être indiscrète. Mais elle voulait les aider. Alors…

« Le Docteur Weir et vous êtes proches à ce que je vois, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Euh… oui. En plus d'être une dirigeante exceptionnelle, c'est devenue une amie. Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? reprit Evan que cette conversation mettait somme tout assez mal à l'aise. »

Teyla fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui.

« Oui. Je souhaitais vous entretenir de la mission de demain.

Oui ? »

Le militaire tâchait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure. Il n'y pensait plus depuis une heure et voilà qu'elle mettait ça sur le tapis…

« Je me demandais si elle vous posait des problèmes. »

Le major sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Etait-elle au courant ? Non, impossible. Comment l'aurait-elle su ? Il garda donc son calme et répondit.

« Non, aucun.

Vous êtes sûr ? »

Evan s'agita un peu.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais nous sommes amis et… enfin j'ai remarqué une certaine… tension entre vous et le colonel Sheppard. Depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Il n'y a aucune tension.

Major.

Teyla, nous sommes des professionnels et…

C'est à cause d'Elizabeth ?

Quoi ? »

Evan la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'Elizabeth venait faire dans cette histoire ?

« Est-ce que vous et le colonel êtes en froid parce que… vous éprouvez des sentiments pour Elizabeth ? »

Teyla était à présent assez rose. Elle détestait être indiscrète.

« Non, je vous assure que non.

Dans ce cas… dites-moi. Evan, je suis votre amie à tous les deux. Et vous voir ainsi me fait de la peine. »

Le militaire la considéra un moment. Il avait besoin de se confier. Mais il avait aussi reçu un ordre. N'en dire mot à personne !

« Teyla, si vous voulez m'aider, faites en sorte que le colonel et moi ne restions pas seuls ensemble très longtemps. »

Elle sentait qu'il ne voulait pas se confier… ou ne pouvait pas. Alors elle hocha tristement la tête.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Elle l'ouvrit et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque le major l'interpela.

« Teyla ? »

La jeune femme se retourna.

« Merci. »

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et s'éclipsa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Le briefing se déroula sans que personne ne suspecte ce qui se passait dans les esprits de John et Evan. Le colonel faisait tout pour se concentrer sur les objectifs de la mission, à savoir trouver une source d'énergie que le M.A.L.P avait détectée il y a peu et faire ami-ami avec le peuple qui vivait sur la planète, et le major regardait tout sauf son supérieur.

De ce fait, personne ne sut. Personne ne sut qu'Evan souffrait à l'idée de partir en mission avec celui qui l'avait rejeté. Comme personne ne sut que le cœur de John battait la chamade à l'idée de partir en mission avec celui qui lui avait fait ressentir des choses que tout bon militaire se devait de ne jamais ressentir… ou de cacher ! Et pour ça, il le détestait… autant qu'il …

« Des questions? demanda Elizabeth en balayant la grande table du regard. »

Les membres des deux équipes se contentèrent de secouer la tête, même Rodney. Ce qui étonna la dirigeante.

« Rodney, des questions ?

Non. Pourquoi vous me demandez à moi ? s'offusqua le canadien. Je vous signale que je suis le plus intelligent à cette table ! »

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel, excepté Elizabeth. Elle était bien trop polie pour ça !

Une fois sortis, tous se séparèrent pour se préparer à la mission du lendemain. Chacun à sa manière. Teyla alla méditer, Ronon se battre et Laura lire. Pour ce qui était de Rodney, il invectivait déjà Radek sur les oublis qu'il allait certainement faire. Quant à Evan et John, ils ne s'adressèrent aucun mot, aucun geste, aucun regard, se contentant de regagner aussi vite que possible leurs quartiers.

Evan passa la fin de son après-midi et sa soirée à peindre. Le seul dérivatif qu'il avait pour oublier. Oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé. L'oublier lui et ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Parce qu'une chose était certaine : s'il voulait réussir la mission, il devrait être concentré sur elle et non sur son supérieur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution : arrêter de se bercer d'illusions.

Il était environ 21HOO quand John vint frapper aux quartiers de Rodney. C'est en caleçon imprimé citron que le scientifique vint lui ouvrir. Le militaire eut un mouvement de recul. Mais bon sang où est-ce qu'il trouvait ses horreurs ?!

« C'est pour quoi ? demanda le canadien d'un air visiblement énervé.

Euh, non pour rien. Je voulais juste savoir si ça vous disait de faire un jeu, mais…

Un jeu ? demanda Rodney, soudainement intéressé. Quel genre de jeu ?

Pas les échecs, je voudrais vous laisser une chance de gagner…. »

Rodney grimaça.

« Mais je pensais à un jeu dans la salle des Anciens.

Ok, mais faudra rien dire à Elizabeth. On lui a promis de ne plus y mettre les pieds.

Motus.

Ok, donnez-moi deux secondes, je m'habille. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux atlantes déambulaient dans les couloirs.

« Vous vous êtes rabattu sur moi, faute de conquête à inviter ce soir ? demanda le canadien d'un air dégagé, mais tout de même anxieux.

Si c'est pour provoquer, on peut faire demi-tour tout de suite, lança John en lui jetant un regard en biais.

Non, je voulais savoir c'est tout. On ne vous voit plus beaucoup alors… »

John soupira faiblement.

« Non… j'avais juste envie de passer une soirée avec… un ami. Mais si ça vous dit pas…

Non… je… ça me dit. Oh tiens, on est arrivé. »

C'est les joues un peu rosies que les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle.

Ooooooooooooo

« Alors McKay ?

Une seconde !! C'est …par là, répondit le scientifique en pointant du doigt la forêt environnante.

C'est super précis, souffla John.

Oh ça va. C'est à 7 kilomètres nord nord-est. Le militaire est rassuré ?

Oui il est rassuré. Si le scientifique voulait bien montrer le chemin maintenant ? »

Rodney soupira fortement et passa devant John.

Teyla et Ronon échangèrent un sourire avec Cadman.

« Teyla, vous pouvez sécuriser la porte avec Ronon ? »

L'athosienne jeta un bref regard à Lorne. Elle lui avait promis de tout faire pour ne pas qu'il reste avec le colonel trop longtemps. Et là… Mais Evan la rassura d'un regard. Ca irait.

L'échange fut bref, mais ne passa pas inaperçu… du moins aux yeux de John.

« Bon, on y va ! Cadman, Lorne ! »

Son ton était dur. Teyla et Evan s'en rendirent bien compte. Seuls Ronon, qui jouait déjà avec son blaster, Cadman, qui n'avait pas l'habitude ainsi que Rodney et Radek qui étaient déjà loin devant, ne le remarquèrent pas.

John avait pris soin de conduire la procession aux côtés de Rodney et Radek, tant pour surveiller les deux scientifiques qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se chamailler pour rien, ralentissant ainsi l'expédition que le militaire souhaitait la plus rapide possible, que pour se retrouver loin de son subordonné. Il n'était pas encore prêt à reprendre des relations normales avec lui. Et ça l'énervait autant que ça l'angoissait ! Il pensait maîtriser ses émotions mieux que ça ! Il pensait se maîtriser mieux que ça ! Il n'avait jamais autant de mal à se défaire de quelqu'un et ça lui faisait peur.

« Et voilà, annonça fièrement Rodney alors qu'ils arrivaient aux portes d'un village.

Votre source d'énergie est… là-dedans ? demanda Cadman.

Oui, pourquoi ? C'est pas assez bien pour vous ? ironisa Rodney.

McKay, on vous a jamais dit…

Oh là les enfants, on se calme, tempéra John. On y va. »

Il laissa passer Rodney devant et emboîta le pas à Laura.

« Ne vous en faites pas, quoi que vous ayez eu à l'esprit, je le lui ai probablement déjà dit. »

Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire et s'enfonça avec son supérieur dans le village, sous le regard d'Evan.

« Ca alors, c'est étrange, souffla Rodney en stoppant net sa marche.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? soupira John.

La source d'énergie a disparu, s'étonna Radek, les yeux fixés sur son moniteur.

Comment ça disparu ?

Disparu ! Elle est plus là, plus visible, disparue, s'emporta Rodney. »

Le colonel regarda autour de lui, les sens aux aguets.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que ce village est bizarre ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Oui… répondit Laura.

Il n'y a personne, termina Evan. »

Radek et Rodney échangèrent un regard.

« Je le sens pas, fut tout ce qu'eut le temps de dire le tchèque avant qu'une détonation ne se fasse entendre. »

Les militaires encerclèrent aussitôt les scientifiques pour les protéger et regardèrent partout autour d'eux.

« Bon sang c'était quoi ? cria John en pointant son arme dans une ruelle.

Un piège ! lança Laura an balayant son secteur de son arme.

Ok, on se replie, ordonna Sheppard. »

Une autre explosion se fit entendre.

« Et en vitesse ! lança John. Lorne, couvrez Zélenka ! Cadman, Rodney ! Allez on se bouge ! »

Tandis que ses deux subordonnés courraient avec les scientifiques en direction de la sortie du village, John les suivait en balayant la zone de son arme et de son regard. Ces explosions n'avaient rien à voir avec les armes que pouvaient utiliser les Wraiths. En plus Teyla les aurait prévenus de leur présence. Ce piège ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'un seul de leurs ennemis.

« Les Geniis ! cria Evan en évitant les tirs de balles de soldats qui étaient brusquement sortis des maisons en bordure du village. »

Cadman confia McKay à Evan et descendit trois soldats avant de se faire toucher à l'épaule. Rodney la retint juste avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre et dégaina à son tour avant de tirer, les yeux fermés, vers les habitations. Technique lui réussissait mieux qu'aucune autre. Il descendit deux soldats.

Evan tourna la tête vers son supérieur. Il était mis à mal par les tirs de plusieurs Geniis semblant sortir de nulle part.

« McKay, emmenez les autres à la porte !

Oui.

Monsieur, commença Laura.

Cadman, allez avec McKay et Radek, c'est un ordre ! »

Le lieutenant n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Elle se fit entraîner vers la forêt par les deux scientifiques.

Evan courut prêter main forte à John.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là major ?

Vous n'y arriverez pas tout seul colonel !

Mais si ! Retournez protéger les autres !

Non Monsieur. »

John tourna la tête vers le major, stupéfait. C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut un garde Genii pointer son arme sur Evan. La réaction de John fut immédiate. Il le propulsa à l'abri derrière le premier arbre de la forêt qu'ils étaient enfin parvenus à atteindre.

Sous la force de la poussée, Evan trébucha et dévala un fossé.

Lorsqu'il réussit à le gravir de nouveau, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Etait-il encore là ? Etait-il en vie ? C'est affolé que le major revint à lisière de la forêt. Les gardes Genii étaient encore là. Ils balayaient le secteur et étaient nombreux. Bien trop nombreux pour lui. Il fallait qu'il appelle du renfort.

Mais au moment où il allait prendre sa radio pour contacter son équipe, il vit apparaître un homme. Son sang se figea. Kolya… Il le vit se tourner vers un de ses gardes.

« Le colonel est bien installé ? demanda Kolya.

Oui Monsieur.

Bien, on va pouvoir commencer notre petite séance. En attendant, montez la garde au cas où ses petits camarades voudraient le sauver.

Avec ce que vous avez installé autour… »

Mais l'homme ne put finir sa phrase. Kolya venait de le gifler.

« Taisez-vous imbécile ! Ils sont peut-être encore dans le coin ! »

L'homme porta la main à sa lèvre fendue et acquiesça.

Evan s'enfonça dans la forêt et courut en direction de la porte… le cœur au bord de l'explosion, tentant de refluer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Kolya… il savait de quoi il était capable. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Atlantis et qu'ils organisent une mission de sauvetage. La vie de celui qu'il ne devait pas aimer en dépendait.

**TBC**

7


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà la suite **

**Merci à Zaika et M.E.L pour vos commentaires **

**Clio... que dire? Encore encore lol J'adore tes commentaires !! Et merci pour tes remarques, toujours constructives **

« Combien sont-ils ?

- Une vingtaine Madame.

- Et ils ont parlé de dispositifs encerclant le village ?

- Je pense oui. Kolya n'a pas laissé au garde le temps de développer. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et posa ses poings sur la table. Son chef-militaire s'était encore fait prendre au piège en voulant sauver son équipe. Ca devenait un sport chez lui ! Un sport de plus en plus dangereux.  
Evan observait sa dirigeante. Elle semblait en proie à la colère, s'il se référait à ses traits tendus. Mais aussi à une grande réflexion. Elle fomentait un plan pour le récupérer. Mais c'était trop long. Beaucoup trop long !

« J'y retourne avec deux équipes de marines !

- Major, on ne peut pas y retourner tête baissée. Il faut un plan.

- On a pas le temps ! déclara Evan en haussant le ton. Le colonel est aux mains de Kolya !

- Il a raison, intervint Ronon. On ne peut pas le laisser. On sait tous ce qu'il est capable de lui faire. »

Elizabeth considéra le satédien un moment. Oui, la dernière fois…

« Je comprends. Je veux le revoir parmi nous au moins autant que vous. Mais je ne risquerai pas la vie d'autres membres sans savoir avant dans quoi nous mettons les pieds.

- Vous ne mettez les pieds nulle part, déclara Evan, les dents serrées. C'est nous ! Laissez-moi recruter des volontaires et on repart.

- Major Lorne ! le calma Teyla. Elizabeth est la seule responsable ici si ça tourne mal ! »

Evan ferma les yeux.

« Excusez-moi. C'est juste que…

- Vous êtes inquiet, le coupa Elizabeth. Nous le sommes tous, reprit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Ronon.

- Il faut envoyer un M.A.L.P, dit la dirigeante en jetant un regard à Rodney.

- Elle va être descendue avant d'atteindre le village et de nous donner des informations, précisa le scientifique.

- En plus je suis sûr qu'ils ont posté des gardes devant la porte, soupira Ronon.

- Nous pouvons ouvrir la Porte et lancer des grenades anesthésiantes, proposa Teyla.

- Non, ils auront contacté le village avant que nous ayons fini de composer l'adresse, expliqua Rodney. »

Elizabeth réfléchit un moment avant de se redresser.

« Il nous reste le Dédale. Vous partirez de là en jumper occulté et descendrez vers le village.

- Le Dédale est proche d'Atlantis? demanda Evan.

- Il est à un jour, soupira Elizabeth.

- C'est trop long, s'emporta le major !

- Je suis d'accord, dit Ronon en s'agitant. C'est beaucoup trop long. Il aura le temps de le tuer d'ici là ! »

Elizabeth et Teyla échangèrent un regard angoissé. Oui, c'était un risque…

« Je sais ce que risque le colonel, continua Elizabeth, plus posément. Mais il risquera bien plus si nous passons la porte aujourd'hui.

- On a peut-être une chance qu'il le garde en vie pour négocier, tenta Rodney.

- McKay, il n'a qu'un seul objectif, le coupa brutalement Ronon. Vous le savez. »

Oui, il le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Les deux hommes se vouaient une haine sans nom. Et l'objectif de chacun était clair : éliminer l'autre.  
Evan ravala sa frustration, sa peur et sa colère. Il ne devait pas paraître plus inquiet que l'équipe du colonel. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Et espérait d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Ooooooooooooo

John fronça les sourcils et émit un gémissement. Ses côtes… bon sang on lui avait roulé dessus avec un 38 tonnes ou quoi ?  
Les yeux toujours fermés, le militaire se redressa pour s'adosser à un mur, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs. L'attaque, son équipe qui regagnait la Porte, Evan qui revenait pour le sauver.  
Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
Evan !  
Il le chercha instinctivement du regard. Mais mis à part une cellule crasseuse avec un seul fenestron pour faire passer un rayon de lumière, il n'y avait rien… ni personne avec lui.  
Mais John ne se sentit pas soulagé pour autant. Il se leva avec difficulté et regarda à travers le minuscule interstice grillagé encastré dans le mur commun à la cellule voisine. Elle était vide…  
Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le mur opposé et fit le même constat. Il était seul. Et alors que cette constatation aurait dû le désespérer, elle le soulagea. Ses amis n'étaient pas retenus prisonniers. Il n'était pas retenu prisonnier…  
Mais son bien-être tout relatif fut rapidement interrompu par des pas résonnant dans le couloir.  
Bientôt un visage apparut de l'autre côté des barreaux rouillés.

« Colonel Sheppard, quel plaisir de vous revoir. »

John mit un temps à réagir. Encore lui….

« Kolya… combien de fois devrais-je vous tuer encore pour que vous nous laissiez tranquille ?

- « Nous » ? Mais Colonel, je n'ai que faire des autres maintenant que je vous ai vous… »

Il ne le montra pas, mais à cet instant le cœur du militaire fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il voulait sa mort, et rien d'autre… Ils en étaient enfin arrivés là…

John se redressa lorsqu'il vit un des gardes Genii prendre une clef et l'introduire dans la serrure de la porte. Il était prêt à toute tenter. Parce qu'une chose était sûre : il n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire et laisser se répéter le petit intermède qu'il avait vécu plus tôt et qui avait consisté pour lui à servir de punching ball à quatre gardes… du moins jusqu'à ce que Kolya n'arrive et ne les tue parce qu'ils s'étaient amusés avec lui sans sa permission. Ensuite… le trou noir… Quoi qu'il en soit, sa tête et ses côtes s'en souvenaient encore…

La grille s'ouvrit enfin. John jeta un bref regard derrière les trois gardes qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

« Je vous déconseille d'opposer une quelconque résistance Colonel, ça serait pire.

- J'ai beaucoup d'imagination, mais je vois mal comment ça pourrait être pire que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, répliqua John en jetant un regard aux gardes qui s'emparaient de lui. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai apprécié.

- Alors vous apprécierez encore plus ce que je vous ai réservé. Parce que le moment… intense que nous avons vécu ensemble la dernière fois… n'était qu'une mise en bouche, lui sourit le Genii. »

John ne montra aucune émotion, mais son cœur s'emballa. Pire qu'un Wraith qui vous aspire la vie… ?

D'un signe, Kolya ordonna aux trois hommes de sortir le prisonnier de sa cage. Et malgré le conseil de son geôlier, Sheppard tenta de se débattre. Mais cette tentative fut infructueuse et tout ce qu'il récolta fut… un coup dans les côtes, lui faisant étouffer un cri.

Les Genii le conduisirent dans un couloir aussi sale que sa cellule avant de l'entraîner dans une salle sentant le renfermé et la viande avariée. Affaibli, John ne put rien faire lorsqu'ils l'attachèrent à une chaise en métal.

Kolya entra à leur suite et leur fit signe de le laisser seul. Les trois gardes s'exécutèrent, ayant encore en mémoire l'exécution de leurs compagnons.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Sheppard leva la tête vers Kolya.

« Enfin seuls ?

- Oui, enfin seuls, répondit le Genii. »

John frémit au ton de sa phrase. Son attitude était étrange. Il était calme… trop calme. Le colonel sentait que cette fois, les choses seraient différentes… et ce sentiment lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Et pourquoi vous m'avez kidnappé cette fois ? Pour du C4, des jumpers, ou peut-être pour vous assurer une alliance avec des rebelles Genii dans le but de former une armée plus puissante ?

- Oh non, rien de tout cela, je vous rassure.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Vous. »

John le regarda sans ciller.

« Oh, vous n'allez pas me dire que j'ai plus de valeur qu'une armada de drones ou le sérum que nous fabriquons pour la gènothérapie ?

- Colonel, ne vous sous-estimez pas, vous valez bien plus que toutes ces choses. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. John tentant de contrôler la peur qui s'insinuait dangereusement en lui, et Kolya en souriant de plus belle. D'un sourire mauvais…

Sans un mot, le Genii passa à côté de John pour se diriger vers une table se trouvant derrière lui.

Le colonel eut beau tourner la tête, il ne put apercevoir ce que trafiquait son tortionnaire. Il ferma alors un moment les yeux pour se ressaisir et faire le point. Il était seul, avec Kolya, attaché… à sa merci. Mais ce n'était pas le pire… Il ne voulait rien… en échange de lui… Parce que ce qu'il voulait en fin de compte…. c'était lui. John sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite. Il était vraiment dans de sals draps. Une seule pensée le réconforta alors… eux étaient à l'abri. Lui était à l'abri…et il ne doutait pas qu'ils viendraient le chercher. Parce qu'on n'abandonne pas l'un des siens.

Le colonel rouvrit rapidement les yeux lorsqu' il entendit Kolya revenir vers lui… un étrange appareil à la main.., appareil composé d'un énorme boitier d'où pendaient deux câbles… au bout desquels dansaient dans le vide deux pinces…

Et à cet instant, malgré la règle qu'il s'était imposé de ne jamais montrer ses sentiments à l'ennemi, ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur. Parce que cet appareil, il le connaissait, sous une forme à peu près similaire, sur Terre. C'était un de ceux utilisés par les Afghans pour torturer les soldats américains…

« Je vois que vous connaissez ce genre d'instruments, remarqua Kolya.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, se força à sourire John en balayant la pièce du regard.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose colonel ?

- Je cherche…

- Vos mots ? Oh, vous me décevez John, je vous pensais plus fort… moins peureux… »

Le regard du militaire se fit noir comme l'encre.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que je cherche Kolya ?

-Je suis toute ouïe.

- Je cherche un moyen de vous tuer ! »

Bien qu'il fût en position de force, le Genii sentit un désagréable frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Son sourire s'estompa, mais il reprit néanmoins :

« Et bien moi j'ai cherché… et j'ai trouvé… »

John vit avec une peur grandissante son ennemi poser l'appareil sur une petite table située à proximité. Ses yeux reprirent alors leurs recherches. Une bassine… il fallait qu'il ait prévu une bassine… parce que dans le cas contraire… ça allait vraiment être douloureux…

« Et voilà colonel…dit Kolya en se retournant. Je pense que notre petit tête à tête peut maintenant commencer. »

Une pointe de terreur traversa le cœur de John. Il n'y aurait pas de bassine… simplement cette machine… conçue pour l'électrocuter…

Oooooooooooooooo

Evan tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il était deux heures du matin et il ne dormait toujours pas. Il soupira et se leva.

A sa fenêtre, il contempla la cité endormie. Les lumières d'habitude si apaisantes ne lui étaient cette fois d'aucun secours.

Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Où était-il ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Etait-il encore en vie ? Tellement de questions, et aucune réponse ! Et cette culpabilité qui ne le quittait jamais ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas arrivé à l'aider, le seconder, comme tout bon soldat l'aurait fait ? Pourquoi avait-il échoué à aider… cet homme… qui le faisait souffrir autant qu'il le faisait vivre ?

Il ferma ses yeux plus fortement encore, retenant une autre vague de tristesse. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il ne pouvait pas, il avait des responsabilités, un devoir ! Il devait réfléchir à une stratégie pour récupérer son… chef militaire.

Il sentit une crampe au niveau de son estomac. Cela faisait plus de 12 heures qu'il n'avait rien avalé, trop préoccupé par les évènements. Et pour être en forme pour la mission qui l'attendait, il savait qu'il devait reprendre des forces. Alors, le cœur lourd et plongé dans ses pensées, il s'habilla et rejoignit le mess.

Les sourcils froncés, tout à l'affinement de sa stratégie, il ne vit pas l'autre personne présente et attablée près de l'entrée. C'est une voix qui le tira de sa rêverie.

« Major Lorne ? »

Le militaire se retourna vers Elizabeth.

« Madame.

- Vous ne dormez pas non plus ?

- Non…

- Vous… voulez vous joindre à moi ? »

Le militaire pouvait difficilement refuser… et de toute manière un peu de compagnie ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Alors, après avoir pris un plateau, il vint s'asseoir à côté de la leader. Ils restèrent un instant sans parler, simplement à prendre un peu de réconfort grâce à la présence de l'autre. Ce fut Elizabeth qui brisa le silence.

« Le Dédale arrive demain en fin de matinée. »

Evan serra les mâchoires et hocha la tête.

« Vous irez accompagné de l'équipe de John. »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« Major, je sais que cette situation n'est pas facile pour vous. »

Cette fois le militaire se crispa.

« Vous étiez là, avec lui, et je sais que vous vous sentez coupable de ne pas avoir pu lui porter secours comme vous auriez souhaité le faire. »

Evan se détendit un peu.

« J'étais revenu pour l'aider et il n'a pas voulu… il m'a sauvé moi alors que j'étais venu pour lui. »

Elizabeth ne fut pas longue à poser sa main sur celle de son collègue, mais surtout ami.

« Ecoutez, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre à part…

- Attendre ?

- Non, élaborer une stratégie. »

Le major tourna un visage surpris vers sa supérieure. Elle avait cette flamme déterminée dans les yeux qu'il connaissait si bien, tout comme les 300 personnes présentes sur la cité depuis bientôt 4 ans. Il lui sourit faiblement.

« J'y ai pensé une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit, annonça Evan.

- Je vous écoute major. »

Ooooooooooooooooo

« Bon, tout le monde est là ? demanda Elizabeth. »

L'équipe du major Lorne et celle du colonel Sheppard acquiescèrent.

La dirigeante ferma les portes et la réunion ayant pour objectif le sauvetage de John débuta.

« Le major Lorna m'a fait part d'une idée hier, commença la jolie brune.

- Hier ? Mais vous n'avez pas quitté votre bureau et il n'est pas venu vous voir ?! »

Cette remarque du canadien étonna tout le monde.

« Oui, enfin je veux dire… j'ai travaillé dans la salle des commandes et… mh… alors cette idée ? »

Elizabeth posa son regard sur Evan.

« Major, si vous voulez bien exposer votre plan. »

Le militaire se leva. Le plan était simple : arriver à bord du jumper, en mode occulteur, comme cela était prévu, et passer au-dessus du village pour scanner les environs. Ensuite se poser assez près, mais pas trop, du village et organiser des équipes pour la mission en fonction des données recueillies.

« Et vous avez pensé à ça tout seul ? s'étonna Rodney. »

Cadman lui adressa un regard noir. Evan sourit faiblement à Elizabeth.

« Non, on en a longuement discuté avec Elizabeth. On a pesé le pour et le contre et…

- Vous avez pensé au matériel qu'on devrait emmener dans le jumper pour parer aux éventuelles surprises que nous réserveront les Genii aussi ? l'interrompit McKay.

- Oui Rodney, le rassura la dirigeante.

- Oh…

-Les armes utilisées par les Genii sont artisanales. Nous avons l'avantage technologique, leur rappela Elizabeth.

- Vous oubliez qu'ils ont des grenades, des fusils et des armes de poings, intervint Ronon.

- Non, je ne l'oublie pas Ronon. Comme je n'oublie pas les bazookas faits maison qu'ils détiennent. Oui ils pourraient vous abattre en plein vol, reprit-elle alors que Rodney ouvrait la bouche. Mais c'est pour parer à cette éventualité que vous vous mettrez en mode furtif. »

Le canadien referma la bouche.

« Nous disposons de l'effet de surprise et de la supériorité technologique. De plus Rodney et Radek, vous serez là pour régler les problèmes qui pourraient survenir.

- Mais… je suis nul quand il s'agit de se battre, murmura le Tchèque.

- Mais on nous demandera pas de nous battre, soupira Rodney en levant les yeux au ciel. Il y a des militaires payés pour ça ici. »

Lesdits militaires se regardèrent d'un air désespéré.

« On nous paye pas assez cher pour vous récupérer au péril de nos vies si on vous kidnappe Rodney, lui lança Laura.

- Elizabeth ? s'écrira le scientifique d'un air outré.

- McKay, c'est pas le moment ! rugit presque Ronon.

- Ronon a raison, intervint Elizabeth. Le temps nous est compté. Le Dédale… »

Elle s'interrompit dans sa phrase et colla un peu plus son oreillette contre son tympan.

« Est arrivé, termina-t-elle. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? Non ? Très bien, alors tous au jumper. »

Les équipes se levèrent et tout le monde sorti de la salle. Evan le dernier. Au moment où il allait franchir les portes, Elizabeth le retint.

« Major, ramenez-le nous.

- C'est bien mon intention Madame. »

Un dernier regard et le militaire sortit avec un seul objectif en tête : le ramener, même si lui ne devait pas revenir.

**TBC….**

**EDIT : Tites corrections grâce à Clio **


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à Shifu et Shall pour vos commentaires Je suis bien contente que vous aimiez Oo**

**Clio : Je sais pas... euh : merci? Oo Non parce qu'avoir le courage de me faire un commentaire de cette longueur à chaque fois... aussi détaillé et minutieux... il faut le faire!! Alors encore merci !! Autant dire que j'attends le prochain avec impatience !!**

Sans plus attendre : la suite !!

« Ahhhhhhhhh !! »

Un cri déchira le petit matin.

Celui du lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard.

Les traits tirés, les yeux fatigués… il était épuisé. Tant par le manque de sommeil que par les tortures qu'il subissait à intervalles réguliers depuis plus de 18 heures.

Kolya avait d'abord utilisé l'électrocution. A deux reprises. Et à deux reprises… sans bassine et sans éponge… pour lui faire mal, très mal… pour que ses chairs souffrent et brûlent. Ensuite, il l'avait laissé se reposer…quelques heures. En le nourrissant pour lui redonner des forces… pour qu'il lui fasse le plus d'usage possible…

Puis il avait recommencé…. Il avait évoqué ses premières années dans les forces Genii, souriant et riant à quelques anecdotes dont il avait ponctué les moments forts en écrasant son cigare tantôt sur son bras, tantôt dans son cou… selon sa convenance…

Ensuite, le militaire avait de nouveau eu droit à un repos de quelques heures avant de se faire tirer de son sommeil à l'aube.

Et maintenant il était là, attaché à une table… ses membres reliés à des roues par des liens qui se tendaient à chaque fois que Kolya faisait tourner les rouages… tendant par là même ses membres. Ses membres si douloureux qu'il aurait voulu ne plus sentir. Même si cela signifiait mourir.

« Alors colonel, que dites-vous de ma petite installation ? Je l'ai faite fabriquer sur mesure pour vous. »

John ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les posa sur le Genii.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tant de mal pour moi, répondit-il d'une voix trahissant sa douleur et sa fatigue.

- Mais vous méritez tous les égards, au contraire. Vous étiez un adversaire de taille.

- Je le suis toujours, cracha Sheppard. »

Kolya le détailla de haut en bas avant d'étouffer un rire.

John tira sur ses liens.

« Détachez-moi et je vous le prouverai !

- Allons, allons colonel. Gardez vos forces, vous allez en avoir besoin pour les prochains jours. »

Jours… ? Il avait prévu de s'amuser avec lui tout ce temps ? Le militaire reposa sa tête sur la table en bois. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il ne devait pas lui montrer à quel point il souffrait. A quel point il en avait assez. A quel point il voulait que tout cela s'arrête…

« Bien sûr, si vous souhaitez un peu de repos, il vous suffit de me le demander. »

Sheppard fronça les sourcils et regarda son geôlier. Qu'avait-il en tête cette fois ?!

« Vous semblez croire que je ne suis qu'une brute épaisse, s'offusqua faussement le Genii.

- Oh non, loin de moi cette idée, souffla John, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration.

- Vous me rassurez. Alors colonel, un peu de repos ?

- Ca ne serait pas de refus, répondit-il en observant son tortionnaire d'un œil suspicieux.

- Vous n'avez qu'à le demander. »

John reposa de nouveau sa tête sur la table en bois. C'était donc ça… il voulait qu'il le supplie…Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'atlante.

« Vous savez quoi ?

- Non, je vous écoute.

- Allez vous faire foutre. »

Le sourire de Kolya s'estompa aussitôt.

« Je vais vous apprendre la politesse colonel ! lâcha-t-il en prenant en main une des manivelles actionnant la roue. »

John serra les dents, prêt à se faire torturer… encore. Il allait de nouveau prendre du plaisir à tourner la roue lentement, pour le voir grimacer de douleur et…

« Ahhh !! Kolya sale enfoiré !! »

Le bras droit avait craqué. Un craquement sinistre. Il venait de lui déboîter l'épaule…

oooooooooooooooooooo

« Posez-vous le plus près possible du village, dit Rodney, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur portable.

- Je me pose à couvert Mckay, soupira Evan en faisant descendre lentement le jumper au sol.

- Pourquoi ? On a l'occulteur.

- Oui, et vous pensez que si les Genii en patrouille nous voient ouvrir la porte et sortir de nulle part, ils ne donneront pas l'alerte ?

- Oh… oui, bon c'est vous le militaire, posez-vous où vous voulez. »

Le major Lorne jeta un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé au lieutenant Cadman. Heureusement que leur scientifique à eux était plus vivable !

Mais son visage reprit rapidement l'expression soucieuse qu'il arborait depuis des heures maintenant.

C'est concentré qu'il se posa entre deux arbres.

« Alors ? reprit-il en se tournant vers Rodney.

- Une seconde ! Les données arrivent pas comme ça ! répliqua sèchement le scientifique en scrutant son moniteur. Ah… voilà ! annonça-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- Bon alors ?! s'impatienta Ronon.

- Alors il y a une ceinture d'explosifs autour du village. Elle est encrée dans le sol à environ… 10 cm de la surface. Autant dire que si on pose le pied dessus, on saute, expliqua Rodney d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi d'autre ? demanda Laura.

- Les détecteurs thermiques nous indiquent qu'il y a plus de trente Genii dans le village.

- En comptant ceux que nous avons vu patrouiller autour, rectifia Teyla.

- Oui, plus ceux là, acquiesça Rodney.

- Comment on fait pour entrer ? interrogea Ronon.

- Il faudrait déconnecter les explosifs de la source de détonation.

- Et on fait ça comment ? reprit le satédien.

- On trouve la source de détonation, répondit le scientifique, de plus en plus excédé.

- Où se trouve cette source ? demanda Evan.

- J'en sais rien, elle peut être n'importe tout.

- Ok. Teyla, Ronon, Cadman, avec moi. Rodney, Radek, vous restez avec Emmerson.

- Eh, attendez, où vous allez ? s'inquiéta le canadien.

- On va secourir le colonel Sheppard !

- Et nous ? Moi aussi je veux y aller !

- Vous, vous restez là et si voyez que quelque chose cloche vous nous contactez par radio.

- McKay, prenez les commandes. Je vous veux prêts à décoller s'il y a un problème. »

Le canadien prit aussitôt la place qu'occupait le major. A son signal, il ouvrit la porte mentalement.

Un instant plus tard, ils sortaient à l'air libre, arme au poing.

C'est discrètement qu'ils gagnèrent la lisière de la forêt, là où John avait poussé Evan pour le sauver. Le cœur du militaire se serra à ce souvenir. Ce fut la voix de Teyla qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Regardez, là-bas, deux Genii.

- Ils s'approchent de la barrière, remarqua Ronon.

- Ils vont se faire pulvériser, chuchota Laura. »

Mais alors que les deux soldats arrivaient à l'emplacement des explosifs… rien ne se produisit.

« Comment ils ont fait ? grinça des dents Evan.

- Là ! J'ai vu un autre soldat activer un boitier fiché dans le mur, dit Teyla en pointant du doigt un garde.

- Génial, le boiter à désactiver est dans le village !soupira le major.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire, commença Laura.

- Non, il est hors de question d'avorter cette mission ! cracha presque Evan.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça monsieur, lui répondit la jeune femme, un peu vexée qu'il ait pensé qu'elle puisse abandonner comme ça un des leurs. Je pensais à aller assommer un ou deux Genii pour prendre leurs apparences.

- Oh… oui, très bonne idée lieutenant. Très bien on se séparer : Teyla avec Ronon, Cadman, avec moi. »

Un signe de tête et les deux pégasiens se levèrent pour s'enfoncer de nouveau dans la forêt à la recherche de quelques ennemis à estourbir.

Alors que Laura s'apprêtait à se lever, le major la retint par le bras.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Oubliez ça monsieur. On va le retrouver. Je le sens. »

Evan esquissa un bref sourire et suivit la jeune militaire. Le retrouver oui ! Mais dans quel état… C'est en essayant de faire abstraction de ces noires pensées qu'il s'enfonça à son tour dans la forêt.

« Pourquoi ils font tous moins d'1M90 ! souffla Ronon en essayant désespérément de mettre un pantalon à l'évidence trop petit pour lui.

- Essayez de mettre la veste, le reste fera illusion, murmura Teyla en finissant de camoufler ses cheveux sous la casquette kaki. »

Un craquement se fit entendre. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Ronon qui la regardait d'un air exaspéré. Il venait de craquer la veste. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot : un bruit se fit entendre derrière un bosquet. Elle pointa son arme en provenance du mouvement, tout comme Ronon, mais fut rapidement soulagée : ce n'étaient qu'Evan et Laura, en tenue Genii.

« Vous êtes prêts ? demanda le major.

- Moi, oui, répondit Teyla, mais Ronon… »

L'athosienne glissa un regard vers le satédien.

« On aurait dû emmener McKay, il était plus petit, fit remarquer Lorne.

- Il serait jamais rentré dans un de ces uniformes, pas depuis qu'il pique dans les réserves de chocolat de la base, affirma Laura. »

Ronon esquissa un sourire et Evan jeta un regard réprobateur à sa subordonnée.

« Bon allez. Laura et moi allons passer la barrière, assommer le garde et la laisser ouverte pour vous. Ensuite on se séparera. D'après McKay, les cellules sont situées dans la partie ouest du village. »

Tous acquiescèrent et le groupe se scinda.

Evan et Laura avançaient à présent vers l'entrée du village, leurs armes dissimulées sous leurs vêtements, l'air aussi naturel que possible, en prenant toutefois garde de baisser légèrement la tête pour que le soldat posté à l'entrée ne se pose pas de questions.

Ce qui fonctionna…

Le garde leur fit franchir la barrière sans problème.

Laura et Evan jetèrent un regard alentours avant que le major n'assomme le Genii.

« _Teyla, Ronon, vous pouvez venir_. »

Les deux pégasiens sortirent de la lisère de la forêt et atteignirent rapidement le village.

« Ok, les cellules sont au fond du village à gauche, informa Evan.

- Ronon va se faire repérer, dit Laura en détaillant le satédien de haut en bas.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Très bien… »

Le militaire se plaça derrière Ronon et pointa son arme sur lui.

« Non, attendez, le stoppa Teyla. Prenez son arme, continua-t-elle en lui tendant celle du garde gisant caché au coin du mur.

- Bien vu… »

Il était tellement impatient de le retrouver qu'il en oubliait les mesures de sécurité. La peur de ne pas le retrouver, ou de le retrouver mort lui faisait commettre des imprudences. Or pour cette mission, il fallait qu'il soit concentré !! Plus que jamais !

C'est entouré de Teyla et Laura et pointant une arme sur Ronon qu'il traversa le village en direction des cellules.

Les Genii qu'ils croisèrent sur la route les saluèrent, semblant ne se douter de rien.

Pour le moment tout allait bien…

Le groupe parvint enfin au bâtiment abritant les cellules.

« Ok, on se divise : Ronon avec Laura. Teyla, avec moi. »

C'est arme au poing que les atlantes partirent en quête du colonel Sheppard. Scrutant chaque cellule, détaillant chaque recoin…

« Major, ces gens…

- Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour les ramener Teyla. Nous sommes ici pour le colonel Sheppard. »

L'athosienne eut un pincement au cœur quand elle vit un enfant et sa mère, tous deux endormis… ou du moins l'espérait-elle.

« Major…

- Oui, j'ai vu. Je demanderais à une équipe de venir les libérer. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et continua à explorer les alentours.

« Toutes ces personnes… soupira Laura.

- On peut rien pour eux pour le moment, répondit Ronon en examinant chaque cellule.

- Je sais…

- Mais Atlantis enverra des équipes. Vous pouvez faire confiance à Weir pour ça. »

Cette pensée remonta un peu le moral du lieutenant.

« Aidez-nous !! »

Cette plainte retentit d'une des cellules. Et bientôt des dizaines d'autres l'accompagnèrent.

« Oui, on viendra vous aider, les rassura Laura. Mais moins fort, je vous en prie. »

Mais bien loin de s'atténuer, les cris de lamentation emplirent bientôt les couloirs… et s'échappèrent de la bâtisse.

« _Lorne, on a un problème ici_, l'informa Ronon par radio après avoir paralysé un des gardes effectuant sa ronde.

_- Oui, nous aussi. Ils vont finir par nous entendre ! On se dépêche_ !!

- Major ! Il est ici ! annonça Teyla. »

En effet, sur le sol d'une cellule, gisait un corps. Mais même si son visage était caché par ses bras, l'uniforme, lui, ne trompait pas.

Evan prit le pack de C4 qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa poche et le plaça sur la serrure.

« _Ronon, Cadman, on a trouvé le colonel ! Je vais faire exploser la cellule. Tenez-vous prêts à sortir d'ici et à nous couvrir_.

_- Bien reçu monsieur_. »

Evan et Teyla se reculèrent et le militaire fit sauter la serrure et la grille. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et retournèrent le corps étendu. C'était bien John… mais dans quel état…

Le militaire sentit son cœur se pincer à lui en faire mal. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait… !

« Major, je suggère que nous partions d'ici, dit Teyla en regardant autour d'elle.

- Oui, allez en route ! »

Soutenant le corps inerte de John, les deux atlantes sortirent de la cellule et longèrent le couloir.

Alors qu'ils regagnaient l'entrée du bâtiment, des coups de feu se firent entendre.

« Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ! Dépêchez-vous ! cria Ronon alors qu'il descendait un troisième Genii.

- Allez-y monsieur, on vous couvre ! »

Entourés de Ronon et Laura, Teyla et Evan s'engagèrent dans une petite ruelle pour échapper le plus possible aux balles Genii.

« Ils doivent surveiller l'entrée du village ! spécula Teyla, le souffle court.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Stop ! »

Le groupe s'arrêta.

« Nous pourrions fuir le village par là, suggéra Laura en désignant une trouée dans le grillage qui entourait le village.

- Ils doivent avoir réactivé la ceinture d'explosifs, soupira Evan, aux aguets.

- Je me charge de ça ! dit Ronon en se levant.

- Soyez prudent, lui demanda Teyla. »

Le satédien hocha rapidement la tête avant de s'élancer vers l'entrée du village.

« _Radek, McKay, préparez-vous à venir nous chercher._

_Pourquoi ? _demanda le canadien, le visage tendu. »

En guise de réponse, des coups de feu retentirent.

« _Ah oui, pour ça._

- J'y vais ! annonça Emmerson en se levant.

- Non ! Vous bougez pas vous ! Vous restez là pour nous protéger ! s'écria Rodney.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui avez besoin de protection maintenant ! lâcha le soldat.

- Trop tard, vous pouvez plus sortir, dit Rodney en faisant décoller le jumper. »

Le soldat lui adressa un regard noir et se rassit sur son siège.

« _On a décollé, _informa Radek. _Ou êtes vous ?_

_- Position nord- nord ouest_, cria Evan pour couvrir les tirs qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

_- Ok, on arrive. _

_- Comment va Sheppard ? _demanda Rodney.

_- Plus tard McKay !_ »

Evan coupa sa radio. Oui, plus tard ! Parce que maintenant il devait se persuader qu'il était en vie ! Sinon cette mission ne servait plus à rien !

Ronon réapparut au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ca y est !

- Ok, Teyla, aidez-moi à le relever. »

Laura et Ronon encadrèrent de nouveau leurs amis et après avoir décimé la moitié des Genii, s'engouffrèrent de nouveau dans les bois.

A l'abri, ils guettèrent l'arrivée du jumper.

« Mais que font-ils !! s'énerva Evan en ne cessant de regarder le visage couvert de sang de John.

_- McKay ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez_ ! cracha Ronon.

_- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Ne me stressez pas_ ! »

Le bruit du jumper se fit enfin entendre.

« _Monsieur, on peut pas se poser à découvert, il y a au moins vingt Genii qui vous attendent_, informa Emmerson.

_- Il y a une clairière à deux cent mètres de notre position. Rejoignez-nous là-bas !_

_- Oui, je la vois sur le scanner_, confirma Rodney. _On arrive_.

Allez mon colonel, tenez bond ! supplia presque le major. »

Si le ton était neutre, le regard plus qu'inquiet que lança Evan à son supérieur ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Teyla.

Le groupe se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le point de rendez-vous, puisant dans leurs dernières forces pour ramener l'un des leurs sain et sauf. Le plus important aux yeux de certains… et d'un en particulier.

Le jumper se posa dans la clairière. Le sas arrière s'ouvrit et le groupe y pénétra. Le vaisseau décolla. Rodney activa le bouclier juste à temps pour éviter les tirs des soldats Genii qui venaient d'apparaître à découvert.

Le jumper s'envola dans le ciel en direction de la porte, suivi des yeux par Kolya.

Un garde s'approcha de lui.

« Ils se sont enfuis, murmura le chef Genii entre se dents.

- Je suis désolé monsieur.

- Pas autant que moi, cracha Kolya en se retournant. »

Il appuya sur la gâchette et tua le soldat.

« Pas autant que moi, répéta-t-il les traits tendus par la rage. »

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà la suite dominicale lol**

**J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes **

**Clio : surtout ne réduit pas la taille de tes coms Oo lol Je les adore !! Et cette fois je ne pense pas avoir fait de répétitions Enfin il y a peut-être d'autres défauts?? Tu me diras ça **

**Ticoeur, merci beaucoup d'avor commencer ma fic ! Je ne laisse jamais tomber une fic ! C'est une règle ! Tu auras la fin, tu peux en être certaine! Et merci pour ton commentaire !**

**MEL : Arrête de me harceler !! Lol et merci pour tes coms ici et ailleurs **

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! s'impatienta Rodney. Pourquoi c'est si long ?!

- Taisez-vous McKay ! le sermonna Laura en faisant les cent pas devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Et calmez-vous aussi ! soupira Ronon, adossé au mur.

- Je rêve ou c'est Conan qui vient de me dire de me calmer ? »

Le satédien se redressa et avança vers le canadien d'un air menaçant dans le but de lui montrer sa façon de penser. Mais Teyla l'en dissuada d'une main sur le torse.

Les trois seuls qui restaient silencieux étaient Radek, Evan et Elizabeth.

Aucun des sept n'avait voulu quitter le colonel Sheppard avant de connaître son état. Non pas parce qu'ils avaient risqué leur vie et voulaient savoir s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait pour rien, mais simplement parce qu'il était leur ami et que même s'il ne les voyait ni ne les entendait, ils voulaient rester à ses côtés…

Enfin au bout d'interminables heures, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Carson. Les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Les cœurs battirent plus vite. Et l'un deux plus fort encore…

« Alors ? demandèrent d'une seule voix Ronon et Rodney. »

Les traits tirés, les yeux fatigués, le médecin trouva néanmoins la force de sourire. Les membres de l'expédition se détendirent un peu. Il était en vie…. Mais dans quel état … ?

« Il va s'en remettre, annonça Carson.

- Mais… ? demanda Teyla, voyant bien que cette bonne nouvelle en cachait une autre.

- Mais, continua l'écossais, les tortures que lui a fait subir Kolya laisseront des traces. »

Evan dut s'adosser au mur pour prévenir un étourdissement. La fatigue de la mission ajoutée à celle de l'attente de ces dernières heures ne l'aidait ni à encaisser les chocs ni à maîtriser ses émotions.

« De quels genres de tortures parlons-nous ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Brûlures au niveau de la nuque et des bras…des traces de chocs électriques, des élongations au niveau des jambes et des bras… je pense qu'on a dû lui tendre les membres…

- Le... supplice de la roue ? suggéra la dirigeante d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, répondit simplement Carson. »

Teyla et Ronon échangèrent un regard. Il n'était pas besoin d'être terrien pour savoir en quoi cela consistait…

« Et pour finir… trois côtes cassées et une épaule déboitée…Sans oublier l'hémorragie interne… que j'ai réussie à stopper in extremis. »

Cette énumération glaça le sang à toute l'équipe et le cœur d'Evan se serra de rage. Kolya… s'il avait su, il l'aurait tué !

« C'est miraculeux qu'il ait survécu à ces séances de torture, s'étonna Rodney.

- Kolya sait où frapper pour occasionner le maximum de douleur en causant le minimum de dégât, soupira Carson.

- Bien… Carson… merci…, lui sourit Elizabeth. Maintenant je veux que vous alliez vous reposer. »

Le médecin hocha la tête et retourna dans son antre. Ce ne serait pas de refus !

« Eh, attendez ! On peut le voir quand ? demanda le canadien.

- Pas avant deux jours Rodney, lança l'écossais avant de fermer la porte. »

Les atlantes échangèrent un regard mi rassuré, mi inquiet avant de se séparer et de récupérer, les uns de leur mission, les autres leurs fonctions.

Seul dans ses quartiers, Evan s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. Il était en vie… le militaire inspira et expira lentement avant de trembler… l'instant suivant, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Des larmes de fatigue et de stress… mais aussi… surtout… des larmes de soulagement. Les chances de le retrouver en vie avaient été minces… et pourtant. Les pleurs du major s'accentuèrent. Et cette fois, il ne chercha même pas à les retenir. Pour quoi faire ? Ici, dans cette chambre, il n'était plus le major Lorne. Il était juste Evan… un homme qui avait retrouvé celui qu'il aimait…

Oooooooooooooooo

Teyla entendit des pas derrière elle et tourna la tête. Ronon venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda le satédien alors qu'il prenait place sur une chaise à côté du lit de John.

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, soupira la jeune femme en reposant ses yeux sur le visage impassible du Colonel Sheppard.

- Ca fait presque deux jours, fit remarquer Ronon.

- Je sais…

- J'ai demandé au Docteur Weir si on pouvait larguer une ogive nucléaire sur la planète. »

Teyla leva vers lui un regard étonné.

« Elle a dit non, précisa-t-il en haussant les épaules, arrachant un faible sourire à Teyla. Soit disant qu'il y a des innocents sur cette planète, en plus des Genii… »

L'athosienne allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Les regards des deux pégasiens se portèrent aussitôt sur le patient reposant à leurs côtés.

« Ev…, souffla John d'une voix rauque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Ronon. »

Teyla hésita une seconde à lui répondre.

« Rien… il revient juste à lui. Infirmière ! John, vous êtes sur Atlantis et tout va bien, chuchota la jeune femme en lui prenant la main.

- Mhh… »

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années apparut une seconde plus tard et s'affaira autour du lit de John.

« Comment il va ? demanda Ronon.

- Bien… toutes ses constantes semblent bonnes… il faut le laisser émerger doucement.

- On peut rester ?

- Oui… mais surtout ne le fatiguez pas. »

Le satédien hocha la tête et l'infirmière sortit de l'infirmerie pour aller informer le Docteur Beckett de l'état de son patient, comme il le lui avait intimé.

« Eh Sheppard, lui sourit Ronon en rapprochant sa chaise. »

John fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir un œil… qu'il referma aussitôt. Teyla se leva rapidement et alla baisser les lumières.

« Ronon…, marmonna-t-il de nouveau.

- Ne parlez pas John, lui ordonna gentiment l'athosienne en reprenant place à ses côtés.

- Mes… côtes…

- Vous avez trois côtes cassées et Carson vous a remis l'épaule droite en place…, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Kolya…

- Il vous a pas raté ! gronda Ronon, les traits tendus.

- Carson a arrêté l'hémorragie. Vous êtes tiré d'affaire. C'est le plus important. »

Cette fois, le colonel ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision, au départ floue, se fit nette au fil des secondes. Il posa son regard sur Teyla.

« Les gens… les cellules…

- Le Docteur Weir a planifié leur sauvetage. Ne vous en faites pas pour eux.

- Et les autres… ?

- Le major Lorne a mené votre sauvetage d'une main de maître, lui sourit la jeune femme. »

John ferma les yeux et soupira. Il était en vie… il l'avait senti contre lui. C'était confus… mais il savait qu'il avait été là pour lui. Qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Avec l'aide de ses amis…

« Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer maintenant, l'informa Teyla en regardant Ronon.

- On est content de vous revoir, lança le satédien en se levant. »

Le militaire sourit faiblement.

« Merci, souffla-t-il. »

Les deux pégasiens lui jetèrent un dernier regard. Il avait déjà refermé les yeux et semblait de nouveau dormir.

Les chemins de Ronon et Teyla se séparèrent à la sortie de l'infirmerie. L'un se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement et l'autre vers les quartiers du personnel.

ooooooooooooooooo

Evan se leva. Des coups venaient de retentir à sa porte.

Il se composa un visage neutre et activa le système d'ouverture.

Teyla apparut dans l'embrasure.

« Teyla ?

- Major. Je vous dérange ?

- Non, pas du tout. Euh… vous voulez entrer ?

- Oui merci. »

L'athoisenne pénétra dans les quartiers du militaire et lui fit face.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda Evan.

- Pour moi non. Mais… en ce qui concerne le colonel Sheppard, sûrement. »

Le major se raidit un peu mais tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Comment ça ? »

Teyla s'approcha du militaire et lui sourit faiblement.

« Je sais que votre présence lui serait d'un grand réconfort.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? lui demanda le major en se reculant pour reprendre contenance.

- Parce que vous avez traversé cette épreuve tous les deux, et je pense qu'il voudrait vous remercier.

- C'est mon travail de prendre soin des membres de la base. Il n'a pas à me remercier, répondit Evan en lui tournant le dos pour aller ouvrir la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur son balcon. Il avait besoin d'air. Rapidement ! »

Teyla l'observa s'éloigner mais n'en démordit pas et le rejoignit sur le balcon.

Elle s'accouda à la rambarde à côté du militaire.

« Vous avez quelqu'un qui vous attend sur Terre Major ? demanda Teyla au bout d'un moment.

- Non, répondit-il simplement, sentant le stress monter en lui.

- Et ça ne vous manque pas ?

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

- De vous confier à une personne ?

- Je me confie aux membres de mon équipe. Comme vous à Ronon, Rodney ou au colonel Sheppard.

- Je faisais allusion à une personne proche de vous…pour qui vous éprouveriez des sentiments… ? Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose vous savez ?

- Je sais. »

L'athosienne laissa passer un autre moment avant de poursuivre.

« Je sais qui pourrait être cette personne. »

Evan cessa un moment de respirer.

« De qui voulez-vous parler ?

- Vous le savez major. »

Le militaire baissa la tête et perdit son regard dans le bleu de l'océan. Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui donner la confirmation de ses soupçons. On lui avait donné un ordre.

« Maintenant la balle est dans votre camp, comme vous dites sur Terre. Je vous laisse. Si vous voulez en parler, vous savez où me trouver. »

Après un dernier regard au major, Teyla prit congé, espérant que son intervention ait les effets escomptés.

Evan attendit que la porte de ses quartiers se referme avant de se laisser aller. Il passa une main sur son visage et leva les yeux au ciel. Teyla savait…Combien d'autres personnes s'étaient aperçues de quelque chose ?! Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Si une rumeur venait à courir, il l'accuserait à coup sûr ! Il fallait qu'il aille le prévenir des soupçons de Teyla… Mais pour cela il faudrait qu'ils reviennent sur le sujet… et il avait été clair : il ne s'était jamais rien passé ! Le militaire soupira. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?!

Après un moment d'hésitation, il décida qu'il était temps d'aller affronter son supérieur.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**MEL : Et oui il s'en est tiré... mais dans quel état Oo**

**Clio : Oui Evan est d'une nature différente de celle de Sheppard, mais ils sont tout deux militaires alors une chose est sûre : ils n'expriment jamais leur inquiétude, surtout pas face aux autres. Et oui tu as tout à fait raison : ils n'ont jamais exprimé clairement leurs sentiments. Mais... ça ne sera pas toujours le cas... (ben oui sinon où serait la NC? Oo lol). Et s'il te plaît continue avec tes rhétoriques, qui sont loin d'être brouillonnes lol. Encore merci pour ton com de la semaine dernière, il m'a fait énormément plaisir, comme les précédents. Et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant .**

**PS1 : Non je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres contiendra cette fic Oo Suspens...**

**PS2 : Merci à Clio d'avoir pointé les fautes que mon esprit embrumé et enfiévré par plusieurs heures d'écriture n'avait pas identifiées!! **

John dormait. Ou du moins faisait-il semblant. Seule astuce qu'il ait trouvée pour être tranquille et ne pas se faire embêter par les infirmières lui demandant sans cesse s'il n'avait pas faim, pas froid, s'il n'avait pas envie d'un magazine... Il soupçonnait l'une d'entre elle d'avoir un faible pour lui. Bon, rien d'étonnant ! Mais cette fois il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper si la dame se faisait trop pressante. Alors… il avait simulé un profond sommeil. Avec succès ! Cela faisait maintenant une demie-heure qu'il était tranquille et qu'il somnolait. Ce furent des voix qui le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Son esprit fatigué fit un effort pour capter les bribes de conversation. Réflexe militaire. Deux voix masculines lui parvinrent.

« Oui… s'en remettra.

- Je peux… ?

- Il dort… mais ne le réveillez … »

Puis des pas venant se firent entendre, venant dans sa direction. John se tint immobile.

Evan apparut derrière le paravent blanc. Enfin. Enfin car deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où il avait pris sa décision de venir le voir et sa venue effective. La raison de ce retard ? Ne pas attirer l'attention et spécialement celle de Teyla. Il fallait prendre toutes les précautions possibles ! Le militaire hésita un peu avant de s'avancer. Il se trouvait bête à cet instant précis. Il ne devait pas le réveiller et pourtant il devait lui parler. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il était venu ! Mais Carson était encore là ainsi que deux infirmières. S'il faisait demi tour maintenant, cela semblerait louche. Alors, c'est à pas de loup qu'il s'approcha du lit où reposait son supérieur. Il prit une chaise et s'installa près de lui.

Le major ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, se contentant de regarder John. Mauvaise idée… il sentit son cœur battre plus fort à la découverte de ces traits au repos. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais eue l'occasion de voir jusqu'à présent. Et ses cheveux noirs plus ébouriffés que jamais lui donnaient encore plus de charme.

John se sentait observé. Et il détestait ça. Surtout lorsqu'il ne savait pas qui l'observait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent malgré lui.

Evan se figea. Etait-il réveillé ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait l'y aider. Parce qu'une chose était certaine : il ne pouvait pas rester là à le regarder indéfiniment. D'abord parce que cela pourrait paraître suspect, ensuite parce que les sentiments qu'il tentait de refouler depuis qu'il était là n'allaient pas tarder à l'envahir. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre… du moins en public. Alors….

« Monsieur ? Vous êtes réveillé ? »

John ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Cette voix. Sa voix. Oh non…. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il lui avait donné un ordre pourtant ! Non, c'était stupide ! Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de venir lui rendre visite. Et même, à bien y réfléchir, c'était la meilleure solution. Après tout, il avait fait partie de la mission, tout comme Laura et Radek qui étaient venus prendre eux aussi de ses nouvelles.… et il l'avait sauvé, alors c'était normal qu'il soit là. Il l'avait sauvé. A cette seule idée, son cœur se serra. Il avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Et avec les Genii, « risquer sa vie » prenait un sens bien net. Il avait été là pour lui alors qu'il le rejetait, l'ignorait depuis toutes ces semaines. Toutes ces pensées le traversèrent dans un nuage de coton. Les médicaments lui embrumaient l'esprit. Mais pas assez pour ne pas savoir qu'il lui devait bien plus qu'un simple merci. Il lui devait des excuses. Cesser de lui faire payer son erreur.

John ouvrit les yeux.

Evan s'arrêta un bref instant de respirer. Il se sentait à nouveau transpercé par son regard. Il se sentait à nouveau transporté.. et mal à l'aise…Il devait se reprendre. Il était là pour une chose bien précise.

« Mon colonel ?

- Major, marmonna John en se redressant sur ses oreillers. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant avant qu'Evan ne se souvienne de l'alibi qu'il avait pris pour pouvoir approcher son supérieur sans éveiller les soupçons.

« Je vous ai apporté des magazines. Un de surf et un de golf. »

Evan était nerveux. Ca s'entendait au son de sa voix. Mais John était heureusement trop groggy pour s'en rendre compte.

« Merci major. »

Lorne le gratifia d'un faible sourire avant de détourner les yeux et de se lever pour poser les revues sur la table à côté de John.

Le colonel le regarda faire. Son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Mais cette fois il ne parvint pas à se calmer. Le traitement que lui administrait Carson combattait sa volonté. Et ses sentiments en profitaient pour réapparaître.

Evan se rassit aux côtés de son supérieur. Son regard balayait toute la pièce, en évitant soigneusement de se poser sur lui. Il devait rassembler ses pensées et ses idées pour lui parler. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer, Sheppard lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Major, commença-t-il. »

Lorne reporta son attention sur lui.

« Oui Monsieur ?

- Ecoutez… merci.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, répondit Evan, nerveux.

- Non, pas merci pour les magazines. Enfin si, merci, je trouverais le temps moins long… »

Un faible sourire dessina les lèvres du major. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été lui avec… lui.

« Mais merci d'être venu.

- On n'abandonne pas l'un des nôtres. »

John encra son regard dans celui de son subordonné.

« Oui, mais vous avez fait vite. Si vous étiez intervenu quelques heures plus tard… »

John laissa sa phrase en suspens. Evan soupira. Oui, quelques heures plus tard et il aurait été trop tard.

« Ne pensez plus à cela. Vous êtes là, chez vous, et vous vous en êtes sorti. C'est le principal. »

Le colonel hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui…grâce à vous. »

Evan sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir sous ce regard brillant. De quoi au juste ? De reconnaissance ? Oui, cela ne pouvait être que de la reconnaissance. Et c'était déjà beaucoup. Il fallait qu'il coupe court à cet entretien au plus vite avant que le même incident que la dernière fois ne survienne.

« Monsieur, si je suis venu, c'est pour vous parler d'une chose…

- Je vous écoute. »

Le ton de John était redevenu professionnel. Et ce changement aida Evan. Plus que le ton doux, même si gêné, qu'il avait employé jusqu'à présent.

« Teyla est venue me voir dans mes quartiers. »

Le colonel ne dit rien, le laissant continuer, avec néanmoins une pointe d'appréhension.

« Et je pense… »

Evan regarda autour de lui avant de continuer, à voix basse.

« Je pense qu'elle a un doute monsieur. »

John baissa les yeux et s'agita dans son lit. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part de l'athosienne. Elle savait lire dans les cœurs. C'était un de ses nombreux dons.

Devant le mutisme de son supérieur, Evan sentit l'anxiété monter.

« Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit d'autre ait des doutes…, continua le major, tentant de capter le regard de John. Je vous promets que je… »

Il stoppa net. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il faisait tout pour cacher ses sentiments. Autant lui avouer tout de suite qu'il l'aimait… Le major sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses sentiments envers le chef militaire de la cité avec autant de netteté. Il l'aimait. Oui. Mais c'était impossible. Et pour sauver leurs carrières, il devait tout faire pour brouiller les pistes.

John sentit son cœur bondir.

« Terminez votre phrase major, dit-il d'un ton monocorde ne laissant percer aucun sentiment. »

Evan l'observa un moment avant de reprendre.

« J'ai tout fait pour ne pas… pour qu'on pense que tout était comme …pour que personne… »

Il n'y arrivait pas. Quelle que soit la tournure de sa phrase, il ne pouvait pas dissimuler la vérité.

Et John le sentit. Il ferma les yeux. Cette vérité qu'il niait depuis des semaines. Depuis ce qu'il appelait pour lui « l'incident » pour s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti, pour empêcher d'éventuels sentiments de monter à la surface.

C'est d'une voix faible, presque en un murmure, qu'il dit :

« Major… je m'excuse de m'être montré si dur avec vous. »

Ca, Evan ne s'y attendait pas ! Il pensait au mieux qu'il allait garder le silence, au pire qu'il allait passer ses nerfs sur lui. Mais cette phrase. Ces… excuses… non, il était loin de l'envisager. Pris au dépourvu, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce fut uniquement lorsque le regard de John se posa de nouveau sur lui qu'il reprit contenance. Il baissa les yeux et commença à se triturer les mains. Mais une seconde seulement.

« Je comprends Monsieur, furent ses seuls mots. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un bref instant. La gêne était palpable.

« Monsieur, poursuivit Evan au bout de quelques secondes. Pour ce qui est d'une possible rumeur…

- Je ne pense pas que vous…. Que nous ayons de quoi nous en faire. Si rumeur il devait y avoir, Mckay aurait changé de comportement. Et pour le moment il me fait … suer du matin au soir. Comme d'habitude. Donc… »

Le major et le colonel échangèrent un regard. John rassurant, Evan rassuré.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser, se reprit le premier le major. Vous devez vous reposer.

- Oui. Et merci encore pour ça, dit John en jetant un regard aux magazines posés sur la table.

- Je vous en prie. »

Après un bref signe de la main, le major tourna les talons.

« Vous reviendrez demain ? s'entendit dire Sheppard alors que son subordonné allait passer de l'autre côté du paravent. »

Evan stoppa net, la gorge un peu sèche et le cœur battant.

« Oui… si vous voulez.

- Enfin quand je dis vous, c'est… toute l'équipe.

- Oh. Oui, nous passerons Monsieur. »

Un dernier regard gêné, une dernière esquisse de sourire et Evan sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant un colonel perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi lui avoir posé cette question alors que jusqu'il y a quelques jours il le fuyait comme la peste ? Même lui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce changement d'attitude. Ces médicaments atténuaient non seulement la douleur mais aussi sa lucidité. Vivement que cette période « infirmières qui vous chouchoutent et vous shootent » soit terminée !

Du moins c'est ce que sa raison lui dictait. Parce que pour ce qui était de ses sentiments… c'était une toute autre histoire. Une histoire où sa période d'invalidité pourrait être un tournant dans sa vie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? demanda Ronon en désignant deux paquets que Rodney tenait dans ses mains.

- Oh, c'est… euh… des petits trucs que j'ai réussis à avoir d'un peuple avec qui on fait du commerce. Ca sert d'être amis avec les paysans de la galaxie. Ils créent des tucs intéressants parfois. »

Teyla jeta un regard de reproche au scientifique tandis que Ronon approchait son nez des colis.

« C'est de la nourriture ?

- Et bien… oui. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils vous donnent à manger à l'infirmerie, c'est affreux.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez demandé des plateaux supplémentaires la dernière fois que vous y êtes resté ?

- J'avais faim. Développer des supers pouvoirs ça creuse ! »

Les deux pégasiens échangèrent un regard amusé alors que le trio tournait à l'angle d'un couloir menant à l'infirmerie.

« Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pensé que des produits locaux dont le colonel raffole pourraient lui remonter le moral !

- Et c'est très gentil à vous Rodney, lui sourit Teyla alors qu'ils atteignaient l'entrée de l'antre des médecins de la cité. »

Les trois atlantes ralentirent le pas. Cela faisait une semaine que le colonel Sheppard était revenu sur la Cité et à peu près…. cinq jours qu'il menait une vie d'enfer à toute l'équipe médicale. Rodney et surtout Teyla avaient tenté de le raisonner : il ne servait à rien de s'énerver, il sortirait lorsque Carson lui en aurait donné l'autorisation. Seul Ronon comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir John. Rester enfermé était la pire des choses pour un militaire, et plus généralement pour un homme de terrain.

« Allez Carson… s'il vous plait !! Je me sens mieux !! »

Ronon barra le passage à Rodney qui s'apprêtait à entrer, arrêtant par là-même Teyla.

« Attendez que ça pète, murmura le satédien. »

Le canadien posa sur l'ex runner un regard d'incompréhension, mais comprit rapidement le bien fondé de sa réaction.

« Colonel !! Vous me demandez ça tous les jours et dix fois par jour !! Maintenant ça suffit !! Si vous continuez, je vous … je vous envoie sur un vaisseau ruche ! »

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Une seconde plus tard, c'est un Carson énervé et désespéré qui jaillit de l'infirmerie, manquant de bousculer Ronon.

« Je… je n'ai jamais vu un patient aussi… insupportable ! Je vous passe la relève avec grand plaisir ! Et bon courage ! »

Rodney jeta un regard à Ronon.

« Allez-y le premier. »

Le satédien leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la salle.

« Allez-y, allez-y, honneur aux dames, bafouilla le canadien en faisant signe à Teyla de passer devant lui. »

La jeune femme cacha un sourire et rejoignit Ronon qui était déjà auprès de John.

« Vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis content de vous voir ! soupira le militaire. Vous voulez bien débrancher la perfusion que je puisse me tirer d'ici? »

Ronon haussa un sourcil et regarda Teyla qui venait d'arriver.

« Colonel, vous savez bien que c'est pour votre bien si le Docteur Beckett vous garde ici.

- Ronon, la prochaine fois venez seul, rouspéta John avant se rallonger.

- Vous dites ça parce que vous savez pas ce que je vous amène, les interrompit Rodney en déposant ses deux surprises sur la table. »

Un délicieux fumet vint aussitôt chatouiller les narines d'un colonel Sheppard subitement très intéressé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en lorgnant les paquets.

- Je ne suis pas très sûr des noms mais disons que c'est ce qui ressemble à tes pâtes bolognaises et… à du beefsteak assaisonné de cette sauce que vous adorez. Enfin… on pense tous que c'est du beefsteak mais… est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a déjà vu une vache sur M4X-234 ? Eh, attendez, est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà vu un animal sur une seule planète que nous avons visitée ? »

Teyla secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le colonel, laissant Rodney à ses doutes et à ses craintes.

« Comment vous sentez-vous John ?

- En pleine forme !! C'est ce que je me tue à expliquer à Carson ! râla-t-il en ouvrant les paquets d'un air gourmand.

- Encore trois jours et vous serez libre, le rassura Ronon.

- Ouais… je sais… Y'a pas de couverts ?

- Ah si, attendez ! dit Rodney avant de sortir de sa poche un couteau et une fourchette dont le militaire s'empara aussitôt.

- Je vous aime McKay !

- Ne le répétez pas trop souvent, je pourrais faire encore plus de jaloux ! »

John stoppa aussitôt ses gestes et observa son ami le cœur battant. Sentant tous les regards posés sur lui, Rodney crut bon de s'expliquer.

« Oui, si les femmes scientifiques avec lesquelles je travaille le savaient… elles pourraient me tuer. »

Il se racla la gorge et se dandina d'avant en arrière.

« Alors, c'est bon ? reprit le canadien comme si de rien n'était.

- Ouais, super bon ! répondit John, plus détendu.

- On vous nourrit pas ? sourit Ronon.

- Si mais si vous saviez ce qu'ils enlèvent comme sauces pour être sûrs qu'on mange sainement !

- Ah, vous voyez ! intervint Rodney d'un air triomphant.

- Je vois surtout que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être venus vous voir aujourd'hui, remarqua Teyla en jetant un œil aux magazines disposés sur la table.

- Oui, Radek, Cadman et Lorne sont venus me voir. Tout comme Elizabeth. »

John avait lâché cette phrase avec le plus de naturel possible, mais l'athosienne sentit bien la légère hésitation qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom du major.

« Golf, surf… ouais, rien de bien intellectuel, dit Rodney en feuilletant une des revues. »

Le miltiaire la lui prit rapidement des mains en lui lançant un regard en biais avant de réattaquer sa viande.

« Alors comment ça va vous ? demanda le militaire.

- Très bien, lui répondit Teyla avec le sourire. Je médite souvent et ça me fait beaucoup de bien.

- Je m'entraîne, lança Ronon.

- Mon génie est mis à contribution chaque jour, sourit Rodney, d'un air content de lui.

- Plus de mission hein ?

- A vrai dire… on ne veut plus partir sans vous, répliqua Teyla.

- C'est pas pareil. On s'ennuie, continua Ronon.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'on nous le demande. »

Les deux pégasiens échangèrent un regard.

« Eh, attendez ! On vous l'a demandé ? s'écria Rodney. Pourquoi à vous et pas à moi ?

- Peut-être parce que vous savez pas tenir correctement une arme ? lança Ronon.

- C'est pas vrai ! J'ai fait des progrès au stand de tirs !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tempéra Teyla, nous sommes une équipe. Et je ne me vois pas partir en mission autrement qu'avec vous trois, termina-t-elle en regardant chacun des trois hommes dans les yeux.

- Pareil pour moi, dit le satédien.

- Oui, oui, moi aussi, moi aussi, s'agita Rodney, les regards pesant sur lui.

- Merci les gars, dit John, légèrement gêné tout de même. »

Un court silence s'instaura alors jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un Carson plus détendu. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne son patient la fourchette dans le plat de viande.

« Colonel ! Mais… Rodney !!

- Je dois y aller, lança le canadien avant de partir précipitamment de l'infirmerie. »

Le regard de l'écossais se posa sur Ronon.

« Je vais m'entraîner. »

Le jeune homme disparut presque aussi vite que le scientifique.

« Teyla, vous auriez dû les en empêcher.

- Je sais… mais je n'avais pas le cœur à dire non à Rodney. Il a choisi ces cadeaux avec tellement de soin.

- Ah oui ? s'étonnèrent John et Carson.

- Oui. Il est même allé jusqu'à proposer un vol en jumper aux enfants du cuisinier qui vous a concocté ces plats. »

Le militaire et le médecin se regardèrent avec stupeur.

« Eh bien… je vais déguster cette vache… ou quoi que ce soit, avec plus de plaisir encore ! déclara John.

- Profitez bien de ces instants parce qu'à partir de demain je vous remets aux patates à l'eau, le prévint Carson avant de disparaître derrière le paravent. »

Teyla laissa passer un moment avant de glisser la tête derrière le drap blanc pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne viendrait les gêner.

« Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ? demanda Sheppard en attaquant son plat de pâtes.

- A vrai dire… j'aimerais discuter de quelque chose avec vous oui.

- Ok. Asseyez-vous, vous serez plus à l'aise. »

Un peu nerveuse, la jeune femme prit un siège placé à proximité et s'assit à côté de John.

Voyant qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas, il décida de l'aider un peu.

« Vous pouvez y aller, je vais plus vous manger avec ce que McKay m'a ramené ! »

L'athosienne esquissa un sourire et se lança.

« Je voudrais vous parler… de quelque chose de personnel.

- Oh, oh, vous voulez des conseils pour savoir comment envoyer balader un homme qui vous colle de trop près ?

- Pas exactement…mais je prends bonne que vous pourriez m'y aider, lui sourit-elle plus franchement. En fait, reprit-elle un instant plus tard, je voudrais des conseils pour savoir comment aider un ami à faire face à ses sentiments pour une personne… avec laquelle il a peur de s'engager.

- Ah ? demanda John en tâchant de faire taire ce cœur qui ne cessait de bondir de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

- Oui…

- Mais vous êtes sûre de vous ? Je veux dire… vous les connaissez si bien que ça ?

- Oui je les connais bien. John….je vous connais bien. »

Le militaire se figea aussitôt, faisant tomber sa fourchette qui s'enfonça lentement dans le plat de pâtes.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci MEL pour ton commentaire (même si je te l'ai déjà dit lol). J'apprécie beaucoup.**

**Ticoeur : tu vas enfin savoir ce qui arrive au plat de pâtes ... ou pas Oo lol**

**Clio : Que dire à part : ouha quel commentaire Oo Merci encore cent fois de tes remarques et de tes analyses, c'est la plus belle récompense pour un auteur! Et merci d'être fidèle au poste même dans l'ignorance totale du nombre de chapitres (on est deux dans ce cas).**

**Voici la suite **

« Quoi.. ? parvint à souffler John en la fixant dans les yeux, l'angoisse lui tenaillant l'estomac.

- John, je veux d'abord vous rassurer. Je n'ai rien dit à personne. Et je ne compte pas le faire. »

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que le militaire se détendit. Il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître, mais le fait était qu'il sentait la peur s'insinuer en lui. Une peur comme il en avait rarement ressentie.

« John…

- Non ! aboya-t-il, faisant sursauter son amie. »

Teyla fronça les sourcils et se recula légèrement. Ce n'était pas de l'énervement ni de la colère qu'elle lisait en cet instant dans les yeux de son ami. C'était de l'appréhension…. Non… pas de l'appréhension. De la peur… Elle se troubla. Elle n'avait jamais lu ça dans ses yeux.

La jeune femme allait reprendre la parole lorsque Carson arriva, le souffle court.

« J'étais dans le couloir et j'ai entendu crier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'écossais en glissant son regard de l'un à l'autre.

- Rien, se reprit John, les traits tendus. Je remerciais Teyla qui allait….

- Feuilleter les revues que vous avez sur votre table, sourit l'athosienne à l'attention du médecin qui les dévisageait l'un après l'autre, incrédule. »

Le militaire fut un instant décontenancé. Un instant de trop. Carson hocha la tête et les laissa.

Le sourire de façade de Teyla s'estompa un peu et elle se rapprocha de Sheppard.

« John, écoutez…

- Non, c'est vous qui allez écouter ! s'exclama le militaire à voix basse en jetant des regards aux alentours. C'est quoi cette histoire?! Comment vous pouvez affirmer des trucs comme ça ?! Vous vous rendez compte ?! Vous pensez deux secondes aux rumeurs qui pourraient courir si on surprenait cette conversation ?! »

Le militaire la regardait durement. Il était impensable que quiconque soit au courant de ce qui se passait ou de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne savait plus. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient sous l'effet des sédatifs et de la peur. Mais aussi un peu sous l'effet de la colère. Contre lui, contre Evan et contre celle qui avait découvert le pot aux roses.

Teyla garda le silence un moment. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle en était persuadée. Mais elle se demandait maintenant si elle avait eu raison de discuter de ça avec John. Elle se doutait que des deux, c'est celui qui accepterait le moins de se confier. De plus il était peut-être encore trop tôt. Alors, pour couper court à ce qui aurait pu rapidement se transformer en dispute, la jeune femme se leva.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer colonel.

- Oui, je crois que vous feriez bien d'en faire autant, répondit Sheppard sans la quitter du regard. »

Le cœur serré, Teyla ne releva pourtant pas. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et de tourner les talons. Elle murmura un dernier « personne ne sait » avant de gagner la sortie de l'infirmerie.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que John ressassait les paroles de Teyla. Trois jours aussi qu'il semblait absent quand ses amis lui rendaient visite. Enfin surtout quand Rodney et Ronon venaient lui faire un petit coucou. L'équipe du major Lorne avait dû reprendre les missions. Quant à Teyla, elle était partie quelques temps sur une planète alliée pour effectuer des transactions commerciales. Du moins était-ce l'excuse qu'elle avait donnée à son équipe et à Elizabeth.

Mais le colonel, lui, savait ce qu'il en était. Il avait eu trois longues journées pour y penser. Trois longues journées pour réfléchir aux récents évènements. Et une chose était certaine : il s'en voulait de s'être comporté de la sorte envers elle. Elle avait cherché à l'aider, comme toujours, et il avait été froid et blessant. Parce qu'il avait eu peur. Peur que ce que savait Teyla ne soit connu d'autres personnes. Mais durant le court laps de temps qui s'était écoulé entre sa dernière visite et aujourd'hui, le militaire avait pu constater que rien ne semblait avoir changé sur la cité. Aucune rumeur ne circulait. Sinon son indicateur personnel, alias le Docteur Rodney McKay, le lui aurai signalé.

« Et bien colonel, que voilà une mine bien sombre, sourit Carson en le tirant de ses pensées. Vous devriez être heureux, vous sortez aujourd'hui.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Heureusement, je devenais dingue ici !

- Et moi donc, murmura le médecin.

- Quoi ?

- Rien du tout. Je vous ai dit qu'on venait vous chercher ?

- Carson ! Je suis assez grand pour me déplacer de l'infirmerie à mes quartiers sans avoir besoin d'un garde du corps.

- C'est pour être certain qu'il ne vous arrive rien de fâcheux, du moins aujourd'hui.

- Et encore moins d'une nounou ! »

L'écossais leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit les draps du lit où reposait son patient le plus… coriace.

« Allez, habillez-vous au lieu de rouspéter. »

C'est marmonnant quelque chose dans ses dents que John se leva. Trop vite. Il dut rapidement se rasseoir.

« Vous pensez toujours qu'une présence n'est pas nécessaire ? demanda Carson. »

Pour toute réponse, Sheppard lui lança un regard en biais.

« Qui est-ce qui vient me nurser alors ?

- C'est moi, résonna une voix derrière lui. »

John se raidit. Une seconde seulement. Trop peu pour que Carson ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

« Major…

- Bonjour Monsieur, lui sourit Evan en venant se poster devant lui.

- Major, je vous le confie. Surveillez-le de près ! »

Lorne prit sur lui pour ne pas montrer la gêne qu'avait occasionnée cet ordre. Quant au colonel, il fut subitement très intéressé par le sol de l'infirmerie.

« Ne vous en faites pas Doc, ça ira, reprit Evan sur un ton neutre.

- Bien, je vais faire quelques visites à domicile et je reviens.

- Des visites à domicile ? demanda John en se levant, cette fois plus lentement.

- Oui, Rodney se plaint d'une douleur dans le genou et ne se sent pas de marcher jusqu'ici.

- Vous allez nous le pourrir si vous continuez à la chouchouter comme ça, observa Sheppard en prenant ses affaires laissées sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

- Oui, mais que voulez-vous, je ne peux rien lui refuser… »

Evan cacha un sourire. C'était vrai que l'écossais et le canadien étaient très liés, même si le Docteur Mckay s'ingéniait à dissimuler cette amitié… Chacun d'eux savait à qui s'adresser pour partager ses soucis ou ses joies…

« Bien, je vais vous laisser. Colonel, n'oubliez pas notre séance de demain.

- Ca fait cinq fois que vous me la rappelez, ça devrait rentrer. »

Carson leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons. C'est en se faisant la remarque qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir affaire à un patient plus coriace que Rodney qu'il quitta l'infirmerie.

« Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester là, vous pouvez y aller, dit John en se dirigeant à reculons vers la partie de la salle réservée aux changements de tenue de l'équipe, ne souhaitant pas plus que ça montrer son sous-vêtement à son subordonné. Je dirais rien à Carson.

- Je sais Monsieur. Mais je préfère m'assurer que tout va bien. »

John lui adressa un rapide hochement de tête avant de disparaître derrière le drap blanc, laissant un Evan rêveur.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, le militaire ferma les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de se calmer un peu. Le revoir faisait toujours battre son cœur plus rapidement qu'il ne devrait. Il ne se contrôlait que difficilement en sa présence. Il avait dans un premier temps attribué ça au traitement que Carson lui avait administré durant tous ces jours. Mais maintenant qu'il avait réduit les doses, il avait bien été obligé de faire un constat : rien ne changeait ! Il avait toujours cette boule à l'estomac lorsqu'il le voyait, cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait quand le major posait les yeux sur lui. Le colonel soupira. Non… rien ne changeait. Mais peut-être que tout reviendrait à la normale quand son organisme aurait fini d'évacuer toutes ces drogues ?

« Un problème Monsieur ? demanda Evan.

- Non, aucun, le rassura John en se reprenant. »

C'est sans trop de mal que Sheppard enleva sa chemise de nuit avant d'enfiler son pantalon. Il serra les dents lorsque son épaule droite fut mise à contribution, mais ne souffla mot pour ne pas alerter Evan.

La tâche fut plus difficile quand il dut mettre sa chemise. Car si l'épaule droite passa tant bien que mal… le militaire ne put empêcher un cri de douleur de passer ses lèvres quand il essaya de faire de même avec son épaule gauche.

Cette fois le major ne resta pas les bras croisés et s'approcha du paravent.

« Monsieur, laissez-moi vous aider.

- Non, ça va major. Je suis encore capable de mettre ma mhh ! »

Nouveau cri de douleur. Evan n'y tint plus et passa de l'autre côté du drap, trouvant son supérieur dos à lui. Et quel dos… musclé, bronzé, les muscles roulant sous sa peau…Le militaire dut faire un effort sur lui-même pour faire fi des sentiments et des sensations qui l'envahissaient subitement, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence.

« Tournez-vous Monsieur. »

John frissonna. Le sentir si près de lui…son corps à quelques centimètres du sien…Il ferma les yeux. Stop !

« Major, qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?

- Je sais, désolé.

- Vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à désobéir, soupira Sheppard en se tournant finalement vers Evan.

- J'ai un excellent modèle Monsieur, sourit le major en faisant doucement passer l'épaule du colonel dans la manche de sa chemise. »

John serra les dents. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut entièrement couvert qu'il put enfin se détendre.

« Merci Major. »

Evan hocha la tête et se recula.

« Vous voulez votre veste ?

- Merci, mais ce que je voudrais surtout c'est sortir d'ici.

- Après vous. »

C'est avec un grand plaisir que Sheppard sortit dans le couloir. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant.

« Monsieur, ça ne va pas ? demanda Evan, soudain inquiet en positionnant ses mains près des hanches de son supérieur, prêt à intervenir.

- Non, ça va très bien, le rassura John en ouvrant les yeux. »

Le major retira bien vite ses mains et se détacha de lui.

« Je profite juste de pouvoir enfin mettre un pied devant l'autre. »

Evan lui sourit faiblement. Il n'avait rien vu…

Les deux militaires cheminèrent dans le couloir côte à côte, John échangeant des signes de tête avant les membres de la Cité qu'il croisait et qui étaient visiblement heureux de le revoir sur pieds, Evan surveillant le moindre signe de son supérieur laissant présager d'une quelconque faiblesse. Tout ça dans une totale discrétion ! Teyla était la seule à être au courant que quelque chose s'était passée… se passait… ? Quoiqu'il en soit cela devait rester ainsi !

C'est donc à une distance raisonnable qu'Evan se tint de son supérieur. Du moins jusqu'au transporteur. Car une fois à l'intérieur…

John sentit son cœur faire une nouvelle embardée. Phénomène qui se répétait trop souvent à son goût. Surtout lorsque la raison de son emballement était un militaire… un homme. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits ! Il glissa son doigt sur la partie de la Cité où étaient regroupés les quartiers. L'instant d'après les portes s'ouvraient, laissant rapidement sortir deux atlantes… bien rouges.

« Ca se passe bien les missions ? demanda John pour tenter de penser à autre chose qu'à ce corps qui avait été si près du sien la minute d'avant. Trop près.

- Oui, la routine. Aucune bestiole de l'espace ne nous est tombée dessus ces derniers jours. Une première, termina le jeune homme en riant nerveusement.

- Vous avez pas à vous en faire. En général elles n'attaquent que mon équipe. Je crois qu'on a tiré la carte poisse en traversant la Porte. »

Le sourire d'Evan se fit plus franc alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les quartiers de John.

« Bon, je crois que vous pouvez me laisser là.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Mais oui.

- Très bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée Monsieur.

- Merci. »

Lorne tourna les talons.

« Major ?

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Appelez-moi John. »

A peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés que le colonel s'engouffra dans ses quartiers. Il referma bien vite la porte, sans se retourner. L'instant d'après, il s'adossait à la porte les yeux fermés.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**MEL : xdr merci pour ton commentaire (même je te l'ai déjà dit ) et oui Teyla joue et jouera encore un rôle...**

**Clio : j'en reviens toujours pas de tes analyses!! Surtout ne t'arrête pas ! Et tu vas enfin savoir laquelle de tes hypothèses est la bonne . Cela dit tu m'as donné une ou deux idées qui ne m'avaient pas traversé l'esprit **

**Ticoeur : oui qu'est-ce qu'ils sont lents ces militaires Oo Non mais je vous jure Oo**

**Or donc : la suite !**

Cela faisait deux semaines que John pouvait circuler dans la Cité comme bon lui semblait, à condition de ne pas trop forcer. Deux semaines qu'il avait commencé les séances de rééducation pour retrouver le plein usage de son épaule. Enfin, deux semaines qu'il se comportait à nouveau normalement avec… lui. Evan.

Le colonel avait d'abord eu peur. Il ne se le cachait plus. Au début il avait craint que son subordonné n'interprète mal ce retour à la normal. Parce que John le savait : Evan avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Il l'avait deviné avant que le major ne bafouille dans ses explications sur une possible rumeur. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Lui tourner le dos pour toujours ? Tous ça parce qu'il l'aimait ? Il l'aimait. Cette phrase sonnait si étrangement dans son esprit. Il était aimé d'un homme…

« Colonel, attention ! »

John sortit de ses pensées et avisa Carson à ses côtés. Il avait manqué de l'éborgner en faisant un moulinet avec son épaule.

« Désolé Doc.

- Vous êtes dans la lune aujourd'hui, remarqua l'écossais en massant l'épaule du militaire.

- Oui, un peu.

- C'est le poker de ce soir qui vous tracasse ?

- Oh non, je suis sûr de flouer Rodney.

- Colonel, vous n'avez pas honte de lui voler le quart de sa paye tous les samedis soirs ?

- Non, en fait ce qui m'embête vraiment c'est qu'il doit me signer une reconnaissance de dettes quand il y a cinq samedis dans le mois ! »

Carson leva plus haut le bras de John.

« Eh ! Aîe !

- Oh pardon, je suis désolé.

- Menteur. »

Le médecin cacha un sourire et continua d'assouplir, plus doucement cette fois, les muscles de son patient.

« Nous serons combien ce soir ? reprit Carson au bout d'un moment.

- Il y aura vous, Rodney, Ronon, moi et… peut-être le major Lorne. Je vais voir si je peux convaincre Cadman et Teyla aussi, acheva rapidement le militaire en regardant droit devant lui.

- Bonne idée, plus on est de fous plus on rit. »

Sheppard hocha faiblement la tête en esquissant un sourire.

« Eh salut Doc, lança Evan en entrant, suivi de son équipe. Oh pardon Monsieur, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

- Y'as pas de mal major.

- Comment allez-vous colonel ? demanda Cadman en examinant son supérieur sous toutes les coutures.

- Je vais bien lieutenant, merci.

- C'est un sacré bleu que vous avez là, fit observer Radek en contournant le lit où était installé le militaire.

- Si ça continue je vais faire payer la visite ! siffla le colonel.

- Désolée Monsieur.

- Infirmière, vous pourriez vous occuper de l'équipe du major Lorne ? demanda Carson. »

Une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années apparut alors et fit signe aux nouveaux arrivés de la suivre de l'autre côté du paravent.

Evan jeta un dernier regard à John avant de la suivre, le cœur serré. Le bleu était vraiment impressionnant…

« Au fait les gars, ça vous dirait un poker ce soir ? lança Sheppard.

- J'aimerais, répondit le premier Zélenka, mais Rodney m'a dit qu'il devait se coucher tôt ce soir, alors je suis de corvée d'analyse des fluctuations des ondes émises par le dernier artéfact ramené de…

- Ca veut dire non, le coupa Lorne. »

Carson et John échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils pourraient faire chanter Rodney avec ce mensonge. Et le colonel avait déjà une petite idée de la manière dont il pourrait profiter du pauvre scientifique…

« Et vous major ? reprit Sheppard.

-Moi ? Oui, avec plaisir.

- Ok, et vous Cadman ?

- Avec grand plaisir Monsieur !

- Super, alors on sera six.

- Qui sont les autres ? demanda Radek.

- Ronon, Carson et… Teyla, répondit John. »

L'infirmière finit rapidement d'ausculter l'équipe SGA-2 qui fut autorisée à reprendre ses activités.

« A ce soir, lança Laura en sortant de l'infirmerie, bien vite suivie par un Radek qui pestait déjà en Tchèque d'avoir deux fois plus de travail à accomplir parce que Monsieur le Canadien devait reposer son précieux cerveau.

- A ce soir, leur fit écho John en remettant sa chemise.

- J'apporte les bières ? demanda Evan, toujours derrière le paravent.

- Ouais, bonne idée !

- Très bien alors à ce soir Monsieur.

- A ce soir. »

John entendit les pas du major s'éloigner. Il se détendit un peu.

« Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès en une semaine colonel, observa Carson.

- Vous voulez dire que je peux reprendre les missions plus tôt ?

- Non, je veux juste dire que vous avez fait des progrès. »

Sheppard marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe s'apparentant à un « c'est pas juste » et se leva du lit.

« Ah ce soir colonel. Même heure ?

- Ouais, même heure et préparez-vous à cracher tout ce que vous avez !

- Nous verrons colonel.

-C'est tout vu, lança John en sortant de l'infirmerie. »

Ce soir… ce soir il se retrouverait dans la salle de détente avec lui. Sheppard sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ridicule ! Il devait se calmer ! Evan ne tenterait rien ! Il était droit et il avait compris ! Il ne tenterait rien… personne ne tenterait rien et ils passeraient tous une bonne soirée !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« J'ai faim, on pourrait ouvrir un paquet de chips?

- McKay ! le réprimanda John. On attend les autres ! »

Le docteur McKay prit un air pincé.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils vont venir au moins ? »

Le regard noir que lui jeta le colonel à cet instant répondit à sa question.

« Oh, ça va, je demande ! C'est qu'il est déjà 21h et…

- Vous venez de sortir de table, soupira Laura en le regardant d'un air consterné.

- Peut-être… mais j'ai pas pris de dessert ! »

Les deux militaires secouèrent la tête en se jetant un regard où se reflétait leur désespoir.

Rodney en profita pour tenter une approche par la droite vers un paquet de noix de cajou resté à proximité de sa main. Mais un grognement de Ronon l'en dissuada.

« Désolé du retard, annonça Evan, essoufflé, en entrant dans la salle de repos.

- Je devais finir d'ausculter un patient, s'excusa Carson en arrivant à sa suite.

- Pas de problème, sourit John.

- Parlez pour vous, marmonna Rodney.

- Teyla est pas avec vous ? demanda Ronon.

- Non, elle a préféré se coucher tôt ce soir, répondit Carson en prenant place autour de la table. »

Sheppard prit le jeu de cartes pour cacher son trouble. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi elle n'était pas venue…

« Bon alors les cartes ? Ca vient ? demanda Rodney, impatient.

Vous êtes pressé de perdre ?

- Ou presser de manger ? sourit Ronon. »

Mais le scientifique balaya ces sarcasmes d'un haussement d'épaule, sous les regards amusés des autres atlantes. Ceux de John et Evan se croisèrent… pour s'éviter bien vite la seconde d'après. L'un reprit contenance en distribuant les cartes et l'autre les bières.

La partie s'engagea…

…. Et deux heures plus tard :

« C'est bon je me couche ! soupira Carson en abattant rageusement ses cartes sur la table.

- Le Scottish perd ses nerfs ? lança un John passablement éméché.

- A votre place je me méfierais de ma prochaine visite de contrôle colonel.

- Oh si on peut plus rigoler.

-Excusez-moi si je ne prends pas bien le fait de me faire prendre 200 dans la soirée.

- Eh, c'est le jeu ! Cadman ?

- Oh non, j'arrête pour ce soir ! Je vais me coucher ! annonça la jeune femme en se levant….pour se rasseoir aussitôt. Enfin, quand la pièce arrêtera de tourner. »

Les atlantes, tous plus ou moins ivres, éclatèrent de rire.

« Rodney ?

- Moi je continue ! Je vais me refaire je le sens !

- Ca fait une heure que vous dire ça, lui fit remarquer John.

- Oui, mais là je le sens vraiment!

- Je me coucherais à votre place, lui conseilla Ronon.

- Et pourquoi Monsieur le Satédien ? demanda le canadien le regard vitreux.

- Parce que je le connais et cette fois il ne bluffe pas, répondit l'ex runner en observant le scientifique avec défiance. Vous devriez arrêter la bière non ?

- Non ! Pourquoi ? Je suis pas soule !! ! Et comment vous le savez qu'il bluffe pas?

- Parce que j'ai bien regardé ses gestes et ses regards durant toute la partie. Là, il ne bluffe pas.

- Vous l'avez bien observé dis donc, sourit bêtement le canadien en donnant un coup de coude à Ronon.

- Bon McKay ? l'interrompit brutalement le colonel Sheppard, faisant sursauter la tablée.

- Oui, oh ça va ! Je me couche pas !

- Ok, Ronon ?

- Moi si !

- Lorne ?

- Je vais faire confiance à Ronon sur ce coup, je me couche.

- Alors ? demanda Rodney en lorgnant les cartes de John.

- Alors…vous me devez 300 monsieur le géni! Et pas canadiens ! annonça fièrement le militaire en posant ses cartes sur la table.

- Oh non, souffla Rodney.

- Oh si, sourit John.

- Vous auriez dû m'écouter, soupira Ronon.

- Ca compte pas ! s'écria le canadien.

- Oh ? Et pourquoi ? demanda Sheppard en ramenant à lui la somme mise sur la table.

- Parce que… parce que… Je suis soule !

- Ah tiens, y'a deux minutes vous l'étiez pas ! répliqua sarcastiquement le militaire.

- C'est ce qu'on dit quand on est soule. »

John se pencha en travers de la table et lui souffla :

« Fallait pas boire si vous tenez pas l'alcool. »

Rodney le regarda se rasseoir… avec un peu de difficulté, les yeux hagards.

« Si c'est comme ça, je vais me coucher ! dit-il en se levant dignement… avant de tituber. »

Heureusement, Ronon le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe lamentablement au sol.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je le raccompagne.

- Vous jouez plus ? demanda John.

- Non, je préfère pas.

- Vous aussi vous en avez marre de vous faire prendre des raclées ? »

Le Satédien se pencha vers lui et, lui adressant un sourire plein de sous entendus, lui murmura :

« A demain en salle d'entraînement. »

Avant de prendre Rodney par l'épaule et de le guider vers la porte.

« Bonne nuiiiiiiiit, cria le scientifique en franchissant le sol. »

Les atlantes restant éclatèrent de nouveau de rire.

« Bon, je vais me retirer, annonça Laura en se levant, cette fois plus lentement.

- Attendez, je vous raccompagne, se hâta de proposer Carson. »

Les deux terriens titubèrent et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un dernier signe de la main et ils franchirent à leur tour la porte.

John reporta son regard sur Evan.

« Major, un dernier tour ?

-Non, je pense que je vais arrêter là aussi.

- Oh, bon d'accord.

- Je vous aide à ranger ? demanda Lorne en se levant.

- Non, c'est bon, je… »

Mais John se tut. Il s'était levé trop vite et avez eu un trou noir.

« Bon sang, mais vous avez mis quoi dans la bière ?!

- Rien de spécial. C'est juste de la bière athosienne.

-De la bière athosienne ?! Je comprends mieux maintenant !

- Alors, un coup de main ?

- Oui, c'est pas de refus ! »

Evan prit les paquets de chips et les canettes de bière vides avant de les jeter à la poubelle… tandis que John rangeaient les cartes. La pièce fut rapidement remise en ordre.

« Bon, je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller se reposer, annonça le major en jetant un dernier regard à la pièce.

- Ouais, c'est ce que j'allais proposer ! »

Le colonel fit trois pas en direction de la porte avant de chanceler. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Evan pour le rattraper, lui aussi se serait écroulé.

Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son subordonné sur lui, John ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir. Il se redressa et s'écarta un peu.

« Merci, mais ça va aller.

- Je pense au contraire qu'il vaut mieux que je vous raccompagne, du moins jusqu'à vos quartiers.

- Non, ça va aller, lui assura le colonel en avançant encore… jusqu'à se retenir au chambranle de la porte. Ou pas… bon ok pour un coup de main, mais personne ne doit savoir. »

Le major fronça les sourcils. Que devait-il comprendre… ?

« Non, personne ne saura Monsieur. »

John acquiesça. Il n'avait aucune envie que toute la cité soit au courant de sa cuite.

Evan passa un des bras de son supérieur sur son épaule et le fit avancer.

« Comment ça se fait que vous n'êtes pas dans le même état que moi ? demanda Sheppard alors qu'ils sortaient du transporteur et se dirigeaient vers ses quartiers.

- Parce que j'en ai bu un peu moins que vous.

- Ah oui, c'est une bonne explication, concéda John. »

Cette réflexion fit sourire le major.

Encore quelques mètres et ils arrivèrent devant les quartiers du colonel. Celui-ci leva la main pour ouvrir la porte, mais son bras retomba aussitôt. Il avait l'impression qu'il pesait aussi lourd que Ronon.

« Attendez, je vais le faire. »

Evan actionna le système d'ouverture et la porte les laissa enfin entrer dans la pièce seulement éclairée par les deux lunes et la lumière du corridor…. Puis bientôt uniquement par les rayons lunaires.

Le major plissa les yeux et au bout d'une seconde, avisa le lit de son supérieur. Son esprit embrumé laissa cependant passer une pensée qui fit rougir Evan. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été assis sur un lit… mais il balaya bien vite cette idée pour aider son colonel à rejoindre son matelas.

Tout aurait dû bien se passer. Il aurait dû l'aider à s'asseoir, lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et rejoindre ses propres quartiers.

Oui, mais c'était sans compter… un club de golf gisant à même le sol et que le major n'avait pas vu.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Evan dérapa dessus, fit basculer John sur le lit et se retrouva sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son supérieur.

Si la lumière des lunes était faible, elle leur permit toutefois de bien discerner les traits de l'autre et le sentiment qu'abritait le regard de l'homme se trouvant en face.

De surpris, celui d'Evan passa à gêné.

De surpris, celui de John passa à déterminé.

Le colonel passa une main sur la nuque du major et l'embrassa avec force, l'autre main passant dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui.

Lorsqu'il se détacha de lui, John murmura deux petits mots : « Je t'aime ».

Deux petits mots avant de retomber, étendu sur le lit, les yeux fermés, et de se laisser aller à un sommeil alcoolisé.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ticoeur**** : Ouais les mecs tous des nuls Oo OUHOUUUUU !! lol**

**MEL**** : Pas de panique ! Ca va aller !**

**Clio**** : Alors toi … tu es hors concours pour les coms !! Et j'en redemande Oo . Je t'ai répondu en MP et j'espère que j'ai été claire. Sinon tu me dis ! Ah oui et merci pour tes remarques aussi, bien sûr Oo**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira encore. Elle est moins longue que les précédentes parce que j'avoue avoir eu du mal avec ce cher John. Monsieur, étant d'un naturel à tout garder pour lui et à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments. C'est là que la fiction prend toute son ampleur et revêt toute sa difficulté Oo( j'en fais de phrases qu'elles sont belles lol… hum… bref…)**

**Bonne lecture !!**

Evan déambulait dans les couloirs, les yeux dans le vague. Les rares gardes qu'il croisait et qui effectuaient leur ronde de nuit ne se posaient pas de questions. Ils savaient que le samedi soir le colonel Sheppard organisait des soirées poker souvent arrosées. Le major avait dû y participer. Alors, à part le salut militaire de rigueur, ils ne poussaient pas plus loin le contact en posant des questions déplacées.

Mais le fait était que l'alcool n'avait rien à voir avec l'état comateux du major Lorne.

S'il se sentait perdu, si son esprit était embrumé, c'était uniquement à cause de la révélation de son supérieur. Celui sur lequel, au prix d'un énorme effort, il avait fini par tirer un trait. Celui qui ne cessait de le torturer…

Il ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Sans même prendre la peine d'ôter ses vêtements, il s'effondra sur son lit.

Les yeux fixés au plafond il attendait que son cœur cesse de battre la chamade. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il se raisonne et ce malgré l'alcool et l'envie qu'il avait de croire ces deux mots que le colonel avait prononcés. Ces deux mots qu'il n'espérait jamais entendre venant de lui… et s'adressant à lui.

Evan se passa la main sur le visage.

Savait-il seulement la douleur qu'il lui infligeait ? Savait-il ce que c'était que de voir l'homme aimé se déclarer pour ensuite oublier ? Parce qu'il en était certain : le lendemain matin le colonel Sheppard aurait tout oublié, ou ferait semblant…Et il faudrait que lui recommence à se forger une carapace. Car la sienne qu'il avait mis si longtemps à créer venait de s'écrouler. Brisée par un aveu irréfléchi, dicté par l'alcool.

Le militaire ferma les yeux et se tourna sur le côté.

Une larme coula.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils. Un autre soleil était apparu pendant la nuit ou quoi ?! Il prit son oreiller et le plaqua sur son visage. Trop fort. Il gémit de douleur. Son mal de tête augmenta.

Un effort surhumain plus tard, il se redressait.

Il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment. Son corps était en mode « lendemain de cuite » et marchait donc plus aux habitudes et au radar qu'autre chose.

Les yeux toujours clos, le militaire reposa son oreiller et, une main devant les yeux, se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte de la salle d'eau refermée qu'il put ouvrir les yeux. La pénombre était suffisante pour ne pas l'aveugler tout en lui permettant de se voir dans la glace. Et le moins que l'on puisse c'est que ce n'était pas beau à voir… Les cernes sous les yeux, le regard encore vitreux, et les cheveux… c'est bien simple, il ne les avait jamais vus décoiffés à ce point. Il baissa lentement la tête et fit couler l'eau du robinet avant de prendre sa brosse à dents. Il ne pouvait pas traverser la base avec une haleine de chacal !

Toujours aussi lentement il entreprit de se brosser les dents, le regard dans le vague, son cerveau se remettant doucement en mode « on ».

C'était la première cuite de ce genre qu'il prenait depuis qu'il était sur la cité. La dernière remontait… à sa dernière année de fac. Autant dire une éternité.

Pourtant il n'avait pas bu plus que d'habitude. Si le major n'avait pas changé la bière...

Le major…

Il avait aimé retrouver cette complicité avec lui. En parlant de ça, il faudrait qu'il le remercie de l'avoir aidé à ranger. A moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà fait… ? Il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait après… ? Il était rentré dans ses quartiers. Comment… ? Evan… oui encore lui. Il se rappelait de son corps contre le sien et de la douce chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui… Non, pas à ce moment là ! Déjà avant. L'alcool.

Ensuite…. ensuite il l'avait fait entrer dans ses quartiers et…

Le colonel se figea instantanément, les évènements de la veille lui revenant en pleine face et l'assommant comme si ça avait été le poing de Ronon.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, ses tempes battaient plus que jamais. Non… ça ne pouvait pas s'être passé comme ça ! C'était un rêve ! Ou plutôt un cauchemar !

John leva lentement les yeux pour fixer son reflet dans la glace.

« Merde Sheppard qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! souffla-t-il la bouche pâteuse. »

Il resta ainsi un long moment, l'eau continuant de s'écouler, sa brosse à dents toujours dans la bouche.

Ce n'est que lorsque le dentifrice commença à couler sur son menton qu'il se décida à terminer sa toilette, le corps en pilote automatique, l'esprit obnubilé par son geste. Son baiser…

Oooooooooooooooooo

« Vous avez vu les autres ce matin ? demanda Teyla alors que Ronon entamait son deuxième plateau repas.

Non, fut la réponse claire et concise du Satédien. »

Teyla hocha la tête, le regard dans le vague. Elle avait eu vent de la partie de poker de la veille. Les participants étaient rentrés dans leurs quartiers avec plus ou moins de mal. Et une question lui était venue lorsqu'elle avait entendu murmurer les noms de John et Evan : comment la soirée s'était-elle déroulée pour eux ? Parce que même si le colonel lui avait affirmé, avec dureté, qu'elle se faisait des idées, elle savait que c'était faux… Et depuis qu'elle était persuadée qu'un lien unissait les deux militaires, elle s'efforçait de surveiller les différentes rumeurs circulant sur la cité : elle ne permettrait qu'aucune concernant le colonel et le major ne naisse. C'est d'ailleurs avec soulagement que jusqu'à ce jour elle n'avait eu à en étouffer aucune. Elle espérait juste que cela continue ainsi et que la soirée n'aurait aucun impact. Aucun impact négatif du moins.

« Vous prenez votre gelée ?

- Non, sourit faiblement Teyla.

- Je peux ?

- Non, intervint une voix enrouée. »

Les deux pégasiens levèrent la tête et virent s'installer en face d'eux un Rodney avec la mine des mauvais jours.

Sans même demander l'avis de ses amis, le scientifique prit la gelée sur le plateau de l'Athosienne et attaqua le pot… avec les doigts.

Ronon aurait pu réagir, mais il avait appris à composer avec la personnalité du Canadien. En plus Teyla était là. Alors s'il lui avait grogné dessus, il aurait eu droit à une remontrance.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa.

« Alors Rodney… comment s'est passée cette soirée ? reprit la jeune femme.

- Alcool… plumé… marre. »

Ronon cacha un sourire.

« Oh… vous vous referez la semaine prochaine, le rassura la jeune femme.

- Plus jamais je joue avec Sheppard ! Il triche !

- Non, vous êtes juste nul.

- Ronon ! s'écria Teyla.

- Quoi c'est vrai ! Il sait pas cacher ses émotions ! »

Rodney posa sur Ronon un regard terne. Il se leva et, prenant sa gelée, leva la tête d'un air supérieur pour partir un instant plus tard…le plus dignement possible.

« Ronon !

- Quoi ? sourit le Satédien. »

L'Athosienne secoua la tête. Elle était entourée d'enfants.

« Vous auriez dû venir, reprit Ronon. C'était sympa.

- Oui, si j'en crois la tête du Docteur McKay ce matin.

- Non mais lui il tient pas l'alcool.

- Les autres non plus si j'en crois les bruits de couloirs, sourit la jeune femme.

- C'est vrai. Carson et Cadman ont eu du mal. Même Sheppard semblait dans le gaz. »

Le cœur de Teyla battit un peu plus vite. Seuls les Ancêtres savaient de quoi il était capable lorsqu'il était éméché…C'est inquiète qu'elle termina son repas.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

La nuit tombait sur la cité. Il avait passé toute son après-midi dans ses quartiers. A ruminer, à réfléchir. Plus que jamais.

Il avait envisagé tous les types de scénarios pour expliquer ce geste : l'alcool, la fatigue… les deux… Mais même s'il aurait voulu croire à ces bouées de sauvetage, aucune ne le satisfaisait. Parce qu'aucune n'était la vérité. Et quelle vérité ! Quand il avait enfin eu le courage de faire face à la réalité de la situation, à la réalité de ses sentiments, il avait eu peur comme rarement. Non en fait peur comme jamais dans sa vie. Son premier réflexe avait été de se traiter de fou, de se dire qu'il délirait ! Que jamais il n'avait été attiré par les hommes. Que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer ! Mais ces pauvres arguments furent rapidement balayés par la partie de sa conscience qui voulait lui faire affronter la vérité.

Et elle était simple, évidente. Alors, fatigué de se battre contre elle depuis des semaines maintenant, il capitula. Ravalant son ego, son côté militaire. Et se rendit à cette vérité : il l'aimait. Lui, le colonel John Sheppard aimait le major Evan Lorne…

Et maintenant il était perdu. Lui qui avait toujours su comment faire face, qu'il s'agisse de sa hiérarchie ou des ennemis, ne savait plus quoi faire.

Maintenant qu'il ne niait plus, qu'il était sûr de ses sentiments, il était comme tous les autres hommes confronté à l'amour : en plein brouillard.

Et qui pourrait l'aider ? Il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Ni à Rodney, ni à Elizabeth, ni même à Ronon. Qui… ? Il ne restait qu'une personne. Il espérait juste qu'elle l'écouterait…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il était 21h lorsque Teyla regagna sa chambre. Elle n'avait croisé Carson et Laura que très tard dans la journée. Au mess. Les deux atlantes s'étaient d'ailleurs à peine regardés. L'Athosienne avait rapidement compris ce qui avait dû se passer. Ce qui l'avait ramené à d'autres réalités : John et Evan. La pensée des deux hommes ne l'avait pas vraiment quittée de la journée, mais son inquiétude avait ressurgi à la vue du couple. Elle espérait juste une chose maintenant : qu'aucun bruit concernant les deux militaires ne lui viendrait aux oreilles.

C'est en se sentant désagréablement impuissante que la jeune femme se glissa dans ses draps, espérant que la nuit l'apaise.

Mais elle eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux. Des coups retentirent à la porte de ses quartiers.

Elle se leva et passa la main devant le capteur ancien.

La porte coulissa.

Le visage de John apparut dans l'embrasure.

Son regard la fuyait.

Elle comprit.

« Entrez John. »

**PS : merci pour la remarque MEL **

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**MEL : Merci beaucouuuuuuuup pour ton com Oui j'étais pas top opérationnelle la semaine dernière lol. Merci pour ton observation Et Rodney… c'est Rodney Oo**

**Ticoeur : J'espère que cette suite comblera tes attentes Oo Oui, c'est étonnant, parce que ce n'est jamais ce qu'il ferait dans la réalité. Soyons lucide : à un moment il faut bien se déconnecter de la série si on veut que les choses « avancent » d'un point de vue sentimental. Triste réalité Oo**

**G33k : Je suis flattée et très heureuse que tu aies rejoint ce slash !! J'ai deux professionnelles rien que pour moi maintenant Oo. Merci pour tous tes compliments et si tu as des critiques à faire comme pour l'autre fic, surtout n'hésite pas !! Elles seront toujours les bienvenues !! Et non ce n'est pas mon preier slash. Mais c'est celui dont je suis le moins mécontente **

**Clio Reap : Alors là déjà que tu me fais le plaisir de commer, je vais pas râler en plus Oo. Une nouvelles fois tu as exprimé tout haut les éléments qui m'ont fait choisir Teyla comme confidente . Pour ce qui est de la carapace et de la prise de conscience, c'est là que tout se joue dans une fic parce que… il faut bien le dire, on verrait jamais ça dans la série. Donc il faut extrapoler et.. ; ben c'est pas simple Oo J'espère te surprendre, vous surprendre, encore avec la suite. THE suite en fait… **

**Bonne lecture !! **

Le colonel, les yeux toujours baissés, entra sans un mot dans les quartiers de l'Athosienne. Teyla s'assura que personne de l'avait suivi et referma la porte avant de se tourner vers lui.

Au milieu de la pièce, John balayait l'endroit des yeux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise et se demandait maintenant si sa décision de venir se confier était une si bonne idée que ça. Alors, pour amorcer une discussion et ne pas passer plus longtemps pour un idiot, il regarda son amie dans les yeux.

« Teyla, je voulais…enfin pour l'autre fois je ne voulais pas hausser le ton. »

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se délester d'un grand poids. C'est posément qu'elle répondit :

« C'est oublié John.

- Merci, lui sourit-il faiblement. »

Il était ravi. Ravi et soulagé. Elle lui avait pardonné… si vite…

Teyla l'observa encore un moment. Il la regardait avec quelque chose dans le regard, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais décelé avant. Il était… désemparé, perdu. Et là, elle n'eut plus aucun doute sur la vraie raison de sa présence.

La jeune femme s'avança vers son lit et s'y assit. D'un geste, elle l'invita à faire de même.

John soupira et vint prendre place à ses côtés.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Il fut bref, le temps que Teyla prenne les choses en mains. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il réfléchisse trop longtemps et décide finalement de se rétracter.

« Quand allez-vous lui dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

Le colonel ferma les yeux avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il releva la tête vers elle et murmura presque :

« Je ne peux rien lui dire. »

Le regard de l'Athosienne s'attrista. Elle prit la main du militaire dans la sienne et la serra.

« Vous avez peur de sa réaction ou de devoir vous cacher pour vivre votre relation ? »

Voilà… elle venait de poser LA question. Celle qu'il s'était efforcée de se dissimuler, trop effrayé qu'il était par son propre aveu. Effrayé… lui, le militaire aguerri, sachant faire face à toutes les situations. Toutes les situations qui ne relevaient pas de sa vie priée du moins. C'est d'ailleurs quand il s'était rendu compte de son inaptitude à gérer sa vie privée qu'il avait donné à son métier de plus en plus d'importance. Se pensant ainsi en sécurité. A tort.

Teyla ne dit rien, le laissant réfléchir à sa question. Elle devinait combien le combat intérieur qu'il menait devait être rude. Elle ne le brusquerait pas. Elle se contenterait d'être là pour lui.

Enfin, au bout de longues secondes….

« J'ai peur pour lui, finit par lâcher John.

- A cause… de votre hiérarchie ?

- Si ça venait à se savoir, vous imaginez les conséquences ?

- Et si ça ne se savait jamais ?

- Teyla…

- John, vous avez réussi à cacher vos sentiments à tous pendant des semaines.

- Oui, la preuve, vous avez tout deviné !

- C'est parce que je suis la plus perspicace sur cette base. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa redonna un peu le sien au militaire.

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas de quoi est fait l'avenir, reprit Teyla. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous l'aimez et lui aussi.

- Vous pensez ce que vous venez de dire ? demanda John le cœur battant.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Il vous aime, je le sais. Comme je sais qu'il souffre autant, voire plus, de cette situation que vous. »

A ces mots, le regard du colonel se fit plus sombre. Préoccupé pas sa peur, il n'avait pas songé qu'Evan aussi pourrait être affecté par la situation. Quel égoïste !

« Mais si vous allez le voir, je suis certaine qu'il se sentira mieux. Il aura peur, comme vous. Mais ensemble vous trouverez une solution.

- Oui… vous pensez… enfin à cette heure il doit dormir.

John, un cœur tourmenté trouve rarement le sommeil. »

Le militaire hocha la tête. Combien de nuits blanches avait-il passées à cause de lui ?

Il se leva, suivi de Teyla. Et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait s'en aller, elle le vit la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci Teyla. »

La jeune femme ne fut pas longue à lui rendre son étreinte.

« Je serai toujours là pour vous John. »

Il se détacha d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna.

« Ca ira, vous verrez. »

John acquiesça et, réconforté par les mots de son amie, quitta ses quartiers.

Evan était sur le balcon. Il peignait à la lumière de la cité. Son seul dérivatif dans les moments durs comme celui qu'il vivait actuellement.

Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée…ni au mess, ni au hangar à jumpers, ni même en salle d'entraînement. Non pas qu'il le cherchait…. Ou peut-être si finalement. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il voulait le voir pour lui parler du baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Des mots qu'il lui avait dits. Parce que s'il y avait une chose de certaine dans toute la confusion qu'il ressentait depuis la veille, c'était qu'ils devaient éclaircir certains points. Le plus important étant leurs sentiments. Le major avait eu toute la journée pour y penser. Ses sentiments… il les connaissait, il se les était avoués depuis un moment déjà. Mais ceux de son supérieur restaient un mystère pour lui. Oui il l'avait embrassé. Deux fois même. Mais dans des circonstances si différentes. Si extrêmes à chaque fois. Encore s'il s'était tenu à une ligne de conduite … il aurait eu une chance de le suivre. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Il était tantôt proche, tantôt distant. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Et cet état de nervosité commençait à affecter son travail. Il était moins attentif sur le terrain. A ce train là il allait y laisser sa vie ou, pire, celle d'un de ses équipiers, celle d'un de ses amis !

Le major fronça les sourcils et se concentra de nouveau sur son tableau : la cité de nuit. Cela devait bien être le troisième qu'il réalisait sur ce thème. Il fallait dire qu'elle était tellement belle. Elle représentait tant pour lui.

La sonnette de ses quartiers retentit à cet instant. Non, pas ce soir. Ce soir, il voulait être tranquille.

Quelques secondes puis de nouveau ce son cristallin.

Le major ferma les yeux. On ne pouvait donc pas être tranquille une seule journée sur cette base ?! Question rhétorique : bien sur que non !

C'est à regret et un peu contrarié, qu'il abandonna sa palette et ses pinceaux pour se diriger vers la porte de ses quartiers. Ca devait encore être Zélenka. Il l'avait pratiquement pourchassé une partie de la journée pour qu'il l'aide à initialiser des objets anciens. Le fait que le dimanche soit le seul jour de repos du personnel de la base ne semblait pas l'avoir effleuré une seule seconde. Il avait pourtant cru réussir à brouiller les pistes…

« Zélenka, on pourrait parler de ça demain ? Je… »

Mais le major arrêta bien vite ses incriminations.

Figé, il observait la personne se trouvant en face de lui et qui ne semblait guère plus à l'aise.

« Bonsoir Major.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, répondit Evan au bout de quelques secondes. »

Le cœur des deux militaires battaient eu même rythme. Celui de l'appréhension.

« Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? »

Evan le sonda du regard. Lui parler…ils étaient de nouveau arrivés à cette étape. Pour la deuxième fois. C'est ce qu'il attendait. Oui… alors pourquoi avait-il si peur ?

Il se décala et laissa passer son supérieur.

John entra dans les quartiers de l'homme à qui il s'apprêtait à se livrer. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il ferma les yeux. C'était le moment. Allez, un peu de courage !!

Le colonel se tourna lentement vers Evan. Il le regardait de ses yeux bleus intenses. Ces yeux qui l'avaient transpercé plus d'une fois. Ces yeux qui le transperçaient une fois encore.

Ne sachant quoi faire pour amorcer la discussion, le major se dirigea vers son balcon et ferma la porte-fenêtre. John eut juste le tant d'entre apercevoir son œuvre.

« Vous peignez toujours aussi bien. »

Lorne rosit légèrement.

« Merci Monsieur.

- On avait dit que vous m'appeliez John, vous vous souvenez. »

Evan soupira et se tourna vers lui.

« Sauf votre respect, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda John, soudain inquiet.

- Vous me le demandez vraiment ? »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant. Ce fut John qui réagit le premier et baissa la tête.

« Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose.

- Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit. »

Le colonel releva la tête vers lui. Oui, évidemment qu'il savait. Il n'était pas idiot. Loin de là…Après un moment, il lâcha :

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier soir. »

Evan eut un petit rire amer. Il s'en doutait. Il avait espéré un moment, un bref moment, qu'il avoue des sentiments qu'il n'avait visiblement pas. Le colonel Sheppard était un homme d'instinct. De pulsions. Il avait obéit à une pulsion la veille. Comme la fois précédente.

John fronça les sourcils. Il se moquait de lui ? Il priait pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. C'était si difficile pour lui de se confier. C'était la chose la plus dure qu'il ait jamais eue à faire.

« Major ?

- Pardon, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. C'est juste que… c'est ce que j'allais vous dire aussi, mentit-il éhontément.»

Le colonel sentait la situation lui échapper. Plus encore, il commençait à douter des paroles de Teyla. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Pourtant elle avait eu l'air si certain d'elle. Elle était une des rares personnes qu'il connaissait à avoir un jugement sûr concernant les personnes. Non, elle devait avoir raison ! Elle avait raison !

« J'espère bien que non, souffla John en s'approchant. »

Evan se sut que faire, que dire. Il le laissa venir à lui. Le colonel s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je suis désolé … de vous avoir repoussé la première fois, parvint à articuler John. »

Lorne n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il resta tétanisé, attendant la suite de la confession de son supérieur.

« La première fois j'ai eu peur. La deuxième fois aussi. Mais … moins. Hier soir… je ne regrette pas, lâcha-t-il enfin en peinant à soutenir le regard d'Evan.

- Monsieur, qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? demanda le major, la voix tremblante.»

La respiration du colonel se coupa et c'est dans un souffle qu'il avoua :

« Je vous aime major. »

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**G33k : C'est vrai que Teyla est d'une grande aide. Elle sait toujours quoi dire et quoi faire. Et là…elle a du pain sur la planche D'autant que oui pour ce genre de relations, il y a tellement de difficultés à surmonter ! Et en effet, c'est pas trop tôt, mais je vais jamais à l'essentiel lol. Je suis d'une nature qui analyse tout Oo Maintenant… la fic n'est pas encore finie… PS : John aime aussi la guitare, le surf et le skate lol même si… bon ok on le voit rarement surfer Oo Merci encore une fois pour ton analyse !! **

**Shall : Tu n'as plus à attendre Et merci pour ton com .**

**MEL : Merciiiii et oui il faudrait que John et Evan créent un comité de militaires maltraités Oo**

**Ticoeur : Oui je suis un moooooonstre !! Sadique, méchante… cruelle Oo Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? Peut-être avec cette suite ?lool**

**Anna : Y'a qu'à demander **

**Clio : Quelle analyse Oo Alors oui John le supposait, l'espérait, mais se le voir confirmer par une personne extérieure le rassure. Il se rend compte que ce n'est pas que dans sa tête. Et en effet, il fonce le petit Sheppard, il est remonté à bloc ! Tu verras que pour le personnage d'Evan tu avais vu juste Pour ce qui est de le « je t'aime »… il a dit la phrase la plus courte qui lui ait traversé l'esprit à ce moment et qui rendait le mieux compte de ce qu'il ressentait. L'alcool peut faire ressortir et révéler des sentiments. Pour finir oui je suis d'accord : pour le lemon c'est trop tôt ! J'avais hésité, mais finalement… il sera pour plus tard Oui parce que je fais rarement une fic sans lemon. Encore merci pour toutes tes pensées !! **

**J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira parce que, je l'avoue sans honte, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire Oo**

_La respiration du colonel se coupa et c'est dans un souffle qu'il avoua : _

_« Je vous aime major. »_

Dans la pièce, le temps s'était comme arrêté. On aurait pu entendre un jumper voler. John observait Evan. Evan observait John.

Le major ne réalisait pas encore. Après toutes ces semaines, après les combats intérieurs qu'il avait menés, après s'être persuadé que toute relation avec lui était vouée à l'échec, après tout ça… il lui avouait ses sentiments. Sciemment. Sans être influencé par quoi que ce soit. Evan l'avait souvent rêvé, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que son supérieur se jetterait à l'eau.

Le colonel regardait son subordonné la peur au ventre. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Même lors de son premier mariage. Même en présence de Wraiths. Des questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit : pourquoi ne répondit-il pas ? Je lui ai fait peur ? Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de lui avouer ? Je l'aime… mais lui ? Teyla se serait-elle trompée ? Non, impossible ! Alors quoi ? John finit par ouvrir la bouche pour supplier l'homme se tenant en face de lui de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il mette fin à son insupportable attente !

Evan le devança :

« Monsieur… »

John ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

Il venait de se ridiculiser. Devant l'homme qu'il aimait. Parfait…

Ne supportant pas davantage cette situation, il fit un pas en direction de la porte, mais fut retenu par le bras.

« Je vous aime aussi, chuchota le major en captant le regard du colonel. »

Les deux miliaires se contemplèrent alors d'un œil nouveau. Ils avaient encore peur, bien sûr, mais au-delà de cette appréhension, c'est un autre sentiment que chacun perçut dans les yeux de l'autre. Une lueur… douce et apaisante. Une lueur… d'amour.

Ce fut le major qui fit le second pas. Il prit la main de son supérieur dans la sienne.

John frémit mais ne se dégagea pas. Bien au contraire. Il se rapprocha et posa une main sur la hanche d'Evan. Avec les femmes, c'était si facile… alors pourquoi avec lui il ne savait pas comment agir ? Le major dut percevoir son trouble car c'est en lui souriant faiblement qu'il murmura :

« Moi aussi, j'ai un peu peur. »

Le colonel prit la balle au bond.

« Vous…Tu n'as jamais… enfin je veux dire c'est la première fois…

- Que je ressens quelque chose pour un homme ? demanda Evan d'une voix mal assurée. Oui monsieur.

- Je crois que maintenant tu peux m'appeler John. Et me tutoyer.

- Je vais essayer, sourit plus franchement Evan. Mais je ne promets rien. C'est difficile, reprit-il sérieusement.

- Oui, je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai hésité à venir.

- A m'avouer vos… tes sentiments ?

- Oui.

- Tu te sens comment maintenant ? demanda le major, inquiet.

- Beaucoup mieux, lui affirma John le regard brillant. J'avais juste peur que tu ne veuilles pas d'une relation comme celle-là.

- Je me disais la même chose pour toi.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on travaille notre communication.

- Ce serait une bonne chose oui. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment encore.

Peu à peu, les sourires s'estompèrent, les esprits s'apaisèrent. Ils étaient bien, ils étaient ensemble. Alors, naturellement, les corps se rapprochèrent, les lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Leurs cœurs firent une embardée.

Le baiser n'eut rien de fougueux, ni de passionné. Il fut doux, emprunt de curiosité.

Chacun garda les yeux ouverts. Pour réaliser l'instant, pour être certain que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Ce fut John qui le rompit. Il se détacha lentement, observant son subordonné avec une certaine anxiété. Avait-il aimé ?

Evan avait le souffle court. Il n'avait jamais goûté un pareil baiser. Il avait eu peur un instant que son supérieur ne le rompe trop vite, se rendant compte de son erreur, ou poussé par la peur. Mais tel n'avait pas été le cas. Au lieu de ça il avait laissé ses lèvres… ses lèvres si douces, sur les siennes…

« C'était… commença Evan.

-Etrange, acheva John.

- Etrange ? répéta le major d'une voix où perçait la déception.

- Je veux dire pas banal. Non je veux dire c'était surprenant, tenta de se rattraper Sheppard. »

Lorne sourit faiblement à cette tentative d'explication.

« Moi aussi… j'ai aimé. »

Un nouveau poids s'ôta du cœur du colonel. Après un instant d'hésitation, il prit la main d'Evan.

« Et maintenant ? »

Le major le considéra un moment avant de lui répondre :

« Je ne sais pas. Cette situation me paraissait tellement… irréaliste que je n'ai pas pensé à ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite. »

John hocha la tête, semblant réfléchir à l'avenir qui les attendait. Puis, sans un mot, il l'attira sur le lit et le fit asseoir à ses côtés.

« Il y a la hiérarchie.

- Les autres, continua Evan.

- Tellement d'obstacles. Tu es sûr que tu veux prendre tous ces risques pour moi ?

-Je suis sûr de vouloir prendre ces risques pour nous. Et en même temps je me dis que… »

Le militaire laissa sa phrase en suspend. Les problèmes que cette relation allait créer lui apparaissaient peu à peu.

Il eut soudain peur. Pas pour lui. Non… mais…

« Continues, demanda John en lui serrant la main.

- Je me dis que celui qui risque le plus dans tout ça c'est toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu me le demandes ? Mais parce que tu es le chef militaire de cette expédition, parce que tu as une carrière exemplaire et pleine d'avenir et parce que beaucoup de gens ici comptent sur toi. »

Le colonel avait écouté avec attention. Il avait raison. Tous ces risques existaient bel et bien.

« Si tu avais lu mon dossier tu saurais que ma carrière n'est pas si exemplaire que ça, lui sourit John. »

Evan baissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire. C'était entre autre pour ça qu'il l'aimait : pour sa capacité à détendre l'atmosphère sans pour autant perdre de vue l'enjeu de la situation.

« Ecoute, je connais les enjeux. J'y ai pensé aussi. Si tu savais comme j'y ai pensé… Mais j'ai aussi réfléchi à ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Et tu vas me trouver égoïste mais je me fiche de tout ! Tant que je suis avec toi je me moque complètement des risques, des autres ! »

Le major observa un instant son supérieur, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Il avait du mal à reconnaître le chef militaire de l'expédition Atlantis dans ce discours si passionné, si dépourvu d'objectivité.

John avait ancré son regard dans celui de son subordonné. Il ne s'était jamais autant ouvert. Il n'avait jamais été si peu objectif. Le discours qu'il venait de lui servir était en totale contradiction avec ce que sa conscience professionnelle lui dictait ! Celle qui lui criait que toute cette histoire était de la folie et que pour leur bien commun ils feraient mieux d'arrêter là. Cette voix il l'ignorait prodigieusement ! Parce que ses sentiments étaient plus forts ! Parce que pour la première fois il se sentait bien avec quelqu'un, heureux, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention que cela s'arrête de si tôt ! Maintenant il n'espérait qu'une chose : que celui qu'il aimait n'allait pas avoir peur de lui et de ses sentiments qui, il s'en rendait compte, n'avaient pas été amenés avec le plus de douceur possible.

« Il faudra se cacher alors…, constata Evan après un long moment de silence.

- Oui. Et n'en parler à personne pour le moment.

-Même pas à nos coéquipiers.

- Même pas à nos amis.

- J'espère que les autres ne vont rien soupçonner pour toi.

- Pourquoi pour moi ?

- Si tu n'as pas de conquêtes pendant un moment ils vont forcément se poser des questions.

- Eh, j'étale pas ma vie privée au grand jour ! C'est McKay qui a fait courir le bruit que je suis un don juan !

- John…

- Bon… d'accord, j'ai pas forcément démenti, confessa-t-il avec un air faussement coupable. Mais c'est parce que je ne trouvais jamais la personne qui me convenait, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Mais maintenant, c'est différent. »

Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'Evan et posa sa main sur sa taille.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce qu'on tente le coup ? »

Le sourire, peut-être malhabile, mais surtout si tendre, qu'adressa le colonel au major, finit d'anéantir ses dernières objections. Il acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de tête avant de poser à son tour sa main sur la hanche de son supérieur.

John fit glisser une des siennes le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Evan pour venir caresser sa nuque. Il se pencha vers lui.

Cette fois chacun ferma les yeux.

Cette fois chacun savoura la magie de ce nouveau lien que personne ne devrait jamais découvrir.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**G33K: Concernant l'attitude «féminine», je ne pensé par l'avoir écrit comme ça lol mais bon en même temps oui je suis plus habituée au ships qu'au slash et donc… ça joue peut-être un peu . Pour se qui est de se décharger de leur fardeau… il y a Teyla en effet . Et pour finir: oh que non que c'est pas sorti tout seul lol Mais si j'ai réussi à dissimuler la peine que j'ai eue, c'est l'essentiel Oo. Merci pour ta review **

**MEL: Merci pour ton com lol Oui je sais, moi je voudrais être à la place d'Evan lol**

**Ticoeur: Merciiiiiiiiii Et merci pour tout ton ressenti sur ce chapitre Vu que c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je l'ai écrit **

**Clio: Where are youuuuuuuuuuuu??**

«J'en ai marre!! Je suis pas linguiste! s'exclama Rodney ne posant rageusement son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux.

- Calmez-vous Rodney, tempéra John. Je vais vous donner un coup de main.»

Le scientifique ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit le colonel Sheppard prendre place à côté de lui.

«C'est vrai ou c'est une nouvelle technique pour venir m'attaquer sans que je me doute de rien? demanda le canadien, plus méfiant que jamais.

- Oh ça va, comme si je passais mon temps à vous frapper!»

Teyla et Ronon échangèrent un regard entendu sur ce sujet.

«Alors? reprit John.

- Attendez, c'était vrai?

- Ben… oui.

- Depuis quand vous savez lire l'Ancien?

- Depuis le début… ou presque.

- Et vous ne l'avez pas dit avant parce que…?

- Parce que je savais qu'en plus de venir me gâcher mon temps libre avec l'initialisation d'objets anciens, vous m'auriez aussi monopolisé pendant les missions.

- Oh…

- Bon alors?

- Oui, alors… c'est cette phrase là.»

Teyla jeta un regard amusé à Ronon qui secoua la tête avant d'aller faire un tour dans les environs. La jeune femme reporta son regard sur les deux atlantes, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que le colonel avait imperceptiblement changé d'attitude durant les missions. Bien sûr il taquinait toujours Rodney et affrontait invariablement le danger en chef militaire accompli qu'il était… mais il était plus calme, plus détendu durant les heures d'attente qui étaient parfois nécessaires à Rodney pour résoudre un problème scientifique inattendu.

La raison de ce changement? Elle la connaissait. Elle avait été la première, et la seule, personne, à qui s'était confié John. Enfin confié… Il était venu la trouver en salle d'entraînement le lendemain de leur conversation. Il s'était approché d'elle alors qu'elle méditait et lui avait murmuré un «merci» avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

«Ah mais oui! Ca tombe sous le sens! s'exclama Rodney. J'aurais pu le trouver!»

John leva les yeux au ciel.

«De rien surtout, lança-t-il sarcastiquement en se levant.

- Oui, merci, merci, maintenant laissez moi un peu d'air pour travailler.»

Cette fois, le scientifique n'y coupa pas.

«Aïe!!

Pour stimuler le grand cerveau, expliqua le militaire en se dirigeant vers Teyla.»

Rodney le frotte la tête, les yeux déjà plongés dans son moniteur

«Allez-y doucement colonel, sourit l'Athosienne lorsque John fut à sa hauteur.

- Ca lui rappelle qui est le chef.Il a tendance à l'oublier ces temps-ci.»

Le silence s'installa, les deux atlantes observant les alentours pour parer à toute menace potentielle.

«Vous êtes toujours partante pour la partie poker demain soir? demanda le colonel au bout de quelques secondes.

- Oui, bien sûr! Il y aura qui d'autre?

- McKay, Ronon, Cadman, Carson et… le major Lorne.»

La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise pour en parler. Elle aurait pu le croire gêné si ce n'était cette lueur dans ses yeux. Cette lueur qui ne le quittait plus depuis déjà tellement de jours.

Après un autre instant, Teyla ne put contenir plus longtemps sa curiosité. Curiosité qu'elle amena, comme toujours, sans avoir l'air de rien.

«Comment cela se passe-t-il entre vous?»

John se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre et regarda le lointain.

«Ca va, répondit-il simplement.

- Vous ne vous voyez pas aussi souvent que vous le souhaiteriez, je me trompe?

- Non, il est en mission quand je suis off-world et inversement.

- Vous aurez ce week-end, le rassura la jeune femme.

- Oui.»

Elle n'insista pas. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il s'ouvre. Déjà qu'en temps normal il n'était pas très loquace concernant sa vie privée…

Enfin, au bout d'une demie heure, Rodney donna le signal du départ, sous l'œil peu avenant de John.

oooooooooooooooo

«Contente de vous revoir en temps et en heure, c'est rare, leur sourit Elizabeth une fois la porte franchie.

- Aucune surprise, aucune attaque… cochez cette date sur votre calendrier, dit John en se dirigeant vers un couloir.

- Où vous allez? demanda Rodney alors qu'il sortait ses emballages de barres chocolatées.

- Prems à l'infirmerie lança le militaire avant de disparaître du champ de vision du Canadien.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment? s'interrogea Rodney.

- Il est joyeux, répondit Ronon dans un grognement. Pourquoi, vous préférez qu'il vous frappe?

- Il m'a frappé tout à l'heure! s'insurgea le scientifique en regardant Elizabeth d'un air de martyre.

- Et bien…allez voir Carson, lui conseilla la dirigeante.»

Rodney regarda alternativement Elizabeth, Ronon et Teyla. Aucun ne compatissait. C'est donc d'un air pincé qu'il prit à son tour le chemin de l'antre de Carson.

«Aïe!!

- Major, je vous ai connu moins douillet.

- Et vous je vous ai connu moins brusque doc.»

Ce fut sur ce petit intermède que John entra dans la pièce. Il reconnut la voix d'Evan et ralentit le pas.

Carson se pencha derrière le paravent pour prendre un bandage posé sur la table présente à côté de lui et remarqua son nouveau visiteur.

«Colonel, déjà rentré?

- Oui.

- Ca s'est bien passé?

- Comme sur des roulettes, sourit John d'un air se voulant décontracté.»

La vérité était qu'il était inquiet. Inquiet pour Evan.

«Vous avez de la chance, continua le médecin en repassant derrière le paravent. Cette fois-ci c'est l'équipe du major qui a été victime d'une embuscade.»

Les traits de John se tendirent et son cœur s'emballa.

«Zut je n'ai plus d'alcool! Ne bougez pas major je reviens tout de suite. Colonel?

- Euh oui?

- Vous pourriez venir m'aider?»

Le militaire passa à son tour derrière le paravent et découvrit un Lorne torse nu, des égratignures sur à peu près tout le corps et une plaie plus profonde sur l'avant bras gauche. Il sentit son estomac se nouer.

«Maintenez la compresse sur sa plaie s'il vous plait.»

C'est un peu maladroitement que John prit la place de Carson.

«Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, lança l'Ecossais en sortant rapidement de la salle.»

John se retrouva seul avec son major.

Le colonel inspira et reporta son regard sur son subordonné.

«Comment c'est arrivé? demanda John.

- L'embuscade classique.

- Les Wraiths?

- Non, les Genii.

- Les Genii?!

- Aïe!»

Sous le coup de la colère, Sheppard venait d'appuyer un peu fort sur la plaie ouverte du blessé.

«Désolé, ça va? s'inquiéta le colonel en enlevant la compresse.

Oui, là au moins je suis sûr que l'hémorragie va s'arrêter, sourit faiblement Evan.»

John baissa la tête et remit la compresse sur le bras de Lorne.

«Les Genii, tu es sûr? reprit-il en regardant de nouveau Evan dans les yeux.

- Oui, certain.

I- ls en ont rien à foutre des pactes en cours ou quoi?!

- Je pense que c'était des soldats restés fidèles à Kolya.

- C'est pas une excuse! Ils devraient mieux surveiller leurs potentiels dissidents!»

Les traits de John étaient tendus et ses yeux brillants de colère. Et peut-être aussi de peur.

«Et ta mission? demanda Evan au bout de quelques secondes.

- Ca c'est bien passé. Mais j'ai dû donner un coup de main à McKay pour une traduction, sinon on en aurait eu pour des heures.

- Sur une traduction? répéta Evan, incrédule.

- Ben oui. Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je sais rien faire d'autre que tenir un flingue? bougonna John en reportant son regard sur la compresse qui était devenue bien rouge. Attends, tiens la, je vais en chercher une autre.»

Le colonel se leva sous le regard fatigué, mais attendri, d'Evan. Le major ne se permettait ce genre de coup d'oeil que lorsqu'il était certain de ne pas être vu. Ni de John, ni de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'il aimait son supérieur, mais qu'il savait aussi que montrer ses sentiments n'étaient pas facile pour lui. Encore moins qu'en ce qui le concernait…Il voulait lui laisser tout le temps nécessaire pour apprivoiser leur nouvelle situation.

«Et voilà, annonça John en revenant vers lui, une compresse neuve à la main.»

Evan enleva l'ancienne imbibée de sang et laissa John appliquer la nouvelle.

«Essaye de plus me refaire peur comme ça, ok? reprit le colonel d'une voix faible, les yeux toujours fixés sur la compresse.»

Lorne posa sur lui un regard surpris. Agréablement surpris.

«J'essaierais. Mais ce sont les risques du métier, reprit-il malicieusement.»

John leva les yeux vers lui.

«A qui le dis-tu! Mais quand même…»

Evan le considéra un moment avant d'acquiescer.

«Tu viens toujours au poker demain soir?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Ok, super.»

Le colonel commença à faire glisser la compresse sur le bras du major, enlevant par là-même le sang séché. Evan frémit. Ce geste s'apparentait tellement à une caresse…

Soudain des pas se firent entendre dans le corridor.

«Tu fais quelque chose après? s'entendit demander John.

- Non, rien.

- Moi non plus. On se rejoint… au hangar à jumpers?

- Ok, fut tout ce qu'Evan put dire avant que Carson n'entre dans l'infirmerie, suivi de Rodney.

- Voilà! Désolé d'avoir été si long, mais la nouvelle infirmière était bien plus intéressée par le signe astrologique du colonel Sheppard que par son travail. Merci colonel, sourit le médecin en reprenant sa place.

- De rien. Bon allez, je vous laisse.

- Vous avez déjà passé votre visite médicale? s'étonna Rodney.

- Euh… non, mais je vais aller voir cette jolie infirmière. Elle se fera un plaisir de me faire les tests.»

Evan ne dit rien. Il avait raison, il fallait sauvegarder les apparences. Rodney leva les yeux au ciel: quel crâneur! Carson lui adressa un faible sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son blessé.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Adaris : Oui, la suite arrive, pas de panique lol Tous les dimanches ^^**

**Ticoeur : Oui je torture mes lecteurs O_o Je suis un affreux auteur démoniaque O_o lol PS : Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir. PS2 : C'est pas encore la partie de poker.**

**G33K : Je sais pas ce qui te faut pour que tu cesses de penser que je les féminise lol Ils peuvent être tendre de temps en temps, ils sont pas toujours obligé de « casser de l'ennemi » lol. Et oui, total cliché le passage à l'infirmerie lol. Pour la présence de Liz… elle va aller en s'intensifiant et je pense qu'elle va poser des … problèmes…**

**MEL : Homer xdr oh non xdr et oui un peu de pause, y'en a besoin O_o Et moi aussi lol**

**Je m'excuse déjà pour ceux qui s'ennuieront en lisant cette partie… y'a pas d'action, ou presque que de la psychologie. Lol**

**Pardon pour la longueur aussi. Je dis ça pour Ticoeur pour pas qu'elle m'étripe O_o. **

Cela faisait une demie heure que John tournait en rond dans le hangar. Enfin non, pas exactement en rond. Disons que cela faisait une demie heure qu'il s'ingéniait à faire croire au soldat chargé de garder les lieux qu'il avait des modifications à faire sur jumper 1. Et pour le moment, ça avait l'air de marcher.

Evidemment, rien ne clochait sur ce fidèle vaisseau. Et le colonel se demandait s'il n'allait pas y avoir effectivement quelque chose à réparer si IL tardait encore. Après tout, Il était presque remis à neuf quand il était passé le voir à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tant de temps ? Est-ce que Carson lui avait découvert autre chose ? Est-ce qu'il avait décidé tout bonnement de ne pas venir au rendez-vous ? Quelle que soit la raison, le cœur de Sheppard battait de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse… enfin.

« Bonjour Davis.

- Bonjour Monsieur, salua le capitaine.

- Ce n'est pas l'heure de votre pause ?

- Si, mais la relève tarde un peu aujourd'hui.

- Je peux garder un œil sur les jumpers si vous voulez.

- Et bien….

- Personne ne le saura. Je sais combien ces journées de garde sont épuisantes. Allez-y.

- Bien, merci monsieur. Au fait, le colonel Sheppard est là.

- Ah oui ? Et bien nous serons deux, lui sourit Evan avec un naturel désarmant. »

Le capitaine hocha la tête avant de sortir du hangar. Lorne soupira légèrement avant de se diriger vers Jumper 1. IL ne pouvait être que là.

John, qui avait suivi toute la conversation, ouvrit le sas arrière du vaisseau.

« Salut, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus, lui sourit le colonel en refermant le sas.

- Désolé du retard, mais McKay m'a tenu la jambe pour que je lui raconte tout ce que je savais sur l'artéfact qu'on a trouvé sur M4X 678. »

Le regard de John s'assombrit et il se rapprocha d'Evan.

Les deux hommes étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Cette proximité ils n'avaient pu la goûter que très peu ces temps-ci. Et lorsque ça leur arrivait, ils se retrouvaient comme maintenant : gauches. Eux, les militaires fiers, forts et courageux... de vrais collégiens.

« Ecoute, je voudrais que tu fasses plus attention, reprit John au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais les risques sont ce qu'ils sont. »

Sheppard soupira. Oui, les risques… C'était tellement plus simple quand c'était lui qui les prenait. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre… Mais maintenant, la donne avait changé. A chaque fois qu'il passait la porte, John se rongeait les sangs.

« Eh, ça va ? demanda Evan face au mutisme de son chef. »

Le colonel releva la tête et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

Le major ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne lui avait jamais témoigné ses sentiments de cette manière.

Ne sentant pas de retour, John se détacha un peu. Mais juste un peu. Le temps qu'Evan réagisse enfin et le serre à son tour.

Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment avant que le colonel ne se sépare un peu de lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Sheppard encadra la tête de son subordonné de ses mains et se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres. Moins doucement que les autres fois. Les rares autres fois. La peur nourrit sa passion.

Cette fois, Evan ne fut pas long à réagir et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son supérieur.

Le baiser s'intensifia. Les langues se mêlèrent, les lèvres vinrent bientôt se dévorer. Celles de Sheppard bifurquèrent bientôt dans le cou de Lorne qui réprima un gémissement. Il ne réfléchissait pas, porté qu'il était par le souffle de son chef militaire qui lui brûlait la peau. Ce ne fut que lorsque les mains de John glissèrent de ses hanches au bas de son dos qu'Evan ouvrit les yeux et se détacha.

Lorsque le colonel reporta son regard sur le visage du major, il était sombre. Très sombre. Evan se sentit frissonner.

Sheppard se recula d'un pas et ferma un bref instant les yeux pour se reprendre. Il avait lu dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin. Trop vite. Et à vrai dire… lui aussi se demandait si tout cela n'était pas trop rapide…

« On se voit demain à la partie de poker ? demanda John en se reculant vers le tableau de bord.

- Oui, sans faute, lui sourit Evan, un peu nerveux. Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, sourit-il faiblement avant de faire demi tour.

- Ok. A demain.

- A demain.»

Le major se concentra et le sas s'ouvrit. Une seconde plus il était sorti.

Le colonel referma la porte arrière et soupira Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui … sauter dessus de cette manière ! Il se comportait comme avec toutes les femmes qu'il avait eues par le passé ! Toutes ces femmes qui finalement n'avaient été qu'une distraction. Mais lui... Evan… c'était différent. Le militaire se passa la main dans les cheveux. C'était tellement différent. Il l'aimait vraiment et… c'était un homme. John ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec cette idée. Ni avec lui. Même s'il était sûr de ses sentiments. Comment se comporter avec un homme ? Quand il y repensait : il l'avait embrassé… comme il aurait embrassé une femme. Mais c'était sa technique à lui. Devait-il changer la façon dont il s'y prenait ? Devait-il changer des choses dans son comportement ? Il se remettait de plus en plus en question. Il ne voulait pas faire de faux pas. Il … l'aimait plus que tout !

Evan entra dans ses quartiers et se rendit directement sur son balcon. Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon. Cette vue de la cité qu'il avait depuis ses quartiers l'avait toujours apaisé. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait peinte si souvent. Mais cette fois, il avait bien du mal à retrouver son calme. Le baiser qu'il venait de recevoir… avait été différent de tous ceux qu'il avait reçu ou donné dans sa vie. Et, sans se vanter, il avait tout de même pas mal d'expérience. Même si, sur ce sujet, il restait plus discret que son supérieur. Il ferma les yeux. Son supérieur… John, depuis peu. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus cette semaine. Leur première semaine ensemble. Cette phrase sonnait étrangement à son oreille… Mais telle était la réalité. Il était avec le Colonel Sheppard. Et s'il pensait parfois que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, John se chargeait de lui prouver le contraire. Evan effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts. Il l'avait embrassé comme jamais. Il avait mis tant de passion. Et ensuite… le major frémit de nouveau. Il était passé au cran au-dessus. Lui qui était si réticent et qui avait si peur au départ de leur relation. Et cette fois-ci ça avait été lui, Evan, qui avait pris peur. Mais de quoi au juste ! Il n'aurait jamais rien tenté de sérieux dans un jumper. Mais l'idée lui était venue. Et avec elle l'angoisse de leur première fois. Parce qu'il se doutait que tôt ou tard ils devraient passer le cap. Et le fait été que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait testé ce genre de relation jusqu'à présent. C'était une nouvelle étape. Une étape effrayante…

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

« Je vois donc que cet artéfact pourrait être utile à nos travaux sur l'E2PZ, constata Elizabeth avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

- Oui, je ne vous le fais pas dire ! s'exclama Rodney les yeux pétillant d'excitation.

- Bien, je crois que tout est dit. A moins que quelqu'un ait quelque chose à rajouter ? »

La jeune femme fit un tour d'horizon de la tablée. Tous secouèrent la tête. Et lorsqu'enfin elle posa son regard sur John, celui-ci était dans la lune. Comme durant toute la réunion.

« John ?

- …

- Colonel Sheppard ?

- Hein ?

- Rien à ajouter ?

- Euh…. Non. »

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard qui en disait long avant de reprendre :

« Bien, je vous libère. Passez une bonne fin de journée. »

Les gaters se levèrent tous. Rodney sortit le premier pour foncer à son labo, suivi de près par Ronon et Teyla.

Quand John passa près de sa supérieure pour franchir à son tour les portes, il fut stoppé d'une main sur le bras.

« John, je voudrais vous parler. »

Surpris, le militaire se tourna vers elle.

« Un problème ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça. »

Son ton était calme et serein. Elle n'avait visiblement aucune intention de lui faire une quelconque remontrance. Ce qui soulagea aussitôt le colonel qui cherchait déjà ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire pour se faire passer un savon.

« Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

- John, vous étiez sur une autre planète durant toute la réunion.

- Ben en fait en un sens oui. Vu qu'on parlait d'une de nos explorations.

- John… »

Le regarda de semi reproche que lui lança Elizabeth fit se dandiner le militaire d'un pied sur l'autre.

« A quoi pensiez-vous ?

- A rien de spécial. J'écoutais.

- Alors vous ne verriez aucun inconvénient à me résumer ce qui a été dit ?

- Euh…. Mhh… oui bon ok, j'écoutais pas.

- Est-ce que quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un vous tracasse ?

- Quoi ? souffla John en tâchant de ne pas paraître aussi paniqué qu'il l'était.

- Est-ce que vous avez parlé avec le major Lorne ? »

Le sang de John commença à battre dangereusement ses tempes.

« A quel propos ?

- A propos de votre différend. Différend dont vous n'avez jamais jugé bon de me faire part d'ailleurs.

- Oh ça… non c'est arrangé.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oh oui, sûr et certain. »

Le sourire que lui adressa John parut étrange à la dirigeante. Si elle n'était pas certaine que cela n'ait aucun sens, elle aurait juré qu'il était emprunt de… gêne.

« Bien, dans ce cas, vous n'avez aucune excuse pour n'avoir pas été avec nous. Vous irez voir Ronon en salle d'entraînement.

- Vous voulez que je me fasse casser le bras en… punition ?

- Oh vous savez, le bras ou autre chose, lui sourit la dirigeante en sortant avec lui de la salle.

- Vous êtes un être cruel Docteur.

- Démoniaque, renchérit la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire. »

John plissa les yeux avant de reprendre sur un autre sujet :

« Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis pour le poker de ce soir ?

- La dirigeante d'Atlantis en plein débauche ? s'offusqua-t-elle faussement. Non, je vais vous laisser vous amuser entre vous.

- Ok, comme vous voudrez. Je vous garderais une place au cas où.

- Merci John. »

Un dernier clin d'œil et les chemins des deux atlantes se séparèrent, le militaire se dirigeant vers ses quartiers.

« Vous n'oubliez rien colonel ? »

John pila net, marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et fit volte face, direction la salle d'entraînement

« Je vous hais Docteur Weir, siffla le militaire.

- Moi aussi John je vous aime bien, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de retourner dans son bureau. »

Oooooooooooo

« Allez, les deux en même temps. »

C'est sur cette phrase que John arriva à l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement.

A l'intérieur, trois personnes : Ronon, Cadman et Evan.

Le colonel ralentit le pas et, sans un bruit, se plaça discrètement dans l'embrasure de la porte, prêt à observer le combat qui allait se dérouler.

Laura et son supérieur tournèrent un moment autour de Ronon avant que le lieutenant n'engage le combat, bientôt suivie d'Evan.

John, qui au début regardait avec attention les mouvements de ses hommes, en vint bien vite à détailler l'un d'entre eux. Il ne sut combien de temps passa ainsi, mais lorsque le major fut violemment envoyé à terre, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit une main pour se poser sur son épaule. Le colonel sursauta avant de se retourner.

« Vous espionnez colonel ? sourit Teyla.

- Non… je regarde ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir une chance de tenir face à Ronon plus de 5 minutes. »

Le Satédien mit à terre Laura avant de se tourner comme si de rien n'était vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Sheppard. C'est votre tour ?

- D'après Elizabeth, oui, bougonna le militaire en entrant dans la salle. »

Evan tourna la tête vers John et se sentit affreusement gêné, se relevant le plus rapidement possible en tentant de réprimer une grimace de douleur.

Laura, elle, gisait toujours au sol.

« Oh, Ronon, un petit coup de main ? »

L'ex runner se pencha et lui prit la main pour la remettre en moins de deux sur ses pieds.

« Merci, vous venez de me décrocher l'autre bras, lui sourit-il de manière crispée.

- Vous passez trop de temps avec McKay, lui glissa Evan.

- Mais non je…. Mon dieu… vous avez raison, se lamenta Laura en se dirigeant vers la sortie, ignorant même John et Teyla, tant le choc avait été grand !

- Allez Sheppard, en piste ! lança Ronon en prenant un bâton. »

Le colonel soupira et se dirigea vers le banc, suivi par Teyla.

« Nous y allons major ? demanda la jeune athosienne.

- Ok, laissez-moi juste deux minutes, le temps de récupérer mon genou.

- Vous vous entraînez aussi ? demanda John.

- Oui, c'est notre heure, lui sourit Teyla tandis qu'Evan prenait la bouteille posée au sol.

- On peut s'entraîner plus tard, suggéra John.

- Non, j'ai autre chose à faire plus tard, dit Ronon en faisant tournoyer son bâton.

- Oh, vous avez une vie sociale ? le taquina Sheppard. »

Mais au regard que le Satédien lui lança, il sut qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la blague. John soupira faiblement, il allait se faire mettre au tapis encore plus rapidement que d'habitude…

**TBC **


	21. Chapter 21

**MEL : Oui tout le monde s'amuse à taper tout le monde O_o Je sens que tu vas aimer la suite lol.**

**Ticoeur : Euh… oui voilà je vais tâcher de lui laisser un peu d'énergie O_o lol Non il en faudra pour affronter ce qui l'attend…**

**Clio : CLIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. POUR TES 3 reviews O_o. Des coms de cette ampleur méritent des réponses !!!!!**

**Chapitre 18 : Alors oui y'a une vie après le ship !!! Heureusement parce qu'on est pas aidé O_o. Et non en effet je suis pas TROP sadique… disons que je me soigne O_o Pour la manière dont il gère la chose, ce sont deux hommes… donc je les vois assez pudique. Et si ça plait comme ça, j'en suis bien contente ! Pour ce qui est du passage du « vous » au « tu »… bon sang les anglo saxons connaissent pas leur joie ! Et enfin (toujours concernant ta review pour le chapitre 18 lol) : oui elle s'accélère pour la bonne raison que maintenant j'ai enfin pu donner une direction à ma fic. Avant je nageais un peu en eaux troubles lol**

**Concernant le chapitre 19 : John est un intellectuel, on lui refuse cet état de fait trop souvent et j'ai voulu rectifier le tir O_o. Je l'aime bien ce tit John ! Concernant le rôle de Teyla : c'est vrai qu'elle est super comme confidente ! Et pour ce qui est de Rodney …. Je te laisse découvrir son rôle ^^. Pour l'infirmerie : j'avais besoin… comment dire…. D'un endroit où Evan puisse se dévêtir autrement que dans ses quartiers. Juste pour montrer le trouble de John… Pour les Genii : entièrement d'accord : pas trop d'imagination. Mais bon les Wraith… ils me disaient rien et les Assurans non plus lol Donc… O_o Mais normalement plus aucun méchant n'aura à contribuer à la fic lol Donc plus de « déjà vu ». Mais... j'aime les infirmières hein O_o (peur de se faire taper…). Et oui leur relation n'est pas des plus simples parce qu'en plus de se cacher des autres il y a tous ces non dits entre eux… Et … quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas s'arranger O_o. En fait : tu fais bien d'avoir peur … *suspens intense*. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments aussi * en mode toute rouge* et bien sûr que oui que ton commentaire a été utile et intéressant ! Entre parenthèses : quelle imagination O_o !! Et pour les hypothèses qui pourraient aller à l'encontre de cet amour naissant je peux te dire que tu as vu juste pour l'une d'entre elles ^^.**

**Chapitre 20 : re en mode *sais plus où se mettre*. C'est vrai que le côté… pratique les angoisse et va leur poser problème….mais je n'en dis pas plus ^^ (peut-être parce que j'en sais pas plus pour l'instant ?O_o Oui ça doit être ça !). Et oui là pour le coup du capitaine… hum… un tit soldat aurait pu faire l'affaire ! On a qu'à dire… qu'il est puni ?  Concernant ton intuition sur Liz…. Je te laisse le soin de la voir…. Confirmer… Infirmer… ? Je sais pas O_o. Et non tu n'es pas à côté de la plaque. J'ai voulu montrer leur lien de complicité parce qu'il va prendre plus d'importance…Et pour finir je dois dire que c'est grâce à ta review que j'ai donné une nouvelle impulsion à cette fic : donc : MERCI CLIO (et merci à ma puce d'amour qui m'a aussi bien aidé avec Liz !!).**

**Eh tout le monde : si y'a encore une suite faut remercier Clio O_o.**

**En tout cas merci énormément pour tes 3 reviews. Tu aurais pu te contenter d'une seule ! O_o**

**G33K : Oui… sacré tutoiement et vouvoiement !! Grrr Et oui bon pour le terme c'est générique… ? O_o (tente de se rattraper …). Et oui vive l'instinct féminin… c'est d'ailleurs pour glorifier la femme, trop peu souvent évaluer à sa juste valeur dans SG, que j'ai mis Laura plus résistante que Evan lol. Oui…. Shweir O_o plus fort que moi… d'ailleurs… non je dis rien ! Et merci encore pour ton com !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Et sans plus attendre : la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

John se mit en position, jetant tout de même un œil à Evan. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se ridiculiser devant…. Et bien devant celui qu'il aimait. Cette phrase, le colonel se la répétait souvent. Au début avec beaucoup de mal…mais plus il se la répétait, plus cela devenait naturel pour lui. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait ce naturel, cette façon de penser à lui, à eux, cette…

« Aïe !! »

Au tapis… Déjà ?!

« Qu'est-ce que j'arrête pas de répéter ? demanda Ronon en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

-Jamais quitter l'adversaire des yeux, répondit John d'une voix étouffée par la douleur. »

Le Satédien hocha la tête et aida son ami à se remettre sur pieds.

John n'osait plus regarder Evan. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser de son chef militaire ?!

Le major avait réprimé une grimace lorsqu'il l'avait vu se faire attaquer par surprise. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'une attaque de Ronon laissait des séquelles.

« Ronon, si nous faisions une démonstration au colonel et au major pour qu'ils aient un aperçu de ce qu'il faut faire ? »

Evan et John froncèrent les sourcils au même instant. Ils étaient si nuls que ça ?! Le colonel se retira du tatami, et, toujours sans jeter un regard à Lorne, vint prendre place à côté de lui.

Le major lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il était aussi gêné que lui tout à l'heure. Alors, pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, il glissa tout bas à son chef :

« Six fois. »

John tourna la tête vers lui.

« Quoi ?

J- e me suis fait étalé six fois avant que t… vous arriviez. »

Ils jetèrent un regard vers les pégasiens. Ils se tournaient autour et n'avaient visiblement pas entendu le presque lapsus d'Evan.

Les deux terriens se regardèrent de nouveau et Sheppard adressa un faible sourire, encore emprunt de gêne, à son subordonné qui le lui rendit.

La première attaque des deux combattants capta leur attention.

L'échange continua. Ronon était rapide, mais Teyla semblait lire dans ses pensées et parait sans trop de mal à ses tentatives de déstabilisation.

« C'est là qu'on voit à quel point on est nul, murmura Evan à l'oreille de John, le faisant frissonner. »

Le colonel marmonna un faible « oui » avant de se dégager quelque peu. Ils devaient rester discrets et le sentir près de lui… ne l'aidait pas.

Lorne remarqua l'attitude de son supérieur et ressentit parfaitement son malaise. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire pour le dissiper. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

Ronon était à terre. Teyla, elle, arborait un petit sourire vainqueur.

« Les yeux Ronon, les yeux. »

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de s'élever de l'embrasure de la porte.

« Rodney, lui sourit l'Athosienne.

- Vous venez vous entraîner ? lui demanda le Satédien dont les yeux lançaient à présent des éclairs.

-Euh… non, répondit le Canadien d'une petite voix.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda John.

- Je venais vous chercher pour initialiser des objets anciens.

-Ok, j'arrive.

- Colonel, le rappela à l'ordre Teyla. »

Le militaire soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rodney.

- Le colonel était en plein entraînement.

- Ah… Et bien je vais attendre. »

Le scientifique se dirigea vers le banc et s'y installa le plus tranquillement du monde.

« Eh, c'est pas une salle d'attente ! lança Sheppard.

- Oui, mais vous n'allez pas en avoir pour longtemps.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?!

- Colonel, gardez un peu d'énergie pour votre combat, intervint Teyla alors que John se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers un Rodney qui s'était tassé sur lui-même. »

Il stoppa net et tourna les talons pour prendre les bâtons que la pégasienne lui tendait. Evan respira un bon coup avant de prendre ceux de Ronon.

« Très bien, placez-vous en face l'un de l'autre. Inspirez et expirez lentement. Détendez-vous. Il ne faut pas que quelque chose trouble votre concentration. »

Les deux militaires s'observaient. Que rien ne vienne troubler leur concentration hein ? Facile à dire ! Savait-elle seulement à quel point regarder l'homme qu'on aime était un handicap pour se concentrer, surtout en sachant qu'il fallait l'envoyer au tapis ?! Sans doute le savait-elle… Mais elle savait aussi sauvegarder les apparences. Et en véritable personne sur qui compter, elle le faisait à la perfection.

« Allez-y. »

Le top départ donné, les deux terriens commencèrent à se tourner autour, comme les deux combattants précédents.

Et si Teyla et Ronon les observaient avec attention, Rodney, lui, était au spectacle. Il savait que John allait se faire battre. Il se demandait juste quand cela se produirait.

Sheppard, concentré, regardait Lorne. Il ne voulait pas le blesser ! Mais il ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver une nouvelle fois à terre ! Il n'avait jamais supporté de passer pour un faible. Et ce n'est pas devant lui qu'il allait commencer à apprécier ! Surtout pas ! Il n'avait plus qu'une solution : le mettre à terre. Sans lui faire mal !

Evan observait son supérieur en tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose que son corps. Ses mouvements… il devait les anticiper et non se laisser distraire par eux… ne pas voir autre chose que le soldat devant lui. Soldat qu'il devait mettre à terre… Même s'il n'en avait pas du tout envie !

Première tentative du major. Première parade du colonel.

Les deux hommes n'avaient qu'un objectif en tête : tenir bond le plus longtemps possible.

« Allez Evan ! lança joyeusement Rodney avant de se faire le plus petit possible sous les regards assassins, et ô horreur combinés, de Teyla et Ronon. »

John fronça les sourcils. Hors de question qu'il se fasse mettre au tapis par lui ! Il engagea le combat en visant les jambes d'Evan. Le major contra à temps et enchaîna avec un coup porté à l'épaule. Sheppard esquiva. Mais c'était moins une. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu le major se battre. Jamais, pas une seule fois en 5 ans… C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur celui qu'il aimait.

Un nouveau coup, un nouvel échange, une nouvelle parade.

Rodney observait la scène avec de plus en plus d'attention. Il voyait passer l'heure et se demandait s'il obtiendrait son initialisation un jour ?! Sheppard était extrêmement résistant aujourd'hui. A croire qu'il faisait de ce combat une question d'honneur. C'était bien sa veine ! Il aurait quand même pu choisir un autre moment pour montrer sa virilité ! Cependant il n'osa pas soupirer pour montrer son ennui. Ronon l'aurait étripé et il n'était pas certain que Teyla l'en aurait empêché. Alors il attendit et observa le combat.

Combat qui dura… dura… une vingtaine de minutes. Les deux adversaires se testaient, se tournaient autour, s'attaquaient. Les coups étaient parés… On aurait dit qu'ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre.

Mais ils fatiguaient aussi. Cela se ressentait de plus en plus. Chacun avait du mal à prendre un ascendant sur l'autre. Les coups étaient portés avec moins de vigueur et contrés avec moins de précision. L'avantage allait bientôt être pris. Mais par qui ?

Un coup donné au bras. Evan n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il grimaça mais réagit rapidement ; un coup derrière le genou de John. Le militaire plia. Un genou à terre il voulut riposter, mais le major le prit de vitesse. Il se posta derrière lui et donna un second coup de bâton derrière son autre genou. La seconde d'après, Sheppard se retrouvait à genoux, contre Evan, les deux bâtons du militaire formant une croix sur son buste.

« Bien joué Lorne, le félicita à sa manière, c'est-à-dire sobrement, Ronon.

- C'est un très beau combat que vous nous avez offert, leur sourit Teyla.

- Bien joué mon vieux ! lança gaiement Rodney en se levant d'un bond de son banc.»

Evan se détacha de son supérieur et se dirigea vers le banc pour prendre une serviette. Il l'avait battu… Comment allait-il le prendre ? Mal… sans aucun doute. Il soupira faiblement. Il aurait dû le laisser gagner. Lui l'aurait peut-être mieux pris ? Mais John aurait vu s'il avait simulé sa défaite et il aurait peut-être perdu son respect ? Il ne savait plus !

Le colonel se releva sans un mot. Une tension s'était installée. Teyla voulut détendre l'atmosphère, mais Rodney la prit de cours.

« Allez, vous en faites pas, vous êtes plus doué pour initialiser que pour vous battre. »

Mais le trait d'humour n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. John prit sa serviette et c'est silencieusement qu'il quitta la pièce.

Le colonel marchait d'un bon pas dans le couloir malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait au bas du dos. C'est d'ailleurs cette douleur qui l'avait fait se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Sans vraiment y penser. Ce n'est que quand il se retrouva devant l'entrée de la salle qu'il réalisa où il était. Il voulut faire demi tour, mais Carson, qui l'avait aperçu, vint à sa rencontre.

« Colonel ? Vous avez une mine affreuse ! Venez ici. »

John fronça les sourcils, mais entra malgré tout.

Le médecin le regarda avancer vers lui. Il avait une mine sombre. Trop pour qu'elle soit la conséquence d'une dispute avec Rodney…

« Asseyez-vous sur le lit.

- Je vais bien.

- Vous permettez, c'est à moi d'en juger. Allez, termina-t-il en tapotant un lit à sa droite. »

Sheppard soupira avant de prendre place sur le tissu blanc. Carson se munit de son stéthoscope et le fit glisser sous le t-shirt trempé de sueur de John.

« Vous vous êtes entraîné à ce que je vois. »

Le visage du militaire se durcit et il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Carson commençait à y voir plus clair. Il continua son examen et demanda au militaire d'enlever complètement son t-shirt. S'il s'était fait battre par Ronon… il valait mieux qu'il vérifie l'état de son patient.

John regardait droit devant lui… ressassant encore et toujours ce qui s'était passé. Il l'avait mis au tapis ! Si ça avait été Ronon ou Teyla encore…mais non !!Lui, Evan ! Il l'avait mis au tapis !! Le colonel serra les poings avant d'étouffer un cri. Carson venait de toucher un point sensible : le bas de son dos.

« Et voilà, j'en étais sûr ! Vous vous êtes mal reçu quand Ronon vous a envoyé à terre. »

John ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'il sache que ce n'était pas Ronon le responsable !

« Je vais vous donner des cachets contre la douleur et je vous conseille d'arrêter pour deux trois jours les entraînements musclés. Sinon vous ne tiendrais pas en mission.

- Ca tombe bien, il n'en a pas de prévu avant trois jours. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent arriver vers eux une Elizabeth… bien pâle. Ils furent tout de suite inquiets. Carson lança plus qu'il ne donna les cachets à John avant de se hâter en direction de la jeune femme.

« Elizabeth, ça ne va pas ? s'enquit l'Ecossais.

- Oh, si, juste un petit coup de fatigue, mais je demandais si vous auriez… »

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle porta la main à son front et tomba à la renverse. Heureusement, Carson fut assez rapide pour l'empêcher de toucher le sol.

Et malgré sa douleur au dos, John bondit du lit et se précipita vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, réprimant une grimace de douleur, et la coucha sur un lit.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux au même instant.

« Vous n'avez rien mangé, je me trompe ? demanda Carson la mine sévère.

- Si… ce matin, répondit la dirigeante d'une petite voix. »

John fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait un peu délaissée ces temps-ci, accaparé qu'il était par Evan. Il en avait oublié sa tasse de café du matin, de lui rendre visite régulièrement pour savoir comment elle allait. Il en avait oublié leur complicité et presque leur amitié.

« Colonel, apportez-moi les barres énergétiques. Elles sont dans l'armoire, tiroir de droite. »

Sheppard s'exécuta aussitôt.

« Elles n'y sont pas.

- Quoi, comment ça ?! »

L'Ecossais quitta un instant sa patiente pour aller vérifier lui-même.

« Crénon de non ! Rodney !! Colonel, vous voulez bien rester avec Elizabeth le temps que j'aille en chercher à la cafétéria ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Attention à votre dos.

- Ca va aller, répondit-il un peu durement. »

Mais le médecin ne remarqua rien, il était déjà parti, laissant ses patients aux soins des quelques infirmières présentes.

John revint rapidement vers Elizabeth. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua alors une chose qui lui avait échappée jusqu'à présent : il était torse nu. Elle sentit le rose lui monter aux joues.

« Docteur Weir, combien de fois je vous ai dit de ne pas vous surmener ?!

- Je ne les compte plus, lui sourit-elle faiblement. Mais je vais bien. »

Elle voulut se redresser pour le lui prouver, mais ferma les yeux, sentant un nouveau malaise pointer le bout de son nez.

John la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et la força doucement à se rallonger.

« Laissez faire Beckett. Il va vous remettre sur pieds en un rien de temps et ensuite vous pourrez repartir à votre pile de dossiers et vos traités de paix. »

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et hocha faiblement de la tête.

« Et vous… pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Un mal de dos ?

- Euh… oui une mauvaise chute à l'entraînement.

- C'est ma faute, je suis désolée.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Je vous ai envoyé voir Ronon…

- Oh… ben dites-vous que si ça n'avait pas été aujourd'hui ça aurait été lundi à l'entraînement obligatoire. »

Les deux atlantes échangèrent un faible sourire. Elizabeth était contente de le voir, de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Ca faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés. Et, elle devait bien se l'avouer, leurs moments lui manquaient. Ses petites attentions quotidiennes aussi. Elle aurait bien voulu lui demander la raison de cet éloignement, mais elle ne voulait pas. D'abord parce qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de regard sur la vie privée des membres de son expédition, et ensuite parce qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir… elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir si cette raison avait un rapport quelconque avec une nouvelle conquête ! Elle ferma les yeux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à contenir ses sentiments lorsqu'elle était fatiguée ?!

« Eh, restez avec moi ! »

La voix inquiète du colonel tira Elizabeth de ses pensées. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Désolée.

- Elizabeth… déléguez.

- John, on a déjà eu cette conversation. Je préfère…

- Tout faire vous-même, je sais. Mais vous soyez où ça vous mène ?! Si n'importe quel autre membre de cette expédition faisait le dixième de ce que vous faites vous lui ordonneriez de se reposer.

- C'est d'ailleurs ce que je vous ordonne de faire jusqu'à votre prochaine mission. Plus d'entraînement. Je veux que vous soigniez votre dos ! »

John baissa la tête et esquissa un faible sourire.

« A vos ordres, répondit-il en relevant les yeux vers elle. »

Elle détourna son tour le regard et remit nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Des frissons la parcouraient toujours en sa présence. Et dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement, il lui était difficile de les ignorer. Elle détestait ça !

Heureusement, Carson revint pour mettre fin à son embarras.

« Et voilà.

- Vous avez fait vite, s'étonna John en se détachant un peu de la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas été jusqu'au mess. Je suis entré dans les quartiers de Rodney.

- Carson ?! s'indigna Elizabeth.

- Non, le gentil Carson, c'est fini ! Vous vous rendez compte Elizabeth ?! Il se permet de venir piller les réserves de l'infirmerie !! »

La dirigeante ne dit rien. Il faudrait qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec son chef scientifique. Elle prit les barres qui lui tendait le médecin et voulut se redresser, mais il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Où comptez-vous allez comme ça ?

- A mon bureau.

- Ah non je ne crois pas. »

La diplomate porta un regard où la surprise se mêlait à l'incompréhension.

« Elizabeth, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me faites une chute de tension. Ca m'inquiète de plus en plus. »

John baissa les yeux. Il ne s'était aperçu de rien ?!

« Alors non seulement je vais vous faire un bilan complet, mais en plus je vous interdis formellement de vous remettre à travailler avant lundi !!

- Mais Carson…

- Non, ah non, pas de « mais ». Vous allez suivre les ordres de votre médecin chef ! »

La jeune femme poussa un soupire.

« Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire votre mauvaise tête de Sheppard.

- Eh ? se récria ce dernier.

- Regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites-moi que vous êtes content quand je vous garde à l'infirmerie ? »

Ce fut au tour de John de pousser un soupire.

« Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais. Attendez-moi ici quelques minutes, je vais chercher une infirmière pour s'occuper de vous Colonel. »

Le militaire le regarda partir, un peu contrarié. Il traînait trop avec Rodney, c'était sûr !

Mais lorsqu'il reporta son regard vers Elizabeth, il se radoucit aussitôt.

« Vous viendrez au poker ce soir. »

Cette affirmation, plutôt que cette question, troubla la jeune femme plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

« John…

- Non, je veux être sûr que vous vous reposiez. Et le meilleur moyen pour ça c'est de vous avoir à l'œil.

- Mais John, un poker..

- Vous ne savez pas jouer ?

- Oh,…. Eh bien j'y ai joué dans ma jeunesse, mais…

- Alors c'est parfait.

- Mais enfin…

- Elizabeth. S'il vous plait. Ca me ferait plaisir. »

La dirigeante contempla un instant son chef militaire. Torse nu, devant elle… les yeux la suppliant, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Comment résister ? Aujourd'hui elle n'en avait pas la force…

« Très bien, je viendrais. »

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Adaris : Parce que je sui cruelle O_o lol**

**MEL : Oui, il faudrait que je lise les bouquins lol et… merci j'ai rectifié ^^ **

**Ticoeur : Merci beaucoup !!!!!!! Oui ils prennent bien leur temps… d'ailleurs là c'est pas trop près de s'arranger. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que le shweir va prendre un peu le dessus car mis à part que j'ai le gêne… ça va être utile pour le Slash. Alors avant de me lyncher… attendez de voir O_o**

**G33K : La shweir en toi va être contente ^^Et la partie se profile…. ^^**

**Rafikis?? CLIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO???????????????????**

Une heure. Cela faisait une heure maintenant qu'Evan était assis devant sa toile…. Toujours vierge. Une heure qu'il scrutait la cité en quête d'inspiration. Mais rien… quelle que soit la partie d'Atlantis qu'il contemplait… aucune envie de peindre ne lui venait. Cette cité qui pourtant l'inspirait continuellement, lui permettait de s'évader quelques heures…ne lui insufflait aucun désir de peindre. Evan soupira pour la sixième fois en un quart d'heure. Ses yeux le piquaient à force de scruter l'horizon. Il les ferma et reposa son pinceau. Il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois en 5 ans la peinture ne lui était d'aucun secours. Parce que pour la première fois en 5 ans le problème… était la cité. Ou plutôt un de ses habitants.

Le major se leva et regagna l'intérieur de ses quartiers pour finir par s'allonger sur son lit.

Les yeux rivés au plafond, il réfléchissait.

A une seule et unique chose : la salle d'entrainement et le combat qu'il avait mené contre son supérieur. Combat qu'il avait gagné. Il aurait dû…. Quoi ? Perdre ? Oui ! Faire exprès de perdre ? Non… et McKay qui avait enfoncé le clou… Il n'aurait pas dû ! John était une des personnes les plus fières qu'il connaissait… John… le colonel Sheppard ? Evan ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Il était parti si vite… tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas pu le suivre. D'ailleurs… il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Certains disaient qu'il était parti sur le continent… Il ne savait pas. Il ne lui avait rien dit… maintenant c'était sûr : le colonel lui en voulait. Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent… mais quand ? Ce soir ? Pendant le poker ? Mais voudrait-il seulement de lui ? Le connaissant… non il ne le jetterait pas… Mais il l'éviterait… sûrement… c'était pire… et les autres se poseraient des questions…

Lorne se leva et, d'impuissance, donna un coup de pied dans son lit. Ils commençaient tout juste à s'apprivoiser… et déjà un obstacle… de taille…

Le major regarda sa montre… 18H… Il avait juste le temps d'aller manger un morceau avant de prendre une bonne douche… et… il verrait bien…

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

« Toc toc ? »

Allongée sur son lit, Elizabeth tendit l'oreille.

« John ?

- Oui, je peux entrer ?

- Euh… attendez une seconde. »

La jeune femme se redressa et prit les trois dossiers qui gisaient éparpillés sur son lit…

Mais si elle eut le temps de cacher deux d'entre eux sous son oreiller, elle n'eut que le temps de camoufler le troisième derrière son dos lorsque la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit… sur un militaire en tenue civile cachant visiblement lui aussi quelque chose dans son dos.

« John !

- La seconde est passée et… quelque chose me dit que vous… tentez de cacher quelque chose que je ne dois surtout pas voir, continua-t-il en se tordant le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir ce que dissimulait la jeune femme.

- Colonel, ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Moi je crois le contraire, dit-il en se rapprochant.

- Ce sont… des sous-vêtements ! répondit-elle, rouge pivoine.

- Elizabeth ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne savez pas me mentir. »

Les deux atlantes s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Vous d'abord, ordonna la dirigeante en jetant un coup d'œil à la main cachée derrière le dos du militaire.

- Ensemble.

- Très bien.

- Un…

- Deux…

- Trois/Trois. »

Elizabeth sortit de son dos un dossier et John… un bouquet de fleurs !

« John…

- Elizabeth Weir ! »

La diplomate sursauta légèrement étonnée par le ton… autoritaire de son subordonné.

« C'est un dossier ?!!

- Et bien oui comme vous le voyez ! dit-elle en se levant. »

Elle le regarda d'un air de défit, se retourna et prit les deux autres dossiers dissimulés sous son oreiller.

« Elizabeth ! reprit John d'un air de reproche.

- Colonel, je suis la dirigeante de cette cité ! J'ai du travail par-dessus la tête ! Et ce n'est pas une petite chute de tension qui va m'empêcher de l'accomplir ! Maintenant donnez-moi ces fleurs ! Elles sont magnifiques ! »

John fronça les sourcils, soupira et donna un peu vivement le bouquet à son amie.

Elle les prit et se dirigea vers un meuble. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, prit un vase visiblement d'une autre planète, et entra dans sa salle de bain.

John en profita pour prendre les trois dossiers qu'elle avait déposés sur son bureau et les faire glisser derrière son dos, à moitié cachés dans son pantalon.

Lorsque la jeune femme ressortit de la pièce d'eau, ce fut avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui redonna le sien au militaire.

« Où les avez-vous trouvées ?

- Sur le nouveau continent.

- Elles sont splendides.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai quand même fait un tour chez les botanistes pour savoir si elles n'étaient pas dangereuses. »

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils en posant le vase sur la table.

« Prévoyant colonel.

- Oui, je sais, se rengorgea-t-il faussement, arrachant un sourire amusé à la jeune femme.

- Maintenant soyez gentil… et rendez- moi mes dossiers.

- Non, répondit simplement le militaire en lui souriant.

- John…. !

- Elizabeth, Carson vous a dit de vous reposer ! Vous avez négocié le retour dans votre chambre. Et même si j'étais contre parce que je vous connais et que je savais pertinemment que vous trouveriez un moyen de vous replonger dans votre travail, je n'ai rien dit. Parce que… j'espérais que vous seriez raisonnable. »

Elizabeth l'observa un moment avant de baisser la tête. Il la connaissait mieux que personne. Et ça l'énervait prodigieusement !

« Alors maintenant je vous surveille de près. Et je peux vous dire que vous allez passer une bonne soirée, que vous le vouliez ou non ! »

La dirigeante releva vers lui un regard déterminé… qui s'adoucit au fil des secondes. Il avait encore gagné…

« Je préfère ça. On va manger ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, on aura le temps de discuter comme ça. La soirée ne commence pas avant quelques heures.

- Il faut que je me change.

-Non pourquoi ? Vous êtes très bien comme ça. »

Elizabeth rosit et passa devant John.

« Vous pouvez enlever les dossiers de votre pantalon, lâcha-t-elle avant de sortir de ses quartiers. »

Le colonel grogna de s'être fait découvert et posa rapidement les dossiers sur le bureau de la jeune femme avant de la suivre jusqu'au mess.

La cafétéria était quasi déserte à cette heure. Seuls quelques militaires étaient présents…Dont Evan…

John le remarqua tout de suite… Et ralentit le pas. Intriguée, Elizabeth suivit son regard et le posa sur le major.

« Major Lorne, bonjour.

- Bonjour Madame. »

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais la jeune femme crut déceler dans sa voix une pointe de stress. Mais c'était la fin de la semaine et il devait être aussi fatigué que le reste de la cité. A ce propos….

« Vous venez à la partie de poker ce soir ? »

Evan jeta un coup d'œil à son officier supérieur. Il regardait ailleurs.

« Oui, normalement…

- Bien.

- Vous aussi ? demanda-t-il d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

- Et bien… à la base non…. Mais le colonel Sheppard a réussi à me convaincre. »

Evan hocha la tête. Oui, il avait un pouvoir sur beaucoup de personnes…

« On avait pas parlé de manger un morceau ? les interrompit le colonel.

- Euh et bien oui, répondit Elizabeth. Major, on se voit ce soir ?

- Oui Madame, à ce soir, se força-t-il à sourire avant de voir partir John en direction du self. »

La dirigeante prit congé à son tour pour suivre le militaire.

Evan ferma un bref instant les yeux avant de poser sa fourchette dans son plateau et de s'en aller.

Durant la petite heure que dura le repas, John et Elizabeth parlèrent de tout : de leurs vies professionnelles, de leurs aspirations futures et même de leurs vies personnelles, sujet qu'ils n'avaient eu que très peu l'occasion d'aborder. Ils en apprirent beaucoup l'un sur l'autre… presque plus qu'en 5 ans….

« Et ça n'a pas marché ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Non, on était trop différents. Vous savez le mariage… comment dire…

- C'est un combat de tous les jours ?

- Voilà. Et entre vous et moi, je préfère affronter des Wraiths.

- John ! Ce n'est pas très gentil.

- Je sais, je suis un méchant garçon, sourit-il en coin avant de lui lancer un regard qui en disait long. »

La jeune femme rosit avant de boire un peu d'eau, tentant de se redonner contenance.

« Et vous dites-moi.

- Quoi moi ?

- Vous n'avez personne en ce moment ?

- John ! »

- Cette fois de roses, ses pommettes virèrent au rouge.

« Oh allez, je vous ai tout dit moi ! »

La diplomate le considéra un instant avant de répondre :

« Je n'ai pas le temps et on ne m'a pas mis à la tête de cette expédition pour ça. »

John baissa la tête et esquissa un sourire. Il s'attendait à cette réponse.

« Ok, et la version officieuse ? »

Elizabeth soupira et secoua la tête.

« La version officieuse est que….je n'ai pas trouvé… »

Le regard de Sheppard se fit plus triste. Il se pencha au-dessus de leurs plateaux et lui chuchota :

« Avez-vous cherché partout ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui. Il était près… très près… Elle se recula un peu et se leva.

« Peut-être pas, répondit-elle nerveusement en esquissant un faible sourire. Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Oui. Vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher ?

- Non, ça ira, je pense pouvoir retrouver le chemin de la salle de détente moi-même.

- Oui, mais au moins comme ça je serais certain de vous y voir. »

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

« On dit 20h ? demanda John. »

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de tourner les talons. C'est assez rapidement qu'elle quitta le mess. Avait-elle cherché partout ? Oui, et … elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait trouvé !

Evan faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Ignoré, tout bonnement ! Voilà ce qu'avait fait John. Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait battu à l'entraînement ? Non… il savait qu'il était mauvais joueur, comme à peu près tout le monde… mais de là à faire semblant de ne pas le voir comme tout à l'heure… Non ! Il devait y avoir autre chose ! Le major soupira. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent ! Mais pour ça ils devaient être seuls. Et ce n'est pas pendant la partie qu'ils le seraient. Le poker… plus il y pensait plus il se disait qu'y participer n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Se voir ignoré de son supérieur durant tout le jeu… il ne le supporterait pas. Déjà qu'au mess…

Evan ouvrit ses portes fenêtres et s'accouda à son balcon. Les lumières faisaient étinceler la cité… Comme tous les soirs à cette heure-ci. Il ferma les yeux et inspira l'air pur de la planète. Pendant un bref instant il se sentit bien. Jusqu'à ce que des coups viennent résonner à sa porte.

« Cadman ?

- Monsieur ! On y va ?

-Où ?

-Mettre une raclée à McKay au poker !

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller…

-Vous êtes souffrant monsieur ?

- Non, mais…

- Allez, venez ! On va s'amuser ! On en a besoin.

- Laura…

- Vous en avez besoin ! »

Evan la considéra un instant. Elle avait vraiment l'air inquiet…Alors… il capitula. Après tout, s'il ne venait pas, on pourrait se poser des questions…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de repos, les deux militaires s'aperçurent que la table comptait pas mal de monde ce soir-là ! Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, mais aussi Radek et Carson. Le major jeta un œil à Laura : elle avait l'air troublé. Il n'eut pas de mal à en trouver la cause : Carson…Ils se tournaient autour depuis presque 3 ans…

Les deux atlantes saluèrent les autres et s'installèrent à la table.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ! s'impatienta Rodney.

- Ils vont arriver, le calma Teyla.

- Ils ? Qui ça ils ?

- Sheppard a invité le Docteur Weir, lui expliqua Ronon.

- Oh. Chouette !

- Chouette ? répéta Carson.

- Oui, je serais plus celui qui perd.

- Et qui vous dit que vous n'allez pas vous faire plumer comme la semaine dernière ? demanda Laura.

- Parce qu'Elizabeth n'a jamais joué.

- Si, elle a déjà joué, et elle va vous laminer ! lança John en entrant dans la pièce en compagnie de la dirigeante. »

C'est sans un regard pour Evan que John s'installa à la table, Elizabeth à ses côtés.

« Bonsoir, sourit-elle timidement. »

Tous firent écho à sa salutation et son sourire. Ils étaient heureux qu'elle ait décidé de se joindre à eux. C'était sans doute celle qui en avait le plus besoin.

Evan soupira silencieusement. Cette partie allait s'avérer très longue. Très très longue…

**TBC **


	23. Chapter 23

**MEL : Clair et concis lol J'espère que ça va mieux !!**

**G33K : Et la Shweir qui est en moi avait besoin d'un bol d'air lol. Et oui j'ai pris un peu de liberté avec le perso…. Explication : j'en ai besoin pour… le slash donc… j'ai besoin qu'elle agisse dans un certain sens. Désolée O_o Et merci encore pour ta review ^^.**

**Ticoeur : Le crâne chevelu xdr. Oui, c'est pas faux O_o.**

**Clio : Ah Clio et ses théories toutes plus extra ordinaires (et plus nombreuses que les miennes !!) les unes que les autres. J'adore lire tes reviews O_o. Elles m'ouvrent toujours d'autres horizons !! Alors oui le Shweir revient à la surface…pour faire souffrir les personnages… et les lecteurs O_o niark *mode rire démoniaque*. Pour ce qui est du comportement de John, c'est affreux à dire mais oui il agit comme un salaud. Comme ce qu'il est devenu au cours de la saison5… J'ai honte O_o. Pour ce qui est de tes théories, toujours un plaisir immense à les lire !!, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer… que y'en a une de presque juste ********. Mais toutes les autres sont hyper intéressantes aussi !! Je me suis servie d'une des tiennes récemment pour relancer le slash qui s'enlisait d'ailleurs O_o. Surtout dans les relations avec les personnages et dans le rôle de Liz dans leurs relations. Donc merci ******** Pur Rodney : oui je l'ai fait comme il était au début mais là aussi c'est pour les besoins de la fic… je voulais qu'il déclenche la mauvaise humeur de John. Et pour ce qui est des infirmières : je m'excuse platement O_o. Et encore MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pour ra review !!!!**

**Shall : oh une nouvelle O_o Bonjour vous O_o Non pas de panique lol **

« Elizabeth, vous trichez ?! s'exclama Rodney sans y croire.

- Non, je lui rappelle les règles, c'est tout, expliqua John en lançant un regard en biais au scientifique.

- Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai plus joué, s'excusa la jeune femme.

- Oh… ok, dit Rodney avant de se cacher derrière ses cartes. »

La première partie commença. Le problème : personne n'était concentré sur le jeu ! Laura regardait ses cartes sans les voir, se laissant envoûter par l'after shave de Carson qui lui se laissait enivrer par le délicat parfum de la militaire, Ronon songeait que s'il perdait il se défoulerait le lendemain sur un des militaires de la base, Rodney se dit qu'il aurait dû emporter plus de chips : ils n'allaient jamais tenir !, Teyla jetait des regards à Evan et John : ces deux là avaient un problème…, Elizabeth tentait de retrouver la maîtrise d'elle-même, chose toujours délicate quand elle se trouvait à proximité de John, Sheppard trouvait de plus en plus de plaisir à rester en compagnie de sa leader et Evan ruminait sans un œil pour quiconque, même pas pour celui qu'il aimait et qui le faisait actuellement souffrir. Seul Radek semblait à fond dans la partie. C'est d'ailleurs en faisant sursauter tout le monde qu'il annonça :

« Brelan !! 3 as et deux 8 ! »

Tout le monde ronchonna. Les cartes furent redistribuées.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller avec Zélenka pour apprendre comment tous nous avoir, lança Rodney en prenant ses cartes. »

Mais alors que le Tchèque décalait déjà sa chaise pour accueillir la leader, John grogna un :

« McKay, ça vous dit un entraînement avec Ronon demain ? »

L'œil du Satédien brilla d'une lueur prédatrice.

« Non… moi si je disais ça… c'était pour Elizabeth, souffla le scientifique en se tassant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

- Je suis sûre que ce n'était qu'un moment de distraction, intervint la leader. Le colonel va se reprendre. »

Le sourire complice que lui adressa la jeune femme ragaillardit le militaire.

« Ok, alors vous voyez les deux là ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Oui. »

Sa voix… il fallait qu'elle contrôle sa voix ! Hors de question de montrer son trouble ! Trop de gens ! Lui ! Non, garder le contrôle ! Absolument !

« Et bien c'est un flush. »

La personne la plus proche de John, c'est-à-dire Laura, soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota Carson.

- Flush pour le Docteur Weir.

- Oh…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rodney.

- Elizabeth a un flush.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ? murmura Radek.

- Flush.

- Ah… Major ?

- Quoi ?

- Flush.

- Mince ! Teyla ? Flush.

- Oh… Ronon ?

- Mh ?

- Flush. »

Le Satédien abattit violemment ses cartes sur la table, faisant sursauter Elizabeth et John qui finissait de lui expliquer son jeu.

« Un problème ?

- Flush ! répondirent en cœur les atlantes. »

Le militaire porta un regard soupçonneux vers le lieutenant Cadman.

« Désolée Monsieur… »

Sans cesser de la regarder en biais, il rapprocha sa chaise de celle de la dirigeante.

« On pourrait avoir un peu d'intimité ? Merci !! »

Tout le monde sourit. Tout le monde sauf Evan. Il n'allait jamais tenir jusqu'à la fin de la partie… Le voir si proche d'Elizabeth… Il l'avait toujours été, ou presque. Un lien de complicité les avait toujours unit. C'est ce qui avait fait que la cité était encore debout… Non, ce n'était pas cela qui le faisait souffrir. Ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'il l'ignore tout bonnement. Il n'attendait pas un geste tendre, ni rien de ce genre ! Il avait les pieds sur terre ! Mais une telle distance…. Il ferma les yeux et reprit ses cartes.

John s'efforçait de ne pas regarder Evan. Il ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons… Oui c'est ça… voilà qu'il se mentait à lui-même…. ! La vérité ? Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face ! Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa défaite cuisante De la honte qu'il avait ressentie… de la déroute dans laquelle il se trouvait…

ooooooooo

23H sonnèrent.

« Quinte Royale !! annonça fièrement Elizabeth. »

Tous retinrent un soupir de mécontentement. Elle était peut-être leur amie ce soir, mais dès lundi c'est la chef qui reprendrait les commandes de leur vie… Et la contrarier n'était pas très conseillé. Alors, ravalant leur frustration, tous lui sourirent. Après tout, ça pourrait être pire… Ils auraient pu jouer pour de l'argent au lieu des cacahuète et autres paquets de chips du mess. Mais en présence du boss…ils avaient vite oublié cet aspect de la partie. Comme les bières. C'était tout de même censé rester… plus ou moins secret….

Une seule personne montra son agacement.

« Bon, moi je vais me coucher ! annonça Rodney en se levant. Bonne nuit !

- Rodney, faites pas la tête, revenez, soupira Carson.

- Non, marre de me faire avoir, lança le Canadien en sortant de la pièce. »

Les joueurs se regardèrent, amusés.

« C'est pas que je m'ennuie... commença Radek.

- Mais vous en avez assez de vous faire battre ? proposa Ronon.

- Oui… voilà. Sur ce je vous souhaite le bonsoir. A demain. »

Radek ne fut pas le seul à s'éclipser. Les autres en firent autant. Ne restèrent bientôt plus que Teyla, Evan, John et Elizabeth.

« J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette soirée, mais je pense qu'il est temps d'aller me coucher, sourit la leader en se levant.

- Oh, vous êtes sûre ? On commence juste à s'amuser, dit John.

- Vous dites ça parce que vous n'avez pas beaucoup perdu, sourit Teyla.

- Non…. Bon peut-être… Je vous raccompagne ? proposa-t-il.

- Oh, non, restez là.

-Non, à vrai dire… je suis fatigué, lui sourit-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Et bien dans ce cas, merci. Teyla, Major, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Elizabeth.

- Bonne nuit Madame. »

Les deux atlantes s'éclipsèrent.

« Je vais y aller aussi. »

Mais alors que le militaire se levait à son tour, l'Athosienne posa une main sur son bras.

« Major attendez. »

Evan ferma un bref instant les yeux et soupira faiblement. C'est cependant avec un sourire qu'il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Un sourire forcé.

« Oui Teyla ? »

Mais son faux-semblant disparut aussitôt sous le regard peiné de la jeune femme.

« C'est à cause de l'entraînement ? »

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que le militaire ouvrit la bouche, pour être certain de ne pas se faire trahir par sa voix.

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. »

Evan voulut se défaire de l'emprise de Teyla, mais celle-ci tint bond.

« Major !

- Ecoutez Teyla. Cette situation me met mal à l'aise et lui encore plus. J'aurais dû le laisser gagner, j'aurais dû..

- Major ! Ne changez pas pour lui. Ne vous diminuez pas pour lui. Il vous aime, je le sais, et plus important il le sait ! C'est ce que vous êtes qui l'a fait tomber amoureux de vous. »

Evan rougit légèrement.

« Ne vous rabaissez pas pour lui faire plaisir. C'est à lui aussi de faire des efforts.

- Il en fait.

- Ah oui ? Lesquels ?

- Il… passe du temps avec moi… il protège notre relation. »

Teyla ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Ce ne sont pas des efforts ça major ! Ce sont des choses normales dans un couple ! »

Evan se passa une main sur le visage et se leva.

« Mais il faut le comprendre, il a plein de responsabilités…c'est le chef militaire de la cité… »

Il s'embrouillait dans ses arguments, lle le voyait bien.

« Parlez-lui. Plus tôt vous saurez ce qui ne va pas, plus tôt vous pourrez passer au-delà de votre différend. »

Le militaire lui sourit faiblement.

« Que ferait Atlantis sans sa conscience ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si je suis la conscience de cette cité, répondit la jeune femme quelque peu troublée, mais si mes conseils peuvent vous être utiles, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. »

Evan la considéra encore quelques secondes.

« Je vais lui parler. »

L'Athosienne hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement.

Un dernier signe de la main et Lorne sortit dans le couloir.

Le sourire de Teyla disparut. Elle avait affronté des Wraith… des Assurans…des ennemis plus terribles les uns que les autres. Mais elle savait qu'au-dessus de toutes ces menaces, la plus grande de toutes était soi-même. John savait qu'il était son pire ennemi. Mais pourrait-il s'en rendre compte à temps et changer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… ?

« Nous y sommes, annonça Elizabeth alors qu'ils arrivaient devant ses quartiers.

- Oui… La soirée vous a plu ?

- Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis bien longtemps.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Vous les avez massacrés !

- Je m'en veux quand même un peu.

- Oh c'est rien, on a pas joué pour de l'argent pour … »

Le militaire stoppa net sa phrase.

« Continuez Colonel, demanda la jeune femme en l'interrogeant du regard, les bras croisés.

- Euh…on a pas joué pour de l'argent pour…. Tout vous dire…. On a été impressionné par votre jeu, acheva péniblement John en tentant un sourire ravageur.

- Bien essayé. Mais vous ne savez pas me mentir. »

Le colonel regarda ses pieds et se dandina.

« John Sheppard, vous pariez de l'argent ?!

- Ca se pourrait ? répondit-il d'une petite voix. »

La dirigeante lui lança un regard… interloqué.

« Ca va, ils ont pas des payes de misère non plus !

- Je soupçonne que vous ne perdez pas souvent !

- Je suis assez doué c'est vrai, se rengorgea John avant… de perdre un peu de sa superbe face au visage sévère d'Elizabeth. A ce propos… merci de m'avoir épargné.

- Vous avoir épargné ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes prise, mais de tous ceux de la table, je suis celui qui a perdu le moins de sucettes.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai dit quand vous coucher. »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du militaire. Un léger rose vint teinter les joues de la dirigeante.

« Non… c'est vrai. J'ai dû capter vos signes dans ce cas, lui sourit-il en se rapprochant. »

Elizabeth fit un pas en arrière avant de se détacher.

« Bon… et bien je vous souhaite une bonne nuit John. Et encore merci pour cette partie.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir qu'on se retrouve un peu tous les deux. Je ne vous vois plus vraiment. »

La jeune femme essayait de garder son self contrôle. Avait-il seulement idée du double sens de ses paroles ?!Elle espérait que non… ou peut-être si ?

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais avec tout le travail que nous avons à abattre, ce n'est pas simple de trouver du temps pour ses amis.

- C'est vrai. Je vais donc vous laisser vous reposer de votre longue semaine. Bonne nuit Elizabeth. »

Sans qu'elle n'ai pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce fut, la jeune femme vit le colonel se pencher vers elle et lui donner un tendre baiser sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit John, parvint-elle à murmurer avant d'entrer dans ses quartiers. »

Seul dans le couloir, Sheppard contemplait fixement la porte. Il avait passé une soirée plutôt bonne. Grâce à elle, à sa présence. Avec elle, il savait à quoi s'en tenir : elle comptait sur lui, avait besoin de lui. Bon, là il ne s'était agi que de lui rappeler les règles du poker, mais cette complicité ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il était là pour la protéger, elle était là pour le calmer. Il se sentait un homme avec elle, les places étaient ben définies… En plus elle avait su préserver son égo en ne lui infligeant pas une défaite cuisante comme aux autres. Par bien des aspects elle était la femme rêvée pour bon nombre d'hommes.

C'est en réfléchissant à tout cela qu'il arriva devant la porte de ses quartiers. Il s'apprêtait à passer la main devant le panneau lorsqu'une voix l'interpela.

« John ? »

Le militaire se figea avant de se retourner.

« Major…. »

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Shall : Patience petit scarabée lol La voilà la suite ^^**

**MEL : Je fais une ship pour brouiller les pistes O_o lol Merci ^^**

**Ticoeur : Oui tu as raison, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais quand ça sera le moment je vous promets une belle NC dont j'ai le secret ^^ (dit-elle en toute modestie O_o). Et le côté macho sans cœur n'est pas prêt de s'effacer O_o**

**CLIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO G33K !!!!!!!!!!! Non je sais que vous êtes débordées les filles !!! Je voulais juste faire mon caliméro *mode snif***

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que les précédentes ^^ **

_« John ? »_

_Le militaire se figea avant de se retourner._

_« Major…. »_

Evan ne le montra pas mais son cœur se serra. C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait : il lui en voulait. Mais il devait savoir pourquoi afin de trouver une solution !

« On peut se parler ? demanda le major. »

John observa un instant les alentours avant de hocher la tête et d'entrer dans ses quartiers. Lorne le suivit.

Une fois les portes refermées, Sheppard jeta sa veste sur son lit et se retourna vers Evan.

« Alors ? »

Le major ne savait plus comment amorcer la discussion. Il y avait pourtant pensé jusqu'à son arrivée devant les quartiers de son supérieur… il y avait de cela un quart d'heure. Il avait frappé, mais aucune réponse. Il était… entré, mais ne le voyant pas, était vite ressorti. Il s'était demandé où il avait bien pu passer et avait eu peur un moment, un bref moment, qu'il n'ait fait plus que raccompagner Elizabeth. Mes ses doutes s'étaient rapidement évaporés quand il l'avait enfin vu arriver. Et maintenant… ?

« Major ?

- C'est plus Evan ? »

John ferma les yeux et se passa une main derrière la nuque.

« Ecoutes…

- Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! »

Ce changement d'attitude déstabilisa un instant le colonel.

« Tu m'ignores !

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi !

- Ah oui ? Depuis l'entraînement, tu ne m'as pas adressé une seule parole, un seul regard.

- Tu aurais voulu que je t'embrasse en plein couloir ?! »

Evan se décontenança une seconde, le rouge colorant ses joues.

« Non ! Mais au poker…

- Quoi au poker ?!

- Au poker tu n'as pas arrêté de parler, de rire et… de flirter avec le Docteur Weir ! »

Le militaire se sentit mal à l'aise. Si lui l'avait vu, combien d'autres personnes l'avaient remarqué ? Ses pensées s'attardèrent sur une personne, la plus « dangereuse » : Rodney. S'il avait vu quoi que ce fût… il en parlerait… Non… non il ne voyait rien d'autre que ses chiffres et ses statistiques…

« C'est… faux.

- Oh arrête !!! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est parce que Ronon t'as envoyé au tapis ? »

Les traits de John se durcir.

« Baisse d'un ton, tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses ! »

Evan le regarda les yeux ronds.

« Tu comptes faire jouer ton grade dans notre relation ?! »

Sheppard se contenta de lui tourner le dos.

« John !!

- Non ! Mais c'est pas une raison pour me manquer de respect ! lâcha-t-il avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Te manquer de respect ?! Mais quand ? On discute là !

- Non, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est le moment des incriminations ! »

Evan secoua la tête et passa une main sur son visage.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, reprit-il plus calmement. »

Que lui répondre ? Que oui effectivement, il avait été mort de honte quand Ronon l'avait mis à terre devant lui ? Qu'il ne savait plus où il en était ? Que leur relation lui posait un problème de virilité ? Qu'il ne trouvait pas sa place dans leur couple? Que même s'il l'aimait il lui faudrait du temps pour appréhender ce nouvel aspect de sa vie ? Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Alors… alors il choisit la facilité…Le blesser.

« Arrête de me bombarder de questions, on dirait une femme !! »

Le major n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ne le reconnaissait plus.

« John, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!

- Je me rends surtout compte qu'un « nous » est déjà assez compliqué sans qu'en plus tu me fasses des crises comme ça ! »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Celui d'Evan reflétait l'incompréhension, celui de John la colère.

« J'ai compris, finit par murmurer Lorne. »

Sheppard sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Qu'avait-il compris ?

« Je crois que… toute cette histoire était une mauvaise idée, continua Evan.

- Quoi ? souffla John. »

Sa colère et son assurance avaient volé en éclat.

« Tu n'es pas à l'aise avec moi. Tu ne le seras jamais, continua le major d'une voix lasse. Tu n'es pas capable de gérer notre relation. »

Cette dernière phrase redonna un coup à l'ego, déjà bien mis à mal, du colonel. Sa colère reprit le dessus.

« On va dire ça oui ! Maintenant tu sors !! »

Le major hocha lentement la tête et ouvrit la porte.

« Bonsoir mon colonel. »

Il sortit.

La porte se referma.

Evan laissa échapper une larme.

John donna un coup de pied rageur dans son lit.

_Je l'ai perdu…_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

« Grouillez-vous McKay !

- Oui, je viens ! Une minute !

- La voie est libre.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Puisque je vous le dis !!

- Vous savez qu'elle peut être n'importe où !

- On dirait que vous parlez d'un Wraith !

- Si elle sait qu'on a volé…

- Emprunté, corrigea John.

- Oui oh c'est le moment de jouer sur les mots vraiment !

- Chut j'entends du bruit… Non c'est bon, allez encore deux couloirs.

- On va se faire prendre…

- On dirait que vous avez peur de perdre…

- Moi ? Qui est-ce qui s'est fait battre la dernière fois ?!

- Ils venaient de laver le couloir !

- Ben bien sûr ! »

Trois chuchotements et deux couloirs plus tard, John et Rodney se retrouvèrent face à une porte. Mais pas n'importe quelle porte ! Car derrière celle-ci se trouvait leur sacrosaint lieu de détente : une pièce aménagée par leurs soins et spécialement dédiée aux courses de petites voitures qu'ils organisaient régulièrement depuis quelques temps déjà. Depuis deux semaines environ… depuis le fameux soir…

« Et voilà, ni vus ni connus.

- Elle a des espions partout..., murmura le Canadien en regardant autour de lui.

- Et la prochaine phrase c'est quoi ? Les murs ont des oreilles ? Allez posez votre voiture au sol. Je vous bats et je repars.

- Vous êtes pressé ? demanda Rodney en faisant abstraction de sa dernière pique.

-Disons que j'ai autre chose de prévu ce soir.

- Avec qui ? demanda le scientifique d'un ton détaché.

- Avec une amie.

- Et on peut savoir son nom à cette amie ?

- Partez !!

- Elle est espagnole ou... Eh !!! Vous trichez !!! s'insurgea Rodney en faisant aussitôt démarrer sa voiture.

- Vous traînez McKay !!!

-L'intelligence prime sur la force ! Je vais vous battre !

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver !

- Les règles ?

- Toujours les mêmes sauf que cette fois pas de dérivée dans le couloir.

- Vous avez peur de Teyla aussi ?

- Non…

- Menteur ! »

John fit dévier sa voiture et tacla celle de Rodney.

« Mais arrêtez enfin !!

- Alors, j'attends toujours le trait de génie qui vous fera gagner !

- Vous allez voir !!! »

Oooooooooooooooooooo

« Elizabeth ?

- Oh, bonsoir Teyla.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas venir à la soirée organisée par les garçons ce soir ?

- Oh non, je vous remercie. Je finis ces dossiers et nous... »

Elizabeth se mordit la langue, espérant que l'Athosienne n'ait rien remarqué.

« Oh, vous avez d'autres projets à ce que je comprends, lui sourit la pégasienne avant de s'approcher du bureau. Vous voulez m'en parler ?

- Eh bien… ce n'est pas un secret après tout, sourit nerveusement la dirigeante.

- Je le connais ? demanda Teyla en s'asseyant sur le siège en face de son amie.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un homme ?

- Je le devine…

- Alors…Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il est beau garçon ?

- Teyla !! Euh… je suppose oui, rougit-elle imperceptiblement. Mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance étant donné que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant.

- Juste entre amis c'est cela ?

- Oui, voilà.

- Est-ce un scientifique ?

- Non.

- Un militaire ?

- Teyla.., souffla Elizabeth de plus en plus gênée.

- Très bien j'arrête… si vous me donnez son nom.

- C'est… John. Il m'a invité ce soir pour parler… de la cité. Et… et bien j'ai accepté… Teyla ? Vous allez bien ?

- Quoi ? Oui… oui bien sûr. Pour discuter de la cité ?

- Oui. Les… problèmes d'intendance...

- Eh bien… je vous souhaite de passer une très bonne soirée… entre amis dans ce cas. Je vais y aller, ils doivent m'attendre.

- Très bien, passez une bonne soirée.

- Merci Docteur Weir. Vous aussi. »

Un dernier signe de tête et les deux femmes se quittèrent. L'une espérant avoir sauvegardé les apparences, l'autre se posant des questions sur ce qui se tramait entre les deux atlantes…

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Des coups résonnèrent à la porte des quartiers du major Lorne.

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

« Major ? »

_Radek… il doit venir pour la soirée… pourtant j'avais cru être clair sur le sujet…_

« Oui ? demanda le major sans se lever de son lit.

- C'est Teyla, est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Evan fronça les sourcils et se décida à se lever. Il alluma une lumière puis vint ouvrir la porte.

« Teyla ? Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres ?

- Non… je me suis décommandée.

-Pourquoi ?

- Pour pouvoir passer du temps avec un ami. »

Au regard insistant qu'elle posait sur lui, Evan n'eut aucun mal à connaître l'identité de cet « ami ».

« C'est gentil… mais… enfin comme vous le voyez je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher.

- Vous vous couchez tôt en ce moment je me trompe ?

- Non… c'est exact, s'étonna le militaire.

- N'allez pas croire que je vous espionne, mais j'ai surpris plus d'une fois des conversations entre les membres de votre équipe ces deux dernières semaines.

- Oui et bien j'ai besoin de repos.

- Pourtant en mission vous semblez fatigué et ailleurs.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas un reproche ! Juste une constatation. Et à vrai dire j'ai eu l'occasion de me faire la même réflexion que vos amis à propos d'une personne.

- Et qui donc ?

- Le colonel Sheppard… »

A l'entente de ce nom le visage du major s'assombrit considérablement.

Les soupçons de Teyla se confirmèrent.

« Est-ce que je peux vous tenir compagnie ce soir major ?

- Teyla, ça va vous savez. Ce n'est rien, je… je vais bien, se força-t-il à sourire. »

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Non, il n'allait pas bien. C'était évident. Elle posa une main sur son bras et le sonda du regard.

Evan ferma les yeux et capitula.

« Ou peut-être que j'ai effectivement besoin de compagnie. Entrez, reprit-il un faible sourire aux lèvres. »

Teyla pénétra dans les quartiers d'Evan. La faible lumière tamisée que diffusait sa lampe de chevet rendait encore plus inquiétantes les peintures qui ornaient les murs. Elles étaient sombres, angoissantes et effrayantes.

« Vous avez changé la décoration de votre chambre ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Ce sont… vous avez peint des Wraiths ?

-Des Wraiths, des Geniis, des Assurans. »

L'Athosienne se retourna vers lui. Dos à elle, Evan contemplait l'horizon. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Evan, parlez-moi… »

Oooooooooooooooooo

« Toc toc ? »

Elizabeth leva le nez de son dossier et fut surprise de voir le colonel Sheppard sur le seuil de son bureau. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Déjà ?!! Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez oublié.

- Non ! Non pas du tout j'ai juste… oublié oui. Mais juste l'heure ! tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

- Tant pis, je vous kidnapperais plus longtemps.

- John… C'est déjà un miracle si je peux vous accorder deux heures.

-Vous préférez donc des dossiers à une soirée avec l'officier le plus coté de la cité ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête de désespoir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Endroit où s'égara le regard du militaire… un peu trop longtemps pour passer inaperçu.

« Nous y allons ? demanda la dirigeante en se levant. Je passe me changer et …

- Non pourquoi ? Vous êtes très bien comme ça.

-Oh… et bien dans ce cas, allons au mess.

- A ce propos, j'avais pensé… qu'on serait plus tranquilles dans … mes quartiers. »

Elizabeth marqua un temps. Dans ses quartiers ? Son cœur s'emballa. Depuis deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient assez régulièrement, jamais encore il ne l'avait invité dans ses quartiers. Mais après tout, en quoi cela devait-il la surprendre, lui faire peur…ou même faire battre son cœur à ce point ? C'était un dîner entre amis… un simple dîner.

« Vous venez ? »

La question de John la fit redescendre sur Atlantis.

« Oui, je vous suis.

- Ok, oh attendez. »

La jeune femme le vit sortir de son bureau, se pencher derrière l'embrasure de la porte et prendre… une petite voiture.

« Colonel Sheppard !!!!

- Si Teyla vous demande, c'est Rodney qui a voulu lui faire une blague. On y va ? reprit-il tout sourire. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête et lui fit signe de passer devant. Ca défendait la galaxie contre des races plus ignobles les unes que les autres et à côté de ça… ça organisait des courses de petites voitures… Mais c'est ce côté enfantin qui lui plaisait aussi…

C'est le cœur battant la chamade qu'elle suivit le colonel Sheppard jusqu'à ses quartiers.

Et lorsqu'elle y entra….

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Shall**** : Patience O_o Alexiel ? ****Pourrais-tu faire tourner un ou deux cachets? Lol**

**MEL**** : Quelle brutalité ******** Enfin, un peu de tenue O_o Sans John plus de slash lol.**

**Ticoeur**** : La première française sur Atlantis : youhouu. Hum bon pas pour des raisons pacifistes… mais on en est plus là O-o. Je sens que tu vas emporter du matériel, style pack de C4 (gracieusement prêté par MEL) et autre. Parce que John va pas tout de suite arrêter de faire l'idiot….**

**Clio**** : CLIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!! Merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour me reviewer !!! (oui j'ai aussi eu un peu de difficulté à me faire à leur nouveau système O_o). R1 : Je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire cette partie de poker lol. Quant à John et Evan…. Dans les couples, la plupart, il y un dominant et un dominé… et le dominé excuse la plupart du temps le dominant… Mais est-ce vraiment John le dominant… ? (on se croirait dans un documentaire animalierO_o). Pour Teyla : heureusement qu'elle est là oui O_o.**

**R2 : Déjà : oui il y aura un happy end. Si on peut plus rêver à travers les fics… où va-t-on ? Pour la scène de rupture : je l'ai écrite d'un trait en me mettant en condition (non j'ai pas rompu avec personne, juste… vive la musique triste O_o). Et je suis très contente qu'elle t'ait plue !! Et, encore une fois, oui si John reprend un semblant de vie d'avant c'est pour retrouver une stabilité qu'il ne trouvait plus dans son « couple » : être juste ami avec un homme ! Et Liz… ça me fait mal de l'écrire comme ça… en sorte de bouche trou. Mais le ship sert le slash et en prenant un personnage connu j'espère instaurer plus de tension entre les personnages que si j'avais pris la première blonde venue O_o.**

**Et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise encore O_o **

_Et lorsqu'elle y entra…._

… ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Les quartiers du militaire étaient impeccablement rangés, ce qu'elle avait toujours cru impossible, et les portes fenêtres ouvertes laissaient entrevoir un coin de table.

Cachant son trouble du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle entra un peu plus dans la pièce et regarda autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans ses quartiers, mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà ressenti il y a plusieurs années quand ils avaient discuté de leur possible retour sur Terre, oui, mais en bien plus intense.

« Docteur Weir, si vous voulez bien me suivre, lui sourit John en marchant à reculons vers le balcon. »

Elizabeth le suivit en espérant une chose : qu'il ne remarque pas le rose qu'elle savait colorer ses joues.

Une fois sur le balcon, la dirigeante s'aperçut que la table avait été dressée pour deux. Pas de chandelles… Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu désappointée, mais se fit la morale en se disant que c'était mieux ainsi !

C'est galamment que le colonel se positionna derrière la chaise destinée à son invitée. Il la tira. Elizabeth le gratifia d'un sourire avant d'y prendre place.

John la contempla une seconde de dos. Une pensée lui vint. Il la chassa de son esprit et vint prendre place en face d'elle.

« J'ai pris la liberté de dévaliser le mess. Alors si le chef cuisinier vient vous faire un rapport demain…

- Je dirais que c'est Rodney, acheva la jeune femme en secouant la tête. »

John acquiesça, son regard sondant celui d'Elizabeth. La soirée s'annonçait bien…

Ooooooooooooooooooo

« Et ma famille s'est installée dans cette ville, conclut Evan en prenant la bière qui lui tendait Teyla.

- Vous êtes très proche des vôtres je me trompe ?

- En effet, nous sommes très liés, convint le major en buvant une gorgée. »

Deux heures. Cela faisait pas moins de deux heures que le Terrien et l'Athosienne discutaient. Au début réticent à se confier à la jeune femme, le militaire avait fini par céder devant sa gentillesse et sa capacité d'écoute hors norme.

« Vous savez que vous pouvez demander des congés au Docteur Weir pour retourner sur Terre et les voir.

- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas quitter la cité. Je veux être là en cas de problème.

- Major, vous êtes toujours là en cas de problème. Je ne connais pas un homme qui n'ait fait plus que vous pour Atlantis. »

Teyla s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais s'abstint. Ils avaient déjà évoqué le « sujet Sheppard » et il avait été si malheureux de lui confier comment les choses avaient empiré… comment il avait fait comprendre au colonel qu'un « eux » était impossible et, enfin, comment son supérieur n'avait pas eu l'air triste ni même déçu de cette rupture.

« C'est gentil, mais j'en connais beaucoup qui ont fait plus que moi pour cette cité. Un surtout, murmura-t-il les yeux perdus dans le vague. »

Teyla jeta un bref coup d'œil aux canettes traînant au sol. Elle s'était contentée de deux bières. Lui… en était à sa quatrième. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui donner la dernière.

« Major…

- Non, ça va, lui sourit-il. »

La jeune femme lui sourit faiblement. Non, ça n'allait pas…

« Etes-vous certain de vous ? demanda Teyla après une hésitation. Je veux dire…, vous étiez en colère, vous avez tous deux dit des choses que vous regrettez forcément.

- J'ai peut-être voulu faire un test… de ses sentiments, mais j'ai eu la réponse. Je préfère arrêter les dégâts tant qu'il est temps. Il va retourner à sa vie de tombeur et moi… à mes peintures, soupira-t-il en contempla les toiles plus lugubres les unes que les autres qui ornaient les murs de sa chambre.

- Je connais le colonel Sheppard. Plus il réagit violemment plus le sujet lui tient à cœur.

- Je vous crois. Mais à toute règle il y a des exceptions, dit-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. »

Teyla soupira. Rien de ce qu'elle ne tentait n'aboutissait. A croire qu'il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il avait tout donné dans un combat qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Ca l'avait affaibli, pour ne pas dire anéanti.

« Evan, promettez-moi au moins de réfléchir à votre situation après une bonne nuit de sommeil, lui demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras. »

Le militaire tourna la tête vers elle.

« J'essaierai, lui sourit-il faiblement. »

L'Athosienne lui rendit son sourire.

Ils se contemplèrent tous deux un petit moment…

Les lumières étaient tamisées, l'alcool échauffait les sangs, leur complicité nouvelle les avait rapprochés…

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Evan se pencha lentement vers Teyla, posant une main sur sa hanche. Il pencha la tête et, devant l'absence de réaction de la jeune femme, l'embrassa doucement.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, surprise par le geste du militaire. Ses lèvres avaient le goût d'alcool, mais ce qu'elle nota avant tout fut leur douceur.

Soudain, comme si elle avait été jusqu'à présent étrangère à son corps, elle se détacha.

« Major, non… »

Evan ferma les yeux et se redressa avant de se lever. Il posa sa bière sur la table et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû ! Vous êtes là à m'écouter depuis des heures, à me conseiller, et moi je… pardonnez-moi, acheva-t-il les yeux fixés au sol. »

Teyla fronça les sourcils et se leva à son tour.

« Ce n'est rien. Tout le monde a un moment d'égarement.

- Je ne devrais pas boire tant d'alcool, ça ne me réussit jamais. »

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Major, ça va, ce n'est rien. Ne laissons pas un baiser tout gâcher. »

Evan hocha la tête.

« Ne vous méprenez pas… J'ai… apprécié. Mais je suis votre amie avant tout.

- Oui, je sais… Merci pour ce soir Teyla.

- N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous voulez encore parler, d'accord.

- D'accord. »

La pégasienne le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

Evan ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers.

Oooooooooooooo

Quelques minutes plus tôt….

« Je crois que j'ai mangé plus en une soirée qu'en 3 ans, soupira Elizabeth en reposant sa serviette sur la table.

- Une petite dance pour digérer ? »

La dirigeante regarda l'homme assit en face d'elle et qui arborait un petit sourire charmeur, celui qu'elle lui connaissait si bien. Celui auquel elle ne résistait jamais très longtemps… sauf quand la fatigue prenait le dessus, comme maintenant.

« Peut-être une autre fois.

- Il y aura donc une autre fois ? demanda John en se levant. »

Que répondre à ça ? C'était une expression… qu'il avait prise au pied de la lettre…. Pourquoi… ?

Ne sachant que répondre, Elizabeth se leva à son tour et se dirigea dans les quartiers du militaire. La fraicheur de la nuit commençait à se faire sentir.

John la suivit et referma la porte-fenêtre avant de rapidement la rejoindre à la porte de ses quartiers.

Elizabeth se retourna.

« Merci pour cette soirée. Elle m'a détendue. J'en avais besoin.

- On remet ça quand vous voulez, lui dit le colonel avec le même sourire qui ne le quittait plus depuis un bon moment déjà.

- J'en prends bonne note. »

Les deux atlantes se regardaient maintenant plus intensément, toujours à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Bon, et bien je vais y aller. Bonsoir John.

- Bonsoir Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme tourna le dos au colonel, ouvrit la porte et fit un pas dans le couloir. Mais un seul. Le temps qu'une main prenne la sienne et la fasse se retourner.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Pourquoi ? Parce que les lèvres de John venaient de couvrir les siennes.

Et c'est cet instant précis que choisirent Teyla et Evan pour sortir des quartiers du major…

L'Athosienne fut la première à s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait. Sans un bruit elle fit volte face dans le but de refermer la porte des quartiers d'Evan sous son nez. Mais elle se heurta au militaire qui la suivait de près.

« Teyla, ça va ? »

Cette question fit se détacher John et Elizabeth aussi vite que possible, mais pas assez pour empêcher les yeux du major de balayer le couloir et de tomber sur eux. La dirigeante et le chef militaire étaient trop près l'un de l'autre pour que leur échange puisse laisser le moindre doute.

Evan ferma les yeux pour contenir l'étourdissement qui le gagnait.

Elizabeth, le rouge aux joues, fit un pas en arrière. Son regard chercha celui de Sheppard, mais celui-ci était fixé sur Teyla et Evan. Des sentiments aussi divers que variés traversaient son cœur : l'étonnement, le mal aise, la peur, mais aussi et surtout… la jalousie. Que faisait Teyla dans ses quartiers à cette heure tardive… ? Sans doute la même chose qu'Elizabeth dans les siens… il avait vite tourné la page !

La dirigeante ne sut quoi penser de ce regard que lançait son chef militaire au major. Cependant ce n'était pas le temps des questions mais celui de l'action.

« Major, Teyla, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Son sourire forcé trouva écho dans ceux des deux atlantes.

C'est plus rapidement qu'une bonne conscience ne l'aurait commandé que la leader tourna l'angle du couloir.

Les yeux d'Evan étaient restés fixés sur la partie du corridor que venait d'emprunter la femme qui l'avait bien vite remplacé. C'est une main de Teyla sur son épaule qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

« Evan… »

Le visage de John se tendit. Elle l'appelait par son prénom maintenant ?!

Toujours dans le couloir, le colonel ne pouvait détacher son regard des deux atlantes. Non seulement il l'avait laissé tomber, mais en plus il le remplaçait si vite ?! C'était son rôle d'habitude !! C'était lui qui laissait tomber les femmes et qui allait voir ailleurs ! Cet homme détruisait toutes ses bases, établies depuis bien longtemps !

C'est en leur jetant un dernier regard de mépris qu'il rentra dans ses quartiers.

Mais sitôt dans sa chambre, son visage se contracta et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il les ferma pour les empêcher de couler. Il serra les dents.

« Et merde ! murmura-t-il. »

Le major avait mis un temps avant de tourner la tête, espérant que son supérieur ne soit plus là. Et tel fut le cas, à son grand soulagement. Car sinon…sinon il aurait remarqué son air perdu, son regard vide… mais n'aurait sans doute pas pu voir son cœur brisé.

« Major…, répéta Teyla presque autant sous le choc que lui. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce qu'elle avait vu… elle n'osait y croire. Elle ne voulait y croire.

« Ca va, répondit enfin Evan d'une voix à peine audible avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans ses quartiers. Bonne nuit, acheva-t-il en fermant la porte. »

L'Athosienne contempla la porte close. Un pressentiment étrange s'empara d'elle. Etrange et… mauvais.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda Cadman à Carson alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie pour rendre compte de l'état de son patient à ses amis.

- Eh bien, mis à part une épaule déboîtée qu'il lui faudra du temps avant de pouvoir bouger comme avant, il souffre d'un poignet cassé ainsi que d'une fracture au niveau de la cheville. »

A l'entente de ses énumérations, Evan, adossé au mur, frappa sa tête contre la paroi, attirant l'attention du reste de son équipe ainsi que du médecin.

« C'est ma faute !!

- Monsieur, commença Laura, nous ne pouvions pas savoir que le peuple de ce village était hostile. Nous ne savions même pas qu'il y avait un village.

- Nous l'aurions su si j'avais laissé Radek faire le nécessaire pour le savoir ! Au lieu de ça je l'ai envoyé dans cette grotte pour faire le plus vite possible ! Résultat, il est là ! Dans cette infirmerie ! »

Personne n'avait jamais vu le militaire dans une telle colère. Pas même contre les membres de son équipe quand ils commettaient une faute. Il faisait toujours en sorte de les excuser, de leur faire apprendre de leurs erreurs, quand bien même elles avaient des conséquences bien pires que celle d'envoyer l'un d'entre eux à l'infirmerie. Mais là, en cet instant…c'était à lui-même qu'il en voulait, à lui qui ne commettait jamais d'erreur, à lui qui réfléchissait toujours à tout pour garantir la sécurité de son équipe. Il avait faibli pour la première fois et sa colère était à la hauteur du sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habitait.

« Ecoutez major, il va s'en remettre. »

Evan ferma les yeux et se détacha du mur.

« Je vais faire mon rapport, excusez-moi. »

Le militaire partit sous le regard attristé de Carson et du reste de son équipe.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, murmura Laura.

- Moi non plus, concéda le médecin. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ces derniers temps ? »

Cette question ne trouva aucune réponse.

Oui., qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps ? Il était morne, triste, solitaire… et, peut-être pire que tout, il commettait des fautes à répétition, faisant courir de plus en plus de risques à ses coéquipiers.

Ooooooooooooooooo

« Colonel, vous avez quelque chose à dire ? demanda Elizabeth en le fixant de son regard sévère.

- Ce chef m'a cherché !! répondit le militaire les poings serrés.

- Il y a beaucoup de chefs qui vous cherchent ces derniers temps ! »

Rodney, Teyla et Ronon s'échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était un fait que leur colonel s'emportait assez… rapidement ces temps-ci. Pour un rien : un mot, un geste ou une attitude. Et à chaque fois c'était la même chose : le dialogue de paix était rompu et les atlantes rentraient bredouille sur Atlantis, tentant de trouver une explication pour ne pas mettre John dans de sales draps. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient presque jamais l'occasion de parler en premier ; le militaire arrivant dans la salle de réunion et commençant par ces mots qui avaient de plus en plus l'air d'un refrain : « On est encore tombé dans un piège ! ». Alors, au bout du quatrième « piège », Elizabeth avait commencé à se poser des questions, d'autant que les autres membres de l'équipe de son chef militaire ne semblaient pas vraiment partager son point de vue, même s'ils s'efforçaient de donner le change.

« Oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ?! répliqua Sheppard en regardant partout sauf dans les yeux de la jeune femme. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et soupira avant de se lever.

« La réunion est terminée. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rodney, Ronon et Teyla pour prendre congé, laissant les deux Terriens entre eux.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'ils étaient seuls, John tourna enfin la tête vers la dirigeante.

« Il m'a vraiment cherché Liz !! »

La jeune femme frémit à ce surnom, mais n'en laissa pas moins paraître sa colère.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir John ! Tu es le chef militaire, le chef de son équipe, tu te dois de rester maître de la situation en toute circonstance !

- C'est pas moi le diplomate de la bande !

- Non, je vois ça ! »

Le colonel ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis trois semaines ? reprit la jeune femme d'une voix plus douce.

- Rien, dit John en se levant.

- Si… depuis… le soir dans tes quartiers… tu es différent. »

Le militaire regarda ailleurs et secoua la tête pour empêcher de douloureux souvenirs de remonter à la surface.

« Non, c'est rien je suis juste crevé. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour rejoindre la porte de la salle.

« Liz, attends. »

La jeune femme stoppa mais ne se retourna pas. Ce fut John qui dut se placer en face d'elle.

« Un petit dîner tous les deux ce soir ? Ca te dirait ?

- Non John, j'ai autre chose à faire, dit-elle en le dépassant.

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, reprit-il en la rattrapant par le bras.

- Tu t'excuses ? Toi ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement surprise.

- Eh oui tout arrive, lui sourit-il faiblement. Ecoute, je suis désolé si en ce moment je fais tout foirer avec les traités de paix et tout… c'est juste…

- Juste quoi ?

- Je suis fatigué.

- Alors couche-toi plus tôt.

- Je préfèrerais me détendre avec toi. »

La dirigeante rougit à ces mots. Tout comme John qui venait seulement de réaliser le double sens de ses paroles.

« Enfin… si tu peux m'accorder un peu de temps ça serait… sympa. Enfin non pas sympa, ça me ferait plaisir. »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la dirigeante.

« Bon… disons que je pense que je pourrais me libérer pour ce soir… mais pas plus d'une heure, j'ai une pile de traités de paix à reformuler pour réparer les bêtises d'un certain militaire.

-D'accord, répondit John en faisant la moue.

- A ce soir ?

-A ce soir. »

Il se pencha vers elle, mais, au dernier moment, lui donna un baiser… sur la joue avant de sortir de la salle, arborant un air faussement énervé pour donner le change.

Elizabeth, elle, réfléchissait. Il ne l'avait pas embrassée sur les lèvres. Depuis trois semaines maintenant il ne l'embrassait plus que sur la joue…ou le front. Depuis trois semaines il était plus... distant. Elle avait mis ses principes de côté parce qu'il avait enfin fait le premier pas, pas qu'elle n'espérait plus….et maintenant… elle ne savait plus. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment fatigué… ou peut-être le fait que quelqu'un les ait surpris le faisait se tenir sur ses gardes…. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose…

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

**Clio Reap**** :Oui franchement Teyla quoi O_o Espèce d'empotée O_o lol Oui c'est vrai qu'ils ont des moments tous les deux, et je trouvent que ce sont les plus purs, d'un point de vue relation, de la saison. Pour ce qui est de John : comme monsieur est du genre à tout intérioriser… pas simple de décrire ce qu'il pense et ses réactions (d'autant qu'on sait, si on a vu la saison 4 et 5, qu'il est capable de bien des choses dont on ne nous montre rien à l'écran- et déjà ce qu'on nous montre est pas jojo…). Pour ce qui est de l'auteur : oui je suis tordue O_o tout le monde te le dira. Quand ils vont devoir s'expliquer… ça va biser des cœurs…**

**J'ai beaucoup aimé tes interprétations sur la psychologie des personnages : c'est tout à fait ça O_o. Le chapitre qui va suivre amorce le tournant dans la fic : le prochain sera celui où tout se jouera. PS : J'aime quand tes reviews sont longues moi !!!**

**MEL**** : M'enfin, Teyla va pas leur botter les fesses O_o Elle sait se tenir O_o lol**

**Ticoeur**** : Oui y'a des baffes qui se perdent, mais il ne faut pas oublier que lui aussi souffre ! ^^ .**

**Shall**** : si si ça vient O_o Quoique… ça a failli être pour demain…mais l'écriture m'aide à évacuer les angoisses et les peines donc… vous avez de la chance O_o**

**Bonne lecture à tous ^^ **

« Cette fois tu ne couperas pas à la danse, sourit John en se levant. »

Il avait de nouveau tout préparé. Dans ses quartiers. Sur le balcon. Là où tout avait commencé.

Cette attention avait rassuré Elizabeth. Il n'avait peut-être pas changé tant que ça finalement…

Elle se leva à son tour et prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

Le militaire la conduisit à l'intérieur de ses quartiers et la délaissa le temps de mettre un CD dans sa chaîne stéréo.

La dirigeante reconnut tout de suite Johnny Cash : One. Une chanson… très romantique…

« Vous m'accordez cette danse Madame ?

- Avec plaisir Colonel. »

Il plaça une de ses mains sur les reins de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre prenait délicatement la sienne.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, les deux atlantes se murent au rythme de la chanson.

« La soirée t'a plu ? demanda John.

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Je suis content de t'avoir un peu pour moi.

- C'est vrai qu'on a été pas mal débordés ces derniers temps.

- Entre tes traités de paix…

- Et tes missions d'exploration… A propos de ça, il faudrait que j'aie ta signature sur plusieurs traités de paix.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour… formaliser quelques excuses en bonne et due forme.

- Des excuses ?

- Oui.

- Mais…

- Je sais, ils t'ont cherché. Mais John, c'est le moins bête qui cède.

- Mhhh…. On verra ça demain avec le Docteur Weir.

- Euh… John ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis le Docteur Weir.

- Ah non.

- Non ?

- Non, ce soir tu es juste Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme lui sourit.

Le militaire observait la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il était attiré par elle depuis le premier jour, ou presque, et se sentait bien. Mieux qu'avec… ses traits se tendirent. Non, ne pas penser à lui ! Plus jamais ! Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette soirée ! Il avait été une erreur et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose maintenant : oublier !

« Ca ne va pas ? demanda Elizabeth en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Si, tout va bien, se força à lui sourire John.

- Non, je le vois bien.

- Je…

- Ne me dis pas que tu es fatigué ! »

John soupira.

« C'est un problème avec Rodney ?

- Non, tout va bien. Pour une fois.

- Alors avec un autre membre ?

- Non… écoute, c'est rien. Et puis si je t'ai demandé de venir ce soir, c'est pour passer un bon moment avec toi. Alors, juste pour ce soir, si on oubliait la cité… et ses occupants ? »

Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était son imagination ou non, mais Elizabeth crut déceler pendant un bref instant une étrange lueur dans les yeux du militaire. De quoi au juste ? Lassitude ? Tristesse ? Elle ne savait pas. Et n'eut pas le loisir de le découvrir. Il l'approchait déjà de lui pour l'embrasser…

Evan posa son stylo sur la table. Il n'avait plus fait ça depuis… ses 10 ans. Mais durant toute son enfance, cette méthode lui avait été utile pour faire la part des choses et, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, elle était toujours d'actualité.

Il reporta son regard sur les lignes qu'il avait couchées sur le papier divisé en deux colonnes : celle des « pour » et celle des « contre ». A gauche, les arguments qui le poussaient à rester sur Atlantis. A droite, ceux qui l'enjoignaient à partir. Dans la colonne de droite : son manque de concentration, sa tristesse à chaque fois qu'il croisait son supérieur ou encore son désintérêt progressif pour les missions… dans celle de gauche : ses amis, la vue qu'il avait de son balcon de la cité…et c'était tout. Deux. Voilà le nombre d'arguments qu'il avait trouvés en faveur de son maintien sur la cité. Et si le premier aurait dû le convaincre… il n'en était rien. Les « contre » étaient plus puissants, plus intenses, rendaient sa vie tellement sombre…

Il tourna la tête vers un des murs de ses quartiers pour les poser sur une toile pour le moins morbide : un wraith aspirant la vie d'un terrien… la sienne en l'occurrence. Celle-là, il avait réussi à la cacher à Teyla. Ce sentiment que plus rien n'avait d'importance… que plus rien ne le retenait ici, qu'il ne trouverait plus rien à part la mort, la souffrance et le danger. Alors… ? Alors à quoi bon rester ?

Evan ferma les yeux. Tout ça à cause d'un homme. Non, en fait, que cela ait été une femme n'aurait rien changé. Il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu la moitié de lui. Pourtant leur relation avait duré nettement moins longtemps que leur séparation. Il aurait dû s'en remettre. Rapidement. D'autant que le bon fonctionnement de la cité était en jeu ! Oui mais voilà… comment le sens du devoir, le sens commun, la conscience professionnelle pourraient-ils comprendre qu'un bon soldat est avant tout un soldat heureux... ? Comment faire quand on sait qu'on a perdu la personne qu'on sait être notre complément ? Comment faire quand on sait pertinemment qu'on a laissé partir la seule chance d'être vraiment heureux et qu'à présent l'espoir n'est plu ?

Le major soupira et se leva. L'espoir il n'en n'avait plus. Et le voir courtiser les femmes ne lui était plus supportable. Le pire ? Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ces sentiments pour se concentrer sur son travail. Plus qu'un soldat malheureux, il était devenu un officier dangereux qui faisait courir des risque à son équipe. Et ça, il ne l'admettait pas !

Il se leva. Ses idées étaient encore embrouillées. Car même si le voir avec d'autres, surtout Elizabeth, le faisait souffrir, partir signifiait ne plus jamais le revoir. Et ça…pourrait-il s'y faire ? Même s'il savait que son supérieur ne pourrait jamais assumer une relation comme la leur ?

Il ne savait plus…

Il soupira et sortit de ses quartiers.

Teyla…

Il espérait qu'elle ne dormait pas encore…

Une fois dans le couloir, le major posa son regard sur une porte : celle des quartiers de John. Pour rejoindre ceux de l'Athosienne, il fallait qu'il passe devant les siens.

Il soupira de nouveau. Allez…

C'est à pas lourds que le militaire traversa le couloir. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il passa à côté de la porte du colonel. Mais au lieu de se dépêcher comme il l'avait prévu, il stoppa net. Pourquoi ? A cause d'un soupire, d'un murmure… qui le glaça.

« John… oui… »

Evan sentit la terre se dérober sous ses pieds. Il fit un pas en arrière… puis un autre… Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage… C'est donc rapidement qu'il retourna dans ses quartiers.

Sa décision était prise. Il n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir.

John dévorait la gorge de la dirigeante. Elle était douce, elle était fine, rien à voir avec… il fronça les sourcils et mordit un peu plus fort le cou d'Elizabeth.

« Aïe ! »

Le militaire se redressa.

« Pardon ça va ?

- Oui, je ne te pensais pas si…

- Gourmand ? lui sourit John.

- Oui, voilà, rougit la jeune femme.

- Je vais me calmer un peu alors, lui sourit-il avant de réattaquer son cou. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira de nouveau. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre une telle relation… même celle qu'elle avait entretenue avec Simon semblait insignifiante en cet instant…

John ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la femme qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Celle qui ne se confiait et ne se livrait jamais. La leader intouchable, la tour imprenable. Celle envers qui il avait toujours eu un faible… Elle avait accepté d'entamer une relation de couple avec lui, il avait réussi à faire tomber ses barrières. Il aurait dû être comblé d'avoir une femme comme elle à ses côtés. Alors pourquoi ?! Bon sang pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à lui !!!! Il n'arrivait pas à le rayer de sa vie !! Même après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ! Même après que lui l'ait fait sortir de sa vie…!

Sheppard fronça les sourcils et dévora les lèvres de la dirigeante.

Elizabeth sursauta sous la force du baiser et se cogna contre la porte des quartiers de John.

« John… attends… »

Le leader se détacha un peu plus et capta son regard. Il était… troublé. Mais pas forcément par l'envie…

Le colonel la regarda un moment avant de faire un pas en arrière.

« Excuses-moi… je… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Car que dire ? « Je pense à un autre que toi pendant que je t'embrasse ? » « Je voudrais que tu m'aides à oublier celui qui m'a balayé de sa vie ? » « Je t'ai pas dit que j'était amoureux d'un homme qui n'en n'a rien à faire de moi ? » « Je t'ai dit que j'étais… »

« John qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je suis pas comme ça d'habitude. »

Pour ça, elle était bien obligée de le croire. Elle s'était parfois surprise à imaginer quel genre d'homme il était dans le feu de l'action. Bien sûr elle savait qu'il devait être un peu sauvage. Mais là…

« Je voudrais que tu ailles voir Kate demain. »

Cette phrase jeta aussitôt un froid.

« Kate ? Mais pourquoi ?!

- John, tu ne vas pas bien, c'est évident. Que tu ne veuilles pas m'expliquer….mettons… mais il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un. Parce que ton travail commence à en pâtir…. »

Sheppard la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Comment de la phase « on est à deux doigts se de laisser aller », ils étaient passés à « On se sépare et tu va voir à psy » ?!

« Je sui d'accord pour signer tes bouts de papier ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Que tu te sentes bien, répondit Elizabeth en cachant sa contrariété. Je pensais pouvoir t'aider à surmonter ton problème…mais apparemment j'ai échoué. Et comme tu ne veux rien me dire… c'est le seul moyen. »

John soupira et ferma les yeux. La dirigeante en profita pour expirer lentement et ainsi refluer la tristesse qui s'immisçait en elle.

« Je vais y aller maintenant. »

Elle tourna les talons et passa la main sur le panneau de contrôle.

« Merci pour cette soirée. »

C'est sur cette phrase qu'elle le quitta pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir froid, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur serré.

John fixa un long moment la porte.

Les évènements et les sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Finalement, une pensée se dégagea de cet imbroglio : elle avait raison : cette situation devait cesser…

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Shall : C'est tout de même un drame, il faut qu'ils souffrent.**

**Clio Reap : Pour Elizabeth, tout s'éclaire avec ce passage (que tu as pu lire par ailleurs ^^) et pour John que dire à part que ce cher homme intériorise tout et qu'il réfléchit beaucoup. Il se rend compte de pas mal de choses et… ses réactions sont aussi rapides que ses réflexions… xdr alors là tu t'es surpassées en idées tordues O_o. C'est fou tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire !!! Et qu'ils ne feront pas O_o lol Non mais l'idée du suicide à deux… c'est romantique !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ticoeur : Plus c'est compliqué, mieux c'est ^^. Non mais ils vont parler ne t'énerve pas O_o. D'ailleurs les quelques petits chapitre qu'il reste (pas beaucoup !) vont être consacrés aux discussions.**

**MEL : Oui c'est un slash, ben il faut varier quoi O_o**

**Merci encore pour vos coms et maintenant : la suite !!!!!!**

Jamais le colonel Sheppard n'avait passé une nuit si longue. Et pour cause : il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Pas une minute. Passant les heures le séparant de l'aube les yeux fixés sur le plafond de ses quartiers à se repasser les évènements de ces dernières semaines. De ces derniers mois. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment d'un homme à la réputation de Don Juan s'était-il retrouvé à aimer un homme puis à entamer une relation avec une femme qu'il pensait intouchable ? Comment d'un cœur d'artichaut s'était-il transformé en un homme d'une seul être ? Comment se faisait-il que cet être ne soit pas une femme ? Parce que maintenant, après ce qui s'était passé dans ses quartiers, après ce baiser, après la quasi fuite d'Elizabeth, il s'était rendu compte que la personne qui le comprenait vraiment, qui savait le prendre, n'était pas celle avec laquelle il avait développé le plus de complicité. C'était paradoxal ! Tellement étrange… Peut-être parce que cette complicité était amicale… uniquement… platonique ? Comme avec Rodney, Ronon ou Teyla. Mais avec lui, celui-là même qui l'avait fait tour à tour sourire et souffrir, se sentir vivant puis mort, c'était totalement différent. Parce qu'au-delà de l'entente militaire qu'ils avaient développée en mission, au-delà de la simple attirance physique, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'inconnu jusque là. Le sentiment que lui, le major Evan Lorne, le connaissait mieux que personne et vis-versa. Une sorte de coup de foudre au cœur du danger, au seuil de la mort.

Et maintenant, lui, le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, était arrivé à un point auquel il n'était jamais parvenu : le point où tout ce à quoi on croit se disloque, tout ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes prend un goût d'incertitude… vole en éclat. Il était perdu. Et dans ce labyrinthe qui le tenait prisonnier, il avait entraîné les personnes qu'il aimait le plus.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces questions, malgré la sensation d'égarement qui s'était emparé de lui, une chose lui apparaissait clairement : il fallait que cette confusion cesse ! Il fallait que sa souffrance prenne fin, que cette sensation de vide s'en aille ! Sinon, il le savait, son travail et son comportement en pâtiraient plus encore.

Son comportement… John soupira. Devait-il aller voir la psy ? C'était bien la dernière personne à laquelle il avait envie de parler ! A vrai dire, il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : « _pas même à Teyla._ ». Au souvenir de l'Athosienne sortant des quartiers du major, le militaire sentit son cœur se serrer. Il l'avait vite remplacé. Et elle qui se disait son amie…Il soupira de nouveau. Il se sentait seul. Si seul…

ooooooooooooooooo

Evan se leva de bonne heure. De très bonne heure. Il était à peine six heures lorsque, lavé et habillé, il sortit de ses quartiers, une enveloppe blanche à la main. Le regard morne, le pas lent, il marchait au ralenti dans les couloirs quasi-déserts. Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi, ou presque, ayant passé une grande partie de la nuit à élaborer la lettre la plus claire possible. Et cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire, ses larmes et le mal de tête en résultant ne lui facilitant pas la tâche. Des larmes… encore… il était décidément sensible… Pour un homme, cela ne se faisait pas. Et pour un militaire encore moins. C'est vrai. Mais cette fois, cela avait été différent. Ces larmes n'avaient pas été empruntes de tristesse. Non. Elles avaient servi à expulser une partie de sa rage et de sa colère. Contre lui d'abord. Le colonel Sheppard. Lui qui l'avait attiré, séduit, qui l'avait ouvert à un monde que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait. Lui qui lui avait fait goûter un semblant de bonheur pour le lui retirer aussitôt ! Lui qu'il avait été obligé de sortir de sa vie privée pour essayer de l'oublier et maintenant de sa vie professionnelle parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais autrement ! Mais c'est contre lui-même qu'il éprouvait le plus de rage ! Il était en colère de n'avoir pas su faire la part des choses, de s'être laissé ronger par cette histoire, à laquelle il avait pourtant mis fin croyant ainsi reprendre une vie plus saine, plus normale. Pour finir, il était en colère d'avoir failli à une mission qui aurait pu coûter la vie à un collègue, un ami ! Sans compter les multitudes de petites erreurs lors de ses précédentes explorations qui, si les circonstances avaient été sensiblement différentes, auraient pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Il soupira. Il fallait que tout cela cesse !

Et c'est dans ce but qu'il gravit les marches menant au bureau de la dirigeante.

Arrivé devant la porte, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un garde. Garde qui le salua aussitôt.

Evan lui rendit brièvement son salut avant de lui ordonner de le laisser entrer. Le soldat hésita un moment, ayant reçu des ordres directs du Docteur Weir. Cependant, devant la mine sombre de son supérieur militaire, il obéit.

Le major entra, déposa l'enveloppe sur le bureau, et ressortit aussi sec. Voilà… Ce cauchemar allait bientôt prendre fin.

oooooooooooooooo

C'est fatiguée qu'Elizabeth se réveilla ce matin-là. Elle avait pourtant dormi. Mais son sommeil avait été agité. Par des souvenirs, des craintes… ses rêves avaient été si sombres. En fait, un seul rêve s'était répété jusqu'à son réveil. La scène de la veille, celle où John l'avait embrassée, s'était confondue avec un souvenir pénible, celui du colonel, transformé en Wraith, la tenant par le cou, plaquée contre le mur.

C'est en sueur qu'elle se leva pour prendre une bonne douche. Mais même avec l'eau fraîche ruisselant sur sa peau, elle ne parvint pas à se détendre. Il lui avait fait peur. Comme une fois. Une seule autre fois. Et c'est cette peur qui l'avait faite réagir. Réagir lâchement. Elle s'était enfuie, poussée par la peur oui, mais aussi par la tristesse. Car elle était persuadée d'une chose : quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. Malgré ce lien si spécial qui les liait, malgré le fait qu'ils soient la plupart du temps sur la même longueur d'onde, malgré l'attirance physique qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, et enfin malgré le fait qu'ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Quelque chose clochait et, pour la première fois, ses talents de diplomate ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité. Pour la première fois elle se sentait perdue. C'est avec ce désagréable sentiment qu'elle prit rapidement une tasse de café au mess avant de se rendre à son bureau. Elle salua le garde en faction et pénétra dans son antre qui lui faisait oublier tout souci personnel, du moins durant quelques heures.

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que ces problèmes s'étaient infiltrés dans sa bulle et que sitôt qu'elle ouvrirait cette enveloppe posée en évidence sur la table, ils empireraient. Sitôt qu'elle l'ouvrirait, sa vie changerait.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dix minutes. C'est le temps qu'il fallut au Docteur Elizabeth Weir pour intégrer la demande de mutation du major Evan Lorne.

Et même au bout de ce laps de temps elle eut du mal à se faire à cette réalité plus que… surprenante. Un de ses meilleurs éléments militaires voulait tout simplement quitter Atlantis.

La raison ? A vrai dire il y en avait plus d'une. La première était l'incompatibilité d'humeur avec son chef militaire. Autrement dit John. Mais ce qui surprit peut-être le plus la jeune femme fut la multitude d'autres facteurs qu'il énonçait : fautes graves en mission, mal du pays qui occupait son esprit au point de compromettre la sécurité de son équipe… et tant d'autres.

Avec cette lettre, il torpillait sa carrière.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elizabeth relut ses lignes une fois de plus. Quelque chose l'intriguait. On aurait dit qu'il dissimulait son mal être au milieu de ce flot d'explications. Il cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave puisque cela le poussait à demander officiellement sa mutation.

La dirigeante soupira faiblement en reposant la lettre sur son bureau. Elle aimait beaucoup Evan. Plus qu'un collègue, il était devenu un ami au fil de ces années. Et une chose était certaine : elle ne le laisserait pas partir sans avoir eu une discussion avec lui. Sans avoir fait tout son possible pour l'aider à résoudre son problème.

Elle espérait simplement qu'il serait moins difficile à cerner que John et surtout qu'il se confierait.

Nouveau soupire.

John… Il faudrait aussi qu'ils parlent de ce qui s'était passé hier soir…

Elizabeth consulta sa montre. A cette heure-ci son chef militaire devrait encore être dans ses quartiers.

La diplomate se leva et se dirigea vers les quartiers du personnel militaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle frappait à la porte de John.

Aucune réponse.

Deuxième essai. Toujours rien.

Après un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir lui assurant que personne ne la verrait entrer, elle passa sa main devant le panneau de contrôle.

La pièce était vide. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se lever aux aurores. A moins qu'il ne soit allé voir la psychologue… ? Aurait-il suivi son conseil ? Même s'il l'aimait, cela lui semblait… étrange. John Sheppard étant celui qu'il était, il ne suivait ni ordre ni conseil… du moins pas avant qu'ils ne lui aient été rabâchés X fois…Et que la menace d'un entraînement intensif avec Ronon n'ait planée quelques temps au-dessus de sa tête.

C'est dubitative qu'Elizabeth se rendit au cabinet de la psychologue. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, elle entendit des rires. Elle tendit l'oreille. Non… ce n'était clairement pas John qui était à l'intérieur… Elle se redressa et c'est rapidement, sous les regards étonnés de la voir écouter aux portes de quelques membres de l'expédition, qu'elle se rendit au mess.

Puis au hangar à jumpers.

Mais toujours sans succès.

C'est alors que lui vint l'idée d'aller jeter un œil à la salle d'entraînement.

Cette dernière solution fut la bonne.

Le colonel Sheppard s'y entraînait depuis visiblement un petit moment, si on devait en croire son t-shirt mouillé qui lui collait à la peau.

Elizabeth resta un instant à le contempler. Et malgré l'importance du propos qui l'avait conduite à venir le voir, elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage. Il était beau. Simplement. Elle s'était toujours efforcée de faire abstraction de cet état de fait, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble… pourquoi se le cacher ?

John frappait de plus en plus fort dans le punching ball. Pour évacuer son stress, sa colère, son impuissance et la sensation de solitude qui l'avait assailli dès le réveil. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un discret raclement de gorge se fit entendre qu'il se retourna. Son cœur se serra un peu plus.

« Elizabeth ?

Bonjour John. »

Les deux atlantes se regardèrent un moment sans bouger.

Ce fut finalement le militaire qui esquissa un mouvement pour aller prendre sa serviette sur le banc. Il s'épongea rapidement avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas comment amorcer la conversation après ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

C'est donc Elizabeth qui s'en chargea.

« Je pensais que tu serais dans tes quartiers.

- Non, j'avais besoin d'évacuer. »

La dirigeante ne sut comment interpréter ses paroles.

« Hier soir… je voulais … enfin je voudrais que tu saches que… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

« Je sais que cela ne te ressemble pas. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu me parles de ce qui te travaille. »

John soupira et jeta sa serviette sur le banc. Lui aussi aurait aimé lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais pour ça il aurait été obligé de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour… et il n'était pas prêt pour ça !

« T'en fais pas, ça va aller, lui sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Attends, l'arrêta-t-elle en mettant une main entre eux. »

Sheppard fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas dupe…

« Ferme la porte, je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous surprenne. »

Ou peut-être que si… ? Le militaire se dépêcha de fermer la porte de la salle avant de se retourner vers la dirigeante. Il s'approcha d'elle mais resta à une distance respectable. Il ne voulait plus lui mentir et se mentir par la même occasion. Mais comment lui dire…

« Je voudrais te parler d'autre chose, annonça Elizabeth.

- Je t'écoute, répondit John, un peu soulagé de ne pas avoir à lui parler tout de suite.

- C'est à propos du major Lorne. »

John ne sut ce qui explosa en premier : son cœur ou sa tête. Tout ce qu'il sut c'est que ses oreilles bourdonnèrent un instant.

Elizabeth remarqua aussitôt le changement de couleur du teint de son chef militaire.

« Tu sais de quoi je veux parler n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, parvint à souffler John d'une voix se voulant assurée, mais qui était en réalité très faible.

- John… je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- Pourquoi… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit à proprement parlé.

- Mais alors… de quoi tu me parles ?

- D'une lettre.

- Une lettre ?

- Une lettre. Que j'ai trouvée ce matin dans mon bureau et dans laquelle il exprimait le désir de quitter l'expédition. »

A cet instant John sut ce qui avait explosé en premier : son cœur.

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

**Alors déjà : AHHHHHH vous m'avez fait atteindre les 100 reviews pour mon premier vrai slash alors du fond du cœur : MERCI !!!!!**

**Zoe Potter Rogue : BONJOUR VOUUUUUUUS !!!!!!!! Et oui John s'en rend compte, il serait temps O_o Maintenant ça sera à son tour d'être vraiment torturé ! Merci pour ta review ^^**

**Shall : Hélas ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine… Surtout que maintenant John va vraiment souffrir…**

**MEL : Merci ! ^^ Et… tu sais quoi tu prends la place de G33K cette semaine (qui prends des vacances bien méritées et que j'attends de pieds fermes à la rentré ^^) : tu as tout bon dans tes prédictions ^^.**

**Iva-Chan : COUCOUUUUUUUUU vous O_o Dis donc j'en ai de la chance !! Et suis très… impressionnée et flattée que tu aies lu d'une traite cette fic O_o Je te remercie pour toute ta très longue review que j'ai lue avec attention. Oui ce n'est pas impossible qu'il y ait quelques fautes par ci par là, je suis tellement dedans que je ne les vois pas forcément ^^ Et pour répondre à ta question il s'est passé 6 mois depuis le chapitre 1 O_o**

**Sinon voilà une suite ultra courte, mais c'était ça ou alors rester encore 10jours sans suite (voui je pars chez ma tendre moitié donc… O_o)**

**J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira O_o **

« Quoi.. ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Il part… Et je pense que tu n'y es pas étranger.

- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il te dit dans cette lettre ! s'impatienta le militaire.

- John, calme-toi.

- Donne-la moi ! ordonna-t-il presque en s'approchant d'elle. »

La jeune femme lui tendit la lettre, tentant de garder son calme.

John la lui arracha presque des mains et la lut d'une traite, le sang battant ses tempes.

A la fin de sa lecture, ses yeux restèrent un moment sur les trois derniers mots : _je voudrais partir_.

Si son cœur n'avait pas explosé il y a quelques instants, le colonel aurait juré qu'il venait de se briser.

Ce furent les mots d'Elizabeth qui le ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Je… sais pas.

- John, il demande sa mutation en invoquant une incompatibilité d'humeur entre vous. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi il parle ?! »

Sheppard se retourna vers elle et la dirigeante se figea un instant. Les yeux de son chef militaire brillaient.

« Je dois partir… je dois aller lui parler, bafouilla-t-il en jetant plus que posant la lettre sur le banc .

- John ! »

Mais il était déjà parti.

Elizabeth resta là un moment. Il avait réagi violemment. Qu'il soit triste… elle le comprenait. Après tout elle l'était aussi. Mais son comportement avait dépassé les bornes… toutes les bornes. Et de nouveau ce sentiment de malaise qui s'emparait d'elle. Ce sentiment que leur relation n'était pas claire, pas nette. Que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne pouvait plus garder cette sensation pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Parce que ça commençait à lui monter à la tête et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire son travail correctement. Problème qui semblait toucher de plus en plus d'atlantes ces derniers temps…

Ooooooooooooooooo

John courait à perdre haleine. Sans voir ni entendre les membres de l'expédition qui le regardaient passer avec étonnement et, pour certains, appréhension. Car quand le chef militaire arborait cette expression d'angoisse et filait aussi vite que le vent à travers les couloirs de la cité, ce n'était jamais bon signe…

Et à vrai dire, en cet instant, le colonel aurait préféré essuyer une attaque ennemie…

Au lieu de ça, après un transporteur puis des mètres et des mètres de couloir, il arriva devant les quartiers d'Evan.

Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'entrer, sans demander l'autorisation ou même avoir préparé quelque chose pour justifier sa présence.

La porte se referma derrière lui et il se retrouva seul au milieu de la pièce.

« Evan ? »

Sa voix tremblante se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il était seul.

Le premier réflexe du militaire fut de fouiller les tiroirs du major.

Son cœur s'emballa : ils étaient vides.

John ouvrit alors à la volée l'armoire de son second. Une seule chose y était enfermée : son sac militaire, encore entre ouvert…Il n'avait pas fini… il allait donc revenir… mais où était-il parti… ?

Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Ce lit qui avait vu naître leur relation…

Sheppard secoua la tête avant de la prendre entre ses mains. Il avait le courage de faire ce que lui-même ne s'était pas résigné à faire : quitter l'expédition pour l'oublier…

Ce n'est que plusieurs secondes plus tard, après avoir calmé sa respiration, que John redressa la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le mur en face de lui. Un frisson le parcourut… Une peinture. Une représentation d'Evan se faisant aspirer la vie par un Wraith… Et pas n'importe quel Wraith… John fronça les sourcils et se leva pour s'avancer vers elle. Son sang se glaça. Ce Wraith c'était lui…

Ooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth avait fait un détour de plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se présenter devant ces quartiers. Ceux qui s'ouvraient à chaque fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire le point. Ceux qui étaient toujours ouverts pour les amis. Ceux qui appartenaient à la personne la plus forte de la cité. Et en cet instant précis, cela ne faisait aucun doute…

La dirigeante inspira avant de frapper.

Une seconde plus tard une voix résonna, l'invitant à entrer.

La jeune femme passa la main devant le panneau de contrôle et entra.

« Elizabeth ?

- Teyla, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? »


	29. Chapter 29

**Alors d'abord : vu la speedité (oui bon je sais… ) dans laquelle j'étais avant de partir en vacances, j'ai un peu…. Fait n'importe quoi avec les suites, en mettant cette de Double à la place lol Donc merci à MEL pour me l'avoir signalé (quand on arrive à un certain âge on perd la boule O_o). **

**MEL : John va aller le voir, t'en fait pas lol En tout cas, tu perds pas le Nord xdr.**

**Zoe Potter Rogue (j'adore ton pseudo !! ) : xdr une slasheuse McShep O_o Oui tiens c'est une option que je pourrais bien envisager ! lol**

**Julie Winchester (question : rien à voir avec la carabine… c'est tiré de Supernatural on est d'accord ?? O_o) : Deux jours ??? Ro je suis flattée, sérieusement !!! Tu sais que j'ai rêvé d'un Teylon cette nuit ?? O_o Je vais voir ce que je peux faire lol Ah oui et FELICITATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS pour ton papa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS : Merci beaucoup pour ton com sur « La mort pour seul compagnon » !! Oui c'est un couillon lol **

**Shall : Ro ben non ne souffre pas O_o ça va s'arranger !! ;)**

**Ticoeur : Zen ! Je comprends parfaitement que durant les fêtes on a autre chose à faire O_o Et pas de panique ça va s'arranger ^^.**

**Iva-chan : Mille excuse pour la « longueur courte » O_o. Mais c'était ça ou rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Et ne t'excuses pas pour ton com !!! Moi ça m'a fait super plaisir de le lire !!!!!! Toutes tes questions auront des réponses, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Peut-être pas à cette suite là, mais plus tard ^^.**

**Liie20 : COUCOU VOUS O_o Alors là… je sais pas quoi dire !!!! Dis donc… O_o Ouha alors merci déjà et ensuite… ouha O_o (si je vais m'en remettre…). **

**Une séance avec Ronon pour lui remettre les idées en place …. Je prends bonne note !!! lol C'est vrai que j'ai pu lire pire comme menace… mais la tienne est bien musclée quand même ^^ . Sinon, je sens que tu vas bien t'entendre avec Julie Winchester : Teylon powa !!!!! Je verrai ce que je peux faire ^^. Et merci encore de les avoir toutes lues (certaines sont moins bonnes que d'autres, ne serait-ce qu'avec les fautes que je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire !! Alors tu es d'autant plus courageuse de les avoir lues !!) *mode sais plus où me mettre***

**BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE A TOUS !!!!!!**

**Et maintenant : LA SUITE (qui j'espère vous plaira !)**

«_ Elizabeth ?_

_Teyla, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? »_

Elizabeth pénétra dans les quartiers de l'Athosienne et sentit son angoisse s'apaiser un peu. Juste un peu.

Teyla referma la porte et prit une inspiration. Au vu du visage de son amie, elle sut ce qui l'amenait. Tout comme elle sut que la conversation qui allait suivre serait pénible.

« Elizabeth, asseyez-vous. »

La dirigeante se tourna vers elle, surprise par son ton… sa phrase. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé la raison de sa présence. Elle n'avait pas même eu l'air étonné de la voir ici alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Excepté quand elle venait se confier. C'est-à-dire… une fois tous les ans, au grand maximum. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être cet état de fait qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. D'où son ton…

Elizabeth ferma un bref instant les yeux pour chasser de son esprit toutes ces suppositions et enfin se concentrer sur ce qui l'avait conduite à la Pégasienne.

C'est en fixant le sol qu'elle s'assit finalement sur le lit de Teyla. L'Athosienne vint prendre place à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle se lance, espérant secrètement que sa venue n'ait aucun rapport avec John… ou Evan.

Elizabeth garda le silence encore un moment avant de trouver le courage de regarder son amie dans les yeux.

« John, commença-t-elle. »

Mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Ce seul nom lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Teyla lui prit la main et lui sourit faiblement.

« John ? répéta-t-elle en l'encourageant du regard. »

Elizabeth puisa la force de continuer dans le regard noisette qui la sondait.

« John est différent…

- Différent ? »

La diplomate se rendit compte que son discours n'avait rien de cohérent et se reprit.

« Ce matin, j'ai trouvé une lettre du major Lorne m'informant de son intention de quitter la cité. »

Teyla accusa le coup. Seul son regard, assombri, trahit sa tristesse. Elle garda cependant le silence et laissa Elizabeth continuer.

« Il faisait mention de plusieurs raisons, toutes faites pour réduire sa carrière à néant. Sauf une.

- Laquelle ? demanda l'Athosienne d'une voix calme.

- Il a fait part d'une incompatibilité d'humeur avec son supérieur… John. »

Teyla se contenta de hocher la tête.

« J'en ai touché un mot à John. Il m'a dit ne pas savoir de quoi je parlais, et ensuite… il est parti en coup de vent.

C'est normal, il a dû être bouleversé.

- Justement… qu'il soit triste, je le conçois. Je le suis aussi et je pense que vous également.

- Vous pensez juste.

-Mais son comportement…C'était plus que de la tristesse… Vous auriez dû voir ses yeux… il était paniqué. Teyla, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Est-ce que... ? Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore ? Si c'est le cas, dites-le moi, je vous en prie. »

L'Athosienne baissa les yeux. C'était ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle serra instinctivement la main de la dirigeante.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placée pour vous faire part de la situation…

- Teyla, si ce n'est pas vous… Je ne peux pas compter sur John. Il ne se confie pas. Il se confie de moins en moins… »

Teyla lui aurait bien suggéré d'aller voir Evan, mais elle doutât qu'il se confie. Elle releva des yeux brillants vers Elizabeth. C'était à elle de lui dire. Même si elle était déchirée entre son amitié envers la leader et celle qui la liait aux militaires.

Car voir son amie la faisait se sentir affreusement mal. Alors elle allait tout lui dire, quitte à recevoir les foudres de John et Evan. Elle le lui devait !

Ooooooooooooooo

Evan attendait devant une des salles non explorée de la cité que Zélenka ait fini ses mesures.

Lorsque le scientifique était venu le trouver avec le maigre –très maigre- espoir qu'il l'accompagne dans un endroit perdu d'Atlantis où le Tchèque avait détecté une faible signature énergétique – trop faible pour intéresser le Grand Rodney McKay- le major avait tout de suite accepté. Radek, trop heureux, n'avait alors posé aucune question, se contentant d'embarquer sous le bras son chef d'équipe. Il ne sut alors rien des motivations du militaire.

Il ne sut pas qu'il voulait passer le maximum de temps avec ses coéquipiers avant de partir définitivement. Il ne sut pas qu'Evan le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Enfin, il ne sut pas que ces instants qu'il passait avec le militaire étaient les derniers. Il ne sut rien.

Et Evan ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il connaissait son scientifique. Il était sensible. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de voir les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux. Ces mêmes larmes qui avaient déjà trop coulé chez lui, le major Evan Lorne…

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit un juron étouffé en tchèque provenir de la salle qu'il jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

« Un problème Radek ?

- C'est rien. Mais heureusement que McKay ne sait pas que nous sommes venus ici. Sinon j'aurais été obligé de lui avouer qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici et il se serait encore moqué, et montré arrogant et…

- Et cette signature radar, c'était quoi ? le coupa Evan.

- Un appareil ancien en fin de vie.

-Quel genre d'appareil ?

- Une sorte… de gros four micro onde.

- Un four ?

- Ben oui, vous pensiez que les Anciens mangeaient froid ? »

Evan ne releva pas cette petite pique. Au contraire, il en profita. Ce serait une des dernières…

Ooooooooooooooo

Le soir tombait sur la cité et Laura Cadman choisissait sur son ordinateur les musiques qu'elle allait charger sur son MP3. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur quand elle chargea « Here comes the sun » que le lieutenant Ford lui avait passée lors des premiers mois de leur arrivée. Ils faisaient alors partie des plus jeunes militaires enrôlés et avaient vite sympathisé. Un faible soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Combien étaient-ils à être partis ainsi, tantôt emportés par l'ennemi, tantôt par la cité… ? Elle avait perdu le compte. Heureusement, certaines des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux étaient toujours là. Le Docteur Weir, le Colonel Sheppard, Carson bien sûr, mais aussi Radek, Rodney... et

Des coups résonnèrent à sa porte.

La jeune femme se leva et, continuant, sur son appareil, à charger sa playlist, ouvrit à son visiteur.

« Monsieur ! salua-t-elle en se mettant au garde à vous, le tout en s'éborgnant avec son MP3. Aïe.

- Repos lieutenant, lui sourit Evan, vêtu de sa tenue de civil.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda Cadman en lui faisant signe d'enter.

- Non, tout va bien, mentit-il éhontément. Je me demandais juste si uns soirée vous tenterait.

-Une soirée Monsieur ?

- Oui, avec l'équipe. Comme la salle de détente est archi pleine, j'organise une soirée dans mes quartiers. Il y aura juste nous quatre.

- Oh, eh bien…

- Mais si vous aviez d'autres projets, je comprendrais, se hâta de préciser le major en avisant l'ordinateur derrière la jeune femme.

- A vrai dire… rien d'important. Laissez-moi le temps d'éteindre tout ça et je suis à vous. »

Evan l'observa s'affairer dans ses quartiers. Rapide et efficace. Il avait bien fait de glisser dans la lettre son nom comme potentiel remplaçante à la tête de l'équipe… La lettre… Il sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait pas envie de partir… Mais il le fallait, pour le bien de tous.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Laura pour finir de ranger ses affaires.

« Et voilà ! annonça-t-elle en se présentant devant son supérieur.

- Eh bien allons-y !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ?

- Oh… euh j'avais pensé à un film.

- Ok, bonne idée ! Dites, c'est juste pour savoir, mais c'est pas Radek qui choisit le film hein ?

- Euh… non, je pensais dégager un consensus sur une pré sélection.

- Ok, donc on aura le choix entre guerre, aventure, 'action, et comédie ?

- Eh bien… oui.

- Ah ok. Non parce que l'explication de la migration des oies sauvages de la République Tchèque vers l'Espagne en tchèque, sous-titré en anglais… une fois, mais pas deux !

- On est d'accord, lui sourit Evan.

- Ok, alors c'est parti !

- Ca ne vous ennuie pas qu'on fasse un crochet par le mess pour…

- Ramener de la bière et des chips ? Je n'envisageais par la soirée autrement. »

Le major la laissa passer devant lui et secoua la tête. Son énergie et son caractère allaient lui manquer, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Oooooooooooooo

Elizabeth s'écroula sur son lit. Sonnée. C'était habituel chez elle. Mais cette fois la cause n'en était pas une journée de travail harassante. Et combien aurait-elle donné pour que ce soit le cas…Car la vérité était toute autre.

Cette vérité qu'elle avait d'abord rejetée en bloc, pensant à une mauvaise plaisanterie de Teyla. Toutes ses certitudes sur la moralité et le tempérament de son amie avaient volé en éclat pour tenter de se soustraire à cette horrible vérité. A cette vérité que jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager pour expliquer le détachement et le bouleversement de John. Mais devant l'air profondément affecté de l'Athosienne, la dirigeante avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence… qui l'avait anéantie.

Elle était en compétition avec une autre personne. Encore s'il s'était agi d'une femme, elle aurait pu tout faire pour rivaliser avec elle et garder le cœur du colonel Sheppard ! Mais un homme…là, elle se sentait totalement impuissante. Et seule…

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans ses quartiers, elle était passée par tous les stades, laissant éclater ses sentiments, loin de tout regard, de toute oreille.

Sa colère fut la première à s'exprimer et la dirigeante avait tapé avec rage contre la paroi, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses mains. Elle avait ouvert son cœur laissé ses principes et sa ligne de conduite au vestiaire pour lui. Celui qu'elle attendait depuis tellement de temps et qui avait fini par se déclarer… pour mieux la trahir ! Elle l'avait détesté… pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais seulement pendant plusieurs minutes.

C'est ensuite la tristesse qui avait pris place dans son coeur…Celle qui était venue à bout de ses dernières forces. Celle qui avait fait couler plus de larmes en une heure qu'en quatre ans. Elle avait pleuré la perte de celui qu'elle aimait, elle avait pleuré sa solitude, elle avait pleuré l'injustice s'acharnait contre lle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était apitoyée sur elle-même. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle goûtait à la saveur amère du désespoir.

C'est triste, seule et meurtrie qu'elle s'endormit pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve…

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

**MEL : Zen O_o Oui tout le monde fait souffrir tout le monde O_o. C'est un drame lol**

**Ticoeur : Très bonne analyse. Tout le monde a ses torts, tout le monde a ses peines… Que dire d'autre ? Ce n'est pas fini…**

**Julie Winchester : ouah trop forte je suis !! lolPareil : j'ai regardé les premiers et ensuite j'ai décroché :s Julie Sparrow… ouis ça pète ! Pour le Teylon, il arrivera dans cette fic, promis. Je n'avait pas l'intention d'en mettre (je galère déjà bien avec mon premier slash long O_o) mais bon pour toi (et les quelques autres O_o) ça me fait plaisir ^^ Merci d'avoir lu mes autres fics soit dit en passant !! C'est super gentil !! Sinon… je dénote une certaine… violence ET à l'égard des persos ET à l'égard de l'auteur… *snif* O_o Oui il faut que tout le monde souffre niark O_o.**

**Liee20 : Je dénote (beaucoup de choses ce soir décidément O_o) un gène… McShweir voire BecShweir chez toi… pas bien O_o pas bien du tout O_o remets toi dans le droit chemin et vite O_o (humour… non je précise parce qu'on me dit que parfois c'est pas évident !). Pour tes questions… je vais tâcher d'y répondre O_o Alors non il est plus dans ses quartiers pour cette suite, Evan a planqué les tableaux et les a remplacé par d'autres pour sa soirée et j'ai ABOSULEMENT aucune idée du nom du pauvre quatrième membre de l'équipe O_o Et bien que le major soit un homme TRES séduisant, non Cadman est raide de Carson lol (enfin je le vois comme ça O_o). ET NON tes reviews ne sont pas nulles !! Enfin !! Moi je les aime O_o Et j'ai envie de dire : encore !!!**

**Et maintenant la suite :d **

Il était 7h quand le colonel Sheppard sortit de ses quartiers pour foncer au mess. Il prit une tasse de café et se hâta vers le bureau du Docteur Weir.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il n'avait cessé de penser à LUI, aux tableaux qu'il avait vus dans ses quartiers, à l'incrédulité qui s'était emparée de lui quand il les avait découverts, à l'angoisse qui l'avait saisi quand il avait vu LA toile, celle le représentant lui, aspirant la vie de celui qu'il… de son subordonné…non de celui qu'il aimait… même s'il l'avait laissé tomber ! De celui qu'il n'avait pu chercher qu'une demi heure avant que Rodney ne lui rappelle qu'ils avaient une mission de prévue. John aurait bien été tenté de demander à Elizabeth une dispense, mais qu'aurait-il pu invoquer comme excuse ? Comme raison ? Et quand il était rentré, il était près de minuit. Il était fatigué, à bout, et il était allé se coucher pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve dans ses quartiers…Il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de réveiller la dirigeante… il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque qu'on le voie entrer chez elle… il n'avait pas voulu aller chez elle… Il voulait réfléchir seul et… ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes…

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était levé aux aurores malgré sa courte nuit et qu'il était passé prendre une tasse de café noir, comme elle l'aimait…

Oooooooooooo

3h, c'était le temps qu'Elizabeth avait dormi cette nuit. 3 petites heures. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… sa première nuit sur la cité. Mais à cette époque, c'était l'excitation qui l'avait tenue éveiller… tandis que cette fois, c'était la peur qui l'avait tenaillée.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'elle jouait avec son stylo, le même dossier ouvert devant elle depuis près d'un quart d'heure…et elle n'en avait pas lu une ligne.

Le voir… ne pas le voir… espérer qu'il vienne pour démentir les dires de Teyla, prier pour qu'il ait une urgence et ne puisse pas la voir de la journée… et que cela recommence le jour suivant, puis le jour d'après… pour éviter la confrontation… chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite…il la faisait renoncer à tous ses principes, revoir toutes ses positions… il la changeait… et peut-être pas en bien…

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle entendit deux petits mots qui, cette fois, ne la détendirent pas…

Elle allait savoir…

« Bonjour, lança le militaire lorsqu'Elizabeth leva les yeux vers lui.

- Bonjour John.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, répondit-elle après un temps. »

Le colonel s'approcha rapidement du bureau et posa la tasse de café devant la dirigeante avant de s'asseoir sur le siège en face d'elle.

Les deux atlantes se regardèrent un instant, elle se demandant comment cet homme tombeur et coureur de jupons pouvait sérieusement être attiré par les hommes et pire, pour elle, entretenir une relation, même brève, avec l'un d'eux, lui réfléchissant à la manière de se faire pardonner ses mots d'hier et d'introduire le sujet « Evan » sans qu'elle ne se doute de quoi que ce fut. Mais le fait était que le temps n'était peut-être plus à la subtilité.

« Je suis désolé pour hier. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête et le laissa continuer.

« Est-ce que tu as pu parler à … Lorne ? »

Elle accusa le coup. Il ne s'était pas davantage étendu sur leur altercation de la veille, qu'il s'agisse de ses excuses ou du fond du problème.

« Non, j'ai été assez occupée hier. De plus, il a été pratiquement introuvable de toute la journée. Sauf en fin d'après-midi.

- Comment ça ?

- A ce que j'ai cru comprendre en écoutant les bruits de couloirs, il est parti explorer des parties inexplorées de la cité avec Radek et a organisé une soirée avec ses équipiers dans ses quartiers.

- Et tu n'es pas allée le voir pour parler avec lui ?

- Il était tard, je n'avais pas terminé mon travail et tout le monde a droit à ses heures de repos, répondit-elle durement. »

Le militaire baissa la tête et soupira.

La diplomate réfréna sa tristesse…

« Et aujourd'hui ? Tu comptes lui parler ou bien le laisser partir comme ça ?

- Colonel Sheppard, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »

John releva les yeux. Le regard de la dirigeante brillait.

« Bien Madame ! asséna-t-il en se levant. Je vous laisse donc à votre travail si prenant qu'il vous en fait oublier vos amis et le départ de personnes que je vous pensais apprécier. »

John sortit comme une tornade du bureau de la leader, plus en colère et perdu que jamais. Et c'est en masquant la seconde émotion qu'il descendit rapidement les marches de la salle d'embarquement en direction des quartiers du personnel. Où aller ? Que faire ? Aller le voir ? Il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il fallait… il ne savait pas. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il y voie plus clair… Teyla…

Oooooooooooooo

Cinq dossiers… Voilà la « montagne » de travail qu'avait abattue Elizabeth depuis ce matin. C'est-à-dire : à peine un tiers de son quotidien au sein de la cité depuis son arrivée. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé. Ca n'aurait jamais dû lui arriver ! Surtout à cause de lui ! Un homme qui l'avait trompée depuis le départ… qui lui avait dit des choses alors que son cœur battait encore pour un autre. Selon Teyla. Et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, la dirigeante n'avait jamais eu à mettre les sentiments et les analyses des situations de l'Athosienne en doute. Pourquoi en irait-il différemment cette fois-ci ?! De plus, elle en avait eu la confirmation ce matin quand il était venu la trouver.

Elle soupira pour la centième fois de la journée et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle aurait dû le haïr, le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait menti et peut-être même s'était-il menti à lui-même en entamant leur relation…

Mais voilà… le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait été merveilleux. Il avait été aux petits soins pour elle, présent, la choyant, la protégeant, la faisant se détendre…se comportant avec elle comme un véritable… compagnon. La douleur était d'autant plus grande … mais c'était elle aussi qui avait choisi d'ignorer certains signes, de ne répondre qu'aux questions qui l'arrangeaient, en y apportant les réponses qui la rassuraient. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir…

Elle l'aimait.

Malgré tout ce qui jouait en défaveur de John… Elle l'aimait. Et cet état de fait la désespérait. Parce qu'elle goûtait enfin la relation dont ses amies lui avaient parlé étant plus jeunes : celle qui rend accro à l'autre, celle qui nous laisse dépendant… même de longues années après la séparation… Celle qui nous fait vibrer et pleurer en même temps. Celle qui n'arrive qu'une fois par vie.

Le garder.

C'était la deuxième pensée qui la hantait. Le garder pour elle. Laisser Evan partir, loin de lui, loin d'eux, pour que John l'oublie et qu'il soit à elle. La tentation était grande. Celle d'être heureuse. Enfin… même si elle devait patienter …

Non…

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'avait jamais agi comme ça, dans son intérêt. Elle avait toujours pris des décisions conformes au bien-être de celles et ceux qui étaient sous sa responsabilité et, depuis quelques années maintenant, cela incluait les centaines de personnes sous sa charge dans cette cité. Et une chose était claire : faire s'éloigner Evan n'était bon ni pour les membres de la cité, ni pour la cité elle-même… John arrivant en tête de liste.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il jamais marcher dans sa vie privée… ?

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Son regard se posa sur l'urne que lui avait offerte John la première année de son arrivée sur la cité. Pour son anniversaire. Elle avait été touchée comme rarement et malgré leurs fréquents affrontement de l'époque, elle avait commencé à percevoir en lui plus que le militaire. L'homme. Un homme dont elle s'était rapproché au fil du temps et qui plus qu'un confident et un ami était devenu en quelque sorte son double et son opposé… Un être qu'elle aimait.

Un être pour qui elle était prête à tout...

Sa décision était prise…

Elle se leva.

18H. Elle n'avait jamais fini aussi tôt…

Oooooooooooooooooo

« Sheppard ! Il est à terre ! Ca suffit !! »

Ronon s'empara du militaire qui faisait pleuvoir les coups sur un pauvre sergent se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû reprendre la ferme de ses parents plutôt que de s'embarquer dans une expédition intergalactique avec un chef militaire fou furieux.

John se dégagea de l'étreinte du pégasien.

« Alors, c'est qui le prochain ? demanda-t-il en tournant en rond, sans cesser d'observer les nouvelles recrues d'un œil fatigué mais pas moins énervé. »

Les six militaires encore debout regardaient avec peine et appréhension leur camarade encore au sol et bon pour une séance à l'infirmerie.

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça Ronon à l'adresse des militaires qui ne se le firent pas dire deux fois avant de s'éclipser rapidement de la salle d'entraînement. »

Le colonel tourna le dos à l'entrée et se dirigea vers le banc pour prendre sa serviette.

Une fois les jeunes gens sortis, le Satédien s'approcha du sergent qui se remettait difficilement de la raclée que lui avait infligée son supérieur et l'aida à se relever.

Le jeune homme d'à peine 25 ans le remercia des yeux, seule partie de son corps qu'il pouvait encore bouger.

« J'appelle le doc, lui proposa Ronon.

-Non, je vais marcher, enfin tenter, se reprit le sergent en claudiquant tant bien que mal vers la sortie. »

Une fois seul avec Sheppard, Ronon ferma la porte et se retourna pour voir son ami regarder par… la fenêtre opaque. Il s'approcha de lui. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Il n'était pas d'un naturel très causant et il n'était pas pressé de connaître la source du problème de son coéquipier parce qu'il n'était pas très doué non plus pour réconforter les gens.

Cependant il savait que quelque chose de grave se passait dans sa vie. Car depuis le milieu de la matinée son chef d'équipe s'entrainait. Et ce n'est qu'en le kidnappant presque qu'il l'avait forcer à se restaurer au mess… une heure plus tard, il reprenait ses coups… d'abord contre des sacs de sable puis contre des militaires imprudents qui s'étaient risqués à lui demander un cours particulier. Cours qu'ils avaient amèrement regretté…

« Ca va ? fut alors la question, pour le moins idiote, que posa le Satédien en regardant du coin de l'œil un John qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. »

Et il ne bougea pas d'avantage. Il ne l'entendait pas… il était parti loin dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs. Les souvenirs de ce matin…

**Flash back**

« Teyla ?

- John…?

- Je voudrais vous parler.

- …

- S'il vous plait c'est… important.

- Bien … entrez. »

//

« Vous quoi ?!!

- Je lui ai dit… John je…

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit !!

- Elle…

- Ne devait pas savoir !! »

//

« John, pardonnez-moi. J'ai été prise au dépourvu. Mais elle avait l'air si perdu.

- Je vous faisais confiance ! Vous avez trahi cette confiance !

- John…

- Non ! Ne m'approchez plus ! Ne vous mêlez plus jamais de ma vie !!!! »

**Fin du Flash back **

« Je vais prendre une douche, annonça John en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, laissant Ronon seul avec ses questions. »

Quelque chose de grave se déroulait…. Mais quoi… ?

Le colonel Sheppard sillonnait les couloirs, les yeux dans le vague, aucune expression sur le visage, les vêtements trempés de sueur. A force de coups, il avait expulsé sa rage, sa colère, sa déception… Mais une seule partie. Une partie infime…Ses sentiments étaient trop forts pour lui. Son esprit, son corps…

Il pénétra dans ses quartiers et, jetant sa serviette sur le lit, entra dans sa salle de bain.

L'eau coulait sur son corps, apaisant sa peau brûlante, mais pas ses pensées. Trahison, humiliation… voilà les deux ennemis qui le taraudaient depuis ce matin.

Comment avait-elle osé ? !

Pour la première fois de sa vie il aurait eu envie de frapper une femme. Le moment de folie… il l'avait frôlé… Il avait eu peur…

Il frappa contre la paroi de sa douche et étouffa un cri.

Et maintenant ? Plus jamais il n'oserait regarder Elizabeth dans les yeux. Plus jamais il ne pourrait lui faire face. Plus jamais il ne pourrait travailler avec elle. Il avait si honte…Tellement honte…

Qu'allait-elle penser ? Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir !

Il se sentait encore plus seul. Il ne pouvait se confier à personne ! La seule personne qu'il pensait être son alliée dans tout cet imbroglio l'avait trahi…

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'ait fait…

_Mais elle avait l'air si perdu…_

Ces mots résonnaient aux oreilles de Sheppard. Elle était perdue… comme lui.

« Elizabeth… »

Il avait été si transparent ? Forcément ! Sinon comment expliquer qu'elle ait été voir Teyla…

John ferma les yeux.

Il lui avait menti…

Durant tout ce temps.

Il le savait… depuis le début…

Mais il avait voulu être heureux avec elle. Parce qu'il se sentait bien avec elle. Parce qu'il éprouvait de forts, très forts, sentiments à son égard…

Mais le fait était qu'il lui avait tout de même menti !

Il fallait qu'il s'explique…

Il fallait qu'il ait ce courage ! Pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas une échappatoire pour lui. Une solution de remplacement. Pour lui dire que malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait croire, il la respectait…Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente trahie et humiliée. Elle ne le méritait pas. C'était son fardeau à lui…

Même s'il était mort de trouille il le fallait !

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Il était près de 18h30 lorsqu'une jeune femme brune frappa à la porte des quartiers d'un militaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une tête dissimulée par la pénombre des lieux apparaissait dans l'embrasure.

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

**Clio Reap : Je suis bien contente de te revoir !!! (sur ce site du moins O_o). Mais chez qui va-t-elle ? Quel suspens lol Et non je n'épargne pas le lecteur, je suis un auteur sadique !! Oui c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas encore allé le voir et tout, mais elle va se rattraper. Pour prendre la défense de Teyla, je dirais qu'elle est humaine et que comme tout humain elle n'est pas forcément au top tout le temps. Je tiens aussi à souligner la solidarité féminine qui joue beaucoup O_o. Pour le flash back, j'ai effectivement pensé (déjà là faut sabrer le champagne !) que le récit serait moins lourd. Contente de voir que ça a fonctionné ! Et oui Ronon… bon on le refera pas (et on a pas forcément envie !) et pour ce qui est de John… il a un bon tempérament, un mélange de destructeur sado maso (confère…remnants).**

**Et pour finir, je dirais que j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira…**

**Julie Winchester : okkkkkkkkkO_o une vervaine ??? Malade ??? Ro… j'espère que ça va mieux aujourd'hui !!! Et oui je cogite pour le Teylon, mais je préviens que ce sera une touche vers la fin (un peu plus flagrante que dans Double O_o. A ce propos je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews sur cette autre fic !!! Merci beaucoup !!).**

**Ticoeur : Ro !!! Sournoise O_o Mais efficace lol Je pense que ton rêve pourrait se réaliser… peut-être pas dans ce chapitre mais prochainement ^^ .**

**Liie20 : Oui, il est largué le pauvre, Teyla à la rescousse !!!!! Je sens d'ailleurs que ça plairait à beaucoup lol. Et… comment ça RONON PLUS SEXY ???????? O_o Il est TOUT AUSSI sexy !!! Non ?? O_o Ahh mais qu'as-tu contre John malheureuse ?? xdr Mais zen ça va s'arranger O_o.**

**Voilà maintenant la suite (courte mais les révisions prennent en otage ma vie privée en ce moment !!!) en espérant qu'elle vous plaise (n'oubliez pas que les critiques sont les bienvenue !! ) **

_Il était près de 18h30 lorsqu'une jeune femme brune frappa à la porte des quartiers d'un militaire._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, une tête dissimulée par la pénombre des lieux apparaissait dans l'embrasure._

L'occupant des lieux la regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire. Secondes qui leur parurent des heures à chacun. Parce lui savait ce qu'elle était venue lui dire. Parce qu'elle savait qu'après ce qu'elle allait lui dire, plus rien ne serait pareil…

« Major, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr, murmura-t-il presque en se décalant. »

La dirigeante entra. Teyla ne s'était pas trompée. Ses quartiers respiraient la tristesse et la mélancolie…

Evan regardait sa supérieure observer les lieux. Il espérait … oui il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'était pas venue lui parler de lui, d'eux deux ou d'elle et lui. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise : « j'ai lu votre lettre et je vous accorde la permission de partir. » Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi elle avait mis tant de temps avant de venir lui parler, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait hésité parce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'ils aient, qu'ils avaient eu, une relation. Parce qu'il avait peur…de son regard, de son jugement, des conséquences qu'elle pourrait donner à l'affaire. Car même s'il la savait un chef neutre et impartial, il savait aussi qu'une femme blessée pouvait être dangereuse. Et il avait le désagréable pressentiment que c'est cette femme et non la leader qui était venue le voir ce soir…

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui. Son visage était impénétrable. Evan n'en fut que plus mal à l'aise. C'est pour couper court à cet état qu'il prit les devants.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci. »

Elle l'observait. Lui. Un des hommes sur qui elle avait toujours pu compter. Un des hommes qu'elle respectait le plus sur cette base. Lui qui lui avait volé sa seule chance d'être vraiment heureuse avec un homme comme elle en avait toujours rêvé. Elle aurait dû lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle voulait qu'il parte et qu'il ne revienne jamais ! Elle aurait dû lui crier qu'il avait gâché sa vie ! Parce que même s'il partait demain, elle savait que John penserait à lui. Et serait-elle capable d'aimer un homme qui penserait à un autre pendant qu'il l'embrasserait… pendant qu'il… ?. Et voudrait-il seulement lui parler de nouveau si elle le laissait partir ? Elle en doutait… et elle ne voulait pas y penser. Parce qu'elle y avait déjà trop songé. Toute la journée. Il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour se calmer, et penser à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à cet homme se tenant devant elle… Homme qui semblait triste, abattu…à tel point qu'il avait demandé son départ d'un endroit qu'il aimait plus que tout, elle en était certaine. Homme qui souffrait encore. Elle le sentait.

« Major, je voudrais vous parler.

- Je m'en doutais madame. Vous voulez vous asseoir ? demanda-t-il en désignant le siège à la droite de la jeune femme.

- Non, merci, je préfère rester debout. »

Evan hocha la tête.

« Je vous écoute, reprit-il en l'observant droit comme un « i ». »

Elizabeth inspira et se lança, choisissant ses mots, faisant taire autant que possible ses sentiments.

« J'ai reçu votre lettre.

- D'accord.

- Et je voudrais vous en parler.

-Bien. »

Mots courts, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait envie de lui crier que tout était de sa faute… qu'à cause d'elle ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Parce que John avait peur qu'elle ne le sache…Non à vrai dire il avait peur que tout le monde le sache… Alors… il aurait dû en vouloir à tout le monde. Mais c'était tellement plus simple de lui en vouloir à elle…. Parce qu'elle le rendait heureux à sa place maintenant. Il sentit la colère monter et se le disputer à la lassitude.

« Major… vous êtes certain de vouloir nous quitter ?

- Oui, certain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez lu ma lettre, non ? »

Elizabeth sentit ses nerfs frémir. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le ton qu'il employait avec elle. Las, sans montrer réellement de respect à son égard… Elle continua néanmoins.

« Si, je l'ai lue. Et j'ai dû la relire plusieurs fois pour me convaincre que c'était réellement votre intention. »

Evan la regarda un moment. Mentait-elle ? Oui… non, il ne savait pas. Et à vrai dire, il s'en moquait ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle lui donne la permission de quitter cet endroit qui le faisait souffrir et qu'il abhorrait de plus en plus. Parce qu'il lui rappelait lui…

« Vous ne voulez pas me parler de ce qui a vraiment motiver votre décision ? demanda la dirigeante.

- …

- Major, répondez-moi ! »

Son ton avait été plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais la journée qu'elle avait eue ne la mettait pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour se maîtriser.

Les traits de Lorne se tendirent.

« Vous parler de quoi madame ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

- De la vraie raison de votre départ. »

Elle savait… il en était sûr. Mais il n'était pas prêt à se confier à elle. Sa rivale, celle qui LE faisait rire et auprès de qui IL semblait plus heureux…Alors…

« Bien, si vous voulez. Les relations avec le lieutenant colonel Sheppard se détériorent et je ne peux plus faire correctement mon travail. Quitter Atlantis me paraît donc la meilleure des solutions. Pour tout le monde. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Il ne lui dirait pas. Il avait sans doute peur de ce qu'elle pourrait penser de lui, de son comportement. Il avait peut-être aussi peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire à lui et à John s'il lui avouait de vive voix ce qui s'était passé entre eux et s'il lui faisait part des sentiments qu'il éprouvait encore pour son supérieur militaire. Parce que même si ça lui faisait mal comme jamais de voir les choses en face, Teyla lui avait ouvert les yeux : ils s'aimaient. Même si John ne l'avouerait jamais…

Elle s'approcha d'Evan.

« Pas pour tout le monde, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. »

Le major fronça les sourcils. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui crierait dessus, qu'elle l'insulterait ou même qu'elle le giflerait en proférant des menaces contre lui, contre eux. Au lieu de ça elle faisait quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu faire : elle se dévoilait.

« Il y a plus d'une personne à qui vous manquerez si vous partez.

- Mon équipe mérite un chef qui ne soit pas distrait … »

Il coupa net sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra.

« Distrait par… lui ? »

Les deux atlantes se regardèrent alors un moment. Un long moment.

C'était maintenant qu'il fallait mettre les choses au clair…

Evan hocha la tête en soutenant le regard voilé de tristesse d'Elizabeth.

Elle aurait voulu partir pour laisser libre cours à ses larmes… Mais elle se devait d'achever la mission pour laquelle elle était venue jusqu'ici…

« Ne partez pas à cause de lui. Nous avons besoin de vous ici.

- Je ne crois pas non, répondit Evan en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Evan, regardez-moi. »

Le militaire soupira et ancra ses yeux dans ceux brillants de la dirigeante.

« Nous avons besoin de vous. Vous êtes un des meilleurs éléments de cette base.

- Vous en trouverez un autre.

- Enfin vous ne comprenez pas ?!! »

Le major sursauta légèrement.

« Comprendre quoi madame ? Qu'il a maintenant d'autres préoccupations ? »

Cynique… il ne l'avait jamais été… mais à cet instant la peine était trop forte.

Elizabeth le regarda les yeux noirs.

« Vous croyez vraiment que parce qu'il est avec moi il vous a oublié ?

- Je le crois en effet !

- Et bien détrompez-vous ! Il essaye de vous oublier avec moi. »

Elle avait le rouge aux joues. La conversation prenait un tournant qu'elle avait à tout prix voulu éviter. Mais il était trop tard. Il fallait qu'ils parlent, qu'ils s'expliquent, qu'ils explosent !

Evan fut un instant ébranlé par cet aveu. Un instant seulement.

« Merci de me ménager, mais je sais qu'il est plus heureux avec vous… c'est bien comme ça.

- Major Lorne, vous n'écoutez pas ! Il… vous aime vous ! Il n'aime que vous ! Je suis… »

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, incapable d'aller plus loin. Elle venait de se livrer à la dernière personne à laquelle elle aurait pensé se livrer… elle se sentit soudain honteuse de sa présence. Elle venait supplier l'homme qui avait pris le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait de rester pour le rendre heureux, se condamnant par la même occasion à rester seule…

Elle baissa les yeux et passa à côté d'Evan. Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

Mais le major en décida autrement et la retint par le bras.

« Attendez, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. »

La dirigeante resta figée, regardant fixement la porte.

« Je ne veux pas vous causer de problème en restant…je ne veux pas que vous soyez malheureuse… je vous respecte trop pour cela. »

Elizabeth ravala une ultime fois ses larmes.

« Si vous partez, il ne s'en remettra jamais…, murmura-t-elle avant de se détacher et de sortir rapidement. »

Evan resta dans ses quartiers. Seul.

Cette conversation avait insinué le doute dans son esprit. Un doute qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir pour le bien de ceux qu'il aimait…

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

**MEL : Je prends bonne note de tes sentiments à l'égard des protagonistes O_o**

**Ticoeur : La discussion John/Evan c'est pas pour tout de suite… mais… je pense que c'est pour la prochaine.**

**D'ailleurs je tiens à souligner que… c'est bientôt la fin O_o **

Trente minutes… voilà le temps qu'il avait fallu au lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard pour gagner les quartiers du Docteur Elizabeth Weir. Comment avait-il pu mettre tout ce temps pour longer… trois couloirs ?

Et bien....

Il avait déjà pris tout son temps pour sortir de la douche...

Puis avait choisi avec un soin tout particulier sa tenue. Il voulait être le plus à son avantage lorsqu'il lui dirait la vérité…Lorsqu'il lui avouerait son mensonge, sa trahison…

Enfin, c'est en cherchant autant que possible les mots justes qu'il avait poussé jusqu'au mess. Mais en vain…il n'avait rien trouvé là bas… ni mots, ni courage… C'est lorsqu'il était passé devant les tasses de café que sa mission se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Alors il était revenu sur ses pas… vers les quartiers de celle qu'il avait crue aimer durant toutes ces semaines… de celle dont il aurait tellement voulu partager la vie…de la femme qu'il respectait le plus sur cette terre et ailleurs.

Et maintenant…il était devant ses quartiers, n'arrivant pas à se résoudre à lever la main pour sonner. Restant bêtement là à regarder la porte, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle ne soit pas là. Ni ce soir, ni demain…ni jamais…

Souhait totalement irréaliste…

Qu'est-ce que la lâcheté pouvait donner comme idées idiotes…

Il soupira…et fit demi-tour.

C'était idiot d'aller la voir maintenant ! Il était tard, elle avait eu une longue journée, elle ne voudrait certainement pas le voir, elle… était juste devant lui.

Sheppard stoppa ses pas et observa sans bouger la jeune femme brune se tenant à l'autre bout du couloir.

Elizabeth, baissa la tête et essuya aussi vite que possible les traces humides sur ses joues.

Pas lui… elle n'y arriverait pas ce soir… elle le savait. Déjà Evan…

John fronça les sourcils. Ce geste… pourquoi baissait-elle les yeux ? Il s'approcha alors d'elle, oubliant sa hantise de se trouver face à elle.

« Elizabeth, murmura-t-il en arrivant devant elle. Tu.., il regarda à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendrait, tu as pleuré ?

- Oui, je crois que j'ai trop travaillé aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle avant de passer devant lui. »

Le militaire ne put dire un mot. Elle était déjà devant ses quartiers. Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle ne l'avait pas invité à entrer.

Mais il ne voulait pas renoncer. Pas maintenant.

Maintenant, il voulait être auprès d'elle. Non pas pour l'accabler davantage. Non… Il voulait juste être là pour elle. Pour la soutenir, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Parce que quelque chose n'allait pas… c'était certain…

Alors… C'est avec agilité qu'il se glissa à l'intérieur des quartiers de sa supérieure.

La dirigeante de l'entendit pas se faufiler et dès que la porte se referma, ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Elle éclata en sanglots, les mains protégeant son visage.

Trop sous le choc, John ne sut que faire ou que dire. C'était plus grave qu'il ne pensait. Son était était-il dû à l'aveu que Teyla lui avait fait ? Non… pas encore… C'était autre chose… mais quoi ?

Elizabeth, les pleures inondant toujours ses mains, se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers sa salle de bain.

Le colonel resta seul au milieu de la pièce.

Il aurait dû partir, la laisser à sa tristesse… Il était bien la dernière personne à laquelle elle voudrait se confier… Mais peut-être était-ce le moment de lui prouver qu'il pouvait être là pour elle, quelles que soient les circonstances…

Il délirait…dès qu'elle le verrait, elle voudrait le gifler… elle le haïssait… il le savait, et elle aurait raison…

Mais John n'eut pas à s'interroger davantage…

Elle venait de sortir de la salle d'eau…

Elizabeth se figea avant de fermer les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas être là… elle était en train de le rêver ! Comment aurait-il pu être dans ses quartiers ?! Mais quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Elle sentit alors son cœur faire une nouvelle embardée. Il n'arrêtait pas une seconde aujourd'hui…

Les deux leaders restèrent un bon moment à se regarder en chiens de faïence. Sans parler, sans bouger et sans respirer.

Maintenant qu'il était face à elle, le courage semblait faire défaut au militaire. Il savait affronter les ennemis les plus cruels de la galaxie et faire face aux situations les plus dangereuses, mais préserver le cœur des femmes était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais maîtrisé. Et en cet instant il aurait tout donné pour savoir comment s'y prendre pour la faire souffrir le moins possible.

La dirigeante se reprit la première et s'avança vers le colonel. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu pleurer. Parce qu'il était hors de question de paraître faible devant lui !! Plus jamais elle ne lui montrerait ce qu'elle ressentait ! Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait !

« John, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sa voix était neutre, presque impersonnelle, comme si elle s'adressait à un membre quelconque du personnel.

Le colonel se sentit le peu de courage qui lui restait s'évaporer. Alors, avant que toute parcelle n'ait disparu pour de bon, il inspira profondément avant de répondre :

« Je suis venu pour te parler.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je voudrais que tu t'en ailles. »

Elle lui avait dit ça sans ciller, sans exprimer quoi que ce fut, ni avec sa voix, ni avec ses yeux. C'est là que John comprit que ce qu'il lui avait fait était bien plus grave que ce qu'il avait imaginé. L'impuissance qu'il éprouvait à trouver les mots juste fit alors place au sentiment de culpabilité qu'il tentait de réfréner tant bien que mal depuis des heures maintenant…

« Je ne partirai pas avant de t'avoir tout dit, reprit-il d'une voix calme.

- Teyla s'en ait chargé, tu peux dormir tranquille.

- Dormir tranquille ? Elizabeth…

- Non John, tais-toi. Je ne veux entendre un seul de tes mensonges !!

- Ecoute…

- Non ! C'est toi qui va écouter ! Comment as-tu pu te comporter comme ça avec moi alors que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre ? !! Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que ça m'a coûté de me dévoiler à toi ?! J'ai renié tous mes principes pour toi ! J'ai mis de côté ma morale de commandement et j'ai donné à une moitié de moi une place dans ma vie ! Une place que je ne lui avais plus accordée depuis très longtemps ! Je m'en passais très bien jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à me… draguer !! Et je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie plus que comme un ami ! J'étais heureuse comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis … je ne sais plus combien de temps ! Et toi, tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est de me trahir, de me mentir !! De te servir de moi !! Comment as-tu pu me prendre comme bouée de sauvetage à un couple que tu n'es pas capable d'assumer ?! »

A la fin de son discours, c'est face à un militaire défait qu'Elizabeth faisait face. L'assurance qu'il arborait d'ordinaire s'était totalement envolée. Il accusait le choc.

« Sors maintenant ! »

Sa voix tremblait. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps s'il continuait à la regarder de cette manière. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, plus lui parler ! Elle voulait juste qu'il disparaisse. Mais…

« Non.

- C'est un ordre colonel !

- Non ! reprit-il avec plus de force en s'approchant d'elle. Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça de moi ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

- Tu es comme ça John ! lui lança-t-il le regard brillant. Tu es un lâche !

- Un lâche ?! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour cette cité, c'est ça que tu penses de moi ?

- C'est ça que je constate oui !

- Je suis pourtant devant toi pour te parler de nous !

- Quel nous John ?!

- Elizabeth, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- C'est trop tard ! Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, vas-t-en !! ordonna-t-elle au bord des larmes.

- Je ne t'ai jamais trompée !

- Menteur !! »

Cette fois la gifle résonna.

John ferma les yeux, ravalant les larmes qu'il sentait poindre au coin de ses yeux.

La leader se figea. Elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur qui que ce soit, pas même ceux qui l'auraient mérité. Mais il l'avait poussée à bout. Il lui avait menti et persistait dans son mensonge. Il osait la prendre pour une idiote maintenant encore !

Le militaire tourna lentement la tête vers elle et ouvrit les yeux.

Ce que la leader y lut lui fit peur.

« Tu crois que ça me plait cette situation ?! murmura-t-il d'une voix dure. Tu crois que ça me plait de m'avouer que je suis attiré… par un ... homme ?! Tu crois que ça me rend heureux de savoir que je fais souffrir une des femmes que je respecte le plus?! termina-t-il en haussant le ton. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que je pouvais ressentir dans toute cette histoire ?! Je me sens mal, coupable, triste, honteux ! En te draguant, comme tu dis, j'ai voulu tirer un trait sur une situation impossible et faire au mieux pour tout le monde !

- Non, pour toi, parvint à répondre la dirigeante d'une voix faible.

- Non, pour la cité ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on me laisserait à la tête des militaires de cette base si on savait que j'entretiens une relation avec un subordonné ? Un homme qui plus est ?! On me muterait ! Et s'il restait, il aurait des problèmes… et toi aussi !!

- John… tu t'es servi de moi… »

Toute colère avait disparu au profit de la tristesse. Une tristesse immense. Comme si une partie d'elle l'avait quittée.

La voir si désemparée augmenta la culpabilité du militaire. Il lui prit la main et tint bond quand elle voulut se détacher de lui.

« Jamais !! Elizabeth, je t'aime !

- Pourquoi tu continues à me mentir ? Arrête.

- Elizabeth je ne te mens pas. Je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Quelque chose qui va bien au-delà d'une amitié. Mais ce n'est pas… de l'amour… »

La dirigeante baissa la tête avant d'acquiescer. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir et céda. Une larme coula, puis une autre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à John pour la serrer contre lui.

Elle voulut se dégager, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et la serra plus fort.

« Elizabeth, je n'ai jamais voulu me servir de toi. Tu es une des personnes qui comptent le plus au monde pour moi. Je me rends compte maintenant que je t'ai fait souffrir. Tu as eu le courage de t'ouvrir à moi et de me faire confiance et…je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je sais juste que je suis perdu et que j'aurais voulu que ça marche entre nous. Pardonne-moi, finit-il par murmurer les lèvres perdues dans ses cheveux. »

Les tremblements de la jeune femme se tarirent un peu et elle consentit enfin à rendre son étreinte au militaire.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent…

Ils profitaient tous deux de ce moment qu'ils savaient de plus devoir se reproduire.

**TBC**


	33. Chapter 33

**Julie Winchester**** : …. Tu vois seulement maintenant qui est Lorne ?? O_o Mais…. T'es revenue d'Uranus ou quoi ?? O_o (non Madame, je passe mes vacances dans la galaxie du Cygne ou de Pégase, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs !) Ben écoute, mieux vaut tard que jamais lol En tout cas ravie de savoir que je te convertis !! Ca me fait bien plaisir (sachant que je suis pas du tout une slasheuse dans l'âme lol). Et non je crois pas que tu me l'aies déjà dit O_o PS : Une question : Sparra.. ? O_o**

**Ticoeur**** : Oui c'est clair que ce mauvais moment planera encore, mais… ce sont des adultes et avant tout des amis, donc… ils sauront passer outre. ^^ **

**MEL**** : On en a déjà parlé lol Faut vraiment que je démarre Twilight !! J'ai trop de choses à faire pour le moment O_o.**

**Tyria**** : Alors tout d'abord : bonjour à toi O_o Ca me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice !!! Surtout une lectrice qui a eu le courage de TOUT lire depuis le début ! Chapeau rien que pour ça !! Ensuite… merci pour ton appréciation de ma fic ! Pour te rassurer : oui il y aura un happy end, je ne peux pas résoudre à les faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. Pour le Chapitre 17, c'est vrai que leurs discours étaient un peu maladroits. C'est un mix entre le fait que je slash ne soit pas forcément mon domaine de prédilection et la ma vision de la scène ^^. Pour Liz … que dire à part que tout le monde ne peut pas apprécier tout le monde O_o En tout cas merci encore pour ton com et j'espère que l'évolution va te plaire ^^**

**Et c'est valable pour tout le monde O_o **

PS : Merci à certaines d'entre vous pour commer en temps réel sur le fofo :d

Maintenant… la suite ^^

Ce fut la leader qui se détacha la première. La tête baissée, elle essuya ses larmes et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se fut reprise presque totalement qu'elle releva les yeux vers John.

Le militaire l'observait. Son regard ne reflétait pas la pitié comme elle aurait pu le craindre. Il était triste et coupable. L'homme se tenant en face d'elle se sentait mal. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, elle le voyait. Ils étaient dans le même état.

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant un moment. Chacun se remettait de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et ordonnait un peu ses sentiments…

« Elizabeth… tu sais que tu as le droit de demander ma mutation. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi je la demanderais ?

- Parce que… je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi à tes côtés pour diriger cette cité après ce que… après tout ça.

- John, je ne suis pas le genre de femmes à laisser sa vie privée interférer avec sa vie professionnelle. Je pensais que tu le savais.

- Oui ! Oui je le sais. Je voulais juste dire… »

Le militaire soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Même la plus forte des femmes ne peut pas tout gérer Elizabeth.

- Ecoute… j'aime cette cité plus que tout et je sais que tu es le meilleur chef militaire pour cette expédition. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Maintenant si ta question est de savoir si je pourrais arriver à faire comme si de rien n'était… ma réponse est non. Du moins pas pour le moment. »

Le colonel baissa les yeux et hocha lentement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Que tout redevienne comme avant ? Déjà que pour lui ça n'allait pas être évident alors pour elle…

La dirigeante l'observa encore un moment. Il avait eu le courage de lui expliquer la situation. De lui présenter ses excuses. Peu d'hommes en auraient fait autant. Elle soupira faiblement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir davantage. Parce qu'il avait l'air profondément désolé… et aussi parce qu'il avait l'air profondément perdu. Il ne devait pas en mener large avec ses sentiments… qui devait lui faire peur.

Elle prit alors une fois de plus sur elle. Car même si il lui avait brisé le cœur, elle ne supporterait pas de le voir malheureux.

« John ? »

Il releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je lui ai demandé de rester sur Atlantis. »

Les yeux du militaire s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? Tu as fait ça ?! Mais…

- On a besoin de lui. C'est un bon élément. Un des meilleurs.

- Oui je sais mais… Elizabeth, tu te fais du mal. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux avant d'inspirer un grand coup.

« Vous pensez donc être si difficile à oublier colonel Sheppard ? »

Le ton badin de sa supérieure fit à peine sourire John. Il savait que sous cet air presque détaché elle souffrait. Mais, pour ne pas ajouter à sa peine, il suivit le jeu.

« Mais oui ! »

Le quasi sourire de son second redonna un peu le sien à Elizabeth. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, mais perdre son amitié aurait vraiment été la fin de tout.

Le militaire redevint sérieux. Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il brûlait d'envie de savoir si elle avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Mais cela ne se demandait pas ! Surtout pas après ce genre de scène ! Alors il prit la main de la femme se tenant devant lui et en embrassa le dos. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Tout se lisait dans ses yeux.

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il était toujours charmant avec elle. Et charmeur. Cela faisait partie de lui, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Je vais te laisser tranquille, reprit-il en lui rendant la main et en se redressant. »

La dirigeante hocha la tête.

Le militaire se recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, avant de lui tourner le dos.

Au moment où il allait franchir la porte…

« John, si tu vas le voir, il restera. »

Le colonel hocha la tête et c'est sans dire un mot qu'il pénétra dans le couloir vide et froid.

Il ne s'attarda pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre de nouvelles larmes, même étouffées, provenir de l'autre côté de la paroi. Elles ne feraient que nourrir celles qui voulaient s'écouler sur ses joues depuis qu'il avait vu cette femme si forte devenir en un instant si fragile.

C'est donc d'un pas lent qu'il arpenta le corridor, la dernière phrase d'Elizabeth tournant sans cesse dans son esprit ...

Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'elle avait presque réussi à le convaincre ? Qu'il était le seul qui puisse le convaincre ? Il n'avait pas voulu lui en demander trop… de ce fait il était dans le noir complet… Que devait-il faire… ? Pouvait-il seulement le faire ? Ca voudrait dire lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Se dévoiler… pour de bon. Trouver des solutions pour eux…Et si Evan ne voulait pas lui parler ? Et s'il estimait qu'il l'avait assez fait souffrir comme ça ? Lui n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait.

Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il parte en fin de compte. Il ne souffrirait plus à cause de lui…Non, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait !! Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille !

Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui.

Cette pensée le figea dans ses pas.

Sans lui, sans sa présence, sans son sourire, même s'il n'était pas adressé à lui.

En sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le croiser, le voir, entendre parler de lui…

Et là il sut ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début.

Un premier pas.

Puis un autre.

Puis encore un autre.

Plus rapide cette fois.

Il marcha.

Il courut.

Toujours plus vite.

Enfin il s'arrêta devant sa porte.

Il la fixa un moment.

Mais pas trop longtemps. Sinon il n'aurait jamais pu…

…Lever le bras…

…Frapper….

…Attendre, le cœur battant….

…Que la porte s'ouvre.

Le major Lorne resta immobile. Son cœur venait de faire un bon dans sa poitrine et il sentit de nouveau l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines. Il inspira profondément. Non, il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça ! Pas pour lui ! Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait !

« Monsieur ? »

Ton neutre, voix monocorde.

John se sentit mal.

« Je peux… vous parler ? »

Il le vouvoyait ? Bien, les choses n'en seraient que plus simples.

« Oui. »

Le militaire jeta un œil derrière le major. La lumière de son bureau était encore allumée. Il devait travailler. Mais plus que tout, ce qui le frappa fut la chambre. Elle était vide. Vide de tout. De ses tableaux, de ses objets personnels… de tout ce qui faisait de cet endroit une part de lui.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Evan le considéra un moment. Non il ne voulait pas qu'il entre. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Parce qu'il voulait l'oublier. Parce qu'il voulait avoir le courage de partir quand il le faudrait.

« Je suis en train d'écrire un rapport. »

Le message était clair.

Mais ce n'est pas maintenant que John allait faire marche arrière.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. C'est important. »

Lorne soupira et baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se faire encore avoir par lui. La décision qu'il avait prise avait été assez difficile… il ne voulait pas revenir dessus.

« Evan… »

Sans quitter le sol des yeux, le major se décala.

Il l'avait encore eu avec sa voix, ce ton.

Mais il n'aurait rien de plus !

C'est avec soulagement que le colonel entra dans les quartiers de son second.

La première étape était franchie. Mais il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt. La partie était loin, très loin d'être gagnée…

Lorne referma la porte et se ressaisit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre faible. Il devait tenir face à lui. Lui imposer sa volonté ! Lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus d'ordres à recevoir de lui. Plus d'ordres et plus de conseils.

Sheppard fit un rapide tour d'horizon. A part son ordinateur, plus rien ne montrait que ces quartiers avaient été un jour les siens.

« Je vois que tu es prêt, constata John. »

Evan fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas venu pour le retenir, pour lui faire changer d'avis ? Il sentit malgré lui une pointe de déception s'insinuer. Il lui en voulut encore plus.

Paradoxe du cœur et de la raison.

« Oui, je pars Monsieur. Le Docteur Weir ne vous a rien dit ? »

Un couteau dans une plaie encore vive.

« Si, je viens de la quitter. »

Lorne ne releva pas. Son départ allait être encore plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Bien. C'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ? »

Lui ne le tutoyait pas. Il voulait garder une distance entre eux. Il ne voulait plus prendre le risque d'être proche de cet homme.

« Non…

- Ah… dans ce cas je vous écoute. »

John le sondait du regard. Il voulait savoir si cet air froid et distant n'était qu'une façade ou s'il ne ressentait vraiment plus rien pour lui.

Il ne le sut pas. Alors, sans aucune certitude sur le dénouement de toute cette histoire, il se lança dans la mission la plus périlleuse de sa vie.

« Evan, ne pars pas. »

Sa phrase serra le cœur du major. Il ne le montra pas.

« Ce n'est plus à vous de décider Monsieur.

Evan, ne pars pas, reprit John en se rapprochant. »

Le major recula d'un pas avant de se diriger comme si de rien n'était vers son ordinateur.

« C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un rapport à finir.

- Quel rapport ?

- Celui de fin d'expédition.

- Ca existe ça ? »

L'humour. L'arme qui fonctionnait le mieux. Pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et ils en avaient besoin.

Mais cette fois…

« Oui Monsieur. J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à le rédiger. »

Sa voix était nouée.

John s'en voulut immédiatement.

« Evan, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Il est tard Monsieur, conclut-il en se tournant vers celui qui était encore son supérieur, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Je pense que cette discussion peut attendre demain. »

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Surtout pas ! Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il arrive à le convaincre !

« Non ! répondit John d'une voix sans appel. Non elle ne peut pas attendre demain. »

Sa détermination laissa Evan sans voix.

« J'ai parlé avec Elizabeth et on s'est expliqué.

- …

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »

Le major ne sut à cet instant s'il était heureux ou non. Il aurait voulut ne rien ressentir. Rien du tout. Ca l'aurait renforcé dans son idée que tout était terminé entre eux. Il aurait tellement voulu…

Mais il n'en était rien.

« Eh bien… je suis désolé pour vous Monsieur.

- Mais arrête !! explosa Sheppard en se rapprochant de lui. »

Evan sursauta en le voyant arriver rapidement vers lui.

« Tu ne vois pas ce que j'essaye de te dire ?

- Non, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix assurée. Et je dois dire que je ne veux pas le savoir. C'est votre vie privée Monsieur.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous avez bien redéfini les grades la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

C'était donc ça. Il voulait le faire payer.

« Ce jour là… je sais pas, soupira John en lui tournant le dos. J'ai eu peur, je ne savais plus où j'en étais, reprit-il en lui faisant de nouveau face.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais maintenant que le Docteur Weir vous a fait savoir qu'entre elle et vous ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner, vous y verrez plus clair je l'espère. »

Le blesser, lui faire mal. C'était ce qu'essayait de faire Evan en ce moment.

Et cela fonctionnait. Mieux qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

« On s'est quitté d'un commun accord.

- Si vous le dites.

- J'étais venu lui dire qu'on ne pouvait plus continuer. »

Le doute se dissipa dans l'esprit du major. Ces yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir. C'était vrai alors… ? Non… cela ne faisait pas de différence. Cela ne pouvait plus en faire !

« Encore une fois, c'est votre vie privée.

- Tu t'en fous vraiment ou c'est une armure ?

- Pardon ? »

La déstabilisation. C'était encore un domaine dans lequel il excellait.

« Tu t'en fiches qu'on ne soit plus ensemble ?!

- Ca ne me regarde pas.

- Si ça te regarde justement ! Enfin, tu ne vois pas ?!

- J'ai la mauvaise habitude de ne voir que des illusions. Alors je ferme les yeux. »

Sheppard l'observa les yeux écarquillés. Il lui en voulait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il lui avait fait si mal que ça… ? Très bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

« Je l'ai quittée parce que je ne pouvais plus lui mentir. Je ne pouvais plus me mentir. Evan… »

Lorne ne le quittait pas de yeux. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il ne fallait pas que cette conversation aille plus loin.

« Vous devriez…

- … je t'aime. »

Trop tard…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans bouger, sans respirer.

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 34

**Shall : Oui je sais O_o On me le reproche souvent O_o lol Mais je pense que la suite t'ira mieux de ce point de vue.**

**Julie Winchester : AHHHHHHH okO_o Oui là je comprends mieux ^^ Alors je suis… très fière de moi *mode sunglasses* Et… tu as du courage de t'être farci tout ça… parce que… ça va pas aller en s'améliorant… comment on fait ? On se dit que John pense tout le temps à elle (y'a quand même des évidences dans la série, même après sa « disparition ») et on écrit des fics pour ne pas faire oublier ce ship immortel lol**

**MEL : Ah mon fidèle lol Marchi et… tu verras la suite je pense qu'elle te plaira !**

**Tyria : Oui c'est net pour une fois que la différence vous/tu peux nous servir !! Pour ce qui est de la suite… j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ^^ **

**Meredith RMckay : ouhhh une nouvelle !! Bonjour vous O_o. Oui c'est une fic que je catalogue dans les « psychologiques », ça m'arrive lol Et… merci beaucoup pour ton compliment !!!! (suis toute rouge maintenant, je fais comment pour sortir ce soir ?? ) Et oui j'adore Rodney !!!!!! Et Ronon aussi O_o mais ils avaient moins de place dans celle là… par contre dans la prochaine fic… je dirais qu'ils auront davantage leur place !!! (ça sera une fic Shweir je préviens d'avance O_o). **

**Ticoeur : Moi aussi je t'aime O_o Si tu me demandes gentiment…je cède bien sûr ^^**

**Clio Reap : Ah ma Clio !!! ****Alors… déjà « ailleurs » j'en ai eu plein les mirettes, mais je me régale encore ici de ton commentaire!!! C'est vrai que le gentil Evan commence à en avoir marre de la situation alors armure… mais elle va peut-être se fendre… qui sait… ? Après tout comme tu le dis : John se dévoile (c'est pas vraiment son truc au monsieur O_o). Et oui la boucle et bouclée : ils se retrouvent dans les quartiers là où tout a commencé…Pour ce qui est de tes supputations…. Je ne dirais rien mais je constate que tu as toujours une imagination débordante O_O Comment je fais moi ensuite pour inventer quelque chose pour te surprendre ?! Cela dit j'espère que cette suite te plaira parce que… nos points de vue peuvent diverger. Pour ce qui est d'Evan et Teyla oui ça reviendra un peu plus tard ^^ mais il a compris qu'il n'y avait rien…**

**Iva-chan_ :_ Non je te pardonne pas O_o non mais O_o lol vive les connexions défaillantes O_o En tout cas ravie de te retrouver :d :d :d **

**Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira à tous !!!!!!! **

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans bouger, sans respirer._

Evan baissa la tête et la secoua… avant d'être pris de tremblements. Un instant décontenancé, John crut qu'il pleurait. Mais ce n'est que lorsque le major releva la tête qu'il constata qu'il n'en était rien. Il… riait. Nerveusement oui, mais il riait.

Et il ne s'arrêtait pas…

John était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il s'avança et voulut poser une main sur le bras d'Evan, mais celui-ci se dégagea. Son rire s'arrêtant aussitôt.

« Ca suffit ! Va-t-en ! »

Sheppard le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ?

- Va-t-en John, soupira Evan en faisant volte-face.

- Mais, ça te fait rien ce que je viens de te dire ? »

Le major se contenta de secouer la tête.

Le colonel se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu t'en fous complètement que je sois venu ici et que j'ai craché mes trippes devant toi ?! »

Cette fois Lorne acquiesça.

John se prit la tête à deux mains et chercha de l'inspiration sur les murs l'entourant. Les murs nus de toutes traces personnelles.

« J'ai vu le tableau où je t'aspirais la vie. »

Evan ne bougea pas, toujours dos à lui.

Sheppard se demandait bien ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça… il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était gagner du temps pour trouver une idée et le faire changer d'avis. Parce qu'il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il était en train de le perdre. Si ce n'était déjà fait.

« Quand est-ce que tu l'as peint ? »

Evan prit sur lui pour dénouer sa voix… chose qui lui était de plus en plus difficile depuis quelques secondes.

« Quelques jours. »

John fronça les sourcils. Sa voix n'était pas claire.

« Je suis pas très doué en décryptage et tout ça mais… là c'est très clair…

- Oui, ça l'est. Maintenant va-t-en !

- C'est clair pour toi ! Explique-moi ! »

Nouvelle dénégation.

Sheppard leva le bras et, après une hésitation, posa la main sur l'épaule d'Evan.

Celui-ci voulut de nouveau se dégager, mais cette fois le colonel tint bon.

Le major se retourna alors et bouscula John qui trébucha et recula d'un pas avant de se rattraper à la chaise du bureau.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit ceux de l'homme se trouvant en face de lui lui lancer des éclairs. Et à cet instant, l'expression n'avait jamais été si vraie !

« Vas-y ! Vide ton sac ! cria le colonel en se redressant. Ca va te faire du bien !

-Pour la dernière fois : va-t-en ! grinça Evan, les jointures blanches et essayant désespérément de refouler ce trop plein de tristesse et colère qu'il sentait prêt à exploser. »

Sheppard se planta devant lui.

« Vas-y Lorne, prouve-moi que t'es un mec !! »

Evan ne contint pas davantage sa rage et frappa John.

Le coup fut tellement fulgurant que cette fois il tomba au sol.

« Ca va ? Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Sheppard en portant la main à sa lèvre.

- Relève-toi !

- Je vois que non…»

Le colonel se remit bien vite sur ses pieds.

Juste à temps avant d'esquiver un autre coup. Puis un autre.

« Arrête, tu vas te faire mal ! cria John en évitant un troisième coup.

-C'est pas moi qui aie la lèvre fendue ! Allez bats-toi !

-Non ! Je veux te parler !

-Ah ? C'est nouveau ça ! lança-t-il avant de lui donner un coup de poings dans le ventre. »

Le colonel se plia en deux avant de se faire mettre à terre.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Evan se mit à califourchon sur lui et abattit ses poings sur son visage.

« Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer alors que je t'aimais ! T'es pas capable d'assumer une relation qui te dépasse ! Espèce de lâche !! »

John fermait les yeux sous les coups qui pleuvaient. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui. C'est dans un geste dicté par la douleur et la volonté de s'en sortir qu'il bloqua les poignets du major avant de le faire basculer à son tour sous lui.

Evan eut le souffle coupé.

A cause du violent plaquage de son supérieur ?

Non… plutôt à cause du baiser passionné que celui-ci était en train de lui donner…

Lorsque John relâcha enfin les lèvres du major, celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Mais plus que ce détail, ce fut les larmes qu'il voyait poindre aux coins de ses yeux que remarqua le colonel. Il sut alors que sa crise de rage était passée.

Evan ne savait comment réagir. Il lui en voulait encore de l'avoir fait souffrir… Mais comment garder une rancune après ce baiser chargé de passion ? Il aurait dû le repousser, lui dire de le laisser en paix jusqu'à son départ, il aurait dû être fort et camper sur ses positions. Il aurait dû… faire tellement de choses. Seulement voilà, il était dans ses bras. Ceux qu'il avait attendus depuis si longtemps. Ceux que son subconscient réclamait depuis tellement de temps. Ceux qui étaient maintenant autour de lui. Alors ? Alors… il passa une main derrière sa nuque et prit ces lèvres qu'il venait de quitter il y a une seconde mais qui lui manquaient déjà.

John ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Sa lèvre fendue le lançait… mais la douceur de cette bouche contre la sienne atténuait sa douleur. Le baiser que lui donnait en ce moment l'homme qu'il aimait n'était pas passionné. Il était chargé d'émotion.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps…

Evan passa ses bras derrière le dos de son supérieur et le pressa davantage contre lui avant de le faire rouler sous lui.

Quand, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, ce fut pour se regarder dans les yeux.

Amour et envie… voilà ce qu'on pouvait lire à cet instant dans leurs regards.

Et c'était ces deux émotions qui mèneraient la danse à partir de maintenant.

John fondit dans le cou d'Evan, et le fit de nouveau passer sous lui…Sa langue commençant à tracer de sillons brûlants sur sa peau si tendre à cet endroit… ses mains s'insinuant déjà sous le haut de son second.

Evan ne réfléchissait plus… Il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Pour une fois il allait laisser de côté sa conscience. Cette fois il allait se concentrer sur une seule chose : ce qu'il voulait. Plus de devoir, plus de responsabilités… juste lui. Lui et ses mains. Lui et ses baisers. Lui et son amour.

John se redressa et enleva ce vêtement si gênant.

Ce qu'il découvrit ensuite le laissa un instant sans réflexe.

C'est avec peine qu'il détacha son regard du torse du major le faisant glisser sur son ventre, ses pectoraux si bien dessinés, sa gorge, son menton… ses lèvres. Qu'il reprit aussitôt, ses mains parcourant le buste qui se trouvait sous lui.

Evan ne fut pas en reste bien longtemps. Mu par une pulsion, il immisça ses mains sous la chemise de John pour venir redessiner les contours de ses muscles, tracer des dessins imaginaires sur son dos, lui montrer qu'il voulait plus.

Et Sheppard reçut le message. Il se redressa et enleva rapidement son haut.

Les deux hommes contemplèrent le premier territoire que chacun rêvait d'explorer.

Mais alors que Lorne s'apprêtait à reprendre le cours de leurs ébats, ce fut John qui le stoppa.

« Attends, je ne veux pas le faire par terre. Pas la première fois. »

Pas la première fois… cette phrase apparut comme une lueur d'espoir pour Evan. Cet espoir qui lui avait fait défaut ces derniers temps ! Il acquiesça et se redressa.

John, déjà debout, lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

Ils se contemplèrent de nouveau. Chacun constatant le reflet de sa propre envie dans le regard de l'autre.

John se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur le torse du major.

Cette fois, ce fut Evan stoppa ses mains. Sa tête et ses réflexions s'étaient réveillées.

« John…

-Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça ? Tu as peur ?»

Le major l'observa un moment.

« Pas toi ?

- Si. Mais je sais que ça va bien se passer.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Parce que… je t'aime et que je le sais c'est tout.

-Et demain ?

- Demain ?

- Oui demain, quand tu partiras encore et…

- Je ne partirai pas ! Je ne partirai plus.

- Je voudrais te croire.

-Crois-moi Evan. Cette fois c'est différent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai plus peur de nous.

-John ne dis pas ça si tu ne le penses pas, je… »

Les lèvres du colonel bloquèrent celles du major.

« Je n'ai plus peur, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche. »

Evan ferma les yeux et sourit faiblement. Maintenant tout était clair… Enfin.

C'est lentement qu'il redressa la tête pour venir capturer les lèvres de son chef militaire.

Tout se déroula ensuite comme dans un rêve.

Les corps se retrouvèrent allongés, les regards s'accrochèrent, les mains glissèrent pour faire tomber les pantalons au sol dans un bruit mat… loin du cocon qui se formait peu à peu entre les deux hommes.

Les peaux se rencontrèrent enfin… les doigts frôlèrent des parties convoitées et encore inexplorées. Ils testèrent chacun le terrain de l'autre.

John fut le premier à parsemer de baisers le torse de son compagnon.

Alors qu'il ne savait plus où il en était il y a quelques heures encore, cet acte, qui lui faisait si peur, lui fut en cet instant parfaitement naturel…

Evan soupira. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'imaginer ce moment qu'il pensait utopique. Mais une chose était certaine : il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se passerait ainsi. John était empressé bien sûr, comme lui, voire plus que lui. Mais il était aussi rassurant. C'est ce qu'il lui fallait. Ce qu'il leur fallait à tous deux.

Le colonel mordit l'épaule de l'homme étendu sous lui lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts effleurer la frontière de ce qui le séparait encore de ce qu'il attendait depuis… il ne savait plus.

Evan hésitait. Devait-il ? Etait-ce le moment ? Il était perdu et avait besoin d'un guide.

John n'en menait pas large non plus mais à cet instant toutes ses peurs et ses douleurs n'étaient rien comparé à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le major. Il l'embrassa alors sous l'oreille, lui donnant l'autorisation de continuer sur sa lancée…

Les derniers remparts tombèrent.

Les yeux ne se quittèrent plus.

Les peaux s'étudièrent,

Les doigts explorèrent.

Les souffles se mêlèrent.

La confiance effaça les angoisses.

Les soupirs emplirent la pièce…

Les gémissements leurs succédèrent.

Puis enfin les cris résonnèrent dans le cou de l'autre…

**TBC**


	35. Chapter 35

**MEL**** : J'ai tenté une nouvelle approche dans le domaine des NC (ou lemon c'est selon ^^). Je ne voulais pas décrire dans le détail… c'est plus trop mon truc et je trouve ça un peu vulgaire (c'était déjà limite dans Double Shweir je trouve, pour ceux qui l'ont lue ^^). Donc le nouveau moi s'attaque à ce genre de scène :d Merci de ton com :d **

**Liie20**** : Les Simpsooooooooooooooooooons… dou doudoudou doudoudoud… Courageuse tu es pour avoir commenté CHAQUE chapitre depuis la dernière fois !!! O_o Merci beaucoup !! J'ai eu peur que cette scène te paraisse trop rapide… mais finalement O_o Et j'espère bien te compter parmi mes lecteurs :d :d :d !! Pour tes questions.. patience petit scarabée O_o.**

**Ticoeur**** : Oui ça fait du bien de les voir ensemble ^^. Ah pour ce qui est du départ d'Evan…**

**Mérédith RMcKay**** : Je n'ose comprendre ta métaphore O-o lol Et euh.. oui j'aime les fic où on mélange action et psychologie, bon ok surtout psychologie O_o L'être humain est un perpétuel terrain de jeu pour ça ! Et roo merci O_o. Mais la force ne m'a pas abandonnée et m'a donné… la force (normal c'est son boulot tu vas me dire !) pour terminer cette fic !!.**

**Tyria**** : Petite chose cruelle que tu es Oo Vi ça fait toujours plaisir les compliments O_o ENCOOOOOORE !! Et de rien pour les chapitres !! Je sais comme c'est frustrant de devoir attendre !**

**Clio Reap**** : Alors encore une fois… ouhhhh que c'est long et que c'est bon (comme dirait Vala). Cela dit quand j'ai lu ta première phrase je me suis dit : Aïe y'a quelque chose qui va pas O_o Mais ensuite j'ai été rassurée O_o !!! Je suis encore plus.. flattée on peut le dire que tu aies ADORE (terme un peu trop utilisé dans le langage courant pour dire tout et n'importe quoi.. mhh bon ok je l'utilise aussi …).Et.. or je suis choquée : ils ne passent pas leur temps à se rouler par terre lol !!! Merci encore pour l'explication de la psychologie des personnages, tu tapes toujours juste ^^ !! En tout cas je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu à ce point !! (et merci pour ton com sur cette dernière partie. Oui certains sont privilégiés O_o lol)**

**Et voilà maintenant la dernière suite de cette fic.**

**J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire étant donné que c'était mon premier vrai long slash. **

**Donc… j'espère juste une chose : que cette fin vous plaira !!!!! **

**Aucun mot, aucun bruit. Excepté peut-être celui des respirations anarchiques retrouvant peu à peu leur calme.**

**Puis une question. Une seule.**

**« Tu restes ?**

- …

**- Evan ?**

**- Si je reste… qui me dit que tu ne repartiras pas toi ?**

**- Moi. Moi je te le dis. **

-…

** -Crois-moi.**

- …

**- Evan, crois-moi ! »**

**Puis un baiser. Pour sceller cette certitude.**

« John ?

- …

- John ?

- Teyla ? Ils ont fini ?

- Non, le Docteur McKay se plaint toujours de sa foulure à la cheville et le docteur Beckett déploie des trésors de patience pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risque pas de perdre sa jambe s'il reprend la marche. Quant au Docteur Zélenka… je crois l'avoir entendu jurer deux fois en Tchèque…avant de partir un peu plus loin pour se calmer.

- Heureusement que ça devait être une mission de routine, soupira le militaire ne levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous connaissez Rodney, sourit l'Athosienne. Il attire les fossés comme le vinaigre les mouches.

- Teyla, vous devenez ironique ?

- Je m'adapte à mes coéquipiers.

- Et qu'est-ce que dit Ronon de ce trait de caractère ? »

Teyla fronça les sourcils. Son sourire disparut. Elle paraissait troublée.

« Pardon ?

- Teyla, vous n'êtes pas la seule à savoir vous servir de vos yeux. »

La jeune femme rougit légèrement en détournant le regard.

« Alors, ça fait combien de temps ?

- Quelques semaines, répondit-elle.

- Et… ça marche entre vous ?

- Oui, très bien.

- Vous avez de longues et belles conversations ?

- Non, je n'irais pas jusque là, mais disons que j'ai découvert un aspect de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas, lui sourit-elle de nouveau en affrontant son regard. »

A cet instant surgit des fourrés un Ronon a l'air franchement agacé.

« Je peux le flinguer ?

- Qui ? demandèrent à l'unisson les deux atlantes.

- McKay !

- Laissez-le sans protection militaire pendant 5 minutes et vous verrez qu'il se remettra très vite sur ses pieds.

- J 'appelle Lorne pour qu'il aille faire un tour alors ? demanda Ronon que cette idée mettait visiblement en joie.

- Non, je vais le faire, se hâta John en lançant un regard à Teyla.

- Si nous faisions quelques pas ? proposa la pégasienne.

- D'accord, se contenta d'approuver le Satédien avant d'ouvrir la marche.

C'est son côté affectueux que vous avez découvert ? demanda Sheppard. »

Teyla lui lança un regard réprobateur avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

John laissa passer un moment avant de brancher sa radio.

« Major ?

_- Oui mon colonel_ ?

- Y'a un truc qui remue côté Nord-Nord Est de votre position à environ 5 minutes de marche. Au cas où ce serait un Wraith, j'aimerais du renfort.

_- J'arrive mon colonel_. »

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, c'est un Evan un peu essoufflé qui arriva près d'un John tout sourire.

Lorne jeta un coup d'œil aux environs. Il ne nota bien sûr ni Wraith ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui remuât.

« John..., soupira le major.

- Oui ?

- Ca fait la deuxième fois en deux missions que tu me fais quitter mon poste pour rien. Imagine qu'il arrive quelque chose à Beckett, Radek ou même McKay !

- Ca le fera se bouger plus vite, sourit Sheppard en posant son arme sur un tronc d'arbre à proximité. »

Evan secoua la tête et balaya de nouveau l'horizon des yeux.

« Y' a personne, chuchota John en se rapprochant de lui.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda le major, moyennement convaincu.

- Sûr, certifia Sheppard avant de prendre ses lèvres. »

Lorne ne résista pas plus longtemps et lâcha son arme, heureusement en bandoulière, avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de son supérieur.

L'échange dura…

Jusqu'à ce que…

« _Colonel Sheppard_ ? »

John soupira et activa son oreillette.

« Ouii Beckett ?

_- Rodney a fini toutes les barres chocolatées._

- Et alors ?!

_- Et alors il a faim._

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ?!

_- Il est parti tout seul à la porte des étoiles._

- Mais, vous n'êtes pas avec lui ?

_ -Non, il est parti avant que j'ai fini de remballer tout mon matériel._ »

John souffla bruyamment.

« Bon tout le monde à la porte. Contactez les autres.

_- Bien colonel_. »

Le militaire coupa la transmission et regarda Evan, passablement énervé.

« Je vais le tuer !

- Mais non. Sinon qui est-ce que tu t'amuserais à torturer ?

- Mhh… pas faux… mais il râle de plus en plus en ce moment.

-Fais comme moi avec mon scientifique : ne lui laisse aucun moment de répit. Sinon il y prend goût et ensuite on peut plus rien en faire. »

Sheppard étouffa un rire et reprit son arme.

« Alors, on rentre à la maison ? sourit John.

- Oui, on rentre, répondit Evan le regard brillant. »

FIN

_**Voilà c'est la fin… (comme le mot l'indique O_o).**_

_**Merci à vous tous pour l'avoir suivie depuis toutes ces semaines !!!**_

_**Cette fic va me manquer… ainsi que vos commentaires.**_

_**J'espère retrouver la plupart d'entre vous dans ma prochaine fic… Shweir (mais pas que bien sûr !!!)**_

_**Alors à bientôt :d**_


End file.
